Pokemon Adventures Super - RGBY Arc
by Shoz999
Summary: An action pack PKMN Adventures fanfic, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow are reunited on an adventure across Kanto to solve the mystery behind a legendary dragon's appearance causing havoc and mayhem, continually searching something or someone. Worst, old friends and foes are hunting them, their own Pokemon are acting strange and the world may shatter at any moment. Set after SM arc.
1. Pokemon RGBY Short

**Some important things to note...**

 **This isn't the actual first chapter. This is a skippable prologue short summarizing the events of the first two arcs inspired by Sonic Mania's gamey animations and the Pokemon Movie shorts.**

 **The bottom section contains a volume and chapter listing, keeping it as short as possible.**

 **When writing this short, I was listening to Hyper Potion's Time Trials, a song I really recommend. It's famous for giving Sonic Mania trailers that gamey fun magical feel and that's something I feel all of the best Pokemon fanfics should have, that gamey fun magical feel.  
**

* * *

Pokemon

Yellow "Pika!" Version!

Press Start!

* * *

NEW GAME "CLICK!"

OPTIONS

* * *

"Hello there!" An elderly old man in a labcoat appeared. Welcome to the world of POKEMON! My name is OAK! People call me the POKEMON PROF! This world is inhabited by creatures called POKEMON! For some people, POKEMON are pets. Other are used for fights! Myself… I study POKEMON as a profession! First… what is your name?"

* * *

NEW NAME "CLICK!"

YELLOW

ASH

JACK

* * *

R-

RE-

RED- " **ED -** CLICK! - **"**

* * *

"Right! So your name is RED! RED! Your very own POKEMON Legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with POKEMON awaits! Let's go!"

It was complete darkness. A sprite popped into existence. Bright red cap and jacket, black shirt, blue jeans. Suddenly. The sprite popped into a sizable 10-year old boy sporting spiky black hair.

"Whoa?" Red looked at his finger-less gloves and behind that... pitch black. "Hmm?" He realized his legs weren't touching anything solid. "AAAH!" he screamed, landing shortly on the ground. "Oof!"

Red quickly got up from the ground. The young boy took notice of a red colored spot below his feet. He opened his mouth.

"…? ...!?" Red realized he couldn't talk. He could only hear mumbling. He sighed wondering what was happening.

The young lad's feet could feel the solid smooth pitch blackness. He continued walking until he noticed something far onto the ground. A large red and white symbol, a Pokeball symbol! Red looked closely at the symbol, it almost looked like a stage for Pokemon battles.

"Hmm?" Red walked closer.

As he walked closer, he noticed a blue and green spot coming closer to the Pokeball as well.

"Huh?" Red looked at the two standing in front of him.

It was Green sporting his usual spiky brown hair and his classic purple shirt and black pants, crossing his arms, pondering what he was doing here and Blue, the brown long-haired girl smiling in her black dress reaching down as a skirt covering her knees, swaying back and forth on her toes. Green pulled out a Pokeball grinning, so did Blue. Red grinned knowing what this means. A Pokemon Battle!

Red sent out Bulbasaur to his side. Green sent out Charmander while Blue send out Squirtle. They all grinned eagerly along with their starters by their side, eyes glancing each other. A one versus one versus one match! Suddenly they heard a "POP!" noise from above…

"Huh?!" All three of them looked up.

"Whoa!" A blonde-haired girl "Oofed!" in Red's arms, her ponytail sticking out as a straw hat slowly waved back and forth in the air landing on her face. She placed the hat on the top of her head, letting out a little chuckle for popping in out of nowhere. "Hehehe… huh?"

Her face turned pink as Red looked confused. She quickly jumped out of his arms, her boots landing onto the ground. The three trainers looked at her with confusion, from her yellow vest, black shirt, and blue jeans to those two silver and golden feathers on the top of her straw hat.

Yellow spoke out loudly… "...?! ...?" She tried speaking but only low mumbling came out as a yellow spot emerged under her boots.

She stood in the middle of the Pokeball-sized stage, in the middle of their battle. She sighed dusting off her clothes, taking a step out of the mid-circle. Suddenly the four were in awe. The darkness dispelled, miles of grass and trees, cities in different directions, a RBGY sky pointing towards the Sun all emerged instantly.

"Whoa!" Red spoke.

Their colored spots on the ground transformed! Forming into roads, pathways to the next adventure. They each smiled at each other and so did their Pokemon.

Red tucked his cap. "Let's go!"

The four ran on the colored roads towards the next city!

* * *

Pokemon Adventures!

RGBY Short!

Red kept running with excitement alongside Bulbasaur and a blue spherical frog, Poliwhirl! They dashed across the red line through the forest as he noticed Green was ahead of him… chasing Mew!?

"Mew!" Mew giggled at Green and his Charmander.

Green ordered, pointing his finger at the Mew! Charmander opened it's fanged mouth, unleashing a burst of flames unto Mew!

"Mew!" Mew vanished, the flames missing.

"Huh…" Red continued running, wondering what that was all about.

* * *

The red road pointed outwards from the glass doors of Cerulean Gym. Red stepped out covered in wet clothes. He couldn't help but smile non-stop at his gym badge in-between his two fingers, standing alongside Poliwhirl, Ivysaur, and Pikachu. Red closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Red opened his eyes and found the badge in-between his two fingers to be missing.

Red continued looking at his fingers smiling until it suddenly hit him. "What!?" He jumped. The young trainer quickly looked in different directions, spotting Blue sticking her tongue out riding on a Wartortle surfing on one of Cerulean's river ways. "Hey!"

"Heheheh!" Blue smiled waving Red's newly earned badge.

"After her!" Red shouted at the red line, pointing his finger at the thief.

"Huh?" Blue gasped, spotting the red line shifting from the walkway next to her blue line growing in the riverway!

"Come back!" Red yelled, ran as fast as he could.

Red's Pokemon followed behind gritting their teeth, looking annoyed at Blue.

"Oopsie! Gotta go!" Blue and her Wartortle quickly hopped onto a nearby bridge. "This way!"

Blue turned to the left of the bridge but she saw Red's Pikachu standing in her way! Blue turned to the right and saw Red crossing his arms bearing a determined annoyed look on his face. He wanted those badges back now! She turned to both sides of the bridge's rails hoping to escape through the riverway again only to see an annoyed Ivysaur and a Poliwhirl crossing his arms.

"Hehehe…" Blue nervously smiled.

"Mhmm…" Red reached out his hand, demanding the badges back.

Blue sighed, "Kay! Kay!" dropping Red's two earned badges in the palm of his hand.

Red smiled, holding the badges tightly. His smile stopped short when he noticed someone nearby.

"Huh?" Red and Blue noticed Green and his Charmeleon standing on the river walkway, on the green road, silently looking at the RGBY skies pointing towards the sun.

They continue staring at Green, wondering how small of a world it felt. As they continued watching, a large man in a green uniform, a ninja, and a psychic wearing a white shirt stood on top of a nearby building each smiling eagerly behind one man. One particular shadowy man wearing a smug grin on his face. His bright red R symbol shined through the darkness.

"Go." He pointed at the kids.

"Yes sir!" The three figures moved out.

Red took a step forth, waving hello.

"Hi Green!" Red spoke.

"Look out you idiot." Green remarked.

"Hmm?" Red turned back.

His eyes widened, jumping up and jumping back, dodging the large electrifying punches of an Electabuzz! His Pokemon looked startled by this surprise attack, Poliwhirl in particular slipped and fell into the riverway. The Electabuzz kept on attacking Red relentlessly as his trainer, a strong-armed man sporting spiky hair wearing a green uniform and a vest formed by magnemites, grinned on the other side of the bridge. Suddenly out of nowhere a hulking figure jumped out of the river!

"Huh?!" Surge stopped grinning, spotting the Poliwhirl popping into the scene but bigger and buffer.

Poliwrath jumped in-between Red and Electabuzz, stepping into the fray! The Electabuzz tried striking Poliwrath but the boxing frog side-stepped Electabuzz's electrifying punches to the left, slamming his right fist into Electabuzz's face.

"Urgh…" Surge gritted his teeth, seeing Electrabuzz sending flying to the marble floor.

Green watched on, his green eyes startled slightly as he heard a hissing sound from behind. He just sighed as Charmeleon sliced the purple serpent, an Arbok, from behind him into two pieces. The Arbok laid there split in two bearing crossbones in his eyes. Green calmly took another step onto the green road until he heard a "POP!" sound.

A 1UP! sound emerged over the seemingly dead Arbok! Arbok popped into action over the sliced Arbok snickering at the boy and his Charmeleon.

"What!?" Green looked surprised as a ninja figure, Koga, stood behind the Arbok.

Green gave out the order, Charmeleon dashed across the marble walkway towards the Arbok. The Arbok swing his tail as Charmeleon got close but the crimson red dinosaur jumped over the poison tail, unleashing a mouth full of fire. As the battles raged on, meanwhile Blue and Wartortle smiled with Red's badges in her hand. They tiptoed away quietly from the battles only to bump into something.

"Aggh!" Blue stumbled back. She opened her eyes and noticed a glass wall. "Huh? Urrrgh!"

Blue gritted her teeth as she and Wartortle were ready to battle, sensing her opponent from behind. She noticed the small pinkish mime-like Pokemon, Mr. Mime, laughing at Blue next to his trainer, a long black-haired woman sporting the red R on her white shirt, Sabrina.

"Hmm…" Sabrina grinned.

Mr. Mime's laughing was cut short, his face covered in a burst of water.

"Ha ha!" Blue smiled.

"Urgh." Sabrina pointed her finger at the duo, making an order!

Wartortle jumped in the fray, withdrawing within his shell rapid spinning to the angry Mr. Mime!

* * *

The red road kept growing and growing as Red ran alongside his Ivysaur, Poliwrath, and Pikachu. He passed by a tree and Eevee popped into the fray smiling and frolicking behind Red. The four Pokemon suddenly looked astonished for a second as another tree passed by. Eevee evolved into Flareon as the four Pokemon all looked at Mew looking back at them curiously.

"What is it guys?" Red kept running to the path of adventure.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu kept pointing to the Mew.

"Hmm?" Red turned around as a Trainers Tips Bulletin Board passed by.

He turned around and only saw buildings and buildings full of people and Pokemon happily together. He saw Brock and Misty next to her Gyarados. Bill and Daisy walking together happily on the streets eating ice cream. Mr. Fuji shopping groceries on another street while having a chat with the Pokemon Fan Club Chairman. He saw Erika with her students visiting the Safari Warden for a field trip. He could see some of the little kids from Pallet Town, the Bug Catcher, Camper, and the Lass petting a Nidorino. He saw one of Surge's Sailors captaining the S.S. Anne near the ports. All he saw now was Pikachu, Venusaur, Poliwrath, and Vaporeon wondering where whatever they saw went looking confused. He had no clue why they looked so surprised turning his head forward.

"Whoa!" Red and his Pokemon's feet stopped at a screeching halt on the wooden piers of Route 12, a massive green blob blocking the passage way!

Red turned to the clueless swimmer next to him. The swimmer pointed to the side revealing huge white feet on one side and pointed to the other, a snoring head on the other. It was a Snorlax! Red smiled eagerly, enlarging a Pokeball with the click of a button, throwing it.

* * *

Red, Pikachu, Venusaur and Eevee kept on running through the mountainous terrain spotting Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno flying from a great far distance. He couldn't help smile at the three legendary birds. Red quickly sent out the sleeping Snorlax as the four jumped on his belly, bouncing high into the RGBY skies!

"Whoo!" Red relaxed in the air, his arms and legs sticking out in excitement. That excitement in his eyes now turned wide open in astonishment!

"Mew!" Mew smiled at the floating Red.

"What!?" A puzzled Red gasped, so did his Pokemon, Pikachu in particular pointing his finger to Mew repeatedly!

Red turned his head around and saw a giant floating Jigglypuff and someone riding it. It was Blue… smiling at him… with his badges in her hands! An exclamation mark emerged over Red! Red smiled eagerly as his body free-fall, landing on Aerodactyl.

Blue looked amazed at the badges she stole in-between her two fingers. Suddenly the badges disappeared as a grey flash passed by.

"What!?" Blue looked to her right.

A red flash then passed by. It was Green on his Charizard!

"Urgh… " Blue looked annoyed, clenching her hands into fists. Suddenly a light bulb popped into existence. "Aha!"

Red's Aerodactyl and Green's Charizard raced across the ocean blue as Gyarados's and Magikarp jumped back and forth in the water. They could see the Indigo League Conference on the edge of the horizon. Suddenly a blue flash rocketed between them, spinning both of the winged dragons in confusion.

"What was that!?" Red and Green looked astonished.

They saw Blue smiling... riding on her Blastoise in the air!? They could see Blastoise withdrawed into his shell using Hydro Pump from his cannons to propel both of them across the ocean like a rocket!

"That annoying woman…" Green looked annoyed.

"That amazing woman!" Red's eyes sparkled in amazement.

Charizard and Aerodactyl sped up, hurrying to the Pokemon League past an island. Yellow spotted the three hurrying to the Pokemon League. She hurried too yelling and yelling at them, waving Red's Pikachu!

"Huh?" Yellow heard something from behind.

A large orange dragon appeared, almost clawing Yellow to the ground. Yellow jumped back as Pikachu looked angry.

"Hehehe…" A spiky red haired man in a cape stepped forward.

There were three others behind him. A red-haired woman pushed back her glasses as a snow-white seal-like Pokemon slided to her side. A old woman snickered like a witch as a purplish spiky creature emerged from her shadow holding a rather large grin. A large shirtless man bearing muscle crossed his arms next to a four armed creature crossing his arms as well.

"Hmm..." Yellow looked at them nervously while Pikachu maintained that angry look!

Suddenly a purple flash emerged punching Dragonite in the gut. Mewtwo! Yellow looked surprised as an old man in a lab coat walked forward, gripping onto his right arm, gritting his teeth.

"Stay back!" Blaine ordered. He couldn't bear the pain no more in his arm, returning Mewtwo to his Pokeball!

"Hehehe!" Lance grinned sent out all his Pokemon to the field. Yellow looked at them nervously. Dragonite, two twin Dragonairs, Gyarados, and a Aerodactyl stared down at her.

Yellow gripped her hand into a fist, looking determined to fight. Suddenly a flash of fire, water, and leaves struck the Elite Four!

"Hey!" Red ran to Yellow's help alongside Green and Blue.

There stood Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise behind them and… Sabrina, Surge, Koga, and Bill?!

"Wait!? What's Bill doing here?" Yellow pointed to Bill.

"Hehehe… I'm not sure either…" Bill looked nervous.

"C'mon!" Surge dragged the frightened Bill by his arm walking towards Bruno and his Machamp.

"Let's get this over with." Sabrina and Blue walked towards Lorelei and her Dewgong.

"We'll deal with her." Koga and Green went to the grinning Agatha as Gengar grinned widely, slowly descending to her shadow.

"Let's do this!" Red smiled as Yellow looked up to Lance and his Army of Dragons.

Red smiled eagerly only to be frozen shut by ice beam!

"Ha ha!" Lorelei and Dewgong couldn't help but chuckle a bit as Venusaur looked shocked.

"No!" Yellow looked shocked as well. She gritted her teeth, giving a determined look to Lance. "Okay fine!" Yellow pulled out all her Pokeballs as Pikachu looked eager to battle.

The battle raged on! Green, Charizard and Koga were hunting the sly Gengar as it slowly emerged behind their shadow, Blue and Sabrina narrowly escaping Dewgong's Ice Beam on a flying Blastoise, Surge placed traps as Bill and his Rattatta quickly ran away, screaming with fear, from an angry Machamp!

Lance and his army of dragons on the other hand looked astonished at Yellow's Pokemon being sent out to the fight. A Raticate, a Doduo, a Graveler!? Wait!? A Omanyte... and... a Caterpie!?

"You're joking? Right?" Lance and his dragons looked confused.

Suddenly all of Yellow's Pokemon glowed brightly, evolving into their final stages. Dodrio, Golem, Omastar, and Butterfree stood alongside Raticate and Pikachu eager to battle!

"Better I suppose…" Lance sighed.

"Go!" Yellow charged alongside her Pokemon pointing her finger at the enemy! Butterfree flew, picking her up as she carried Pikachu in her arms. Yellow flew to the skies, closer and closer to Dragonite as her Pokemon distracted Lance's other reigning dragons! Brock's Golem and Misty's Omastar tackled the twin Dragonair's together! Dodrio clawed and pecked the Aerodactyl in the air! Raticate tackled Gyarados from above!

Pikachu jumped from Yellow's arms. Lance's eyes widened from Dragonite. He gasped, his eyes reflected against the largest thunderbolt he had ever seen. Megavolt! Thunder shook across the island as Lance fell from the fallen Dragonite. He saw the thunderclouds above him flashing, a massive white bird roaring over the battlefield.

"Huh… so this is it?" Lance grunted, returning Dragonite.

"Hey!" Yellow grabbed his hand.

Lance looked up. He could see Yellow's warm angelic face behind the blue skies. He sighed smiling.

* * *

Yellow and Lance landed onto the island's beaches together. She could see the waves flowing back and forth against the sands, the winds breezing against the palm trees and the grass. Butterfree, Raticate, Dodrio, Omastar, and Golem all hurried to Yellow, hugging her. Lance couldn't help but smile at this moment.

"Hmm…" Yellow smiled at Pikachu from a short distance.

Her Pokemon also took noticed of the little electric mouse.

She reached her hand out to the little guy until Pikachu ran off… to Red after hi-fiving a happy Bruno for some reason.

"Oh yeah…" Yellow smiled at Pikachu climbing Red's shoulder. "Pika... is Red's Pokemon."

Her eyes then noticed something smiling at her from the grainy sand. She couldn't help but smile at this Pokemon too, picking up the Pikachu bearing a pink flower on her head.

"Chuchu!" The Pikachu smiled at the girl.

"Hi there." Yellow smiled back at the mouse.

Yellow scanned the area smiling, holding her newest friend in her arms. She saw the other gym leaders Brock, Misty, and Erika riding on Misty's Gyarados. She saw Lorelei disappointed in defeat as she cleaned her glasses with a napkin. She couldn't seem to find Agatha anywhere, it seems she just disappeared. So did Koga. Where did he go? Not all of the Rocket Leaders disappeared like that she noticed. She saw the Rocket Gym leaders chatting and laughing with Blue and Green.

"So much has changed…" Yellow smiled.

"Speaking of change! We all gotta get on the bus now." Red smiled, pointing towards the red, blue, green and yellow roads going in the same direction together as the RGBY skies pointed towards the sun, a bus lingering under the edge of a golden, silvery, crystalline full moon. "Let's go!"

The four heroes, the gym leaders, the Elite Four members, and the many characters they've met boarded the bus. Red quickly returned all of his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. His Venusaur, Pikachu, Poliwrath, Aerodactyl, Snorlax... and his Espeon looking happier than usual. Red, Green, Blue and Yellow sat at the back smiling at each other, eager for what's next. Red looked at the object in his hand, smiling at the baton pass with a red and white look at each end, with a black slit in the middle, resembling a Pokeball.

"Adventures never end does it?" Red smiled.

* * *

 **So what did you think of this little short? I'm not afraid of constructive criticism! I welcome it!**

 **I feel like this is the best, easiest and most reliable way to get things out instead of before, how I say I'm going to release individual chapters only to delay it on and on or even give up on it. Getting groups of chapters finished rather than release and delay individual chapters. Also to ease up things for me and you, the readers, the chapters are much MUCH shorter. They are nothing like the wall of texts of the Holon Adventures that everyone complained about. This allows me to finish writing and edit chapters easier while making it friendly and accessible to the readers. I've stopped doing the episodic-style in Holon Adventures and I will probably reboot it sometime in the future with a more round-style that comics and manga use. Also you may have noticed the chapter/round titles have gotten an update over Holon Adventures Vs. titles. Inspired by the XY story arc, it will consist of a Pokemon and an action for the most part.**

* * *

Anyways, here's the contents and chapter page. Pokemon Adventures Super - RGBY will be released through groups of "rounds" or chapters called volumes. It won't be separated fanfics, that's annoying to me and to readers to follow. It will be all under the RGBY arc and each volume will have chapters released around a daily basis.

Here is the list, the Volume's Arc's title, the chapters, and the Volume's Release date. I will try to keep it short as possible. It will be updated of course.

 **Vol. 1** **\- Saffron City** \- **1.1** \- Feraligatr's Ferocity! **1.2** \- Beedrill Buzzes! **1.3** \- Salamence Strikes! **1.4** \- Dusknoir's Darkness **1.5** \- Reunion! **1.6** \- The Dragon Descends! (7/9/2018)

 **Vol. 2 - Mask of Ice - 2.1 -** Weavile's Bag of Tricks **2.2** **-** Tauros Surfs! **2.3 -** Misty's Missing? **2.4 -** Icy Heart - Blue and Silver's Story **2.5** Brock's Back? **2.6 -** Porygon in the Shell! **2.7 -** How RGBY Met. **2.8 -** Fight the Ice! Free Dragonite! **2.9 -** Surge's Invitation **2.10 -** Gyarados and Steelix Gone Berserk! **  
**

 **Vol. 3 - ?**


	2. 1-1 Feraligatr's Ferocity!

**R** GBY - Vol. 1 - Saffron City Summary \- A Legendary Dragon is searching for something...  


1.1 - Feraligatr's Ferocity

Edited - 8/2/2018

* * *

Thunder roared throughout the blackened clouds as rain poured hard onto the crackling flames. Many Pokemon hurried for shelter running across the damp flower fields away from the danger, past a lone gray figure with a peculiar purple tail standing high above on the rock. Mewtwo gripped his giant spoon tightly, angrily glaring at the draconian figure barely visible in the clouds as thunder clapped once more. He could see the draconian Pokémon angrily searching for something or someone at the Pokémon Village.

"What are you looking for?" Mewtwo gripped both of his hands onto the giant spoon, ready to attack from his location.

The massive dragon only ignored his aggressive stance, continuing his search, the dragon's piercing eyes scanning the humid area. Mewtwo jump into action only to stop a few seconds later. The dragon flew away in seconds heading east, each thunder clapping and screaming as he went farther and farther away.

"Pika?" Two Pikachu came forward, one striking a regular tail and the other a heart-shape tail. Three Pichu peeked behind the couple, staring slowly at the tall looming figure.

"I am… relieved no one got hurt." Mewtwo smiled upon the family of Pikachu. "I will get some humans from the nearby settlement to help repair what has been lost here. Blaine has told me much that the Gym Leader nearby can be trusted."

"Pika? Pikachu…" Pikachu showed a worried look on his face.

"I need to investigate this… not just for the safety of the Pokemon here but also for my friends… in Kanto." Mewtwo gazed to east

"Pichu!" A Pichu walked forward grinning, boxing in the air with his tiny paws.

"Hehe… yes. The bad guy won't get away with this." Mewtwo smiled. The powerful psychic looked towards east again, his smile vanished. "Of all places... why here? In the Pokemon Village?"

* * *

Cerulean City, a grand city full of marble bridges and wide river walkways full of it's citizens and adventurers enjoying the warm summer days. Gondolas full of couples, old and young. The mysterious Cerulean Cave on the outskirts remained relatively quiet from the past years. The popular bike shop and the medicinal shop downtown were full of customers. The Cerulean Gym coached new swimmers ready for new challengers. The famous wide-spanning golden bridge that lied in between the city and the outskirts of the country, crowds cheered on, shaking their fist at this popular spot to battle!

"Mamoswine! Giga impact!" A helmet-clad girl wearing a Kyogre vest and trunks called out to the pig-nose mammoth.

Mamoswine rutted its feet, head-charging his way down the golden bridge with great force as the large stubby green dinosaur carrying a giant flower on it's back stood in it's way! Each step the truck-size Pokemon it took shook the bridge. The people watching from the side of the bridge quickly leaned back to the bridges railings, some gripping tightly onto it with one particular observer going so far as to have his entire body cling to the bridge rails away from the rampaging mammoth! Venusaur's trainer on the other hand just tucked his red cap, smiling.

"Okay Saur! Jump and swing those tusks around with vine-whip!" Red shouted.

The pig-nosed Pokemon kept on charging, the vines pulling at it's tusks. Venusaur smiled, jumping up into the air with great ease. The audience around the golden bridge were astonished that such a Pokemon of great size and weight, one not too different from Mamoswine, could jump so high in the air.

"Saur!" Venusaur could feel the river breeze as he grabbed the charging Mamoswine's tusks with vine-whip!

"Mamo!" Mamoswine's feet took a halting stop, trying to shake off the vines pulling at its tusks but it was too late.

Mamoswine's legs no longer could feel the ground. The pig-nose Pokemon gritted his teeth, feeling that same river breeze. Venusaur whirled him in the air, swinging Mamoswine into the skies.

"Maaaamo.." Mamoswine's eyes started getting dizzy, his stubby legs shaking in the air.

"Now drive it home buddy!" Red clenched his hand into a fist smiling.

Venusaur slammed Mamoswine's head into the sturdy bridge's brick-floor sending dust into the air. Venusaur landed safely on all fours smiling.

"Ma…mo… swine..." Mamoswine's eyes spiraled unconsciously.

"Alright! You were awesome!" Red ran to Venusaur raising his hand happily.

"Saur!" Venusaur smiled raising his vines, hi-fiving Red's hand.

"Return!" Both trainers beamed their Pokeballs onto their Pokemon.

The pig-nosed mammoth and the plant-shaped dinosaur disappeared instantaneously in a flash of red light. The young girl smiled at Mamoswine's Pokeball. "Good job, buddy."

The two trainers threw their next Pokeballs starting the next round!

"Go! Pika!" Red grinned.

"Go! Seaking!" The trainer grinned back.

Two Pokeballs opened a flash of light! A brightly orange fish with white fins bearing a horn on his head jumped over the golden bridge's rails and the audience there, into the river without a second thought! The electric mouse quickly jumped onto and ran alongside the bridge-railings trying to find the fish hiding in the water.

"Seaking!" Seaking's head popped out.

"Hydro pump!" The trainer called out.

Seaking unleashed a mouthful of gushing pressurized water at Pikachu!

"Pika!" Pikachu's eyes widened.

Pikachu pranced back, narrowly dodging the surprise attack! Seaking splashed out of the river and into the air above the bridge railings with a mouthful of water leaking from it's shut-tight fish lips! Pikachu's eyes widened again in surprise! Hydro Pump!

"Wow!" A girl sporting hair as red and pretty as coral stretched to her shoulders, eyes sparkled in amazement at the Seaking's powerful hydro pump unleashed!

The man next to her sporting spiky brown hair reaching near to his neck looked startled. "Get out of the way you guys!"

Pikachu jumped over the attack again, hydro pump sent flying to the watching audience instead! The audience quickly moved out of the way, Brock quickly pushed Misty just standing there in amazement, her eyes still sparkling at the incoming attack. The hydro pump struck the bridge-railing, dust forming as a result!

Brock felt a sense of relief that the attack missed the two of them. He smiled at Red's latest battle. "That's quite a powerful hydro pump!"

"Yeah!" Misty smiled. "She knows how to use Seaking quite well? I wonder…" Misty looked at the Seaking just seconds before it fell back.

"Thunderbolt!" Red ordered.

Pikachu quickly jumped back to the railing, eyeing the Seaking with a determined expression before the fish could touch the water. The Pikachu took a stance charging up, retaliating with thunderbolt! Striking the Seaking's tail fin? Seaking looked fine, unharmed, as if thunderbolt missed.

"Pika?" Pikachu could've sworn he struck the Seaking.

"Wait for it..." Red smiled.

"Hehe..." The female trainer smiled.

Seaking's head popped out full of gushing water! Seaking wasn't going to attack this time as Pikachu was full of electrifying energy!

"Now! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu unleashed another thunderbolt, striking the Seaking but Red and Pikachu gasped.

Seaking gleefully smiled as water was leaking bit by bit from his fish lips, electricity having no effect on him!? The Seaking gleefully muttered "Seaking."

"What!?" Red noticed the Seaking glowing red. "It got a boost from thunderbolt!?"

"So that's why she chose Seaking!" Misty smiled. "It's ability is lightning rod!"

"Never seen a Seaking immune to electricity. Must be rare." Brock looked on.

"Pika?!" Pikachu hesitated, he couldn't believe what was happening!

"Hydro Pump!" The trainer called out.

Seaking fired a mouthful of pressurized water, slamming the Pikachu into the air. Red gasped, hurrying to the center of the bridge as Pikachu fell.

"I'm here Pika!" Red caught the twirled eyed Pikachu. He smiled at the electric mouse. "You did great! Return!"

"Pi… ka…" Pikachu's eyes dizzied from that powerful blow as he was beamed back to his ball.

Red looked back at the trainer sporting a helmet, vest and shorts that resembles Hoenn's Legendary Pokemon Kyogre. She was dancing happily as her Seaking splashed and jumped happily in the river back and forth along with her.

"Okay! Return!" The trainer smiled at Seaking, beaming her Pokeball over the bridge railings.

"Seaking!" Seaking smiled back.

Both trainers smiled at each other, their eyes locked to each other as they were ready to use their next Pokemon!

"I choose you! Poliwrath!" Red shouted.

"Go! Feraligatr!" The trainer shouted.

"Poli!" Poliwrath, the boxing blue frog crossed his arms gazing at his opponent. Poliwrath flexed his biceps to the crowd, sizing up his muscles to his opponent Feraligatr.

Feraligatr's eyes electrified for a quick-second. "GRAAARRRRR!" The giant gator Pokemon roared across the air as electricity sparked from it's body! Red and Poliwrath quickly shielded themselves as wind was blown away by Feraligatr's electrifying presence.

"Whoa…" Red looked amazed at Feraligatr's yellow glow. He smiled pointing to the Feraligatr. "Alright Poliwrath! Thunder punch!"

"Poli!" Poliwrath dashed across the bridge with both of his clenched fists held forward like a boxer!

"Feraligatr! Thunderfang!" She ordered, blinking her eye to Feraligatr.

Feraligatr nodded to her. "GRAAAARRR!" The crocodile roared again glowing red twice! Feraligatr used his powerful hind legs to dash across the bridge showing it's amazing agility.

The two determined Pokemon looked at each other face to face both about to unleash their respective attacks up close. Feraligatr's sharp electrifying fangs snapped towards the Poliwrath but the boxer-like Pokemon side-stepped to the right escaping his huge jaws only for Poliwrath's eyes to widen.

"Gatr!" Feraligatr eyed at Poliwrath from the left as his clenched fist thunder punched Poliwrath right into the gut!

"Poli!?" Poliwrath eye's widened as his feet were sent flying off the ground.

Feraligatr's jaws quickly grabbed the flying Poliwrath by the left arm, slammed the boxing frog into the ground with electrifying force! The audience stood back gasped as Poliwrath laid there embedded into the stone-bridge with dizzy eyes.

"Woops? Hehehe… I guess Feraligatr overdid it…" The female trainer saw Poliwrath stuck there in the bridge.

"That's alright. I'll just return him and take him to the center!" Red aimed his Pokeball to the Poliwrath. "Return!"

"Poli?" The dizzy Poliwrath heard another crack. "POLI!"

"AAAH!" A couple screamed, standing on one edge of the gondola.

"Poli…" Poliwrath laid there in the gondola covered in bricks and dust, tired, seeing three Red's at once over the grown hole.

"Sorry!" Red shouted at the couple.

* * *

Red was there with Misty, Brock and the female trainer from before at the golden bridge's entrance gate pointing towards the city as the sun hit the horizon.

"That Feraligatr was amazing! I didn't know it could learn electric attacks?" Red smiled.

"Oh that? No. Regular Feraligatr's can't do that." The female trainer smiled. "He's a special type of Feraligatr when I caught him as a Totodile during my travels to the Holon region! Names Marina by the way! I'm from Sinnoh!"

"And I am…"

"I already know who you are." Marina smiled. "Your Red, the former Pokemon Champion!"

"Yup. That's… former Pokemon Champion?" Red looked clueless.

Red noticed Brock, wearing his usual orange shirt and baggy green jeans, stepping forward.

"Red. You haven't visited any of the Pokemon Association meetings lately nor have you challenged any of the challengers of the other yearly leagues. You've been replaced by Lance of the Elite Four."

"Wait a minute… that... Lance?" Red remembered the face of the red haired dragon tamer who caused havoc to Kanto all those years ago. "He sure has gotten more peaceful hasn't he…"

Red noticed Misty stepping forward also, sporting her usual sky-blue swimmer's jacket and white shorts. Unlike Brock, Red noticed her hair as grown a bit more noticeable as well.

"He's changed and matured a lot and maybe you should too." Misty crossed her arms. "On a side note… I'm surprised you lost…"

"He only lost because he was holding back." Marina replied.

"Uh... What?"

"Hahaha… yeah." Red chuckled. "You caught me red-handed!"

"Yeah." Marine spoke. "I've heard Red knows how Mega Evolution works but the only item I've notice are those power items on Venusaur that lowers your speed."

"You… were holding back?" Brock looked to Red.

"Yeah… to be honest…" Red sighed. "Many of the battle requests I've been getting are kind of boring ever since I became champion so I thought maybe if I held back somewhat I could get some fun out of it."

"Pika…" Pikachu worriedly looked at Red from his Pokeball through the red glass.

"Well! If your always looking for a challenge!" Marina smiled. "Maybe you should come to Sinnoh some time and take me more seriously next time! I heard a big battle festivity held at Poketopia is happening there sometime next year! A mysterious magician runs the whole show and is almost as strong as any Pokemon Champion from what I've heard!"

"Poketopia? That actually sounds... really fun!" Red smiled.

"You can bring your friends along too!"

"That sounds fun! Maybe I'll meet you there as well!"

"Oh… I think you will…" Marina gleefully smiled as she left the bridge, giggling a bit.

"Hmm… I wonder what she meant by that…" Brock looked on as the sun began to set.

"I don't know but I have to say her water Pokemon were amazing!" Misty smiled in glee. "Especially that Seaking with lightning rod! Maybe I should go to the Holon Region and capture myself an electrifying Feraligatr!"

"Hey! Guys!" A familiar voice called out.

The three looked where that voice came from, seeing a curly brown-haired young man wearing his usual business casual clothes. It was Bill running through the golden bridge from Route 25.

"Whoa? What happened here? A battle?" Bill saw a giant gaping hole in the bridge, walking past it leaning on the side railings.

"Yup! She had a Feraligatr that can use electric attacks!" Red smiled as Bill finally reached them.

"A Feraligatr that can use electric attacks? Sounds like something from the Holon region with all it's weird magnetic storms." Bill said.

"That… how did you know?"

"I know lots about Pokemon origins. I'm not only the guy who helps maintain PC storage functionality across not only the Kanto and Johto region but also a Pokemon Researcher who needs to know about connectivity to other regions full of other Pokemon. Especially near the Sevii Isles where Celio is working with the Orre and Hoenn regions. Anyways Red, are you ready to go to Saffron City?"

"Sure. What about you guys? You should come too!" Red smiled at his two friends, Brock and Misty.

"No thanks." Brock pulled out a Pokeball. "I'm assisting my dad at Pewter City's museum soon. I need to go to Mt. Moon and search for anymore fossils with Steelix."

Red looked up-close through the Pokeball's red glass. He could see Steelix staring and smiling at him. "That's cool! You finally evolved to a Steelix? I remember Pikachu battled you as an Onix! Hey? What about you Misty?"

"Sorry. I have plans too! I also have to coach some trainers and their Pokemon to swim with synchronization at the gym." Misty smiled nervously.

"Oh... um... okay!" Red smiled. "Well you all of you have your plans and I have mine. Good luck."

"Good luck with Saffron City!" Misty smiled.

"Yeah. Good luck!" Brock smiled.

"Good luck with those fossils and swimming guys!" Red waved goodbye smiling back at the Gym Leaders.

* * *

The pair continued walking across the mountainous route of Route 9 as the skies grew more orange. Red's eyes focused on the dirt ground. It looked like something was on his mind, all his Pokemon in his Pokeballs looked through the red glass with a bit of concern.

"Along this route leads to the Rock Tunnel and the Power Plant." Bill spoke stretching his arms. "I need to check on the Power Plant and I know you said you need to visit Lavender Town first Red before... Red?" Bill noticed Red's blank expression facing to the ground. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing." Red raised his head up. "It's just that I've noticed lately I've been seeing less and less of my friends everyday…"

"We're not the kids and teenagers like we used to be. We may still be young but this is just one of those times where we get more and more busier than usual."

"I guess so… speaking of busy… how's Daisy?" Red grinned at Bill.

"Um… what? What do you mean?" Bill flushed a bit looking the other way.

"Just asking. Does Green know your dating his sister for a long while?"

"What!?… of course he knows…"

Red looked at him with unconvincing eyes.

"Please don't tell…"

"I won't. I won't." Red smiled.

"Oh thank…"

"But you have to someday!" Red pointed his finger to Bill's face. Bill backed up a bit. "He's going to find out sooner or later. Better you tell him as soon as you meet him."

"I will tell him! He just has this strange look on his face every time he's asking me about Daisy but… I guess it wouldn't be right for him to be clueless all these years." Bill said. "Maybe next time I meet him, I'll tell him I'm dating Daisy Oak!"

* * *

"Hmm…" Green looked behind. There was nothing at the wooden door. He just kept staring…

"Is something wrong?" The purple-haired girl garbed in a ninja uniform wondered what exactly he was staring at? "I sense nothing Green… is something wrong?"

"It's nothing Janine, I thought I sensed... a disturbance." Green said.

"Like trouble?"

"Something like that."


	3. 1-2 Beedrill Buzzes!

R **G** BY - Vol. 1 - Saffron City Summary \- A Legendary Dragon is searching for something...  


1.2 - Beedrill Buzzes

Edited - 8/2/2018

* * *

Green sat from across a wooden table, legs criss-crossed, while Janine, the girl garbed in ninja clothing of the Fuschia City Gym, sat on the other side. She picked up her cup of fresh hot tea, slowly drinking.

"Mmm..." Janine smiled taking a sip. "Just like how my father makes it. So are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes." Green sipped his tea. "I haven't seen your father at all. Left no traces or signs last time I've seen him. Can't believe you still haven't met him all these years. Hmm, this tea is really is good."

Somewhere else Koga in his usual ninja garb braced himself, arms crossed, from a massive claw swinging in his direction.

"No. I've met him several times before and after he became one of the new members of the Elite Four." Janine slowly tilted her head, looking down at her own tea's reflection. "It's just that… he's been missing for the last few months. Not only that but the rest of the Elite Four are gone. Will, Bruno, Karen. All missing."

Will screamed as he is thrown into the air, his mask sent flying away and his favorite purple dress vest slashed through.

"Yes. That is disturbing." Green spoke. "I think the Pokemon Association is already aware of this issue. Lance has also gone missing but at a different time and…"

Bruno weakened and injured, cuts and bruises on his muscle-toned upper body, dodged the claw under holding one last Pokeball in his right hand.

"I'll do whatever I can to help!" Janine shouted, slamming her cup on the table.

Karen drops to the floor bleeding, gritting her teeth, her eyes reflection capturing the dragon's piercing eyes staring directly into hers…

"Um… you already offered you help so… okay?" Green looked puzzled by Janine's sudden reaction. "Anyways. I'm heading to Silph Co soon. Do you have what I came for?"

"Sorry about that. It's just that I don't want my father to go missing again for a long time. Also yes. I do have what your looking for but why are you heading to Silph Co.?" Janine brought up a small wooden box from under the table.

Green answered. "Invited as thanks for saving them from Team Rocket. Also… that's one of the places where Team Rocket's base of operations was formerly at. Might be able to find something about your father."

"Team Rocket? You think their at it again?" Janine opened the box.

Green looked at the box, his green eyes locked onto the red shiny stone.

"Possibly… I really have no leads at this time. It seems like anyone these days can just start a dangerous organization. I remember running into these guys in flashy red suits talking about how they were the chosen ones or whatever in Kalos." Green stood up from the table. "Anyways thank you for the tea and bringing me this stone. I'm very grateful. This will be a huge help."

"Your going to Celadon City which leads up to Saffron right?" Janine sprang up eagerly smiling.

"Yeah? Something you need?"

* * *

Route 18. It was the start of the cycling road for many in Fuschia City. Green remembered that the cycling road often consisted of Route 16, 17, and 18, from Fuschia City to Celadon City. Green stood there with Janine, seeing several biker gangs surrounding an old man on their bikes. The old man jumped up and and up again for his golden teeth dangling out of his reach in the hands of a biker.

"Jump higher! Almost there old timer!" The biker yelled.

"Surely your not that old!" Another biker yelled.

"Ah howhee ho hoo!" The man mumbled.

"I can't hear you old timer!"

"Eef ee hafah! Ho!" The man jumped again.

Green looked at the the biker gang messing with the old man, realizing what Janine wanted him to do. "You want me to deal with those bikers? Why don't you do it? You handled yourself pretty well in that Gym Leader Tournament."

"I would stop these thugs. Recently they've been blocking the cycling road but me and Erika have been busy lately. Now I could do that now or... I could always see the Viridian Gym Leader in action again after all these years since the Gym Leader Tournament."

"Fine. I have to go through this route and meet Blue anyway." Green walked towards the bikers. He shouted "Hey you pathetic lot!"

All heads pointed to the spiky brown-haired man sporting the usual black jacket.

"You talking to us boy?" The bikers noticed the young man.

Green smirked a bit. "I thought you guys were supposed to be big and tough. Not playing around with some old timer and his teeth."

"Playing?!" One biker shouted.

"Why you!" Another biker pulled out a Pokeball.

The bikers looked restless, staring mean-eyed to the young man only to be stopped. A large arm waved back at them eagerly telling them to stop.

"Wait a minute." A much bigger biker grinned widely on his massive motorcycle. "Ho ho ho. I recognize you! Your Green! The Viridian Gym Leader!"

Those words spread shock throughout the gang. They spoke to each other, whispering or loudly talking.

"Green!?"

"The one who stopped Team Rocket?"

"Wasn't he Number 2 at the Pokemon League?"

"He's the Gym Leader of Viridian City after that one fella went missing."

"Yup. That's you ain't it?" The Big Biker grinned at the spiky haired man before him. "How about a battle?"

"Sure. I assume you're the boss so how about we make a bet?" Green spoke.

"What kind of bet?"

"Simple. You leave the passengers of cycling road alone. In fact you can start by giving that old man his teeth back."

"Don't speak to our boss like that!" One of the biker thugs gritted his teeth clenching his hand into a fist.

"Hey." The Biker Boss raised his voice, annoyingly looking into the grunt's eyes.

Green watched the grunt gulping, sweating nervously.

The Biker Boss smiled. "Give this old gentleman the teeth back."

"Um... okay. Yes boss!" The biker thug quickly hurried, giving the old man his teeth back.

The old man stuffed his golden teeth back into his mouth proud with a smile.

"I can speak again! Oh joy!" The Warden ran to the two gym leaders.

"Nice to meet you again Warden." Janine smiled. However something was on her mind. "What are you doing in Fuschia City anyway? I thought you were managing the new safari zone in Johto."

"Vacation! Nostalgic memories of Fuschia City of course!" The Warden smiled.

"Hey! If I do this!" The Biker Boss grinned. "I get to be the new Gym Leader of Viridian City! Okay?!"

"That's not how it works." Green explained. "You have to go through a series of tests under the Pokemon Association to become a Gym Leader."

"Okay than... " The Big Biker dude smiled widely. "You have to be a member of the Biker Beedrills! Yes! The Viridian Gym Leader being a member of my gang! That's it!"

"Sure." Green responded. "What are the rules?"

"No worries? No glaring look? Your no fun. The rules are simple. Three vs three race to Celadon City! Will battle on our motorcycles!" The Biker Boss grinned.

"Okay but I got a foldable bike with me instead from Cerulean. I don't have a motor bike or anything like that."

"What!? Then we can't do this!"

"But Sir!" One of the grunts stood up. "Didn't your motorcycle had a regular bicycle mode?"

The Biker Boss thumped the grunt's head with his massive fist. "Of course I know that! I'm not a dumbass!"

"Annoying…" Green muttered.

* * *

Green gripped the rubbery bike handles of his green-colored bicycle as the Biker Boss sat there grinning as usual on his motorcycle waiting at the starting line. Green turned his head right, looking at Janine.

"Hey? How are you going to see all this since your so excited?" Green spoke.

"My Pokemon are stealthily all over the cycling road with cameras. You'll never see where their watching." Janine stuck her tongue out with a smile.

"Huh… creepy…" Green muttered.

Janine's proud smile disappeared. "I'm sorry. What!?"

"Anyways!" The warden came in between the two riders bearing a red flag, lifting the flag up to the right. The Biker Boss grinned towards the road while Green remained calm as usual. The warden waved the flag down. "Go!"

The two set off into the cycling road past the warden! Route 17! They set off so fast that the warden found himself spinning out of control as his golden teeth were sent flying.

"Foo Fah Ooonn!" The Warden ran after the flying golden teeth dropping the red flag behind him.

"Oh jeeze. I'll help." Janine followed.

* * *

The two rode across the graveled road past the first lake feeling the great windy breeze against them, each bearing a Pokeball in their hands!

"I choose you! Golbat!" The Biker Boss beamed open his poke ball, unleashing a bat with a wide-gaping mouth.

"Ghoulbit!" Golbat flew in the air next to his trainer's motorcycle as leaves were rolling on the winds.

"Golbat huh? Couldn't evolve it into Crobat?" Green looked at the Pokemon. It reminded him somewhat of Koga's Golbat.

"You gotta enjoy the Kanto classics! Kanto Pokemon are always better which is why I always shake him before he can evolve again!" The Biker points his right thumb to his chest proudly.

"Oh… Your one of those trainers." Green sighed. "Go Gourgeist!"

Green's poke ball beamed open, revealing a tall pumpkin shaped Pokemon.

"Gouuuuurgeist!" Gourgeist smiled, floating in the air to the road next to Green's bike.

"A Gourgeist! Since when did the Viridian Gym Leader get a Kalos Pokemon?!"

"Gourgeist! Trick R Treat!" Green ordered.

"Gooooooourrr" Gourgeist shifted around to the Golbat, singing in a cursed voice creating a ghostly beam full of pumpkin faces.

"Already!?" The Biker Boss gritted his teeth annoyed, his question going unanswered and Green already making his first move.

Golbat took the hit but Golbat seemed fine. Golbat looked at itself wondering if their were any injuries at all on his body? The Biker Boss smiled eagerly as nothing seemed to happen, the Golbat flying normally by his side.

"Hah!" The Biker Boss reached out his hand. "It didn't worked and you seem to have forgot how type-match-ups work! Golbat! Poison fang!"

Golbat fluttered rapidly to the Gourgeist, his fangs gleaming beneath the sun!

Green quickly reached his hand out to Gourgeist! "Gourgeist! Phantom Force!"

As Golbat came for the bite, a breeze of wind rolling leaves in the air phased through Gourgeist's body shocking the Golbat and the Biker Boss! The Gourgeist faded away, vanished into nothing.

"Ghoullbat!?" The large-mouthed bat kept looking and looking in different directions wondering where Gourgeist went.

"Phantom Force?" The Biker Boss gritted his teeth.

"Gourgeist!" Gourgeist popped out of nowhere charging behind Golbat's back!

"Ghoulbat!?" Golbat was sent falling with spiral eyes.

"Return!" The Biker Boss beamed his Pokemon back before he hit the road. He looked angry and confused. "What happened!? He got knocked out instantaneously!"

"Not only do I know my type matchups" Green explained. "But I know there are unique moves that exist that can change a Pokemon's type!"

"What?! Wait a minute?" The Biker Boss thought back to it, that one move that seemed to do nothing. "Trick R Treat!?"

"Bingo." Green passed by several trees to his left.

"I'll shut that cursed singing! Electrode!" The Biker Boss brought out another Pokeball.

He beamed open the ball, unleashing a giant Pokeball-shaped Pokemon in reverse colors.

"EzzzzzLEEEECTROOOOOODE!" Electrode bounced and rolled smirking across the graveled road as the group went past another lake.

"Electrode huh?" Green recognized the Pokemon. "Gourgeist! Trick R Treat again!"

"Gour… GEIST!" Gourgeist sang another ghostly beam full of pumpkins.

The oversize Pokeball easily bounced over the beam, the beam striking the gravel road instead. Electrode smiled sticking his tongue out to the Gourgeist as he continued bouncing.

"Gouuur!" Gourgeist looked frustrated, clenching his two peel-like arms into fists.

"Ha! You can't hit my Electrode easily! He's one of the fastest Pokemon out their!"

"Fast huh? Return Gougeist!" Green returned the annoyed Gourgeist. He beamed open another Pokeball. "Arcanine! It's your turn!"

A giant red striped canine sprung onto the road howling, "AWHOOO!"

The two riders, the Biker's rolling Electrode and Green's galloping Arcanine, locked eyes each other on the cycling road!

"Arcanine! Fire Fang!" Green reached out a fist towards Electrode.

Arcanine's fangs turned red hot, his shut-tight fangs sprung full of flames leaking out!

"Didn't you hear! Electrode is one of the fastest…"

"LEEKeeeTRODE!?" Electrode gasped.

The Arcanine galloped at extraordinary speeds! The oversized Pokeball quickly reacted, bouncing in the air barely escaping those fiery jaws clamping shut-tight below! Arcanine looked up, his eyes staring at his target.

"He's able to keep up!?" The Biker Boss looked shocked.

Arcanine quickly leaped into the sky after the Electrode!

"Arcanine is known for its high speed as well." Green explained. "It is said it's capable of running over 6200 miles in a single day and night. It runs so agile it's almost like its on wings!"

"Like wings!?" The Biker Boss could see the giant canine leaping high in the air, his fiery fangs coming in-close to the Electrode! "Electrode! Thunderbolt quickly!"

"Elec… TRODE!" Electrode unleashing a jolting shock of electricity!

Electrode smiled widely, the agile canine not only being too close but unable to dodge mid-air! The explosive ball struck the flying Arcanine up-close at an electrifying speed! Arcanine let out a painful bark mid-air as he fell to the graveled road on all fours.

"Arf!" Arcanine could feel electricity sparking throughout his body as he galloped across the road.

"Hah! Lucky me!" The Biker Boss grinned. "Paralysis! Not only will your Arcanine get paralyze from time to time, that amazing speed you bragged about will be lowered!"

Green thought to himself, "Me bragging? Dude. You were the one bragging about your Electrode. Although I will admit. That Electrode is well-trained. Did some serious damage. Should've changed items." The young trainer reached out his hand and calling out to Arcanine. "Arcanine! Extreme Speed!"

"AWHOOO!" Arcanine let a howl.

The paralyzed canine vanished in a quick second as puffs of graveled dust appeared in his place.

"Huh?!" The Biker looked confused.

Arcanine warped in front of Electrode inches away from being headbutted!

"Trode!?" Electrode looked surprised.

"GRRR!" Arcanine head-charged the Electrode, gritting his fangs tightly.

"Electrode no!" The Biker reached his Pokeball out to the Electrode.

"Elec…TROde!?" Electrode's dotty eyes popped out like a cartoon from that amazingly fast headbutt. The spiral eyed Pokemon began rolling awkwardly, bouncing up and down on the fast road being caught up in the momentum.

"Urgh! Return!" The Biker Boss gritted his teeth, returning Electrode to his Pokeball as he passed by some wild grass.

"You gonna call quits now? Were almost to Celadon." Green could see the city skyline from the horizon.

"Hell no!" The Biker Boss smiled. "In fact this Pokemon is going to bring me victory! Go Beedrill!"

He reached out his hand, the Pokeball beamed opened revealing a giant bee Pokemon with a bright yellow drill on it's thorax.

"Bzzzzzz!" Beedrill big red eyes stared at his opponent while fluttering it's wings next to his trainer.

Those red eyes reflected the galloping canine getting struck by electricity coursing through it's body, gritting it's teeth, trying to bear with the pain.

"Ha ha ha! Look at what I got!" The Biker Boss revealed a large colorful stone ringed to his motorcycle key's. "A mega stone!"

"A mega stone? Fashioned into your motorcycle key's no less." Green hided the fact that he was a little surprised that he of all people had a mega stone.

"It's convenient to have! Now!" The Biker clicked his mega keys. "Mega evolve!"

BRZZZZZ!" Beedrill became enveloped with some kind of strange sphere full of energy.

A strange spherical symbol emerged above Beedrill, flashing above as the larger sphere broke and vanished. The Pokemon sported a larger body and three larger sleeker horns, two shaped like lances on his arms and one horn on his torax shaped more like a torpedo than a drill. It was Mega Beedrill!

"Ha ha ha! Mega Beedrill! Knock off! Fell Stinger! Do your thing!" The Biker Gang shouted gripping his hands eagerly on the handles.

"BRZZZZ!" Mega Beedrill turned around in the air, pointing his lance-like arms, his red eyes locked onto the Arcanine.

Mega Beedrill vanished instantaneously with puffs of dust in it's place!

"It's fast!" Green couldn't help but be amazed at Mega Beedrill's speed.

"Oohr?" Arcanine gasped.

Mega Beedrill popped in visibly behind Arcanine, slamming it's lance-like drills into the legendary Pokemon! A purplish orb was knocked off from the canine's neck deep within it's thick fur. Green reached out his left hand from his bike handle, quickly grabbing the life orb before it hit the road.

"A life orb! As powerful as the boosts are, you realize it takes away your Pokemon's energy right?!" The Biker Boss proudly smiled. "Mega Beedrill! Fell Stinger! Ha ha ha!"

"Arcanine! Extreme Speed!" Green shouted.

Arcanine couldn't react in time, shocked by sparks and electricity! Paralysis at the most unfortunate time! Mega Beedrill slammed his torpedo-like drill again into Arcanine's body sending the canine rolling and tumbling with spiral eyes across the road as Green aimed his Pokeball.

"Return!" Green returned the rolling Arcanine. Green then turned to the Mega Beedrill. "What the?"

Green noticed the Mega Beedrill glowed red three times.

"Mega Beedrill's stats rose sharply?! Three times?" Green looked puzzled.

"I'm surprised you don't know? It didn't rose sharply! It rose drastically! Fell Stinger can boost a Pokemon's attack power by three times, as indicated by the red glows, if it successfully KO's a Pokemon! That means your in huge trouble kid!" The Biker Boss boasted, crossing his arms. "Hahaha... wh... whoa!" The Biker Boss loss control of the bike for a second as soon as he crossed his arms. He quickly gripped onto the handles, grinning at Green. "So what's next! That Gourgeist or that famous Mega Charizard I heard all about!"

"So you heard about that. Heh... guess I'm too famous." Green couldn't help but smile at the thought. He pulled out his next Pokeball. "The answer to that question is none of the above! Go!"

"Scizor!" Scizor glided his wings across the breezing cycling road next to Green.

"Scizor!? I didn't know it could fly! I thought the metal coating was too heavy for Scizors to fly!"

"Not flying. Gliding! Using the breezy winds across the cycling road!" Green declared as many leaves rolled past behind them throughout the windy breezes, Fearows and Pidgeottos flying high in the sky where there battle took place!

The two cyclists saw the road taking a right turn! It was Route 16! The two cyclist and their bug Pokemon turned a hard right as Green saw Celadon City much closer, the gate was in his view distance.

"Let's put that red stone to work! Now Scizor!" Green revealed his Mega Bracelet as he took the hard right.

Scizor nodded his head.

"What!? You have another Megastone!" The Biker Boss looked puzzled for a moment. Then he looked closely at the Scizor.

Behind it's crimson color armor was a red shiny Mega Stone!

"Still doesn't matter!" He grinned thinking to himself. "It only can glide on those winds. That metal coat is a nuisance in this situation. I'll use Brick Break with that drastic attack boost to make that Pokemon lose his mobility in the winds and finish him when he's on the ground quickly! Too easy!"

"Mega Evolve!" Green called out to the Scizor.

The Scizor became enveloped by a glowing sphere of light as a spherical symbol appeared above. The sphere of light broke and vanished, Scizor looking bigger, his claws looking tremendously larger and more menacing than previously.

"SCIZOR! Mega Scizor glided across the winds.

"Brick Break!" The Biker Boss ordered.

"BZZZZ!" Mega Beedrill left lance glowed brown, his red eyes locked onto Mega Scizor.

"Scizor! Protect!" Green ordered.

Mega Beedrill vanished instantaneously, slamming his lance-like drills into a spherical shield enveloping Scizor the second it was created. Mega Scizor and Mega Beedrill locked each other's eyes for battle up-close as the shield vanished, the two backing off.

"Protect? What an annoying move." The Biker Boss gritted his teeth, gripping his bike handles evermore tightly.

"Swords Dance!" Green reached out his hand shouting.

"Sciz!" Vibrant swords emerged and danced around Scizor, the metal-coated insect glowed red twice.

The Biker Boss looked ticked off. "I won't let you win this! M... my Mega Beedrill is still faster! Brick Break now!"

Beedrill raised his lances again, locking his red eyes onto the metal coated bug.

"Scizor! Bullet Punch!" Green ordered.

"Bullet Punch!? That move gives priority! No!" The Boss Biker thought, gritting his teeth, his hands sweating nervously at the handles.

Both Pokemon instantaneously vanished leaving behind puffs of dust! The two popped visibly together striking blows! Mega Scizor clenched his metal-coated claws pounding deep into Mega Beedrill's face in a split-second as Mega Beedrill's lance-like drills sparked against Scizor's armor! The breeze around them waved back from the force in a quick second!

"Sciiz... " Mega Scizor locked his claws deep into Beedrill's face! Sending Mega Beedrill crashing down!"... ZOOOOOOR!"

"BZZZ!?" Mega Beedrill lost control of his flight, fluttering awkwardly, bumping back and forth on the road from such an impactful strike.

The Biker Boss raised Beedrill's Pokeball.

"Return. " The Biker Boss smiled annoyingly, beamed Mega Beedrill back to his Pokeball. He took a deep breath. "That... was a good match."

"I'll admit. I wasn't expecting you to pack such power." Green smiled a bit.

"Sciz!? Scizor!" Mega Scizor looked alerted, pointing his claws ahead repeatedly.

"What?" Green eyes turned forward.

Celadon City's gate was up-close… too close.

"Oh sh…." Green and the Biker Boss pressed the brakes.

* * *

The Biker Gang were on their knees before Green, Janine and the Warden begging for forgiveness outside of the rubble what was formerly the Celadon's gate to cycling road.

"We are sorry for what we've done!" One biker spoke.

Another biker spoke, his head inches away from the ground. "We will let passengers continue to use the cycling road normally and we will fix this gate!"

Janine smiled. "Well that's fantastic news."

"Also! In honor of you, Green, beating me, the boss of this gang. We have decided to name the biker gang after you, the new boss of this gang senpai! The Cycling Greens!"

"Senpai?" Green looked a little annoyed. "Look, that's not really necessary."

"No! No! We all agreed! Even the female bikers formed a cheer-leading squad!" The Biker Boss smiled. "Here they are!"

The girls wearing spiked jackets and leather pants marched forward together holding pom poms.

"Green! Green! He's our man! If he can't do it! No one can! Go… Green!" The Biker girls cheered on.

Janine couldn't help but giggle a bit as the Warden tried to hold his own laughter. Green stood there staring at them with oddity.

"So… wh… what do you think?" The Biker Boss asked.

Green calmly answered. "I've always wanted my own cheer leading squad. Maybe I can use them around at the Viridian Gym as my official cheering team."

"What?" Janine and the Warden looked at Green with dumbfounded eyes.

"I'm glad your pleased! Is there anything else you desire?" The Biker Boss asked.

"I suppose my gym could use some trainers." Green said. "Other gyms seem to do this so why not. You could stay at the Viridian Gym if you like for now after your done fixing the gate here."

"Alright!" The Bikers smiled, giving Green a thumbs up.

Green spoke in a blunt tone. "No promises. Will see how good you guys are when I get there." He then turned to Janine and the Warden. "What about you guys?"

"Us? Well I'm going back to Fuschia City." Janine smiled. "I'll be sure to tell everyone what you did here! However first! I have to go retrieve my Pokemon."

"As for me..." The Warden stroked his beard, his cheeks turned big and red. "I've seen enough of Fuschia City for some time now. I think I'll go explore Saffron City and take a peek at the Celadon Gym along the way hehehe…"

Green sighed. "Your not the first old geezer to be caught you know."

"What about you?" Janine asked.

"Me?" Green looked to Janine. "I'm going to go visit an old friend. Blue." The thought of that woman's giggling evilly like a fox imprinted in his head. "I wonder what that annoying woman is up to now?"

* * *

"SHOPPING IS THE BEEEEST!" Blue screamed happily, springing her arms up in excitement as her father and a young man sporting red hair carried much of her purchases in tightly wrapped boxes, her mother and another woman followed behind.

"I agree this is fun." Another woman of short black hair walked along, smiling in her green sweater and a long red skirt.

Erika, the Gym Leader of Celadon City, carried a couple of her own groceries from the Celadon Department Store.

Silver blew a bit of his red hair waving in his eyes, both his arms carrying the boxes. "Glad your doing it with money we earned this time. Not like how you kept thieving people back than."

"A… A thief?!" Blue's father looked astonished. "Is… Is that something she did back than?"

Silver sighed. "Yes… Yes she did…"

"Aren't you a cute boy?" Blue's mother eyed Silver, giggling a bit. "You'd make a good boyfriend!"

"What!? No… um… were just friends is all." Silver looked away.

"Yup!" Blue agreed. "He's more of a little brother to me anyways!"

"Yeah… a little brother…" Silver sighed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Janine and a pinkish giant spider with black stripes, an Ariados, came near one of the trees on the side of the cycling road. There was nothing there. She repeatedly called out "Venomoth!" but no answer.

"Where is she?" Janine sighed. She then noticed a violet wing near the bushes. She leaned over to see what it was. "Venomoth!"

"Venn…" Venomoth eyes spiraled.

Janine noticed some large bite marks on Venomoth. She reached out her hand and picked up something right next to the fainted Venomoth. "A dragon fang?" She looked to the bush. "Where's the camera?"

Ariados shook his head no, unsure of where it was too.

"The camera is missing." Janine held Venomoth in her arms. "Who did this?"

* * *

A person bearing a black cloak stared down with binoculars from the roof of a green apartment complex. A giant blue-green dragon with crimson wings lazily looked with her, his head peaking out to see five people, Blue and her parents along with Silver and Erika.

"Target spotted…" She smiled.

"Hmm?" Blue looked up staring directly to her binoculars.

"Huh!?" The hooded person and Salamence quickly withdraw sweating nervously. "D… Did she see me that faraway?"

Meanwhile Silver wondered why Blue paused for a second. A second ago she was happier than usual, hanging out with her friends and family while shopping. Now she seems like something was bothering her, staring endlessly to a green apartment building.

"Is something wrong?" Silver asked.

"Hmm… nah. Nothing." Blue grinned.


	4. 1-3 Salamence Strikes!

RG **B** Y - Vol. 1 - Saffron City Summary \- A Legendary Dragon is searching for something...

1.3 - Salamence Strikes

Edited - 8/2/2018

* * *

Blue sucked all the soda through a straw, all she could hear were slurping noises within the plastic cup, walking past the Game Corner building showing off it's bright neon lights and purple hues as her family and friends followed.

Blue smiled. "Can't get that movie out of my head! It was sooo good!"

"Yeah. I'm surprised the production studio were able to afford a big name star like Brycen." Her father commented.

"Also…" Erika paused for a moment, her fingers placed on her chin. "I could've sworn one of the actors look like Sabrina."

"That was Sabrina." Blue chuckled a bit.

"Really?" Erika tried to maintain her astonishment. "The Team Rocket lieutenant and master psychic we fought years ago is now a movie star? I would've never guessed that future for her. Especially since Celadon City was under Team Rocket control years ago. It's surprisingly peaceful how many of the former Rocket-controlled areas have been in the past years. It's almost like it never happened."

"I know what you mean." Blue threw the cup into a nearby bin. "Even the ex-Rocket leaders, at least I hope their ex-Rocket, have seemed to given up more and more as Giovanni went missing. Koga is a member of the Elite Four and Surge is continuing on building new ships and gadgetry for his gym. Even when Giovanni did appeared around the time Deoxys showed up, those former lieutenants didn't showed up. Strange how much people can change so fast."

"Yeah… change…" Silver could still remember his father, Giovanni, all these years. Silver had no doubt he was planning Team Rocket's big return.

Green's parents looked a little glum at the thought. The idea of Deoxy's eyes as blank as a robot, the black hole years ago imprinted in their heads.

"Say… I wonder what Pryce is doing?" Erika spoke.

"Pryce?" Blue grew silent.

Her eyes went blank as the wind breezed past her long brown hair, past her new white hat, blue top and red skirt. Those masks bearing those smiles filled her head.

"Um… who's Pryce?" Blue's father interrupted the thought.

"Hmm?" Blue turned around, smiling. "Oh. He's just this nice Gym Leader in Johto who cares a lot about Pokemon."

"Yeah…" Silver looked at the ground. "You could say he's almost obsessed."

"Um..." Blue's father looked at the depressing atmosphere around Silver. "Did... did something happened?"

"Hey." A voice called out to them. "Did I miss something or what?"

The five of them pointed their heads to a familiar face, a spiky haired man walking with his hands deep in his brown pockets.

"Green?" Blue smiled. She giggled a bit. "It is you! It's been so long! You're looking big and strong…"

"Your still annoying as usual..." Green muttered.

"Annoying?" Greens' words echoed in Silver and Blue's father.

"How's your day Green?" Blue smiled at her long time friend.

"It was fine. Met Koga's ninja daughter, fought off a gang of bikers and now I got my own cheer leading squad waiting back at Viridian. The usual."

"The usual?" Blue was unsure what to make of that.

"How you've been Silver?" Green looked to red-haired kid, sporting his usual black jacket and dark blue jeans.

"Good. I still got your Rhypherior here. Do you need it?" Silver showed him the Pokeball.

Green could see Rhypherior staring at him through the red glass.

"Yeah. I'm going to need him later." Green answered, catching Rhypherior's Pokeball thrown from Silver.

Blue spoke "Anyways. Are you guy's hungry? I know a popular restaurant nearby!"

"Not rea…" Green's stomach growled. "Actually... Maybe one bite."

"I suppose we have time for a meal." Silver looked at the time on his Pokegear, a watch-like device.

"Of course we do! I'm starving anyway!" Blue smiled. She turned to her parents and Erika. "What about you guys?"

* * *

Blue's Father and Mother stood there watching, feeling a bit out of place wearing their usual business attire around all these sailors and big macho men. Erika smiled calmly at the contestants like it was no big deal. Blue's Mother slowly leaned away from a huge sailor showing off his biceps.

She turned to Blue. "Um… will just stand here honey. Since we don't have any Pokemon of course."

Blue sat down with her Blastoise, Silver sat down with his Feraligatr and Green with his Machamp along with the other contestants and their Pokemon. There were big bowls of rice set up with a set of chopsticks in front of their tables.

"You ready Blasty!" Blue smiled at the giant hulking turtle.

"Blast!" Blastoise smiled.

"I think we might be way over our heads." Silver looked at the huge bowl.

"Feral!" The blue bipedal alligator sporting a red crest licked his teeth, eyeing the bowl.

"Okay! This rice-eating contest starts… NOW!" The announcer yelled from the top of the bar counter.

The three trainers and their Pokemon swiped the chopsticks, eating through the big bowls of rice. Feraligatr lumped the entire rice together into his big jaws demanding the next one. Blastoise pigged his mouth into the bowl. Machamp used the chopsticks to eat the rice as fast possible.

"Done!" Green slammed the first bowl on the table. "Next!".

"Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" The four-armed muscled Pokemon was already on his second bowl.

* * *

Time passed by. Silver and Blue leaned against the bar counter, their hands on their stomachs, too full to move. Their two water-type Pokemon slumped together next to them stuffed full of rice.

"Ferali..." Feraligatr picked his sharp teeth with a toothpick happily.

Blastoise let out a large belch. "BLAAAAAST!"

Blue could feel her hair being pushed away from Blastoise's belching.

"Seriously Blasty." Blue mumbled. "That... uh... forget it. I'm too full to speak."

Green and Machamp sat there eating their 8th bowl. They and one other contestant and her Pokemon were the only ones left.

"Is Green really that hungry?" Silver looked at the clock nearby.

It was getting dark.

"Nah… I think he's just pigging out now." Blue yawned.

"I herghed thaught!" Green angrily yelled with a mouth full of rice.

"Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" Machamp finished his bowl.

"I could say the same for that girl too…" Blue looked to the other contestant.

The contestant next to Green had short pink hair and wore what appeared to be gym clothing. Next to her was a bluish canine Pokémon on two legs. The fighting-steel type was using chopsticks as well like Machamp did. They recognized that Pokemon to be a Lucario.

"More!" She slammed the bowl on the table.

"Lu!" The Lucario smiled.

"Ooo… okay…" The cook quickly gave her the next bowl. He looked at the time. "How long is this going to be?"

The four kept going, stuffing their mouths full of rice until two were left standing. Green fell to the floor, his eyes whited out, trying to stuff more rice in his mouthful of rice drooling to the ground as Machamp held the fallen loser in his arms.

"Noooo... mooore..." Green muttered.

"Ora." Machamp nodded.

The canine Pokemon happily raised his trainer's hand into the air as the champion!

"We have a winner!" The cook smiled, but his smile turned into worry. "Uh… are… are you okay?"

The canine Pokemon continued holding his trainer's hand in the air only to notice his trainer lingered in the air drooling and motionless.

She muttered "I… I think… I think I'm full for the first time in years…"

"Um… Okay? Well! Here's the prize! Through permission from my daughter all the way back from Alola!" The announcer smiled. "The grass Z- Crystal is the prize!"

"A Z-Crystal?" Green woke to his senses. "Aren't those supposed to be earned through a trial last I recall?"

"Normally but there have been many cases of them found naturally or offered as prizes, similar to Mega Stones in recent years. The trials in Alola now are used for entering the Pokemon League these days. As for this competition..." The green-haired man smiled proudly. "Only the strongest of trainers who have good bonds with their Pokemon can compete in this eating contest! So I believe it's alright to have this as a prize."

"Well…" The winner stood up from her motionless state. "I can't really accept that prize. I use mostly fighting-type Pokemon, not grass-types. You could give it to the second victor though!"

"Hmm?" Green got up from Machamp's arms on both legs, eyeing the green crystal. "Grass Z-Crystal huh?"

The announcer handed Green the grass Z-Crystal. Green held the green crystal between his fingers, staring through the green diamond seeing Blue's face through it. She looked like she had something to say.

"What do you say?" Blue crossed her arms.

"Right." Green turned to the young girl. "Thank you for the prize."

"I just did it for fun... and the food." The pink-haired girl smiled. "My name is Maylene! I'm the Sinnoh Gym Leader of the Fighting Gym!" She then pointed to her Pokemon next to her. "And my partner here is Lucario!"

"A Sinnoh Gym Leader?" Erika's curiosity peeked. "What is a Sinnoh Gym Leader doing here in Kanto?"

"Easy? Vacationing with my pops. Came here to experience the culture… and the cuisine of course." Maylene smiled.

"My, my. Your quite young for a Gym leader." Erika smiled. "Is your father here?"

"No… No he isn't… "Maylene sighed, glancing to the nearby Game Corner through a window, her hands clenched into fists. "Speaking of my father… I'm heading to where he is right now."

Green, Blue and Silver looked a little surprised, Maylene storming off with an annoyed look on her face, cracking her knuckles.

"Well… um..." Blue turned to Green. "Cool that you got a grass Z- Crystal!"

"Yeah. Lucky me." Green stared deep into the green gem in the palm of his hands.

* * *

"I'm stuffed!" Blue stretched her arms as she took a step out of the restaurant.

Erika, Silver and Blue's parents followed. Green followed behind slowly grabbing his stomach tightly as he felt like he was going to throw up any second.

Green glared at the smiling girl strolling happily across the stone pavements. "I shouldn't have let you taught me into that contest."

"Hee hee..." Blue walked into Celadon's nightly streets.

Couples, city folk walking alongside their Pokemon, venturers from elsewhere, families and friends strolled across the beautiful nightlife around the marble fountains of Magikarp and Gyarados's pouring out water from their mouths and the many tall lamps, passing by tiny gardens including the one at the restaurant.

Blue smiled as her friends and family follow, Green walking slowly behind grabbing his stomach tightly, shutting his mouth close as clear signs of irritation were drawn on his face. Blue's smile disappeared as she noticed something shine from a nearby building. She eyed the building with suspicious eyes.

"Is something wrong honey?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing's wrong mom." She smiled.

"Can we please hurry!" Green gritted his teeth, his eyes bulging out in anger.

"It's getting late anyways." Silver said. "We should head back to the hotel."

As the group strolled forward, Silver glanced elsewhere for a moment, looking at the same green building Blue was looking at. He thought to himself, "Who is it this time?"

* * *

Green, Silver, Erika and Blue's parents all gathered around the table. Erika rolled the dice onto the board game laid before them as Silver looked at his cards, his eyes searching for the right one, reading descriptions imprinted on the cards. Green laid out a card while Blue's parents looked nervous over their poor hands.

"Where is she?" A picture flashed. The hooded assailant stood on the concrete roof of a green building, taking pictures with her camera. "She's gone for a while. Is she no longer there?"

"I'm just right over here!" A voice echoed from behind.

"Huh… ehwewhhaat!" The hooded assailant, startled, jumped backwards awkwardly, almost tripping herself against a roof pipe. "Oh uh... um... hi?"

"So… whatcha doing?" She grinned.

"N… nothing. Just enjoying the sights…"

"You mean… photographing... from this peculiar roof... in front of my hotel… with a suspicious looking hood?"

"Um… hey! How did you even get here?"

"I'm as sly as a fox newbie." Blue dropped the grin. She crossed her arms wearing a serious expression on her face. She wanted answers. "Now you're going to tell me what you're doing here?"

"No. I think not." She smiled, pulling out a Pokeball from her sleeve. "Haxorus! Go!"

The Pokeball beamed opened, a tall golden dragon slided onto the ground roaring. "HWAAAAWWR!"

Blue rolled her eyes taking a deep breath. She gently threw a Pokeball. "Go Granbull."

The Pokeball beamed opened, a bulky pinkish bulldog sporting giant fangs standing on his two hind legs.

Granbull howled "Awwwooo!"

The Fairy Pokemon growled, his eyes staring deep into Haxorus's eyes. The dragon was trying to maintain a fierce look while also sweating nervously, glowing blue.

"Intimidate huh?" The Assailant recognized the ability. "Haxorus! Ignore it! Dragon Claw!"

The Haxorus charged forward bearing it's fangs as Blue smiled. The tall golden axe dragon slashed its claws to the bulldog. However the claws only budge into his tough skin like nothing happened! Haxorus looked annoyed now as Granbull grinned back.

"No damage?!" The Assailant looked clueless.

"She's definitely a newbie." Blue shook her head. She spoke up. "You don't seem to be up to date? Granbull's a fairy type and happens to literally be called the Fairy Pokemon! Now Granbull!" She pointed to the Haxorus. "Play Rough!"

Granbull grinned, sizing up his arms as he reached out to the dragon. Haxorus quickly backed off on his two feet.

"Grrr..." Granbull charged forward.

The Assailant shouted an order. "Iron Tail! Crunch!"

The Haxorus tail shined brightly as he slammed his tail into the attacking Granbull. Haxorus grabbed the Granbull with his menacing jaws in a full 360 degree angle from his tail to jaws! Haxorus threw the Granbull into the nearby elevator's door made of metal.

"Grrr... bull" Granbull slumped to the ground from the bent-up door.

"Well there goes the easy escape." The assailant thought. "At least that Granbull's taken care of and…"

"Go Cleflable!" Blue interrupted the thought, threw another Pokeball.

"Another fairy type!" She gritted her teeth as a pinkish fairy-like Pokemon hopped into the fray. "Dragon Dance!"

A bluish-purplish flaming aura emerged around Haxorus glowing red twice.

"Good thing Granbull lowered that strength of his." Blue thought. She pointed to Haxorus, calling out to Clefable. "Moonblast!"

"Clefable!" Clefable nodded, giving a serious look.

"Haxorus!" The Assailant ordered. "Strike her down."

The Haxorus charged forward, snapped his jaws to the Clefable only for her to hop to the right, away from those snapping jaws!

"Clefable!" Clefable smiled raising her hands into the full moon, energy pouring into a ball of light!

But Haxorus was agile!

"HAXOR!" Rotated his body again from head to tail, Haxorus slammed his glowing iron tail into Clefable!

"Clefable!" Clefable shouted as she too was thrown towards the bent-up door, the ball of light shattered by the interruption.

Blue looked shocked seeing Clefairy knocked out with spiral eyes from such a powerful attack. Blue returned Clefable quickl, preparing another Pokeball from her bag. "Okay! I'll beat Haxorus with Haxorus!"

"You have a Haxorus?" The Assailant thought.

"Go! Ditto!" She beamed open Ditto to the field.

"Ditto!" The Ditto landed on the ground, waving its pink gooey sides like a pair of muscular arms before transforming!

Ditto grew ten times sizes bearing razor sharp claws, golden scales and a long sharp tail.

The Assailant sighed, shaking her head. "Oh please. That Ditto may be identical but he doesn't have his strengths! Dragon Claw!"

"Dragon Claw!" Blue ordered.

The Haxorus rampaged to the Ditto Haxorus. As soon as he got closer, the Ditto Haxorus vanished leaving puffs of thin dust.

"Hrawr?" Haxorus stopped.

Haxorus wondered where that Ditto could've gone. Suddenly a strange feeling shocked his entire body. He felt claws sinking deep from behind. The dragon gritted his teeth, his red eyes slowly turning around to see Ditto Haxorus.

"It shouldn't be faster!" The assailant gritted her teeth as her Haxorus unconsciously fell to the floor before the Ditto Haxorus! She quickly pulled up Haxorus's Pokeball. "Return!"

The Ditto Haxorus happily stuck her tongue out victoriously, taunting the opponent.

"What?" The Assailant noticed something around Ditto Haxorus's tongue. She thought to herself. "A choice scarf!? So that's how she was able to outspeed my Haxorus. Annoying but genius."

Blue smiled at the thought confidently. "That choice scarf I got from the Battle Frontier was definitely a great idea!"

"No matter." The Assailant remained calm pulling a Pokeball under her sleeve. "Go! Salamence!"

The assailant sent out another Pokeball. It beamed open, revealing to be a long four-legged bluish-green dragon with wide crimson red wings.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWR!" Salamence flew past above Blue.

Blue held her hat tight to her head from getting blown away by the flapping winds.

"Salamence huh?" Blue noticed her Ditto Haxorus sweating nervously, trying to maintain a tough look. Still she glowed blue. "Intimidate. Like Granbull's ability. Hmm?"

The assailant grinned as she revealed something around her neck. A mega stone embedded in a necklace. A mega necklace.

"Mega evolve!" She grinned, clicking the stone.

Salamence roared as the crimson winged dragon was enveloped by a sphere of energy. The sphere broke and vanished, the dragon's body and wings grew even bigger! The Mega Salamence tucked its legs in its newly scale-hard vest looking somewhat like an jetcraft.

"Ditto…" Ditto Haxorus awaited orders.

Blue shouted. "Dragon Claw Ditto!"

"Ditto!" Ditto Haxorus nodded.

"Double-edge" The Assailant grinned.

Salamence roared as it came flying at the Ditto Haxorus at amazing speeds. Ditto panicked at the fearsome looking creature, transforming back to its original pink form. Ditto ducked below those red shiny wings. Ditto gasped for a moment, Salamence's crimson blood wings slicing through the solid concrete and the bent-up metal door that formed the elevator quite easily.

"Whoa! Those wings are like blades now!" Blue looked startled. She could hear the Elevator tumbling and crashing below them.

"They sure are." The Assailant smiled.

"Ditto! Transform!"

"Ditto!" Ditto nodded back to her trainer.

Ditto turned her back to the fight only to freeze in fear. Salamence head-charged the Ditto with ferocious strength and speed. It was Dragon Rush! Ditto bounced and tumbled back and forth on the solid ground with spiral eyes as Salamence flew away in a great distance.

"Ditto! I'm sorry!" Blue shouted to her Pokemon. She quickly returned Ditto to her Pokeball. "Even with choice scarf, Ditto still isn't much of a fighter."

The Assailant smiled as usual, standing there in the same place as before. "You should give up now."

Blue pulled out another Pokeball. "I find it odd you're not taking the chance to escape right now with such a fast Pokemon."

"I'm touched but you should be more concerned about yourself!"

"You're going to tell me!" Blue aimed her Pokeball to her, eyes locked to her face hidden underneath that cloak. "Blasty! Your up!"

The Poke Ball opened, a flash of light enveloped the roof.

The Assailant covered her eyes. She looked to see Blue's Blastoise and couldn't help but chuckle. "Hehe... seriously?"

"Blastoise!" Blue angrily yelled at the hulking turtle.

Blastoise sat there on the ground, in the midst of enjoying a rice ball he probably got from the restaurant.

"You're going to get your Pokeball messy if you keep bringing food inside!" Blue yelled.

"Blast?" Blastoise looked around his surroundings, seeing a hooded assailant, a vicious-looking dragon watching and a destroyed escape exit. Blastoise quickly sprung into action, popping his two cannons out of his shell, ready for battle! "Blastoise!"

She smiled. "That's more like it!"

"What now?" The Assailant yawned. "Hmm?"

"This!" She revealed a bracelet around her wrist, one with a particularly large stone. The young lady clicked the megastone. "Mega Evolve!"

"Blast!" Blastoise became enveloped by a sphere of light.

The Assailant watched on as the sphere broke and vanish! The giant turtle emerged sporting two new cannons on his shell-armored arms and one giant one on his much larger shell. All of those cannons gleamed nicely under the full moon, locked and loaded!

"Let's shoot down that Salamence, Blastoise" She pointed to the target in the center of the moon.

"Go Salamence!" The Assailant pointed to Blastoise.

Mega Salamence flew off at a great distance, yards away from the building in the great moonlight as Mega Blastoise stayed in position aiming his three cannons at the aircraft-like Pokemon.

"Ready!" Blue pointed at the incoming target.

"Blastoise." Blastoise nodded his head.

"Dragon Pulse!" She ordered.

"Blast!" Blastoise fired thousands and thousands of purplish energy missiles shaped like dragons from those three cannons at rapid fire!

"This is getting dangerous!" The assailant thought. "Salamence! Dodge those fires! Double-Edge!"

Salamence roared as he felt the stream of air flowing heavier against his body, dodging and spiraling across the thousands of Dragon Pulses firing at him at incredible speeds! Each one Salamence dodged exploded behind him. Salamence's eye reflected against Mega Blastoise becoming bigger and bigger as he came closer!

"That Blastoise is too slow to escape with that extra fire power. This will be over!" The assailant thought.

"Wait for it…" Blue watched.

"Finish this!" The assailant ordered.

Mega Salamence barreled roll, spinning to dodge the dragon-like missiles. Mega Salamence came closer and closer, aerilating itself with air as Mega Blastoise continue to shower artillery fire!

"Okay!" Blue smiled. "Take a stance! It's time to slam-dunk that dragon!"

"Blast!" Mega Blastoise withdraw his cannons, spreading out its arms wide open, his heavy legs took a stance quickly while the Mega Salamence got close, too close!

"RAAAAAAWR!" Mega Salamence head-charged the Blastoise!

A thought just hit the Assailant. She shouted "Wait a minute! It's a trap!"

Mega Salamence tackled the heavy-weight, unable to change directions as Mega Blastoise gritted his teeth, his heavy arms head-locking the Mega Salamence. Blastoise could feel his legs being pushed across the ground, scraping dust off the concrete!

"Dragon Pulse! Now!" Blue shouted.

Mega Blastoise gritted his teeth as he slowed down gripping the dragon's neck in his arm, a huge cannon popped out… right in front of Salamence's face. Salamence's eyes widened in bewilderment, trying to shake away from Blastoise's heavy grip, pushing his claws against his shell!

"Blast…" Mega Blastoise's eyes sparked fire within them. "...TOISE!" Blastoise launched a Dragon Pulse at point-blank range to Mega Salamence's head.

The Assailant could only helplessly yell "No!"

Salamence's head became enveloped by one giant purple blast! Such energy formed into a purplish dragon roaring widespread across the night sky as the nightlife populace of Celadon City gazed at the Dragon Pulse's beauty and fierceness. Couples were in awe, children pointed their fingers at the building, a baby dropped his pacifier. They all pondered what that was as it dispersed into the night sky.

The Assailant quickly returned the burnt-out Mega Salamence as it reverted back to its original form.

"Answers! Now!" Blue demanded.

"Blast." Blastoise aimed her cannons at her.

"Maybe next time." She backed away to the edge of the building, holding another Pokeball in her hand. She clicked it open aiming off the edge. "Go. Altaria."

The Pokeball beamed opened, a bluish bird flapping it's cloud-like wings awaiting it's trainer.

"Come back here!" Blue ran after her.

The Assailant took a step forth, calmly landing on the Altaria's back. This didn't stopped Blue from leaping off the edge!

"Blast!?" Mega Blastoise looked horrified, watching her go off without hesitation!

As Altaria took off, Blue landed on the Assailant's ride on her two feet easily.

"What!?" The Assailant turned around, shocked she would do something so dangerous.

"Errgh!" Blue gritted her teeth, tackling the Assailant.

"Are you crazy!?" The Assailant yelled angrily.

"Taria!?" Altaria's eyes whited in shock noticing the two ladies fighting on her back mid-air!

"Maybe a little." Blue smirked.

"GET OFF! MY ALTARIA!" The Assailant pushed her off with both hands.

She looked down, there was no horror on her face, no screaming. The Assailant only saw Blue smiling back in the air with no worries. No worries at all. This annoyed her further until she noticed something. The wind breezing upon her gloveless hand.

"What!?" She noticed her glove was missing!

She quickly looked below Altaria's wings, the assailant gasped at the sight of Blue standing on a rocketing withdrawn Blastoise, propelling itself with hydro pump through it's cannons. Blue stuck her tongue out while holding her glove... and her camera!?

"That sneaky little... hehehe. I will admit that's brilliant. Altaria use..."

"Use Dark Pulse!" A voice cut her off.

Altaria flew below a pulse of darkness, narrowly escaping it. The Assailant looked where it came from, spotting Silver on a large crow-like Pokemon, a Honchkrow, and Green on a large orange dragon, Charizard!

The Assailant clenched her hands into a fist, gritting her teeth. "Altaria! Let's just get out of here! Now!"

"Blastoise! Let's go!" Blue pointed at the fleeing duo.

"Blast?" Blastoise's cannon spurted water little by little eventually to sprinkles.

"Not right now!" Blue looked at the cannon's, now there was only water droplets.

Blue felt her balance shaking as Blastoise began to fall.

"Return!" Blue beamed Blastoise back to her Pokeball.

Blue no longer felt any solid surface, horror seeped in her face. Blue screamed for help falling in the air, this strange feeling of horror and helplessness felt... nostalgic somehow.

"I got you!" Silver's Honchkrow swooped in.

Blue stopped screaming, seeing Honchkrow's talons narrowly missing her. Blue took a deep breath, deciding this wasn't the time to panick! She quickly got her next Pokeball.

"C'mon! Need you now buddy!" Blue aimed the Pokeball below her knees, light flashed below.

"Wiggly!" Wigglytuff smiled until she noticed she wasn't on any flat surface. Wigglytuff's eyes widened and panicked for a quick second. She puffed up, expanding her size like a balloon.

Wigglytuff expanded and expanded before she hit the solid ground, bouncing like a ball a few times as Blue held onto her tight.

Erika watched the huge pink balloon with rabbit-like ears coming right at her, slowing down with each bounce eventually halting to a stop.

"Oh my..." Erika saw the giant Wigglytuff inches away from her feet.

"Hi their!" Blue stuck her hand out visibly, giving a thumbs up from Wigglytuff's puffy body. "I'm alright!"

* * *

Silver jumped off from Honchkrow running to Blue near the Game Corner. "You could've gotten hurt you know!"

"I'm alright! I'm alright! You know me! I was just gone a little while." She smiled. "Ain't that right Wiggly!"

Wigglytuff sighed, rolling her eyes at the countless times she got herself caught in danger.

"She agrees with me." She smiled. "Hey? How'd you know where to find me?"

"That's easy." Green jumped off of his Charizard. "Erika decided to keep your parents busy and less worry while we try to find you after being gone for more than a 'little while' as you put it. Next thing you know we all see a huge dragon pulse in the sky. We knew you were fighting someone."

"How did you know about the spy? Wait! Where is she!" Blue just remembered.

"While Silver was busy trying to save you I tried to chase her but she manage to escape. Crafty but reckless." Green sighed. "We knew about the spy already because we, especially Silver here, also spotted the person spying on us."

"Really?"

"You sound surprise. Were both professional trainers and Erika here knows archery after all." Green said. "Anyways. That doesn't matter now. Did you found anything out about her?"

"I got her camera and also... I got this." Blue unveiled a black glove.

Blue's smile disappeared. Everyone around her, eyes widened as it held a red R symbol on it. Team Rocket. Silver especially froze.

"Their back… again?" Erika clenched her right hand into a fist.

"It appears so." Green said. "We gotta alert Red and Yellow. Where are they anyways?"

"Oh… um." Blue placed her finger on her chin, trying to remember. "I believe Red's on his way to Saffron City through the Rock Tunnel to meet up with Yellow at Lavender Town."

"Lavender Town?" Green sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't exactly have good memories of that place. Met a certain ninja on my way there." Green remembered Koga's face from that day. He looked back to Blue. "What is Yellow doing in Lavender town anyways?"

* * *

A young blond-haired girl wearing her favorite straw hat felt a sense of relief, her hands glowing over an Oddish. Next to her an old bald man sporting a white casual shirt and brown slacks and a long brown-haired young woman sporting a white top and bright blue jeans curiously watching the spectacle.

"Oddish!" Oddish sprang up happy and jumpy, smiling at Yellow.

"Whew! You look much better!" Yellow sighed with a smile, her eyes feeling tired.

"Is something wrong?" The young woman spoke.

"Hmm… nothing? Just a little sleepy." Yellow stretched her arms. She faced to the old man smiling at her work. "Anyways? How has it been with the past few years Mr. Fuji?"

"Good. Very good." Mr. Fuji smiled. Something just popped into Fuji's head. She turned to the woman next to him. "Hmm… why… you forgot to introduce yourself young lady to our guest."

"Oh right!" She smiled widely at the young girl. "My name is Amber. I'm Fuji's daughter. Please to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you Amber!" Yellow smiled back.


	5. 1-4 Dusknoir's Darkness!

RGB **Y** \- Vol. 1 - Saffron City Summary \- A Legendary Dragon is searching for something...

1.4 - Dusknoir's Darkness

Edited - 8/3/18

* * *

Yellow smiled, watching all the previously abandoned and orphaned Pokemon enjoying their livelihood at Fuji's Pokemon House. The blonde hair gal saw a pair of Nidoran cuddling together on a big bear-like plushie, a Growlithe chasing a Meowth around and across the wooden table, a Doduo that reminded of her own Dodrio long ago, the young two-headed roadrunner pleasantly drinking some water out of a small bowl.

"They all look so happy." Yellow spoke.

"Yes." Mr. Fuji smiled. "I treat them like my own children."

"Hmm?" Yellow spotted a tiny creature hiding behind a plushie resembling an yellow dragon, silently staring at her with suspicion. "Um… what's with him?"

"Cubone? That Lonely Pokemon?" Amber spotted the tiny brown Pokemon sporting a skull on it's head. "He doesn't really get along with the other Pokemon unfortunately."

"Why?"

"Team Rocket is why." Mr. Fuji remembered that day. "A group of thieves nearby were hunting Cubones because their skulls and clubs can be sold at high prices. Cubone's mother, a Marowak, protected her son at all cost. Team Rocket didn't exactly take that well and unfortunately…"

Cubone cried, standing over Marowak's lifeless arm as her bone club rolled through the wild grass.

Yellow gulped. "Oh. I see."

"Yes. I was far away and too old to do anything so by the time I came there to teach those thugs a lesson they left." Mr. Fuji sighed. "I decided to do the right thing and give Cubone's mother a proper burial at the Pokemon Tower. Now Cubone refuses to talk or socialize others. He eats when everyone else is finished, practice fighting with his bone club and constantly stares at new visitors or looking through the window there at the Pokemon Tower."

"The Pokemon Tower…" Yellow looked through the nearby window, a blank-white tower boasting a menacing and haunting presence. "For a peaceful town full of happy people and Pokemon… that Pokemon Tower kind of…"

"Out of place?" Amber said.

"This town wasn't always the peaceful place it was. I remember there was a time people were afraid, refusing to help outsiders because they thought the tower was haunted. Turns out to be Team Rocket's doing." Mr. Fuji smiled. "But then these two boys, one wearing a red cap and the other with spiky brown hair, came in and put an end to their evil practices."

"Ah!" Yellow smiled. "You mean Red and Green right!"

"Yes! That's the two! I heard from Prof. Blaine that your friends were the ones who saved Saffron City from those vile fiends!"

"Speaking of which. Not only did Prof. Oak wanted me to see how you were doing, I'm going to meet Red and Bill here. So in the mean time, I've always wanted to pay my respects to the Pokemon Tower!"

"Ah I see. If you don't mind…" Amber looked back to the Cubone. "Could you bring Cubone to the Pokemon Tower with you?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Marowak's mother is buried at the top floor." Mr. Fuji explained. "I feel Cubone wants to see her tomb again but honestly I'm also doing this so Cubone can socialize and interact with people and Pokemon more. I think you're perfect for the job since you seem to care about Pokémon so much."

Yellow smiled at the idea. "Okay! I'll do it!"

"You hear that Cubone!" Amber shouted, holding her hands together.

"Cu?" Cubone walked forward.

Yellow could clearly see he was still being vigilant of strangers, gripping onto his bone club tightly, staring at her with suspicion.

"She's friendly Cubone!" Mr. Fuji explained. "She helped heal some of the Pokemon here and she's going to take you to the Pokemon Tower!"

Yellow squatted to the ground giving a big smile. "I'm pleased to meet you!"

"Cu." Cubone looked the other way blushing as he crossed his arms.

Amber couldn't help but be amused. "I think Cubone likes you hee hee."

"You really are a tough one Cubone! Do you want a snack?" Yellow pulled out a large bluish berry from her satchel. "Here!"

Cubone stood still, eyes shut, looking the other way. Rejecting it.

"Okay. More for me." Yellow took a bite out of the berry. "Mmm! It's really good!"

Cubone's eyes opened, glancing towards her and that berry gleaming under the lamp above.

"But it's too big. Too bad no one here can help me finish this." Yellow sighed.

"Cubone!" Cubone jumped back and forth, waving his tiny arms in the air.

"You wanna help me finish the rest?" She smiled.

"Cubone!" Cubone nodded.

"Okay! Enjoy!" Yellow gave the Lonely Pokemon her Oran Berry.

Cubone took a bite out of the berry, jumping in the air, squealing in delight. "Cuuu!"

"Hehe." Yellow smiled at the Cubone.

Cubone's eyes sparkled at the trainer as another Pokemon from behind a table bearing two golden horns, watched from a distance.

* * *

Yellow and Cubone stood at the front of the Pokemon Tower's entrance, amazed of how far the building reaches to the sky. Yellow noticed another building under construction next to it, almost the same height as the Pokemon Tower.

"Hmm… A Kanto Radio Station…" Yellow read the construction sign. "Anyways. Are you ready to go Cubone!"

"Cubone!" Cubone nodded.

"Well… wait a minute." Yellow just thought of something. "Mr. Fuji said he also wanted Cubone to be more social with Pokemon, not just people. I know what to do!"

"Cubone?" Cubone watched as Yellow held six red Pokeballs in both arms.

"Come on out you guys!" Yellow smiled.

Six Pokeballs beamed opened! Cubone looked at each one. One was a giant brown furry rat bearing giant teeth. Another was an electric mouse sporting a flower on her head and a heart-shaped tail. One Pokemon that stood tall and large reminded him of Doduo from the shelter only this one had three heads. Another was a purplish butterfly fluttering the most beautiful wings Cubone has ever seen. The other two was a hulking giant "Golem" of some kind, sporting rock-armor that looked like a ball and the other was a sky-blue Pokemon sporting a spiky helix shell and several tentacles.

"Cubone?" Cubone took a closer look at the unusual helix Pokemon.

"Oma!" Omastar's slitted yellow eyes and his four-way beak opened wide, screeching at the Pokemon.

"Cubone!" Cubone shriveled in fear as he jumped backwards.

"Oma! Oma!" Omastar laughed. He turned to see his companions not laughing, only looking at him as if he was guilty. Omastar froze "Oma?!"

"You shouldn't scare him Omastar." Yellow eyed Omastar. She walked up to the Cubone as tears rose up in his angry red face. "I'm sorry Cubone. Did the big scary Omastar frightened you?"

"Cubone." Cubone nodded, pointing his bone club at the tentacled creature.

"Well he's not such a bad guy when you get to know him." Yellow smiled. "Meet the rest of my Pokemon!"

"ChuChu!" A Pikachu greeted the Cubone.

"Dodrio! Golem. Oma! Free-Free! Raticate!" They all greeted the Cubone happily, welcoming the Pokemon.

Cubone's eyes sparkled at how big and strong they all looked.

"So are we all good!" Yellow looked at the group.

They all nodded happily.

"Okay let's… hmm." Yellow paused for a second. "I forgot to check on if I had my snacks ready since Red is coming today! Also I'm going to need you guys to act as Cubone's guardians if he gets in trouble okay!"

Her Pokemon nodded and waited as Yellow turned around looking through her brightly-colored satchel.

"Chuchu!" Pikachu smiled at the Cubone.

"Cubone!" Cubone smiled back.

As Pikachu smiled, Cubone was swooped away instantly by a rather large bird, a Fearow.

"Eh?" Yellow's Pokemon froze for a second noticing Cubone was no longer there.

"CHUCHU!? DRIO!? GOLEM!? OMA!? FREEE!? CATE!?" All of Yellow's Pokemon panicked as they saw the Fearow flying off in the far distance.

"Is something wrong?" Yellow found the snacks. She heard a powerful electric attack from behind as light flashed around her. She quickly turned around. She saw each and every one of them smiling nervously as Pikachu put her paw around Cubone's shoulder. Cubone stood there acting fine and normal like nothing happened. "Huh… Well! Let's go!"

"Chu!" Pikachu nodded

"Cubone!" Cubone followed.

The rest of her Pokemon followed suit into the Pokemon Tower as a fainted Fearow laid somewhere in the bushes twitching, covered in smoke and electricity. A small little creature sporting horns noticed the spiral-eyed Fearow, curiously watching Yellow entering the tower.

* * *

"Okay onwards to the second floor!" Yellow stepped forward on the first set of stairs.

Her Pokemon eventually followed her behind almost near the top. Pikachu and Cubone were walking up the stairs together, seeing the second floor closeby.

"Cubone!" Cubone smiled.

"Chuchu!" Pikachu smiled, patting Cubone on the back.

"Cu… bone?" Cubone's balance felt off as he stood on the edge of the staircase. "Cu…"

"Chu!" Chuchu's face turned to shock. The electric mouse quickly went behind pushing Cubone back to his balance.

"Cubone!" Cubone regained his balance.

"Chu!" Chuchu wiped the sweat off her face, taking a deep breath.

"C'mon you guys." Yellow's voice echoed from the second floor.

"Chu…" Chuchu sighed with a smile.

* * *

The group walked onto the next floor as Yellow noticed a sign saying "Third Floor".

Yellow smiled back at the group. "Half-way there Cubone!"

"Cubone!" Cubone smiled for a moment, noticing a bat-like creature flying past him, a Zubat. The Cubone looked at it with curiosity "Cu?"

As the group continued walking, Pikachu noticed Cubone wasn't by her side anymore. "Chuchu?"

"Oma?" The Omastar noticed Pikachu stopping.

"Chuchu!?" Pikachu spotted Cubone hopping onto the edge of a window chasing a Zubat.

"Cu? Cubone!?" Cubone lost his balance again.

"Chu!" Chuchu jumped, quickly grabbing the falling Cubone by the brown tail from the window's edge but she too was slipping. "Chu!? Chu!?"

Pikachu's feet slipped off from the window as a blue tentacle wrapped around her.

"Oma!" Omastar grabbed Pikachu.

Omastar quickly pulled Pikachu and Cubone out of harm's way onto the safe ground of the third floor. Cubone looked fine and jolly but Pikachu and Omastar looked particularly tired from all the shock and worry.

"Hey guys? We're heading out." Yellow noticed the three.

"Cubone!" The Cubone ran happily to Yellow.

"Chu." Chuchu slumped to the floor.

"Hmm?" Yellow paused, looking at the Xatu-shaped pillars. "Come out. Now please."

"Chu? Oma?" Chuchu got up from the floor as Omastar followed.

"Golem." Golem sized up his arms, ready to battle.

"Hoop!" A tiny golden imp-like Pokemon floated away from the pillar.

"Oh. It's a Pokemon. Did it follow us?" Yellow looked at the creature.

"Hoo…" The imp-like Pokemon twiddled it's thumbs in shame.

"Cu? Cubone!" Cubone recognized the Pokemon.

"You recognize him Cubone?" Yellow noticed his reaction. "He must be from the Pokemon shelter too. Did that Pokemon follow us here?"

The imp-like Pokemon nodded smiling.

"I get it!" Yellow smiled. "You saw your friend here going off outside and you wanted to come too! Right?"

"Hoopa!" The imp-like Pokemon nodded.

"You keep saying Hoopa a lot… I guess that's what your called. Hoopa!"

"Hoopa! Hoopa!" Hoopa nodded.

"Okay! You can come with us but I'm taking you two back to the shelter." Yellow smiled.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa floated around the group happily.

"Chuchu! Dodrio! Raticate! Oma! Golem! Free!" The Pokemon greeted the new companion.

* * *

"Well… we're here Cubone." She smiled lightly at the motherless Cubone.

"Cu…" Cubone's eyes were filled with tears, standing on the seventh floor, the resting place of Marowak.

"Cheer up little guy. Were almost there."

"Hoopa!" Hoopa agreed.

The group continued walking through the fog that began appearing since the 5th floor. Something was on her mind since then. _Where is everyone?_ Suddenly Yellow glanced at a figure hiding behind the tombstone.

"Wait." Yellow spoke. All her Pokemon stopped, wondering why. "Come out!"

"Psy…" A yellow duck slowly dawdled.

"Oh it's just a Psyduck. Are you from the daycare too little…" Yellow froze.

Psyduck's eyes melted out.

"Um… uh…" Yellow gulped.

"Hree!" A skeletal unicorn blazed with fire emerged from one tombstone.

"Griimmmm..." A Grimer melted to the ground, two floating eyeballs looking right at her from the puddle.

"Golem?!" Golem glanced his eyes in every direction, shrieking in fear.

"Oma!" Omastar looked active and ready for battle.

"Hoo... pa?" Hoopa nervously hid behind Golem.

"Chu!?" Pikachu turned around, seeing another Pikachu. "C…chu?"

"Piiiikaaaaaaa." Pikachu's skin melted off into a skeleton grinning at her.

"CHU!?" Pikachu hopped away quickly from the ghost and onto Yellow's hat, shaking in fear.

"Cubone?" Cubone spotted something from the distance. It looked like a face of some sort.

"M… maybe… maybe this is just an illusion…" Yellow thought as she slowly backed away, but she gulped, arms shaking of what she sensed. "I can sense their lingering energy… huh?"

Yellow backed forth, feeling someone's hair on her shoulder. She looked to her left noticing dead strings of blond hair slowly falling apart on her shoulder. Pikachu and Hoopa also noticed the strings of dead hair on her hat. They slowly looked up, seeing a dried-up Jynx staring at her from the ceiling , her one right eye piercing through the fallen hair, smiling.

"AHHH!" She screamed alongside Pikachu and Hoopa getting as far away from the ghost only to bump into something else.

Pikachu and Hoopa looked up, eyes widened in horror. Yellow looked up and saw the massive round ribcage in front of her.

"Snoooorlax!" The skeletal Snorlax gave a wide grin to her. The skeletal Snorlax raised his bony fist covered in deep frost.

"Wh... what is this!?" Yellow's entire body shook.

"Dodrio!" Dodrio quickly picked up Yellow and Pikachu with her beak, away from the Ice Punch!

"Okay! They're definitely real!" Yellow saw ice being formed from the dead Snorlax's impactful punch. Suddenly something just hit her brain. "Where's Hoopa!?"

"Cubone!" Cubone shouted happily.

Yellow heard the shouting, spotting the Cubone going blindly further into the dense fog. "Cubone! Dodrio! That way! C'mon guys!"

Yellow's Pokemon quickly followed, being as far away from the ghosts as possible. As Yellow went farther, she saw something. A face. No... a red glowing eye. Not a ghost Pokemon. A Ghost-type Pokemon.

"Dssk…" The Ghostly Pokemon floated above the ground bearing a face on its chest staring at her since she came through the fog, it was as if it was waiting for something.

"What is that?" Yellow pulled her Pokedex, scanning the Pokemon.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex loaded the information. "Dusknoir. Classification: The Gripper Pokemon. A Ghost-Type. The evolved form of Dusclops. It uses its antenna to capture radio waves of the spirit world commanding Dusknoir to guide them peacefully back home."

"Could Dusknoir possibly use that antenna to control these ghosts?" Yellow glanced back as the ghostly Pokemon coming to her, albeit very slowly. "But wait! Why would Dusknoir do such a harmful thing! The Pokedex said they were peaceful! Why is it waiting around. Unless…"

"You guessed right. It's waiting for orders." An ominous voice echoed from the fog.

"Come out!" Yellow ordered as her Pokemon looked angry and determined.

"Sure, sure." The voice echoed larger and larger.

Yellow took a step back as she saw a large man through the dense fog. She gulped as the large man's shape only grew larger and larger before stepping out of the fog. She gasped at the size of the giant, his entire body and face cloaked. What was even more weirder was his massive long gorilla-like arms.

"Saluuuuutations!" The cloaked giant spoke in a soft voice. "Apologies but I have a job to do. Dusknoir, destroy them please."

"Dsssk." Dusknoir warped four purplish balls, two Shadow Balls from his hand, one Shadow ball from his mouth chest and another from his single eye.

Yellow turned to her Pokemon immediately. "Dodge!"

All of Yellow's Pokemon spread out as Dusknoir launched the four Shadowballs. Butterfree flew to the left, the shadow ball went past him. Dust blew from the Xatu pillar where the shadow ball struck. Dodrio hopped over one shadow ball while Golem rolled barely away from one other. ChuChu jumped over the shadowball, running with Yellow by her side. They got closer and closer to the Dusknoir as the Gripping Pokemon awaited orders.

Yellow pointed at the Pokemon. "ChuChu! Thunderbo…"

"Xatu." Many motionless totem-like birds calmly popped in out of nowhere, surrounding the girl and her Pikachu. They had nowhere to run!

"It's double team! How are they able to move without… moving?!" Yellow saw all the Double Team Xatu's standing there motionlessly like a totem. "ChuChu! Thunderbolt!"

"ChuChu's strength is estimated to be at... level 45? You are kidding me right?" The giant looked at a watch around his hand, estimating everything about ChuChu's strength through numbers, her level, ability, strengths and limits. "Hmm? What is this?!

ChuChu Lv. 45 - Lv. 56- Lv. 59 - Lv. 63 - Lv. 74 - **Lv. 88!**

"The level is rising! Impossible! Could it be? A psychic?" The giant placed his fingers upon his chin, thinking and analyzing the young girl.

"Thunderbolt!" Yellow ducked to the ground.

"CHU!" ChuChu let out a massive thunderbolt striking each and every one of the Xatu double team clones, one by one they vanished into thin air!

"Xatu." Xatu calmly and motionlessly took the thunderbolt with spiral eyes, before falling down like a log being tumbled over.

"Chu!" ChuChu smiled at the victory, gripping her two paws into fists.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa hi-fived the Pikachu.

"Chu!" ChuChu hi-fived Hoopa. She then opened her eyes in confusion." Chu!?"

"Hoopa?" Hoopa looked confused at ChuChu's expression.

"Hoopa... where... where have you been..." Yellow yawned.

The Electric Mouse and the imp-like Pokemon noticed Yellow's eyes were becoming sleepy.

"Chu?!" ChuChu quickly reacted, beginning by shaking her leg to prevent her from falling asleep.

"Oh… 'Yaawwn'. I'm sorry." Yellow rubbed her eyes.

"Chu?!" ChuChu looked behind.

"Dodrio!" Dodrio jumped in, headbutting the leaping Psyduck ghost.

"Whoa." Yellow's eyes finally woke up wide opened as Dodrio kicked the Psyduck away from her.

"Golem! Oma!" Golem and Omastar tackled together against the skeletal Snorlax from coming any closer to the area.

"Ratta!" Raticate tackled the dried up Jynx from getting any closer.

"Free!" Butterfree hurried to Yellow trying to see if she was okay.

"Hmm…" The Giant watched Yellow, once she was sleepy in the middle of terror, now she was full on-alert. "It appears her psychic powers drain some of her stamina. They say psychic powers seem very similar to the abilities of that of a Pokemon. I must test a theory! To see if her level boosting powers are anything similar to **that** Pokemon."

"Wait a minute!" Yellow looked to her right, then to her left. "Where's Cubone!?"

She looked and looked and saw nowhere for him to be found.

"Hoopa?" Hoopa looked worried for his friend, so did Pikachu.

"Dusknoir!" The Giant ordered. "Let's really push their limits!"

Dusknoir silently nodded.

Suddenly the ghost-type Pokemon stopped commanding the ghosts roaming the floar. All the ghosts vanished into nothingness as Yellow's team looked surprised, wondering what that giant was up to this time.

"Wh.. what is he doing this time?" Yellow thought.

"Dusknoir!" Dusknoir opened his gaping mouth chest.

Yellow saw the fog slowly disappearing, a few leaves breezing past going towards Dusknoir's mouth chest. Yellow and her Pokemon suddenly felt like their feet were being pulled into the direction of the leaves. Yellow looked, seeing complete total darkness in Dusknoir's chest.

"ChuChu! Thunderbolt! Now!" Yellow ordered.

Chuchu nodded. "Pika… chu!?"

Chuchu lost her balance completely being carried away by the force of Dusknoir's black hole.

"Chu!" Chuchu rapidly waved her little paws, trying to hold onto anything nearby!

"I got you!" Yellow grabbed Chuchu's leg but Yellow started to feel her own feet losing the ground. "W…whoa!"

Yellow started getting drawn towards the force of the blackhole. She felt a tentacle wrapped tightly around her leg. She looked in front, seeing all of her Pokemon hanging together.

"Oma!" Omastar desperately grabbed Yellow by the leg while holding onto one of Dodrio's heads.

"Free! Ratta!" Butterfree and Raticate held onto another of Dodrio's heads.

"Go…lem!" Golem gripped onto Dodrio's leg with one arm and another arm pressed heavily around the Xatu pillars. Golem gritted his teeth.

"How am I going to get out of this!" Yellow saw a Xatu Pillar broken down in rubble by force easily, sucked into Dusknoir's blackhole.

"Cuuuubone!" Cubone cried as he hanged onto a tombstone.

"Hoooopa!" Hoopa hanged onto another tombstone.

"Cubone! Hoopa!" Yellow gasped. She then looked in front and saw the Xatu Pillar Golem was holding onto was cracking. She looked to Pikachu quickly. "ChuChu! Thunderbolt!"

"Chu?!" Pikachu looked afraid, Yellow holding onto her leg would mean she and her fellow teammates would get shocked as well.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa lost his grip, being drawned into the force.

Yellow shut her eyes close and shouted. "Do it!"

ChuChu nodded. "Pika…"

"Espeon! Shadowball!" A voice echoed elsewhere.

Dusknoir looked to his left and saw a purplish orb coming right at him!

"Dssk?!" Dusknoir got struck by the Shadowball.

His mouth chest closed as Yellow, Cubone and the rest of her Pokemon fell to the floor.

"Hoop!" Hoopa rolled on the floor near past ChuChu.

"Who… who did that?" Yellow thought.

She got up on her knees, seeing a hand reaching out to her bearing a familiar smile.

"Hey there Yellow." Red smiled.

"Esp." Espeon sat there calmly next to Red.

"Red..." Yellow gazed fixedly. She smiled back. "It's so good to see you and…"

"Dusknoir! Do it again!" The giant shouted.

"Dusk…" Dusknoir got up from the attack.

The Gripping Pokemon rubbed his head with those large hands of his as that shadow ball gave him a headache, showing clear signs that the Shadow Ball was powerful but it wasn't enough.

"Espeon!" Red shouted. "Use…"

"Dusk!" Dusknoir felt a shock from behind his head, falling to the ground.

Red and Yellow could clearly see a large bone club behind the fallen Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir!" The Giant looked shocked. He lifted his unusually massive right arm, holding a Pokeball in between his two fingers. "Return!"

As Dusknoir beamed backed to the giant's Pokeball, Red and Yellow saw a figure wearing a white skull, similar to Cubones but larger. Yellow's eyes widened what she saw.

"Cubone!" Cubone ran happily up to the strange figure.

"Hey wait!" Red took a step.

"Wait." Yellow raised her hand, smiling. "Look."

Cubone leaped from the ground, hugging the figure. It was Cubone's mother, Marowak.

"Maro…" Marowak tearfully hugged her son.

"So they're family…" Red smiled.

"Yeah… she came back from the grave to protect her son." Yellow smiled.

Espeon, Hoopa and all of Yellow's Pokemon smiled and watched with joyous eyes silently.

"Maybe we should leave the two alone for a while." Red said. Suddenly a thought just jumped into his head. "Hey. Where did that giant guy go!" Red looked everywhere across the fog. There were no signs of him here. The unusually large man vanished.

* * *

Yellow and Red walked out through the entrance of the Pokemon Tower. All of Yellow's Pokemon were held in their respective Pokeballs as she held Cubone and Hoopa in her arms. They could all see the sunlight shining down on the flowers outside of the tower at this time of the day. As they continued walking they could see an elderly bald man wearing a lab coat waiting for them.

"Hey you youngsters!" The old man slowly walked to them.

"Blaine!?" Yellow and Red shouted the name holding a smile on their faces.

"Hoopa? Cubone?" Hoopa and Cubone looked curiously at the old man.

"Why don't you say hello too?" Blaine turned to another figure behind them.

Red and Yellow's eyes turned and widened. They then smiled widely at Mewtwo leaning against the Pokemon Tower waiting for them.

"Mewtwo!" Red and Yellow smiled.

"Good to see you two in good health." Mewtwo smiled. "Hmm?"

Mewtwo noticed a particular Pokemon in Yellow's arm, the imp-like Pokemon.

"And who are you?" Mewtwo spoke to the creature.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa smiled.

"Hmm…" Mewtwo stared at the golden creature, particularly the claw marks deep embedded in his rings around his wrists.

"Hoopa?" Hoopa looked nervous at Mewtwo's staring.

"Nice to meet you Hoopa." Mewtwo smiled.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa smiled.

"Hoopa…" Red echoed that name. "That sounds familia… Wait a minute!" He quickly pointed a finger up-close to the golden Hoopa's face. "Your not possibly related to a certain pink Hoopa I know from Hoenn are you?"

"Hoopa?" Hoopa looked confused.

"A pink Hoopa? This one is gold, not pink Red." Yellow looked at Red.

"It's just that I've met a Pokémon that looks exactly like this one only... well he was more mischievous if I recall and he befriended Emerald. Emerald. Remember Yellow. From the Battle Frontier." Red explained.

"I know who you mean. He's the little person who loves battling."

"Hoop?" Hoopa had no clue what Red was talking about.

"However…" Red thought about it, looking at Hoopa's rings. "Hoopa had these rings that can teleport him anywhere anyplace. This Hoopa was in danger several times but he didn't use his rings to escape."

Yellow looked at the Hoopa's rings around his wrist bearing claw marks. "Maybe… he somehow can't use them?"

"Probably. Where did you find him anyway?" Red asked.

"In the Pokemon Tower. Cubone seemed to know him so I assumed he followed us from the Fuji's shelter."

"Fuji? Of all people?" Blaine gulped, glancing back to Mewtwo.

"Something wrong Blaine?" Mewtwo looked at Blaine.

"Hello there." A familiar voice came forward.

"Mr. Fuji!" Red and Yellow smiled.

"Hello old friend and who is this?" Blaine noticed a Bulbasaur, Charmander, and a Squirtle following behind a young lady next to Mr. Fuji.

"Ah!" Mr. Fuji smiled. "This is my daughter Amber."

"Hey there old timer!" Amber smiled.

"I didn't recognized you Amber! You've grown up the last time I saw you! I heard you got married to a scientist from Saffron!" Blaine smiled.

Blaine could still remember her being a little girl in her little white dress, exploring his home, the Pokemon Mansion on Cinnabar Island.

"Who's this Pokemon?" Amber smiled at the Mewtwo, reaching out her hand. "Please to meet you!"

"Hmm…" Mewtwo stood there silently, staring at her hand.

"I'm sorry." Blaine explained. "This is Mewtwo… he is kind of susp…"

"Oh I get it." She slowly withdraw her hand, still holding that smile. "Hmm?"

Mewtwo reached out his hand to the young woman, smiling at her. Amber reached her hand out, shaking Mewtwo's hand.

"Huh?" Mewtwo looked puzzled.

"Is something wrong Mewtwo?" Yellow asked.

"She is… bearing child…" Mewtwo thoughts echoed to Red, Yellow and Blaine.

"What!?" Red and Yellow jumped.

"Is… Is something wrong?" Amber looked startled at their strange reactions.

"Oh." Blain looked astonished. "Congratulations, on the baby!"

"Baby?" Fuji looked confused.

"Baby? H… how did you know!" Amber looked surprised.

"You have a baby!? Why didn't you tell me!" Fuji jumped.

"Ha ha ha… it was going to be a surprise." Amber scratched the back of her head. "But… how did you know that?"

"Telekinesis." Mewtwo projected his thoughts into Amber and Fuji's.

"D... did you talked?! That's amazing Mewtwo!"

"Y… yes…" Mewtwo gulped at the praise.

"Do you guys want to come over for dinner?" Amber smiled.

"Hmm…" Mewtwo eyed that smile. He couldn't help but feel something... familiar about that smile.

"Sure!" Red interrupted the thought.

"Wait! What about Bill!" Yellow asked.

"Bill? Oh. He already went ahead to get to Saffron City early. I'm guessing he wants to be extra prepared."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense for a tech guy."

"So let's eat! We got time!" Red smiled.

* * *

"I see." Blain drank his tea at the wooden table. "So you found Hoopa somewhere near the entrance of the Rock Tunnels."

The moon was bright and full. The Pokemon were all sleeping in separate rooms away from the dinner table. Blaine, Red, Yellow, Amber and even Mewtwo all sat at the table together.

"Yes." Mr. Fuji gathered the finished plates. "Say Mewtwo? How did you like the food?"

Mewtwo just sat there, looking the other way, crossing his arms.

"Hmm… it was quite delicious. I never known such flavor in berries." Mewtwo thoughts echoed to Blaine's.

"He said the food was amazing." Blaine commented.

"Mewtwo's still a bit shy I see." Fuji smiled.

"Hmm?" Mewtwo eyed him at that comment.

"It's great to hear he enjoys it." Mr. Fuji continued smiling. "Anyways. The Hoopa I found didn't have any of the teleportation powers you mentioned. I thought he was abandoned, so I let him played with the other Pokemon at the Pokemon shelter till then. He was very playful and always wanted to venture outside like he just did today but nothing of mischief like the other Hoopa you mentioned."

"That is quite odd." Blaine said.

"Well… it might have to do with the state of his rings." Fuji explained. "I found it's rings with cracks and a large scratch marked on both. It's almost as if... Hoopa was in a tough battle."

"Interesting… I hear Hoopa needs those rings to teleport." Blaine said. "It must've fought a particularly powerful type of Pokemon to damage those rings. Perhaps if it's damaged it can't teleport anymore."

"Also… why isn't it pink?" Red said. "The one I saw is pink. This one looks golden."

"I believe it is what people call a shiny variation, Pokemon found with different but extremely rare colors."

"You know…" Amber looked towards Mewtwo.

Mewtwo noticed that Amber was staring at him for a while. He wondered what was with the strange behavior, the constant smiling, the eased acceptance of an odd-looking Pokemon compared to much others.

"It's kind of strange…" Amber smiled at him. "But… this strangely feels… kind of nostalgic."

"What do you mean?" Fuji eyed her.

"I don't know how to put it…" Amber smiled. "But it feels like we've met before…"

"Yes." Mewtwo smiled at Amber, his thoughts echoed across the room.

"You can talk!" Amber smirked.

"Yes I can… and I do also feel strangely nostalgic meeting you. A sense of déjà vu. I don't normally talk to humans that I just met through telepathy but... it does feel like we have met before. You, me… those three Pokemon down there even… and even you, Mr. Fuji."

"Bulba? Char? Squirtle?" Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle looked curiously at the Mewtwo away from their food bowls.

"I wonder why's that?" Mr. Fuji simply smiled at Mewtwo. "You should all get some rest now. I have some extra guest beds for tonight."

"Strange..." Mewtwo echoed to himself.

"Hey… by the way?" Red spoke. "How does Blaine know you? I understand Oak since he knows practically everyone but Blaine is kind of a… secluded individual."

"That is an interesting question." Yellow smiled. "How did you two meet? I bet it's a great story."

"Oh well…" Mr. Fuji spoke. "Before I was running this Pokemon shelter, I was an… adventurer like you. Both me and Blaine together were explorers who were searching for a rare species of Pokemon deep in the jungles of Guyana."

"What kind of Pokemon was it?" Red smiled.

"It was…" Fuji paused for a moment, noticing Blaine looking a little nervous. "... a Pokemon that was only hinted at in pictures. We had no names and we weren't even sure if the historical pictures we had were accurate. We never really found that Pokemon in the end."

"A mystery Pokemon huh…" Red smiled. "I'd like to meet it."

"Ho ho… I'm pretty sure you already have…" Fuji smiled.

"Hmm?" Red looked at Fuji, confused.

"Um… uh…" Fuji hesitated. "Look at the time! It's getting really late! Come now. I have guest beds ready for the night."

"Oh yeah…" Red looked at the clock, it was getting late.

As Red got up from his chair, a pink cat-like Pokemon floated near the window, looking with curiosity.

"Mew." Mew flew away into the moonlight.

Mewtwo couldn't help but smile.

"Is something wrong?" Red followed up the stairs.

"No… just… a familiar presence." Mewtwo smiled.


	6. 1-5 Reunion!

**RGBY** \- Vol. 1 - Saffron City Summary \- A Legendary Dragon is searching for something...

1.5 - Reunion

Edited - 8/3/18

* * *

Bill sat there working and studying on his laptop at his desk. He looked through the glass window of his office, seeing hundreds of armored ants moving pieces and parts around a giant machinery. "A gate way to another dimension… the dream world. Hmm?"

Bill's laptop flashed red, repeatedly beeping "ALERT!"

"What is this? The gate hasn't been open yet." Bill examined the problem. "Where is this disturbance coming from?"

Somewhere else… a dragon enveloped by a strange red world roared angrily. A portal opened up forth as the dragon hurried quickly. The dragon came closer and closer until a blast of light struck him, pushing him off course. The dragon regained balanced, noticing his portal has been shattered apart. His piercing eyes gazed upon the moon-shaped being with great hatred.

"GRAAAAAAAAHW!" The dragon screamed in anger!

Bill looked at the rate of the disturbance decreasing, the "ALERT!" message stopped.

"What... What was that?" Bill waved his arms back forth. He noticed something from his desk.

A tiny pink pearl… cracked.

"The pearl I collected from Cinnabar's beach." Bill sighed. He fixated his gaze onto the pearl for a minute. He then looked to the ceiling wondering. "A bad omen?"

* * *

A four-armed Pokemon bearing muscles, Machamp, was thrown to the wooden flat surface. Poliwrath flexed his biceps, much to the surprise of the Karate Master.

"You have defeated me in battle Red!" The Karate Master sporting his black belt uniform stood tall before the two.

Red returned Poliwrath as Yellow stood there in boredom. Pika sat there happily cheering on as ChuChu's eyes sparkled at the sight of the battle.

"For your victory!" The Karate Master held a red band in the palm of his hands. "I give you the Focus Band! Only a great trainer such as yourself Red should able to wield it in battle!"

"Um… thanks… but?" Red looked around. There were no other students, participants, no one here at this dojo. It was quite empty. "But… where is everyone?"

"Ah. Believe it or not. The Fighting Dojo used to be a Pokemon Gym before Sabrina came." The Karate Master explained. "Since the Psychic Gym opened up, we lost our status as gym and more people were interested in becoming Psychics instead of Martial Artists and our most popular master, Master Kiyo, is training somewhere in the Tohjo Falls of Johto."

"How is this place still opened?" Yellow asked.

"That is a good question." The Karate Master smiled. "Ever since Sabrina took away our gym status, she has been more merciful after the Team Rocket incident years ago in Saffron. She and her fellow Gym Leaders use this dojo for their official training together. This place draws lots of visitors every time the Gym Leaders duke it out."

"That sounds awesome! I wonder why Green never mentioned this place." Red said.

"Speaking of which. How about you young lady? Care for a battle?" The Karate King smiled.

"Uh… me?" Yellow looked at ChuChu playing with Pika. "No thank you. That's more Red's thing. I don't really like hurting Pokemon. I like finishing battles instead. Besides, ChuChu's my baby. Isn't that right?" Yellow picked up ChuChu with both hands, smiling widely.

"Chu!" ChuChu happily rubbed her head against her face and neck with a big smile.

"Hehe. I'll always be your side ChuChu!" Yellow said.

"A newcomer then?" The Karate King interrupted the moment. "Perhaps you should try out the actual gym next door. I heard Sabrina is back in Kanto!"

"Look. I'm not really interested in…"

"ChuChu!" ChuChu smiled in her hands, buzzing her electric cheek pouches, using her little paws to punch the air.

"Pika?" Pika gave a determined smile to ChuChu, nodding in agreement, punching the air as well.

"What?" Yellow looked worried. "You want to battle again after what happened in Viridian City!"

"ChuChu!" ChuChu nodded, smiling.

"Hehe." Red chuckled. "I think Pika's love for battles may have rubbed on ChuChu."

"Well…" Yellow couldn't quite finish that sentence. Unsure about this.

"Pika... Chu…" Pika and ChuChu interrupted her chain of thought.

"C'mon!" Yellow looked at their baby-doll eyes, their cute eyes big and wide staring deep into Yellow's soul. "But!"

"Pika... Chu..." Pika and ChuChu's eyes grew bigger.

"Fine I suppose…" Yellow sighed. "I guess we could give it another try before meeting up with the others."

"That's the spirit!" Red smiled.

"ChuChu! Pika!" The Pikachu's jumped in the air with a smile.

* * *

Red and Yellow entered the Saffron City's Gym, their Pikachus dawdling behind looking around. It was nowhere as grand or as decorated as some of the other gyms Red visited. Brock's Gym had a sturdy rock arena while Misty's was set as a large pool and an aquarium. Here it was just a tiny room with two metal pads on each corner.

"This is Sabrina's Gym?" Red looked disappointed.

"You sound like you've never been here." Yellow looked around.

"I haven't been to all the gyms actually. I got the rest of the badges at Silph Co. when Team Rocket attacked." Red walked over to one of the pads. "I wonder what are thes…"

Red took a step, instantly vanishing into thin air as the pad glowed green.

"What!? Pika!? Chu!?" Yellow and the Pikachus gasped.

The pad glowed green again as Red popped back in smiling.

"You gotta check this out Yellow! The room leads to other rooms! It's a teleporter!" Red smiled.

"Thank goodness…" Yellow took a deep breath, feeling relief.

"C'mon." Red quickly grabbed her hand. "Let's go explore the rest of these rooms out!"

"Um... okay." Yellow smiled as she was being pulled to the teleporter.

* * *

Green, Blue and Silver walked through much of the busy populace of Saffron City. Blue smiled happily as usual, Green held his hands deep into his pockets looking around while Silver glanced his eyes back and forth at every Saffron citizen he passed by.

"People are really busy huh." Blue spoke.

"Yeah. Years ago Rocket took control of this entire city." Green responded. "Now their just continuing on with their daily lives like nothing happened years ago."

"Yeah… I heard about that from Green." Silver frowned. "They practically blocked off the entire city from the rest of the world. To think they were able to achieve something like that makes them really dangerous and…"

"Hey! Turn that frown upside down!" Blue turned to Silver. "Enough talk about Rocket. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day until Red and Yellow get here."

"But what about your parents or that Rocket glove we found?" Green spoke.

"My parents are safe at Pallet Town. I told them I'm off to Saffron to visit Silph Co. and only that!"

"Won't your parents worry?" Silver asked.

"Better not tell them to be honest. Don't want them panicking and doing everything they can to prevent me coming here. Besides I made a promise to Bill to come here." Blue said. "Also I know that glove is a dangerous sign but… I don't know. I feel like there's something odd about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I agree." Green replied. "There is something that is bothering me. From how Blue explained it, that person seemed to battle you to analyze you right?"

"Mhm." Blue nodded.

"What's so odd about that?" Silver asked.

"Doesn't that strike you as odd at all?" Green turned to Silver. "Your old man is a resourceful and clever guy. Team Rocket should already have information on our battle styles knowing them. Giovanni himself came prepared with both the knowledge and Deoxys to re-challenge Red for the title of Pokemon Champion. Why would they want to reanalyze Blue's battle styles up and personal? I would think they would know our tactics and strategies on a constant basis without having to go through so much trouble."

"Hmm… is someone else in charge of Team Rocket?" Silver spoke. "Someone new... like the Mask of…"

"Hey." Blue smiled at Silver. Silver stood there fixated on her smile in such strange times. "I said enough talk about Team Rocket! Let's just relax for today."

"Um... sure." Silver nodded.

"Good!" Blue turned around, her eyes pointing to a man yelling faraway. "Hmm?"

"Everyone! Everyone! Citizens! Adventurers! Come and behold me, the professional Mr. Psychic!" Mr. Psychic shouted next to a pink hippo-like Pokemon as people gathered around. "Don't call me Uncle Psychic! Mr. Psychic is my name! I can lift and bend spoons, read your minds or I can teach you the technical machine known as Psychic! I can do these things and you will not regret it… for 200 Pokedollars of course hehe."

"Mind reading? Like Yellow's psychic powers!" Blue smiled, grabbing Silver by the arm. "C'mon! Let's check it out."

"Wait what?" Silver looked nervous.

"So who will be first? A nifty levitation trick? Adventurers who want to teach their Pokemon the move Psychic? I know it all ladies and gents! Or perhaps you want to test my mind-reading skills!"

"Mind-reading skills please!" Blue walked forward happily dragging Silver behind.

"Our first customer of the day Slowpoke!" Mr. Psychic smiled at his Pokemon.

"Slooooooooo…" Slowpoke yawned.

"So young lady! Anything in particular?"

"Nope but I want you to mind-read my friend here!" Blue giggled.

"I'm sorry… what?" Silver's eyes widened.

"C'mon! Have some fun!"

"I can think of a million other things to have fun other than stupid mind-reading tricks."

"Stupid?!" Mr. Psychic responded. "I have you know that I am one of the best mind readers of Saffron City! Now anything in particular?"

"Not really. Let's just get this over with." Silver muttered.

"Okay." Mr. Psychic cracked his knuckles. The man closed his eyes, reaching out his hand to Silver's forehead. "Ah… I see…"

Silver crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "See what?"

"You lived quite a harsh life, you and that young lady."

Silver froze for a second. "Um… Blue. I don't think he should know…"

"Shh! Let him speak!" Blue looked curious.

"Yes. Quite the hard life, tragic actually. I won't speak anymore of it but… throughout your travels you have made many friends, both Pokemon and people. Also… there is happiness for you young man." Mr. Psychic smiled at him.

"H… happiness? What? What do you mean?" Silver looked nervous.

"A very special lady in your life hee hee." Mr. Psychic chuckled.

"Ooh! A special lady! Who is it!" Blue smiled.

"Time to go!" Silver backed off, handing him the 200 Pokedollars. "Here! Take it!"

Mr. Psychic took the money. "Sure but…"

"Whoa!" Blue yelled as she felt her arm dragged by Silver. "What's with you Silver?"

"Tell her! Tell her before it's too late!" Mr. Psychic shouted.

Silver gritted his teeth, face turned bright red as his hair.

"Huh… well that happened." Green sighed, watching the pair walk off.

"How about you young man?" Mr. Psychic looked at him.

"No thanks. I think I've ran into enough psychics and tricksters." Green could still remember the ninja from the Pokémon Tower, the psychic from Saffron and the elderly woman cackling like a witch. "Far too many to be honest."

* * *

Red and Yellow continued teleporting to room after room. It was the same. There were no trainers anywhere. Pika and ChuChu looked bored as ever. Red, Yellow, Pika and ChuChu took a step forth into the teleporter, finding themselves in a far larger room.

"Where is everyone? Aren't there normally trainers in gyms?" Yellow looked around.

"This is pretty big compared to all the others. Must be the Gym Leaders room." Red spoke.

"Who's that?" Yellow pointed at a figure standing in the shadows.

"Huh? Um… why hello there?" The tall man stepped forward.

The pair saw an old mustachio man in a brown suit wearing a brown top hat and sunglasses, holding a suitcase.

"Who are you? Where is everyone?" Red walked forth.

"Ah. You must be challengers. I thought the gym was locked." The old man spoke.

Yellow could see and sense another figure from behind him, it looked like a Pokemon of some sort.

"Well anyways." The Old Man continued. "Everyone is at home until Sabrina comes back. She's busy as a movie star you know."

Yellow responded. "But we've been told by the Karate Master next door that she's back in Kanto."

"Um… that's because… she's back in Kanto, not necessarily in Saffron City at her gym duties. Again. The movie star life is a very busy and demanding lifestyle for the miss."

"Well… then who are you?" Red crossed his arms.

"Me?" The old man smiled. "I've been personally chosen by Sabrina as the Gym Leader stand-in and the Gym's caretaker."

"Really? You must be really strong to be recommended by Sabrina? Care for a battle." Red smiled.

"A battle?" He grinned.

"Oh you must know me! I can see that innocent-looking smile on your face. You want try out some new tricks right?" Red smiled, pointing his finger at his wide malicious grin and his crazed look in his eyes.

"Uh… innocent?" Yellow gulped at the old man's scary smile.

"Pika? Chu?" The Pikachus gulped.

"Uh… yes. Sorry if that bugs you. I… have... a strong love for battling. It's a bad habit of mines that needs control." He stopped smiling. "So Red. What Pokemon do you want to use?"

"Me? Sorry I forgot. I want Yellow to battle first for the badge. Then me! Sounds good?" Red smiled.

"You are the challenger?" The old man eyed the young girl.

"I guess so." Yellow walked forward to one end of the battle stage.

"Okay. Alakazam. Come out." The Old Man glanced back to the figure in the shadows.

"Alakazam." A golden fox-like creature walking on two legs, holding two spoons stepped forward.

"Alakazam." Yellow thought. "What's good against Alakazam?"

"Use Butterfree! Bug types are great against Alakazam!" Red shouted.

"Oh. Thanks Red." Yellow picked up a Pokeball.

"Chu!" ChuChu shook the left side of her jeans with her little paws, showing a sad look in her eyes.

"That's right. You wanted to battle as well." Yellow looked at her Pikachu. She pointed to the battle stage. "Okay! I choose you Pikachu!"

"Chu!" ChuChu walked forward holding a determined smile.

"Pika!" Pika jumped in the air cheering on.

"Hmm? You're using Pokémon that are begging to battle over type-advantage? Illogical." The old man said.

"The reason I came here is because of ChuChu!" Yellow responded. "ChuChu! Use… um…

"Thunderbolt! Use Thunderbolt!" Red shouted.

"Pika!" Pika shouted.

"Thunderbolt ChuChu!" Yellow shouted.

"Chu!" ChuChu leaped off the ground sparking with electricity. "CHU!"

The electric mouse launched a powerful thunderbolt directly to the Alakazam, standing there remaining calm.

"Chu!?" ChuChu gasped.

"Pika!?" Pika gasped.

Alakazam vanished instantly, the thunderbolt missed striking the ground.

"He didn't even give a order? Telepathy maybe? Is psychic powers even allowed in gym battles?" Yellow thought.

"Chu!?" ChuChu gasped as she was enveloped by a blue light, levitated in the air as she wiggled her paws. It was Psychic. The Pikachu kept looking and looking wondering where Alakazam was. ChuChu's eye widened as she felt a tap on her back.

"Alakazam." Alakazam spoke.

"Chu!?" ChuChu looked up seeing Alakazam floating above her, his blue glowing eyes staring right at her.

"Alakazam!" Alakazam shifted his spoon down, launching the Pikachu to the ground.

"Pika!" Pika looked worried.

"ChuChu!" Yellow shouted.

ChuChu slammed to the ground, dust enveloping the stage!

"Oh man." Red was astonished by the Gym Leader stand-in's strength. "Sabrina's students are really strong."

"Alakazam." Alakazam crossed his arms in the air, unimpressed of his opponent.

"Hmm…" Yellow clicked something around her wrist.

"Your not going to forfeit?" The Old Man smiled. His smile dropped, replaced by curiosity. "Hmm?"

"Kazam? Kazam!?" Alakazam's eyes widened as intense electrical energy grew larger and larger through the dust.

"What!? What is this!?" The Old Man looked at the young girl.

She was performing a stance, a strange dance in the middle of the battle holding her hands to mimick Pikachu's ear. She sighed feeling a little embarrassed over this.

"Hee hee." Red couldn't help but chuckle.

As the dust settled, the Old Man could see ChuChu performing the exact same dance as Yellow. "Alakazam! Focus Blast!"

"Kazam!" Kazam used his hands to create a brown ball of energy while upside down.

"Go!" Yellow ordered.

"Chu!" ChuChu jumped past the attack to the air grinning, full of immense energy!

"What is that?" The Old Man eyed Yellow's wrist, there was a ring around there… and a yellow crystal too!

"Pika…" ChuChu eyes locked onto Alakazam's eyes, the electric mouse could see a tiny glimpse of nervousness.

 **Z!**

 ** _Catastro!… Pika!.!.!_**

ChuChu rolled up into an giant electrical ball.

"Chu! Chu! CHUUU!" Pikachu tackled the Alakazam as a massive THUUUUNDER! raged mid-air throughout the entire arena!

"KAZAM!?" Alakazam felt a searing shock of electricity coursing through his body.

"Chuu!" Pikachu landed on her feet with a smile as the massive thunder died down.

The Old Man could see Alakazam falling to the floor unconcious. He raised his Pokeball.

"Return!" The Old Man quickly returned his Pokemon.

"Hmm?" Yellow noticed Alakazam's hand shrank.

"Pika!" Pika happily ran up to ChuChu.

"Chuu!" ChuChu rubbed her nose against Pika's, kissing him on the cheek.

"Pika!" Pika smiled embarrassingly as ChuChu ran to her trainer.

"Chuuu! Chuuu!" Pikachu happily ran and jumped into Yellow arms.

Yellow smiled at ChuChu. "Well you're a happy little mouse aren't you?"

"Chuu!" ChuChu nodded.

"Well done young lady." The Old Man walked forward. "What was that exactly?"

"Oh this?" Yellow revealed a black ring around her wrist containing a yellow diamond-shaped crystal. The old man gazed at the crystal containing a symbol depicting Pikachu's tail. "This is a Z-Ring I got in Alola along with Red."

"You have one too?" The Old Man looked at Red.

"Yup!" Red smiled, showing him his Z-ring.

The Old man looked at it. It looked similar to Yellow's but the entire crystal looked like the tail of a Pikachu containing an lightning symbol within. "Hmm… anyways…"

The Old Man pulled out a Marsh Badge from his pcoket, one resembling a golden circle. "Here you go! The Marsh Badge. You earned it."

"I'm sorry…" Yellow looked nervous. "Um… I think I… may have cheated a bit."

"Chu?" ChuChu looked at her.

He eyed her. "What do you mean?"

"I have psychic powers… and I may have used them in the battle." Yellow twiddled her thumbs. She sighed. "I can read Pokemon's minds, heal them with my hands… and… I can also boost a Pokemon's level to higher levels. I boosted ChuChu's levels because the last time we fought she lost and got her hopes down a bit, I didn't want it to happen again… I'm sorry."

"Stop. That's alright." The Old Man smiled. "To be frank. I've been using my psychic powers as well to command Alakazam."

"But I boosted ChuChu's level. That's way different from…"

"It's okay. There's no rule against using psychic powers. If you really feel that way, just don't use them next time. The Marsh Badge, you earned it."

"Um… really?" Yellow looked surprised.

"Chu?" ChuChu smiled.

ChuChu quickly hugged Yellow again! Yellow smiled and hugged her tightly as Red and Pika smiled at the two.

"So how about our battle?" Red looked at the old man.

"Pika!" Pika's electric pouches glowed.

"Ah… I'm sorry but I just got a message in the middle of the battle so I have to go now. Maybe next time?" The Old Man slowly turned away, walking to a backdoor.

"Hmm… he didn't had a watch last time I check…" Red thought.

"Okay than. Let's go meet the others!" Yellow smiled at Red.

Red didn't respond. He just looked at Yellow's face for a moment.

"Uh… is something the matter?" Yellow spoke, wondering what Red was looking at.

"Huh… it's nothing." Red smiled back. "It's just that… you got a really great smile."

Yellow's face turned red. "Uh… thank… you?"

"Is something wrong with your face?" Red looked nervous.

"What!? No! No! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Yellow turned around.

"Chu!" ChuChu giggled, flashing her eyes romantically.

"Pika!" Pika made kissy faces.

"Why are you looking at me like that!" Yellow yelled at the two.

"Pika! Chu! Pika! Chu!" Pika and ChuChu turned around, giggling more together.

"Did… Did I do something wrong…" Red thought, clueless what the two Pikachu's were doing.

Meanwhile the Old Man stepped forward, away from the giggling and shouting, into the backroom.

"Hehe…" The Old Man grinned at Sabrina and her students, their hands and legs tied together.

Sabrina glared at the man angrily. "Your not going to get away with this."

"Oh… but I already have..." The Old Man's eyes flashed red repeatedly.

* * *

Red and Yellow walked out of the gym, the sunny skies shining brightly upon them. Yellow glanced nervously at the ground as something was clearly on Red's mind.

"Hey…" Red spoke.

"What!? I mean, yes?" Yellow looked startled.

"Wasn't there something odd about that gym?"

"What... what do you mean? Like he allowed psychic powers?"

"No. Not that. There are rules set in place for gyms. I shouted out advice there without thinking. The penalty for a companion shouting out advice to the challenger is being kicked out of the gym."

"Maybe he's new to the job."

"True that's a possibility but… he's a Gym Leader stand-in right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… shouldn't even Gym Leader stand-in's be updated on the latest information on battles? Such as Z-moves? He seemed to have no idea what they were." Red explained.

"Well again… maybe he's new? I heard some time ago the Gym Leaders were caught off-guard by Z-moves from challengers in faraway lands, asking the Pokemon Association on the status of the legality of Z-moves." Yellow spoke.

"From who?"

"Brock, Misty and Lance actually. Apparently they were challenged by Kukui. The professor from Alola. He used Z-moves."

"I guess that makes sense." Red said. "Anyways. Where is Blaine and Mewtwo anyway?"

"Them? I believe they said they went somewhere else to study something quickly." Yellow replied. "Also Blaine doesn't want Mewtwo's... unique... body attracting unwanted attention."

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called out to them.

Red and Yellow looked ahead, smiling and waving "Hello!" to them. "Hey guys!"

"Hi you two!" Blue smiled.

"How you've been Red! And you too Yellow!" Green smiled.

"Hello Blue and Green." Yellow smiled.

"Hey Green! Blue! You ready to battle sometime!" Red grinned.

"Right now!" Yellow responded. "We just battled at the Saffron Gym!"

"Saffron Gym?" Silver walked forward.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Yellow spoke.

"Hi Yellow. Hey Red. I came here through the Magnetic Train Station over there from Johto." Silver pointed to a large train station just nearby.

Red and Yellow could see the magnetic rails reaching to the far west, Johto.

"I'm came here because Blue was… apparently bored… literally. That was her reason for me being here."

"And you came anyway." Red smiled. "Blue must mean a lot to you hehe."

"Yeah… something like that." Silver glanced away.

"Hey guys!" Two more familiar voices called to them.

"Hey. It's Bill and your sister Daisy, Green." Red looked at the two running together.

"I'm glad your all together! This makes... things much... easier to find you..." Bill stopped to catch his breath.

"Hi Green! How's my little brother doing!" Daisy smiled.

"Hmm…" Green stared at Bill.

"Uh… Is... something... wrong?" Bill felt an uneasy atmosphere forming.

"How's my sister been?" Green spoke. "She's fine right?"

"Yeah. Yeah!" Bill shook. "She's been great at assisting my Pokemon Research! Yup! Nothing else! Just two friends!"

"Okay than. Also you should stop shaking so much Bill." Green said.

"Hahaha. Yeah! I do that sometimes!" Bill rubbed the back of his head.

"So. When do we get to Silph Co?"

"Right now actually! The building is just right there!" Daisy pointed to the tallest building of Saffron City. Silph Co.

* * *

Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Bill and Daisy all entered the building. The first floor was massive. They saw fountains in the center, waiting chairs on the sides, a reception desk at the end near the elevators and glossed white tiles forming the floor and walls. There weren't a lot of employees on this floor though.

"Hello! Hello! Welcome!" A tall man walked forward.

Red noticed the black-haired man in his brown business suit and black tie wearing that charismatic smile with that beard of his. He must be the one in charge of Silph Co.

"Welcome heroes of Saffron City! I see you brought friends as well. My name is August. I am the head of this company!"

"Nice to meet you!" Red reached out his hand.

August smiled widely, shaking Red's hand.

"I'm so happy that you all came!" August spoke. "I must confess! I've heard of other lands where heroes similar to you have been welcomed with celebrations and parties. Also as a huge fanboy of Pokemon, I just had to start a celebration! My father absolutely said it was a necessity that the world hear what you did for Kanto after how people couldn't recognize you and treated you poorly in the Sevii isles!"

"A celebration huh?" Green spoke.

"You mean like a party?" Red smiled.

"Yes. Now come! I have much to show you what the company is doing!" August spread his arms wide.

* * *

The trainers entered a room full of mass-produced discs awaiting there on the conveyor belts. Green looked at them, recognizing what those were.

"Those are Up-grade discs for Porygon right?" Green spoke.

"Yes. I can see the Viridian Gym Leader is very knowledgeable." August smiled.

"I know because I have a Porygon 2 on my team. Got a disc from my grandpa."

"Ah! I see! Then this may interest you but years ago we discovered Porygon 2 has a second evolution!"

"Really?" Red smiled.

"Ah yes!" A short man walked forward in a lab coat. He was as tall as a tree stump. "Porygon Z is the name of the evolution. It evolves through a disc not yet in production as of now!"

"Not yet in production? Why?" Green asked.

"Well… we have found some… dubious… problems to it that had made Porygon Z act very odd, very glitchy you could say. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Argus. I am August's father." Argus spoke.

"Really? I… um…" Blue looked at the two. One was as short as a stump and the other was as tall as a tree. "I can see the resemblance."

"I think I can see it too." Daisy smiled.

"Your... your joking right?" Silver spoke.

"So why did you planned on creating a new disc for Porygon 2?" Green continued.

August smiled. "For one thing to improve security measures of course!"

"Security measures?" Green said, holding back a Pokeball from behind near one of the computers. Porygon 2 could see the computer closeby through the Pokeball's red glass.

"Yes. Ever since Team Rocket attacked. We ramp up security measures by sending Porygon 2's throughout the computer system. It's a very tough security system to crack... or fight more specifically."

"I see." Green clipped his Pokeball to the back of his belt. "I assume Porygon Z is also used to improve security?"

"Yes!" Daisy smiled. "But there's also another reason!"

Bill smiled "Let us show you!"

* * *

The group followed Bill past several windows displaying all sorts of testing facilities. Red noticed new Poke Balls being tested, Yellow noticed several water tanks full of Lapras's being studied and taken care for, Silver noticed a mass production of Poke Gears being readied to be shipped to Johto and Blue spotted something that caught her eye.

"Oh look! Dittos!" Blue smiled at a room full of Ditto's playing around in a soft cushy room.

"Ditto?" Blue's Ditto looked through the red glass of the Pokeball.

"Yes. Ditto." August smiled. "There's an interesting legend about Ditto."

"Really? " Blue looked at him with curiousity.

"They say Ditto is a failed byproduct of attempting to clone Mew."

"Uh… failed?" Blue said.

"Ditto?" Ditto within Blue's Pokeball didn't like where this was going.

"Yes." August smiled. "There were experiments on Cinnabar Island in attempt to clone Mew into something called... Mewtwo."

Red, Green, Blue and Yellow's eyes opened wide for a quick second. Bill gulped a bit while Silver and Daisy just stood there clueless.

"However many of the test subjects experimented on were failures and they later became Ditto that roam the Pokemon Mansion. I heard however they've been transported to the wild somewhere after the Pokemon Mansion was refurbished." August continued. "However. I don't see them as a failure."

"You don't?" Blue said.

"No. Their just so adorable and cute and can transform to any Pokemon! Their amazing creatures!" August smiled excitedly.

"Hehehe…" Blue looked nervous. She thought "Didn't expect such a tall man to use adorable and cute in a sentence so openly."

"Ditto!" Ditto smiled in the Pokeball.

"Anyways!" Bill spoke. "Let's get to what were going to show you!"

* * *

"Whoa!" The trainers stepped into a massive room.

There was a large machine in the middle and around them were armored ant-like Pokemon carrying pieces and parts.

"What are those?" Red said.

"Those are Durants." August explained. "Their under the command of my father as of now. Their used to help out the construction of this machine."

"What is it?" Silver looked at it.

"It's a device used to create a gateway to Pokemon's dreams!" Bill smiled.

"Pokemon's dreams?"

"Yes! A researcher from Unova had discovered a gateway to what we call the Dream World where trainers can enter their Pokemon's dreams and see what they are dreaming about!" Bill explained. "Silph Co. has been interested in such a device, feeling it's a step forward to uniting Pokemon and people so they invited me and Daisy, two professional Pokemon researchers, to help!"

"That's awesome! Does it work!" Red smiled at the idea.

"Actually yes! However that's not the only thing it does." Daisy explained. "It has another application."

"Another application? Is that why the Durant are still moving around parts?" Green looked at the Durants scattering all over the room, from the floor to the walls to the ceilings.

"Yup! Pretty much! In theory… this machine here should also be able to create a portal to other dimensions!"

Red, Green, Blue and Yellow looked puzzled.

"You mean like the wormholes from Alola?" Yellow said.

"Yes!" Bill answered. "And without that information you found in Alola. Me and Daisy would've never accomplished Silph Co's latest project! It was thanks to you people that I was able to find a way to recreate wormholes right here!"

"Okay… but what's the other reason for Porygon Z?" Green said.

"According to our studies." August stepped forward. "Porygon Z has the ability to travel to alien dimensions!"

"What?!" Red, Green, Blue and Yellow all looked shocked. "Really? Why would you need a machine then if you can just use Porygon Z?"

"Well… as mentioned before… Porygon Z aren't exactly reliable." Bill explained. "Some strange error in the disc used for Porygon Z has caused them to act erratically. Even then, they don't seem to know how to activate these wormholes on their own. It just happens randomly. However when it does, they serve as a great way to travel on through these wormholes."

"Yes." August smiled. "It's thanks to Bill, the famous PC admin, and Daisy, the granddaughter of Prof. Oak, here and his team in the Sevii Isles too! Without them setting up the communication center that would eventually lead to the prestigious Wi-Fi centers across Sinnoh, Unova and beyond plus their extensive research on Pokemon. I would've never gotten any of this done without a world more connected than ever."

"Excuse me sir." A woman appeared from behind.

"Huh?" Red looked at the woman. She wore a purple business top and skirt but her palr face and her raven-colored hair looked familiar, too familiar. "Uh… Yellow."

"Yes?" Yellow responded.

"That woman behind August. She kind of looks like you…"

"Hmm?" Yellow looked at the woman. She looked exactly like her, she even wore her hair like a ponytail. However she looked bored with cold eyes, carrying pieces of technology in her hand. "Maybe a little bit."

"It's weird. She's like your technological opposite." Blue watched.

"Technological opposite?" Yellow thought.

"Hmm? Yes?" August turned around.

"It's that time again." The woman spoke.

"Ah. It appears I have to go. The tour is over but there is a party later so feel free to come back when night hits." August smiled.

Red saw the two walking to the exit as he spoke to Bill. "Hey Bill? Who is that girl?"

"Her? That's August's secretary. Her name is Violet. She's kind of an introvert and doesn't like socializing with others. Prefers to be around the computer all day, working nonstop."

"That doesn't sound like me at all." Yellow said.

"Sound like you?" Bill took a quick glimpse at the secretary.

"Oh. Is it because she kind of looks like you, only with black hair." Daisy smiled.

"Huh…" Bill looked at her again before she left. "I do see the resemblance."

"Hmm…" Yellow stood there, watching her. "I bet she's a nice person underneath."

"She is… but she's socially awkward at times… and has… anger issues." Bill sighed. "So guys? How about we go eat lunch right now!"

* * *

Red and his friends stepped out of the Silph Co. building. Bill, carrying his laptop, looked up and noticed the clouds have gotten dark.

"Looks like it could rain any second." Bill said.

"I checked the weather on my Poke Gear." Silver said. "It's supposed to be sunny all around this week."

"You and your laptop should be fine sweety." Daisy smiled at Bill.

"Sweety?" Green looked at Bill.

"Ah... um... that's just something she says to a lot of close people!" Bill looked nervous.

"I never heard her call that to me." Green said.

"I only say that to you Bill!" Daisy looked confused.

"Um... uh... huh?" Bill saw a bunch of people running.

"What's this?" Red noticed several people running to different directions in a huge hurry.

"Have you tried the other gate!" One man yelled.

"Yes! It's the same there too!" One woman yelled.

"I'm still checking anyway!" Another man yelled.

"Um… excuse me!" Blue raised her hand to a man in a business suit.

"Huh?" The first man stopped. "Yes?"

"What's going on? What's with all the people running everywhere?" Blue asked.

"Y… you haven't heard? It's better to show you! C'mon!"

"I guess will follow him." Silver spoke.

As the group of trainers ran, Bill's laptop flashed red.

* * *

Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Bill and Daisy stopped at the gate that lead to Lavender Town. They noticed the gate covered in dense fog to the point that the gate didn't seem to be there at all. They heard people screaming and yelling at each other as a driver stepped into his truck.

"What's he doing?" The escort watched.

"No you idiot!" One man yelled. "Your going to crash into someone!"

"I gotta try! I'm late for shipments!" The man yelled, pressing into gear.

"Everyone run!" He yelled as the truck went full speed.

"What are they talking about?" Green said.

"Don't just stand there! Move!" A man called out to the trainers.

"Huh?" Red's eyes widened. "Move! NOW!"

The six quickly scattered as the truck returned from the fog in full speed!

"Oh shiiii-" The truck driver quickly pressed the brakes.

The truck took a screeching halt as the same man from before grabbed him by the shirt.

"You idiot! You could've hurt someone!"

"I'm sorry! I... I didn't know!"

"Wh… what happened?" Yellow's eyes widened.

The man that escorted them explained. "All the gates are cut off from the rest of Kanto. I can't explain it but every time someone tries to leave through that fog, they come right back here!"

"What? That's stupid." Red got up.

"Wait Red!" Blue yelled but Red didn't listened.

He ran for it.

"I'm telling you. It's the truth." The escort shouted.

Red ran into the dense fog as others watched. He ran blindly, the fog being too dense to see anything. He just kept running and running until he saw a glimpse of light!

"I don't know what he's…" Red slowed down. He paused, spotting the streetlights of Saffron City, his friends looking at him surprised and shocked. "… talking… about?"

Green looked a little nervous. "What's going on?"

Blue's eyes widened. "It's like that time Rocket controlled Saffron."

"Were cut off from the entire region." Silver gritted his teeth.

"Wait! What about the train station? Maybe that's a way out." Blue said.

"You don't think people have tried that?" The escort said. "Look, I'm outta here. I'm going to find my family quickly. You guys. Be careful. Something bad looks like will happen."

"Something… bad…" Bill could still remember the cracked pearl. "Hmm?"

Bill noticed his laptop flashing red.

"What are you doing Bill?" Red ran to them, seeing Bill opening his laptop

"My laptop. It's sensing powerful disturbances." Bill looked at the screen as a red light flashed his face.

"A disturbance of what?"

"Any who travel through the wormholes are bathed in a strange type of energy. Sometimes they've been found to even power Pokemon up, increasing their size. The Alolan people called them Totem Pokemon but that's not always the case." Bill looked through the programs.

"Wormholes? Is it happening in Silph Co.? Is the machine on?" Daisy asked.

"No. It's happening at that abandoned Colosseum over there! Let's go!" Bill said.

The group ran quickly as Red paused behind for a moment, seeing the massive abandoned building from a great distance. "The Colosseum?"

* * *

The group ran to the abandoned colosseum. In the middle of the colosseum, it looked like a massive battle stage used for Pokemon battles but it's pretty clear it hasn't been used in a long time. Right in the middle, Yellow recognized a familiar Pokemon.

"Hoopa?" Hoopa smiled at Yellow. "Hoopa! Hoopa!"

"Hoopa!?" Yellow and Red shouted.

"Hoopa." Hoopa smiled.

"I thought I... I left him at the shelter." Yellow gulped.

Elsewhere... the dragon descends...


	7. 1-6 The Dragon Descends!

**RGBY** \- Vol. 1 - Saffron City Summary \- A Legendary Dragon is searching for something...

1.6 - The Dragon Descends

Edited - 8/4/18

* * *

Everyone standing in the Colosseum seemed confused what that little imp-like Pokemon was doing there floating above the platform.

"Hoopa!" The golden Hoopa smiled at them

Without hesitation, Yellow quickly ran to the lone Pokemon.

"Hey! Wait a minute! We don't even know what that is." Green said.

"This colosseum." Silver looked at the race-tracks around the battle-stage. The battle stage didn't seem to appear to be a battle stage either. It was split into several other colored stages by chalk. He recognized some of them. One of the stages looked like it was used for sumo wrestling. Another looked like a small football court. The one Hoopa was on was a wooden platform, near a stack of wood planks and a football. Each of the platforms had four colors on each corner red, blue, green and yellow. Silver realized was this was. "Is this an abandoned Pokeathlon dome like the one in Johto?" He then looked to Hoopa. "And what is that Pokemon?"

"That Pokemon looks... familiar?" Blue looked at the imp creature.

"We've seen one before Blue. In Hoenn remember." Red said. "It was a pink creature that was tricked into summoning Groudon and Kyogre. This one is a shiny variation apparently."

"You mean that time you helped those three trainers stop Deoxys from destroying the planet?" Green said.

" was a Pokemon called Hoopa who could teleport anywhere or anything it wants." Red looked at Yellow taking a deep breath slowly descending to her knees to the little guy. "This is a different Hoopa we found but the last time we saw it was from Fuji's shelter."

"Hoopa!" Hoopa slammed his hands into the stack of wood. Shockwaves course through his hand, glowing bulging red. The Mischief Pokemon jumped in the air in pain. "Hoopa! Hoopa!"

The imp-Pokemon sucked his thumb, quickly brushing off the pain. He then showed a curious smile at the football right next to him.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa smiled at Yellow, offering her the football.

Yellow looked at him with a glare.

"You!" Yellow said.

"Hoopa!?" Hoopa gulped with guilt, the sight of Yellow's glare pierced through his body.

"Fuji? You mean that guy from Lavender Town?" Green said.

"A Hoopa. Here?" Blue gulped. She could remember the pink Hoopa was quite the troublemaker. "Did it teleport here?"

"I doubt it." Red answered. "Hoopa's rings are damaged. It must've followed us all the way from Lavender Town."

"Hoopa can't teleport?"

"That Pokemon has a very curious nature to put it when it followed Yellow into the Pokemon Tower. It must've gotten lost in the city while trying to follow and ended up finding this place full of sports equipment dedicated for Pokemon." Red explained, but he didn't smiled at Hoopa's safety. He felt something was wrong, very wrong. So did Bill.

"Even though what you say is interesting Red." Bill checked his laptop. "That Hoopa doesn't seem to be the source of the disturbance. No. The disturbance strangely seems to move around a lot, almost like it has a mind of it's own… it seems to be… "

Elsewhere, the dragon descended forward to a distorted portal as many letter-shaped Pokemon began fleeing the red dimension in haste, away from its menacing aura.

Yellow looked quite mad at Hoopa.

"Hoo… pa?" Hoopa gulped.

Yellow shouted at the imp-like Pokemon. "Did you follow us here! You could've gotten hurt!" She stopped, taking a deep breath, feeling a sense of relief. "I suppose what matters is that you're fine."

"Hoo-pa?" Hoopa was unsure how to take this, surprised a little at Yellow's worried words.

"C'mon." Yellow gently held Hoopa with both hands. "I'll tell Mr. Fuji at the Pokemon Center."

Yellow held the Hoopa in her arms with a warm smile. Hoopa looked in awe at her angelic face in the midst of this abandon Pokeathlon Dome. Then Hoopa's eyes froze looking past her shoulder, trembling in fear.

"The disturbance! It's getting bigger! It's coming right here!" Bill looked above from his laptop where Yellow was standing.

"Wh… what do you mean it's coming right here?" Daisy looked worried.

"Yellow! Get out of there!" Bill shouted.

Yellow's entire body froze for a moment, Hoopa shivered in fear as he felt the monstrous presence behind her. Red, Blue, Green, Silver, Bill and Daisy's eyes were wide opened in shock and terror as a massive red wormhole opened. What was more frightening was the shadowy giant in that portal sporting piercing pink eyes scanning the area. Yellow turned around, slowly stepping back, looking at the fanged 30 ft tall giant taking a step out of the portal one massive foot at a time.

"I… It can't be!" Silver recognized that shape, quickly getting his Pokedex out.

Silver couldn't believe it. The white dragon stepped out fully bearing pink stripes stretching from it's feet to it's armored shoulders each holding pink pearls exactly as Silver remembered. Red stood in awe of it's massive wings stretching to its white crest as the dragon's pink intimidating eyes scanned it's surroundings, finding itself in a strange place, a place full of colorful platforms and strange objects, from rubber spheres to non-pointy wooden sticks.

"Scanning…" Silver scanned the white dragon. "COMPLETE! Palkia. Classification: The Spatial Pokemon. A Water/Dragon Type. Palkia, the ruler of space and dimensions is able to distort or warp space. It is said that space becomes more stable every time Palkia breathes. ALERT - DANGER! LEGENDARY CLASS!"

"Is that the same… the same Palkia from Sinjoh ruins in Johto?" Silver's eyes shook.

"Sinjoh ruins?" Blue looked at him.

"Oh man! Oh man!" Bill panicked, looking through his laptop, typing on different key buttons non-stop. "This is bad! This is seriously bad! This is really really bad! That Pokemon! That Legendary Pokemon! He's the source of the disturbance and according to my laptop his estimated base stats are off the charts!"

Palkia's pink intimidating eyes slowly descended to Yellow. No. The Pokémon in her arms, Hoopa.

"H… hello?" Yellow spoke, wearing a nervous smile.

"Hoo... pa..." Hoopa's shivered in her arms.

Yellow eye's suddenly grew bigger reflecting blue light. Palkia aimed his sharp claws at the two, a bluish sphere of aura energy formed. The young girl quickly ran without hesitation as Palkia launched Aura Sphere! The football and the stack of wood were reduced to dust, Yellow barely escaping the deadly blast.

"He's going to kill her!" Red shouted, pulling out a Pokeball. "Go! Saur!"

"You go help too Blasty!" Blue threw a Pokeball.

"I choose you! Charizard!" Green followed also with a Pokeball.

"Venusaur!" Venusaur roared, sizing up his body.

"Blastoise!" Blastoise popped open his cannons.

"CHAAAARRR!" Charizard roared flames into the sky.

"Go! Ferali…"

"Wait Silver!" Blue interrupted Silver. "We got this! We need you to escort Bill and Daisy away from here! This could get really dangerous!"

"What! I don't need protection!" Daisy said.

"You guys might need me!" Bill said.

"No!" Green shouted. "You guys just end up getting hurt in this situation! We need you safe! Besides. You'd only slow us down."

Bill sighed. "Fine. He's right."

"Bill…" Daisy frowned.

"C'mon! Follow me!" Silver said, waving his hand to the exit.

Bill and Daisy quickly followed Silver behind as the young red-haired trainer ran through the exit, away from the danger.

"Okay guys!" Blue turned to the three Kanto starters.

"Mega evolve!" Red, Green and Blue shouted, clicking their mega stones as the three of the Kanto starters shined brightly in spheres of light.

Palkia puffed air out of its nose as another blue sphere formed from his right claw, his piercing eyes locked-on to Yellow. Palkia launched the aura sphere as Yellow kept on running towards what appeared to be an exit. The aura sphere launched off-course as Palkia got struck by a beam of draconic energy. Palkia's eyes turned, unfazed by the attack, fixating his gaze at the Mega Blastoise firing dragon pulse from those massive cannons.

"Hmm…" Palkia continued looking at Yellow escaping through what appears to be an entrance, ignoring Mega Blastoise's presence.

"Don't ignore us! Flamethrower Charizard!" Green shouted as Red took off to Yellow.

"Body slam!" Red shouted running.

Suddenly Palkia's right shoulder and arm was covered in a massive sea of flames brought forth by an orange dragon with massive wide wings as a green dinosaur holding a giant jungle-like plant on it's back tackled the Palkia in the leg. At the same time the giant cannon-wielding turtle launched several purple pulses to the front. Smoke engulfed parts of the dragon, dispersing in a few second.

"What!?" Blue looked puzzled.

The dragon didn't budged one bit by their combined attacks.

"Keep up the pressure guys!" Blue shouted.

"CHAAARR! SAUUUUR! BLAAAST!" Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise kept tackling and firing upon the white-crested dragon.

"Why is Palkia attacking Yellow?!" Green shouted.

"I don't know!" Blue yelled. "Just look at him! He's a big stupid antagonizing jerk is what he is!"

Palkia just stood there, his eyes not flinching one bit by such powerful attacks, as he grabbed Mega Charizard Y in the air and Mega Venusaur on the ground by the throats easily, instantly blasting them with Aura Sphere!

"I never thought pink would be such an intimidating color!" Green sweated.

"He's absolutely pulverizing them!" Blue shouted.

Palkia threw the Mega Charizard Y into one of the football goal line stands, slamming Mega Venusaur into the ground hard before kicking Mega Venusaur into the Colosseum's lower sidewalls. Palkia's pink eyes turned to Mega Blastoise.

"SCOOOOOOORE!" The football goal line speakers activated as Charizard reverted back to his original form.

Meanwhile, Yellow found herself in an abandoned pool training facility, this was definitely not the exit!

"Hoopa?" Hoopa looked at the empty pool

"Is this colosseum also used for Pokeathlon?" Yellow looked around for an exit.

"Yellow!" Red catched up. "Why is Palkia chasing you!"

"I don't know why! I have no clue why he is…"

Suddenly Mega Venusaur came crashing through the pool's side wall into the empty pool.

"Venu… saur…" Venusaur reverted to his original form.

"Venusaur!? He's taken down that fast!" Red gulped.

Red and Yellow looked through the giant hole Palkia made, seeing Palkia at a distance gazing at Mega Blastoise.

"Blasty! Dragon Pulse again!" Blue shouted.

"Blastoise!" Mega Blastoise launched another Dragon Pulse to the relentless dragon.

The massive dragon vanished instantly, the Dragon Pulse striking the concrete walls of the Colosseum instead.

"Blast?!" Mega Blastoise looked shocked. He looked and turn his head, wondering where such a 30 ft tall creature went.

"He… he can teleport!?"

Blue and Blastoise's eyes suddenly froze in what appeared right in front of them, standing in the dragon's shadow. Palkia's pink piercing eyes glaring at the two.

"Blastoise!" Mega Blastoise's eyes woke away from fear aiming his massive cannons to the dragon. "Blast!?" Mega Blastoise panicked as he felt sharp claws around his back cannon, his feet no longer touching the ground!

Palkia threw the Mega Blastoise in the air, blasting the free-falling turtle in the sky with Aura Pulse!

"Blasty!" Blue shouted to the Mega Blastoise engulfed in a blue explosion.

Palkia ignored the girl's screaming as Mega Blastoise fell and tumbled on the platform, far away from Blue's location, reverting to his original form. Palkia eyed Yellow standing from the pool.

"He's an absolute monster!" Green said. "We need to go all-out guys!"

"Probably our best chances!" Blue said.

"Me and the other guys got this!" Red ran past the rubble. "Please heal my Venusaur in the mean time!"

Yellow descended to the empty pool where Venusaur laid, watching Red grabbing all his Pokeballs in both hands.

"I got you Saur." Yellow placed her hands over Venusaur.

"Ve..." Venusaur weakly muttered.

"Hoopa?" Hoopa looked puzzled as Yellow's hand glowed over Venusaur.

"Sauurr..." Venusaur let out a soft growl.

"Go! Pika! Poli! Snor! Aero! Vee!" Red shouted.

"Come on out! Jiggly! Clefy! Nido! Bull!" Blue shouted.

"I choose you! Scizor! Gourgeist! Arcanine! Rhypherior! Porygon 2!" Green shouted.

An array of Pokeballs flashed around Palkia. Suddenly the glaring dragon found himself attacked from all fronts by highly-trained Pokemon. He could feel flames raging below his feet, thunderbolts crashing into his arms, punches and claws attempting to sink through his hard scaly skin but he still didn't budged.

"Does anything have a impact!" Red yelled.

"Scizor! Aero!" Scizor and Aerodactyl came flying in from above

Aerodactyl got blasted in the air by Aura Sphere much to Scizor's surprise. "Aero!"

"Aero!" Red shouted as Aerodactly tumbled to the platform.

"Scizor!?" Scizor glanced at his fallen friend as Palkia grabbed Scizor by the head! "Scizor!?" Scizor tried to push himself out of Palkia left claw with his feet and claws to no avail.

"Get out of there Scizor!" Green gulped at the sight of his very first Pokemon desperately trying to get out of Palkia's grip.

Palkia locked on to the Pokemon's angry left eye gleaming yellow beneath his massive left claw as he was being struck by all kinds of attacks. Palkia blasted the Scizor to the head before slamming him to the ground. Palkia felt two massive jaws biting down on his right arm but it felt light to the massive dragon. Palkia eyed the two canines, Arcanine and Granbull, gripping onto his arm.

"Grrrrr…" Arcanine and Granbull held determined eyes.

"Pika! Esp! Gour! BZZZ!" A combined attack of thunderbolt, psybeam, shadow ball, and ice-beam came bolting to Palkia's other side.

Palkia calmly turned to see Pikachu, Espeon, Gourgeist and Porygon 2 attacking from a distance together. "Hmm…" Palkia scanned throughout the battle, sensing a group dashing behind him. The spatial Pokemon warped.

"Snor!? Poli!? Nido!?" Snorlax, Poliwrath and Nidoqueen gasped at how fast the massive dragon warped as they attempted to jump from behind wielding thunder, ice and fire punch.

"That damn warping!" Green gritted his teeth.

"Arroo!?" The combined attack of the special attackers struck Granbull and Arcanine instead!

"Bull! Arcanine!" Blue and Green gasped.

"Pika!" Pikachu gasped as Granbull and Arcanine fainted by their powerful combo attack.

"Snor. Poli. Nido." Snorlax, Poliwrath and Nidoqueen landed on their feet confused on to where he gone, looking nervous at the fainted canines near them.

Suddenly the three heavy hitters sensed Palkia from behind, eyes wide opened. Palkia grabbed Poliwrath with his massive claws in the midst of this surprise.

"Poli!" Poliwrath tried to get out of his claws but Palkia's grip was too strong!

Snorlax and Nidoqueen fired a massive orange beam to Palkia, Hyper Beam, but Palkia shielded himself with Poliwrath much to their shock!

"Poli!" Red screamed to his first Pokemon!

"POLI!?" Poliwrath got struck by the double Hyper Beam.

"Hmm…" Palkia blasted the two other heavy-hitters with a single aura sphere.

"Nido!? Snor!?" The two heavy-hitters were engulfed by the attack's explosion.

The trainers and the special attackers watched in horror as Palkia dropped Poliwrath onto the Nidoqueen and Snorlax, kicking Poliwrath, Nidoqueen, and Snorlax with ease off the platform into the racing tracks.

Red's hands clenched into a fist full of anger. "It isn't over yet!"

"Pika!" Pikachu wasn't going to back down.

"Vee! Gour! BZZZ!" Espeon, Gourgeist, and Porygon 2 nodded.

Palkia didn't seem to care. They were just an annoyance in his way. He raised both claws! Pikachu's eyes widened. Without hesitation, the four tried to spread out but Palkia blasted all of them together away easily with a barrage of spheres in short time.

"Pika! Vee! Gour! BzzZZ!" The four special attackers could feel the blows striking and engulfing them, stumbling, flinching, getting pushed off the ground into the air by the blasts.

Red gritted his teeth in anger and worry, seeing the Pokemon sent flying in the air before rolling off the stage.

"Is he even taking us seriously?!" Red thought.

"RHY!" The massive rock giant, Rhypherior, came running at the dragon with Clefable and Wigglytuff by his side.

"Clefable! Wiggly!" Clefable and Wigglytuff jumped into the air with fists coasted in ice.

"Hmm…" Palkia raised a single Aura Sphere, blasting the rampaging Rhypherior legs off-course easily forcing the rock giant to trip, his face hitting the ground. Palkia eyes shifted to the the two fairy-types using a double ice-punch on him.

"Wiggly! Clefable!" The two fairy-types shouted.

Palkia quickly grabbed the two fairy's by their frozen arms catching them off-guard.

"Wiggly!? Clefable!?" The two fairy-types panicked.

Palkia blasted both fairies sending them flying into the bleachers.

"Rhy..." Rhypherior try to steadily get up on one knee, his legs injured by the blast. Suddenly he heard something beamed up close. He looked up, his eyes reflecting the blue color of the move.

Palkia aimed an Aura Sphere up-close to Rhypherior's head.

"RHY!" Rhypherior roared trying to get up as fast as he could...

... but Palkia wouldn't allow that. Green froze for a second as Rhypherior was blasted to the head, his head engulfed by smoke and dust.

"Rhy..." Rhypherior's head dropped away from the smoke and dust landing to the ground, whited out as saliva leaked from his mouth.

"Wh... what can we do?!" Blue looked shocked.

Green couldn't think of an answer to that question. "I don't know."

Red ran quickly to Yellow past the rubble, seeing her healing Venusaur as Hoopa watched within the empty pool.

Red shouted. "Yellow! What about your Pokemon!"

"Hoo?" Hoopa looked up.

"Mine?" Yellow stood up, peeking her head above the empty pool. Her jaw dropped. She saw Red's Pikachu laying there tired on the road, Charizard unconsciously stuck in the threads of the soccer goal line, Clefable and Wigglytuff laying there on the bleachers. She saw all of her friends Pokemon, all laid there fainted, unconscious at the hands of a seemingly unstoppable dragon. She then saw the dragon's eyes looking directly her. "I... I don't know..."

"What?!" Red looked surprised.

"They could get hurt. Look at what he did to you guys!"

"Yellow!" Red . "Your Pokemon wouldn't want this massive Pokemon rampaging around Saffron leaving everyone, humans and Pokemon, trapped here in this strange fog! The Yellow I know would be afraid of her Pokemon getting hurt... but... she would be the one to end the fighting when no options are left!"

Yellow hesitated at what he said. He was right but how Palkia finished them off with quick efficiency scared her. Would her own Pokemon be enough?

Yellow spoke "But I…" Yellow hesitated, gazed up to the pink piercing eyes of the dragon bearing it's fangs, looming over them. "You..."

Red quickly turned around, seeing the white dragon eyeing them, puffing air through his nostrils. Hoopa looked at the figure.

"Hoopa." Hoopa tried to maintain confidence under those intimidating eyes staring at him, his eyes turning red.

Yellow got out of the empty pool, confronting the dragon! She gripped her hands into a fist angry at what Palkia did. "What is it you want!? Why are you doing this!? Tell me!... Huh?" She looked deep into dragon's unfazed eyes. "Wait... Why do you look… that way? Why are you… Huh!?"

"Hoopa?!" Hoopa's reddened eyes disappeared, noticing Yellow's Pokeballs shaking.

Yellow's Pokeballs opened on their own!

Raticate growled repeatedly clicking it's teeth, Pikachu took a fighting stance on her four feet buzzing her electric cheeks, Butterfree glared fluttering his wings, Dodrio chirped as one head checked on it's feet and the other two gazed, Golem sized up his arms gritting his teeth and Omastar glared at their giant foe with his yellow slitted eyes.

"Raticate! Chu! Free! Dodrio! Golem! Oma!" Yellow's team of Pokemon came out on their own, all ready to battle!

Yellow shouted, pleading them to stay back. "Please no! Wait a minute guys!"

"Chu!" ChuChu charged forward to the Dragon as her fellow teammates followed her lead.

"Free!" Butterfree fluttered over Palkia's head scattering a green powder as Golem rolled forth but Palkia quickly reacted.

"Golem!?" The rock-hard Pokemon could feel the dragon's sharp claws gripping onto his withdrawn body.

The unfazed dragon held Golem over the top of his head, shielding himself, as the rock-hard Pokemon fell asleep inside.

"Free!?" Butterfree looked shocked as Palkia's intimidating eyes spotted him.

Palkia threw the Golem at Butterfree, like throwing a rock to a bug.

"Dodrio!" Dodrio's heads charged forward panicking all at once, seeing Golem and Butterfree coming right at him.

Palkia raised his claw to the Dodrio, the three-headed bird finding itself stuck together with Butterfree under the sleeping Golem's hard body, blasting all three of them away.

"Look out!" Yellow dragged Red's arm with one arm and held Hoopa in the other, hurrying outside of the pool and into the race tracks as Golem, Dodrio and Butterfree were thrown together into the pool.

The two quickly moved out of the way as the three Pokemon were sent crashing next to Venusaur.

"Saur!?" Venusaur got up from the pool, seeing his friends hurt so quickly.

Venusaur stood up on all fours, looking above the pool. Fear and worry seeped through Venusaur's body as he noticed Palkia spotted Yellow and Red running! Palkia raised his claw, locking his eyes at the two. Suddenly Palkia felt nibbling on his wing! Palkia glanced back, seeing a giant mouse trying to bite through his scale-hard skin.

"Raticate!" Raticate continued gnashing his giant teeth into Palkia's wing.

"Hmm?" Palkia got struck by pressurized beam of water.

Palkia eyed back and saw Omastar firing Hydro Pump. Omastar stopped and ChuChu launched thunderbolt. ChuChu stopped as well, Omastar using Hydro Pump again! They were rotating to shock Palkia easier but it didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Raticate!" Palkia grabbed Raticate using him as a shield against Pikachu's thunderbolt!

"Pika!?" Pikachu stopped launching electricity but the thunderbolt struck the giant mouse anyways.

"Raticate!?" Raticate got shocked hard by ChuChu's powerful attack, feeling electricity coursing through his body.

"Raticate!" Yellow gasped, seeing her first Pokemon getting shocked by ChuChu's own attack.

Palkia threw the fainted mouse away, aiming his claws at the two, blasting them!

"Pika! Oma!" The two Pokemon rolled and tumbled on the racing tracks.

"Guys! C'mon! Let's go!" Green along with Blue, came to Yellow and Red.

"But what about our Pokemon! They're hurt!" Yellow shouted.

"We can't help them if were..." Blue stopped. She looked above, seeing Palkia's pink eyes glowing underneath his own shadow, raising his claw.

They could see the palm of Palkia's claws aimed right at them ready to attack... and restrained.

"Are… are you crazy…" Red looked shocked.

"Hoopa..." Hoopa looked worried.

All of their Pokemon still standing tried to restrict Palkia's movement. Charizard, Aerodactyl and Scizor together headlocked Palkia by the neck, Arcanine, Raticate and Granbull gripped their teeth onto Palkia's left arm as Venusaur used his vinewhip pullin at Palkia's right arm wrapped tightly by Omastar. Espeon, ButterFree, Clebafle, JigglyPuff, Gourgeist and Porygon 2 all used psychic to encase Palkia's movement nearby even further as Rhypherior and Snorlax locked their arms around Palkia's shoulders. They saw Nidoqueen, Poliwrath, Dodrio, Golem, Blastoise and the Pikachu couple trying to push him back at the legs.

"He can just warp!" Green yelled. "What are you doing! Save yourselves!"

"Are you crazy!" Blue yelled.

"Your far too injured to fight any further!" Red yelled.

"Why?" Yellow looked frightened.

Palkia sighed, puffing air out of his nostrils again.

The trainers looked terrified. The Pokemon around Palkia gulped, froze, hesitated as Palkia summoned a hundred of Aura Spheres around him forming a bigger sphere! Palkia launched the Aura Spheres inward as a massive explosion engulfed the Pokemon and Palkia.

"No!" They shouted.

Many of the Pokemon that once tried to restrict Palkia's movements were now flying, tumbling and rolled away from the explosion. The smoke and dust settled, Palkia shielding himself with a pinkish shield but the trainers didn't noticed Palkia has no injuries at all. Instead they quickly ran to there Pokemons without hesitation.

"Why? Why would you do something so crazy for us!" Blue yelled at the spiral-eyed Blastoise. She quickly got up, looking where her other Pokemon were around the mess of fallen Pokemon.

"Don't ever do something rash again!" Green yelled at the spiral-eyed Charizard. He quickly noticed Scizor and Rhypherior lying away from a distance, hoping the rest of his Pokemon were alright.

"Don't go to such lengths again... Okay guys?" Red looked at Poliwrath, then Venusaur, then Aerodactyl, then Espeon and then Snorlax. He held Pika in his arms. "Please... please don't do that again. Please."

"Chu…" ChuChu muttered weakly.

Yellow carried Hoopa as she founded her Pokemon lying together, smiling at her.

"You guys…" She gulped nervously, wanting to say how stupid they were to put their lives in danger but then she smiled. "...should take a break as soon as we get back okay?"

"Chu…" ChuChu smiled... but that smile turned to horror. "Chu!"

Yellow turned around and saw Palkia staring right at her.

"Hoo… pa…" Hoopa felt a uneasy tension.

Palkia raised his arm creating another Aura Sphere.

"Wait Palkia! Stop!" Red shouted.

"What's that!?" Green noticed something shiny from the skies.

A giant spoon came flying, deflecting the Aura Sphere to the bleachers!

"A giant… spoon?" Red saw the spoon chipped into the ground. "Wait a minute!"

Mewtwo descended with a psychic-coated Blaine as Palkia watched. The genetic Pokemon smiled as he telepathically echoed his thoughts to them. "Take Hoopa and your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center and get some rest. I'll handle this one."

The four trainers felt a sense of relief, smiling at Mewtwo's arrival as he and Blaine descended to the ground. Palkia just watched, wondering who this was but Yellow could sense something Mewtwo was hiding behind that smile, anger, lots of anger.

"Um… Mewtwo! Blaine! Becareful!" Red and his friends ran to the professor and Mewtwo. "He may look big but he can warp instantly and fire Aura Spheres anywhere in his vicinity and…"

"Hey Red." Blaine smiled as he and Mewtwo's right hand reached out to the air, to the spoon. "Everything will be alright."

The giant spoon chipped away from the ground, quickly returning to Mewtwo's hands as Blaine revealed something around his risk. A mega bracelet!

"Mega evolve!" Blaine clicked the megastone.

Mewtwo became engulfed by a sphere of light, before it broke and vanish as Mewtwo Y came out, levitating over the ground with a much larger body. His head was noticeably bigger as if it contained a huge brain.

"I'll deal with the dragon." Mega Mewtwo wielded his spoon like a staff, pointing it at the dragon.

Palkia walked forward anyway, no longer caring about Mewtwo's presence or his mega evolution, only eyeing Hoopa in Yellow's arms.

"Hey!" Mega Mewtwo threw a shadowball striking at Palkia's chest area.

"ERGH…" Palkia gasped, gritting his sharp teeth.

Green noticed that reaction on Palkia's face, expressing annoyance on his face. He felt that! He no longer glared at Hoopa anymore, his eyes locked onto Mewtwo's.

"So… your taking me seriously now?" Mega Mewtwo smiled.

"Huh?" Red noticed Palkia's striped arms, his pearls and wings were glowing a vibrant pink. He pulled out his Pokedex, aiming the device at Palkia. "What is that?"

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned Palkia glowing pink. "Analysis Complete. This is Palkia's strongest move Spacial Rend! It is so powerful it is able to cut a hole through space."

"Spacial Rend?" Red said.

"He never used that move before!" Green added.

"That's because he wasn't taking any of us seriously." Blue responded. "But he is now to Mewtwo!"

Palkia roared for battle! "GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHWWW!"

Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow braced themselves, covering their ears at the sound of Palkia's immense roar. Mewtwo just stood there, gripping onto his spoon as Blaine watched crossing his arms as his tie blew across the wind.

Palkia fixated his gaze on Mewtwo with seering anger, recognizing Mewtwo as a worthy opponent as the dragon lifted his right vibrant arm expressing his power. The dragon swung his energized claws forming a blade of vibrant pink energy tearing down the entire left side of the Pokeathlon Dome. Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow eye's widened at they could hear screams and scattering on the outside of the stadium as the wall fell to rubble.

"Sc... scary..." Red said.

"Y.. yeah." Yellow nodded.

"Hey Mewtwo!" Blaine continued crossing his arms.

"Yeah." Mewtwo grinned

"Let's do this!" Mega Mewtwo and Blaine shouted.

The two legendaries lifted off from the ground!

"GRRAAAAAHHHHWWW!" Palkia raised his vibrant claws against Mega Mewtwo.

"Take this!" Mega Mewtwo clashed the Dragon's vibrant claws with his giant spoon.

The clash, such force opened up the blackened cloud above them to a world of lightning and letter-shaped Pokemon fleeing away from the battle.

"Is that Palkia's doing!" Red looked stunned.

"Those are Unown!" Green recognized those Pokemon.

"GRRRAAAAHHWWW!" Palkia used his other arm to swing another energized blade.

Mewtwo quickly moved out of the way, the trainers watched as the Spacial Rend slammed into the sports announcer tower of the dome.

"This is getting really dangerous Blaine!" Green shouted.

"What? No it isn't? Everything's going well! Ain't that right Red?" Blain watched the battle.

"No!" Red shouted, seeing the announcer tower slamming to the racing tracks. "Actually I agree with Green on this one!"

Mewtwo swung his telekinetic spoon to Palkia's head but the dragon warped before that could happen, quickly appearing behind! The spatial dragon slammed Mewtwo with a devastating Spacial Rend!

"ARRRGH!" Mewtwo clenched his teeth as he loss balance in the sky, falling. Mewtwo quickly turned around, gripping onto his spoon as Palkia quickly slammed his dragon claws against the Genetic Pokemon's spoon pushing him even further down!

"Mewtwo looks like he's in trouble!" Red said.

"Stay out of it!" Blaine yelled. "You can't do anything in your current state! You'll only slow me down! Just go to the Pokemon Center and wait for me there!"

"But!"

"He's right!" Green said. "We need to help our Pokemon now!"

Red looked at the Pokeathlon dome, seeing all of his Pokemon lying there. Palkia wasn't coming at them anymore, this was a good time to help them.

Red smiled. "Your right Green. Let's go help them up."

Blue and Yellow nodded. The four trainers quickly ran as the battle raged on in the skies. Palkia slammed another dragon claw into Mewtwo's spoon, grabbing his weapon with the other arm!

"What?!" Mewtwo saw a Aura Sphere coming right from Palkia's fangs!

"GRAAAAAAHWWW!" Palkia blasted Mewtwo's face sending him crashing to the ground!

"Errgh!" Mewtwo felt the impact of the ground as it broke apart beneath him, he opened his eyes seeing an empty street filled with lamp lights and benches. He still gripped onto his spoon ash he looked up only to see a massive dragon coming straight at him! Mewtwo quickly raised his right hand creating a shadow ball! "No you w..."

Palkia pushed Mewtwo's right arm into another direction with his claw quickly, causing the shadowball to go off-course! The dragon slammed his other dragon claws onto Mewtwo's throat! Breaking through the ground!

"Errgh!" Mewtwo could feel his body pushed against the earth further!

"I can still sense him! His pain!" Blaine held onto his chest, clenching his teeth. "Don't give up Mewtwo!"

* * *

"Run away!" A man screamed.

"Quickly!" A woman screamed.

Adventurers and travelers found themselves running away as Mewtwo and Palkia duked it out in the underground pathways underneath Saffron City!

"Take this!" Mewtwo blasted Palkia with a barrage of shadowballs!

"GRRRRRWWW!" Palkia gritted his teeth, losing balance as he was struck in the chest by the barrage.

The Spatial Pokemon regained balance as he saw Mewtwo coming straight at him with a clenched fist covered in an orange glow. Palkia crossed his arms, bracing himself as Mewtwo's force and Palkia's weight alone sent the ground underneath the dragon cracking. Mewtwo relentlessly sent another orangish punch at Palkia.

"There are people down there... better to move the battle elsewhere." Blaine could see what Mewtwo see as he coughed a bit onto a tissue, feeling a sense of relief throughout his body. "And that Drain Punch. Will serve Mewtwo nicely hmm?"

Blained looked down at the tissue, he could see blood spreading across the tissue.

* * *

Mewtwo dodged the attack, an energized blade sent slicing through a pack of stalactite! Mewtwo moved the battle against Palkia to an underground cavern deep under Saffron City.

"Eerrgh!" Mewtwo was pushed backed by Palkia's dragon claw quickly shielded himself with the spoon. "No you won't!"

The Genetic Pokemon gripped his sppoon, pushing Palkia's claws off with both hands. Mewtwo aimed his spoon at the dragon firing a powerful psychic shockwave to Palkia. To Mewtwo's surprise, Palkia warped, the Psyshock striking a random stone pillar.

"That trick again!" Mewtwo had completely forgotten Palkia could do that in the heat of battle!

His eyes were wide opened at the danger he saw! Hundreds of aura spheres around him forming a sphere.

"I won't let you…" Mewtwo was cut off by the explosions.

Palkia watched silently as Mega Mewtwo was bombarded by hundreds of Aura Spheres. Palkia breathed deep as Mega Mewtwo levitated away from the blasts weakingly, reverting back to his original form.

Mewtwo fell to the ground.

"Hmm…" Palkia looked at the fainted Mewtwo lying there on the stony surface. He turned around looking up, fixated on the holes their battle created. As he began to ascend he felt a ball of shadowy aura slamming him right at the back. Palkia gritted his teeth, annoyed, feeling that attack!

The dragon turned around. His eyes saw Mewtwo standing, bearing the injuries of the battle.

"Hmm…" Palkia turned around to the hole above, no longer did he seemed to care about Mewtwo in his current state.

"Get back here!" Mewtwo yelled.

As Mewtwo took another a step, he saw another hundred Aura Spheres surrounding him. Mewtwo only gritted his teeth, his eyes sparked with purple electricity, as all the Aura Spheres launched.

Palkia heard no explosion, he quickly turned around, his eyes looked puzzled at what he saw. The aura spheres were close to hitting Mewtwo's body... but they were being pushed back by some kind of electrifying psyshock energy.

Mewtwo angrily shouted "I WON'T LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON THEM ANY FURTHER! PAAAAALKIA!"

Mewtwo formed an intense psychic aura around his body, shifting from purple to blue repeatedly, launching all the Aura Spheres backwards exploding across the cave. Mewtwo flew upwards into the solid surface breaking much of the earth and soil above with his intense psychic energy. Mewtwo bursted through Saffron Cities streets. Palkia bursted from the ground following Mewtwo into the skies as a strange dark ghostly substance flowed into the dragon's glaring eyes.

"Still taking me seriously!?" Mewtwo flew pass several buildings, pass several people troubled by the fog as the buildings glass windows shook a little.

People wondered what that purple blur was. Suddenly a massive pink-white blur followed behind, the people braced themselves screaming as glass everywhere shattered!

The two duked it out in the skies! Palkia launched a Spacial Rend but Mewtwo pushed his radiant claw into a different direction with one hand, the other hand punching Palkia directly into his jaw, spit flying out as the Spacial Rend shattered a storm cloud. Palkia gritted his teeth, attempting to blast Aura Sphere but Mewtwo moved his head to the left punching Palkia in the gut, the dragon's eyes bulged out as lightning nearly struck them! Palkia returned the punch with a punch to Mewtwo's gut, saliva bursted from his mouth. The Spatial Dragon attempted to claw him in the head but Mewtwo ducked in the air grabbing his claw down under with both hands, swinging the massive dragon in circles, catapulting the dragon past several stormy clouds as Unown scattered across the skies!

* * *

Red, Green, Blue and Yellow all looked at the flashes of light far into the sky outside of the Pokemon Center.

"They're fast! Extremely fast!" Red watched the battle.

"I... I can't even see anything!" Green could barely see them move, only purple and blue flashes striking each other.

"They're on a whole different level." Yellow gulped as the two began rising and rising into the thunderstorms more and more.

"Amazing..." Blue looked nervous.

* * *

Mewtwo and Palkia calmly levitated to the air as thunder echoed across the skies, their eyes locked for battle. The two flew forward! Mewtwo launched a barrage of Shadow Balls to the Spatial Dragon but Palkia simply warped behind Mewtwo with a vibrant pink claw!

"Errgh!" Mewtwo gritted, barely dodging the Spacial Rend. "So! You like to teleport too huh!?"

Palkia's eyes widened! Mewtwo teleported! Palkia turned around seeing Mewtwo from behind but he teleported again! He turned to the front but again he was gone. To the sides! The back again! The front! Palkia was having a hard time keeping up his eyes as he was astonished by Mewtwo's speed.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from above.

Palkia looked up, his eyes grew large, he couldn't keep his mouth closed as Mewtwo raised two hands, creating a a massive sphere of blue energy close to Palkia, too close!

"Here's my Aura Sphere!" Mewtwo shouted, swung the Aura Sphere downwards!

The aura sphere struck Palkia before he could warp!

"GRAAAAWWWR!" Palkia screeched in pain, enveloped by the blue light!

* * *

Red, Green, Blue and Yellow found themselves led by Blaine at the front of the Silph Co. building where lied a fainted massive dragion in a huge crater. The populace eyes all gazed at the mysterious dragon.

"Mewtwo… did it!" Red smiled.

"Yeah but…" Blue said.

"I'm... grrr... back." Mewtwo descended gripping his shoulder. They noticed Mewtwo had some significant injuries.

"Mewtwo! You need healing ASAP!" Yellow yelled.

"I appreciate the concern but right now… I want to know what Palkia was doing at the Pokemon Village I was protecting." Mewtwo angrily looked at the dragon.

"It might be a misunderstanding!" Yellow said.

"A misunderstanding!?"

"Palkia… Palkia had an angry look to his eyes!"

"So?"

"But he also… well… he not only had an angry look." Yellow continued. "It looked like he also had a sad look in his eyes too."

"A sad look?" Mewtwo fell silent. He looked to Palkia.

"Sad look huh? Strange..." Blaine thought about it.

"Uh guys..." Blue spoke.

The people surrounding the crater were all looking at the group and Mewtwo oddly. Most of them never seen Mewtwo, some wondered what their connection was together, why Yellow looked like she was a one-sided conversation with Mewtwo, other's mentioned that they recognized Palkia from legends.

"Hmm…" Mewtwo crossed his arms annoyed, looking at all the humans below him.

As the people were distracted by Mewtwo's presence, a red wormhole enveloped Palkia on the ground, sinking the dragon to the floor it looked like.

"Palkia's escaping!" Green shouted.

"Your not escaping!" Mewtwo tried going further. "Errgh!"

Mewtwo could feel his injuries coursing through his body.

"Mewtwo! You need rest!" Blaine shouted. "I'm returning you to your Pokeball!"

"No! I…" The Pokeball flashed, beaming Mewtwo.

"Return!" Blaine returned Mewtwo.

Blaine looked at Mewtwo's Pokeball before looking onto the portal.

"What… what should we do?" Red looked in the portal.

The trainers looked down, all of them could see a moon-like figure sparkling over the injured Palkia floating mid-air before disappearing completely. They all stared nervously at the crater, the portal gone.

"You?" Blaine looked up. "You should do what I said. Your Pokemon did a lot to protect you and you sent them to the PokeCenter like I told you... but their trainers need some rest too."

"Do you think Mewtwo is alright with you… forcing a return on him?" Yellow spoke.

"Honestly. I don't know. It's not the first time it's happened." Blaine sighed.

"Why was Palkia chasing Yellow?" Red asked.

"I think… I may have an idea." Blaine said. "Where's Hoopa?"

"Hey look!" Blue pointed to the skies.

The thunderstorms vanished as blue skies and a bright orange sun slowly emerged.

"Hey everyone!" A person shouted. "The fog! The fog is gone!"

"Seriously!?" Another person responded.

Blaine spoke. "Palkia's defeat must've ended this bizarre phenomenon casted over Saffron City. All those Unown, the unusual fog, the high disturbances according to Bill and those thunderstorms appearing out of nowhere... I wonder... was Palkia trying to..."

"What is it Blaine?" Red said.

"I will tell you everything I know and think I know tomorrow. For now you youngsters please. Please get some rest. You wouldn't want your Pokemon to worry right while recovering?" Blaine smiled.

"I... I guess not." Red smiled.

* * *

Silver sighed, crossing his arms as Bill and Daisy sat next to him. "I should've gone with them with all that destruction."

"No." Blue smiled, entering the building. "We didn't know what was going to happen. For who knows what reason, Palkia could've easily gone after Bill. Or they could've been caught in Palkia's rampage. You did the right thing Silver!"

"I suppose..."

Red entered followed by Green and Yellow. "Hey Silver. Is our Pokemon..."

"Healed. Yeah. Their all fine and waiting in the other room." Silver smiled. Suddenly another individual entered, one sporting a lab coat. "Um... you look familar?"

Blaine explained. "You may recognize me as the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island who entered the Gym Leader Tournament all those years ago back when the Mask of Ice launched his attack against Kanto's and Johto's Gym Leaders."

"Ah!" Silver remembered. "Your the one who was chosen by Entei!"

"Yes. Right now however... I need to know where Hoopa is?" Blaine said.

"Um Hoopa? He's with the other Pokemon. Why?"

"It's because I have this suspicion that..." Blaine was cut off by his coughing. He quickly pulled a piece of tissue from his pockets, coughing onto the tissue paper. His eyes widened with sweat. It was blood. Blaine looked to the Nurse nearby. "Um... I'll be back. Nurse. Where's the bathroom?"

"Um... just right over there in the hallway." The Nurse pointed to the hallway next to the counter.

"Hey... is everything alright?" Red said.

"Yes. Yes. Everything's fine." Blaine continued walking to the bathroom.

"Hmm..." Green crossed his arms.

"So you guys want to see your Pokemon?" Silver said.

"Of course!" All four of them spoke at the same time, smiling.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Red and his friends stepped into a large play room.

"Pika! Chu!" Pika and ChuChu jumped into excitement as they saw Red and Yellow walking forward.

"Chari! Blast!" Charizard and Blastoise smiled as they were doing a arm-wrestling contest on a pink wooden table.

"Snor..." Snorlax happily rested on the blue walls.

"Sciz..." Scizor also rested calmly on one corner next to Snorlax.

"Poli!" Poliwrath flexed his muscles.

"Aero! Raticate! Dodrio!" Aerodactyle, Raticate, and Dodrio began munching through their red bowls of Pokemon food.

"Esp!" Espeon tagged Butterfree in the air.

"Free!" Butterfree went to tag a pumpkin and polygon-like Pokemon.

"Gourgeist!" Gourgeist hurried away from Butterfree.

"BzzzZZ!" Porygon 2 warped into a nearby PC away from Butterfree.

"Free!" Butterfree looked frustrated at Porygon 2 hiding away in a computer.

"Venusaur!" Venusaur held a Ditto, Clefable, and a Wigglytuff with his vines, setting them on a green slide.

"Ditto! Clefable! Wiggly!" Ditto, Clefable, Wigglytuff slided together down to the yellow floor.

"GRRRR..." Arcanine and Granbull bit one end of each side of a rope, playing Tug-O-War.

"Queen!" Nidoqueen slammed her fists into the two canine's heads, wanting them to play nice.

"Rooh?" Arcanine and Granbull fell to the yellow floor.

"Rhy. Rhy." Rhypherior sat down chatting with Golem and Omastar about their Gym Leader experiences from the past.

"Oma! Golem." Omastar and Golem nodded in agreement.

"They look healthy and active already." Red smiled.

"I know." Green smiled.

"Yeah. Their are having so much fun. Ain't that right Yellow?" Blue smiled. She heard no response next to her. "Yellow?"

"Whoa!" Red was quick to move.

Yellow collapsed as Red quickly held her in his arms.

"Must be the Psychic powers." Red sighed.

"Those psychic powers make her sleepy if I recall if used excessively?" Green said. "Must be tired from today."

Red looked at Yellow's face. Even asleep she looked warm and bright. "She looks so peaceful."

"I think we can all use some relaxation!" Blue stretched her arms.

"Yeah." Red smiled. "Let's find you a bed to sleep on Yellow."

"...Mmm..." Yellow muttered in her sleep.

* * *

Red, Green and Blue stepped out of the PokeCenter, stretching their arms and legs.

"What should we do today!" Red smiled.

"I hear there's this amazing ice cream shop that sells Castelia Cones from a faraway region!" Blue smiled until something just hit her. "Oh! I forgot! That Silph Co. guy said there was a party tonight right!?"

"I don't know if it was tonight but we have a lot of time." Green responded. "We can go get an extra cone for Yellow and wake her up for the party till then."

"That's a good idea." Blue said.

"Let's go!" Red said.

The three left for Castelia Cones bearing warm smiles full of energy, the cloaked figure in black noticed, standing on the corner top of a building as his feet slowly created frost around him.

" _So... Palkia finally found Hoopa..._ " Cold breath flowed through the mask's icy fangs, his sky-blue hair flowed against the wind, a mask bearing a wide menacing smile. " _... I wonder... who I should go after next? Deoxys perhaps? Maybe I should check out some Lance's Pokemon. So... many... options..._ "

 **Volume 2 - The Mask of Ice** \- A familiar villain is hunting them...

* * *

 **That's the end of Volume 1 - Saffron City folks. Going to take a short break before writing Vol. 2, which may consist of 5 chapters. So what do you think of the story, the action, the character interactions, the references, clear or hidden, I did, and if your familiar with the manga, Pokemon Adventures... are you excited for the Mask of Ice, who I believe is not only one of the best Pokemon villains on par with Giovanni or Ghetsis but is also a greatly underused villain in fanfiction in general.** ** **Feedback, be it constructive criticism or what I excel in or what you just thought of the chapter in general, is much appreciated.** As for Author's notes, I posted it on my profile because I did not wanted to increase the word count. It's um... quite massive and it will be updated in the future. It's basically a loose idea on how I made Pokemon Adventures Super. I say loose because I don't exactly remember all the details, just much of the major ones I could possibly think of. Well cya guys.  
**


	8. 2-1 Weavile's Bag of Tricks!

**RGBY** \- Vol. 2 - Mask of Ice Summary \- A familiar foe is hunting them...  


2.1 - Weavile's Bag of Tricks

* * *

A bottle of champagne popped open, the cork swinging upwards into the starry night sky. Saffron's street lights bloomed over the streets. From reporters attempting to interview the police on TV to your average person holding a phone, all flashing photos around the crater in front of Silph Co's Headquarter's. Red looked down from the top of Silph Co. He could see police backing the public off away from the crater and can even seen them backing the public off at the abandoned Pokeathlon Dome. The image of Palkia shattering a huge portion of the Colosseum's wall easily was still fresh in his head, fixating his gaze at the huge opening from the massive walls of the Pokeathlon Dome's. He could see construction workers filling and paving concrete into the crater while a demolition team gathered explosives to the abandoned colosseum, ready to be demolished soon. Red turned his eyes to the left. He noticed a giant video screen on one building, flashing a soda commercial. So much was going on in Saffron City.

"Lemon Pop!" The commercial spoke. "You battled for less!"

"That's not... untrue." Red thought.

Red turned his head back to the party goers on the top of the Silph Co. building seeing trainers in classy suits and ties and dresses provided by the Silph company. He could see them enjoying the food, chatting happily, taking their minds off the terrifying incident at Saffron City. Even with the white tuxedo on and the fact that these weren't rich party-goers but just trainers from across Kanto, Red felt a little out of place at this party. He could see he wasn't the only one. He noticed some trainers looking nervous or whistling in boredom leaning near the edge of the thick rails.

"Strange…" Red muttered.

"What is?" Blue walked over with Green.

Red smiled at his friends. He could see Blue wearing a long beautiful blue dress while Green looked at him holding a crystal cup in a black tuxedo bearing a green flower on his right breast.

"Look at them." Red looked at the trainers. "It's like how people were smiling after Team Rocket was gone. Like nothing happened. Palkia just happened recently… and… their just moving on with their lives."

Green looked at all the guests, happily chatting and eating, many bearing smiles. "A lot of them probably just want their minds off from what happened today."

"I guess..."

"Hey there Green!" Daisy walked in with a green dress, smiling at her young brother. "How's my baby brother doing!"

"Hi Daisy." Green waved hello. "Where's Bill?"

"Bill?" She rolled her eyes at the sound of that name, crossing her arms. "He had to leave the party early to Cerulean City. Apparently something happened at the Power Plant."

Red couldn't help but smile at the reason. "That sounds like Bill alright. Busy as always."

Green looked at his empty glass cup. He could see the remainders of brown liquid at the bottom.

"Yeah anyways. I'm gonna get another cold one. You guys want to come and get another drink?"

"Sure. I hope they have my favorite soda!" Red smiled.

"Why not?" Daisy followed Green and Red.

"No thanks." Blue sighed.

"Suit yourself." Green walked away as Daisy and Red followed.

Silver walked forward to Blue in a black tux, his red hair held back into a ponytail.

"Hey Blue. You alright?" Silver spoke.

"Sure? This party is just a bit overwhelming after everything happened." Blue smiled at her oldest friend. "Hey Silver."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we were kids? Back when we were kidnapped by… that man." Blue laid her arms on the rails, her chin on her arms, staring endlessly into Saffron's city skyline remembering that frightening day.

The day that bird bearing the colors of the rainbow kidnapped the little brown-haired girl from her home Pallet Town, from her family. The little girl's life was in the massive talons of that bird. She screamed and cried fearing for her life from that height, seeing the sprawling tower that stood from Ecruteak City.

"The Mask of Ice. Yeah…" Silver looked up. The stars sure looked beautiful tonight. "To think Pryce killed and sacrifice so much for a single Pokémon. Sometimes I'm not actually sure if I really forgive him after help saving Johto."

"Killed?" Blue got up from the rails, looking to Silver. "Did… did he hurt someone?"

"Before you came…" Silver's eyes glanced elsewhere. He could hear the screams of a little red-headed girl echoing across his head, the thought of her being slowly frozen alive shook his brain.

Blue looked at him, Silver hesitating to speak what he saw before Blue came.

"Um… it's okay Silver." Blue said. "You don't-you don't have to talk…"

"Hey." Silver interrupted her. "Do you remember the day Pryce got weak. The day we made a run for it. How we escaped?"

"Yeah? I remember."

"I know he's a different person now but if we had gotten caught. Would he had killed me for daring to escape again? Or worst." Silver raised his voice. "He could've killed…"

Silver paused, feeling a warm embrace around his body.

"Hey, hey…" Blue smiled. "Calm down. I'm here right now. Nothing bad happened to us."

"Um… I'm sorry for even mentioning such a thought."

Blue's eyes glanced to the ground. "Pryce… has changed. Honestly it is a little hard to accept it but he's no longer the horrible man who hijacked Team Rocket years ago."

Silver fell silent, looking up to the stars again as Blue released her arms around him. Even though Silver forgave Pryce all those years ago, it was a little hard to forget what he had done. If Blue saw what he saw, heard those screams, knew about…

"Hello there you two lovebirds!" August walked forward, standing tall as usual in his usual brown coat.

"Oh uh… hi." Blue stood back, nervously smiling.

"Lovebirds?" Silver glanced elsewhere, putting his arms in his pockets.

"This is a date right?"

"What? Nah." Blue smiled. "Were just friends since childhood!"

"Since childhood eh?" August placed his hand around his chin, eyeing the two curiously…

"Hehe… it's not like that." Blue chuckled, trying to laugh it off.

"Yeah…" Silver looked into his reflection from the bottom of his cup.

"Hmm... I suppose." August stood tall. "Anyways, I must thank you for coming to this party. As you can see this party was a huge open-invite to trainers everywhere who crossed into this city. What do you think?"

"I love it." Blue said.

"It's alright." Silver muttered.

"Hmm?" August eyed Silver. "It's alright?"

"I'm not really used to parties to be honest. So my input isn't really much to hear."

"Ah. I see." August said. "Well I hope your stay here changes your mind."

The two watched the tall man walking off in a jolly mood, talking and meeting with several trainers.

* * *

A raven haired girl in her purple business suit and skirt ignored much of the pleasures of the party, preferring to sit down and read a book in one corner. She looked annoyed as a blonde girl in a skinny yellow dress looked at her, smiling.

"What?" She glared at her.

"Um… hi? Violet is it" Yellow became a little nervous.

"That's the name." She returned to her book.

"So being the CEO's secretary must be a huge job."

"Yup." She turned a page.

Yellow felt an awkward tension in the air. "Hey uh… is that makeup your wearing?"

"Nope. All natural. Makeup takes too much of my time." She sighed.

"Really? That's the same for me too! How do you… um…" Yellow dropped it.

She looked at her annoyed, taking a sip from her drink. She took a deep breath. "Look. I appreciate it you trying to start a conversation. But I'm just not interested in such conversation."

"Oh… um… okay. It's just that. My friend Red said the weirdest thing." Yellow nervously smiled. "That we look so alike and…"

She just ignored her, continuing reading that book. Yellow noticed the book had no title on it, in fact it looked like a pretty old edition.

"Uh… hey." Yellow spoke.

"What?"

"What are you reading?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes peeked above the book. "What?"

"What book are you reading? What's it about?"

"My book? Why?" She lowered the book, glaring at her.

"Um… it's nothing out of the ordinary!" Yellow looked nervous. She took a deep breath. "It's just that my uncle is a fisherman and he's busy all the time but whenever he gets back over the holidays, he buys all these books detailing nature and fantasy."

"Your uncle sounds pretty special to you." She looked at her with calm eyes. She put the book down on the table, showing no smile.

"Yeah. He's family to me. On one of my birthdays, he got me a sketchpad to draw." Yellow gave a light smile. "I used it all the time to draw Pokemon. I pretended it was my very own Pokedex. I actually still do draw in it sometimes whenever I see a Pokemon that I've never seen before."

"That sounds… kind of fun actually." She smiled.

"Soooo what are you reading?"

Violet glanced to the book on the table for a second. She then looked up to her. "Well… it's about a king."

"A king?"

"Yeah… a young king who loves Pokemon very much." She smiled.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah but…" Her smile disappeared. "His brother goes mad with power and greed. For the desire of new lands, he declared war on his own brother causing him so much suffering."

"Oh…"

"He sent his own beloved Pokemon, a Floette, to a deadly war only to find it returned in a tiny box."

Yellow stood silent, her eyes expressing sorrow.

"He loved the Pokemon so much… so he built a machine to bring Floette back to life." She sighed, not smiling.

"That's good... right?" Yellow wasn't sure what to make of Violet's expression.

"Yeah but… the thing is. The young king had suffered too much from the war. He turned the machine that gave life into a weapon of destruction. His brother finally realized his own mistakes from seeing such a horrifying weapon, ending the war."

"Oh... what-what happened to Floette?" Yellow spoke.

"She left him." Violet looked at her own reflection upon the water in her cup. "She knew that many Pokemon were sacrificed and turned to stone to make that weapon. It's said the King now walks across the earth eternally, searching for Floette and begging for her forgiveness for all the horrible things he did... huh?"

Yellow's tears dripped against her face as she tried to rub them off with her hands. She cried, "That's-that is so sad!"

"Hehe." Violet couldn't help but giggle a bit at Yellow's childish behavior.

"I'm… I'm sorry for acting like that." Yellow wiped away her tears.

"No. It's fine." Violet smiled. "It's actually nice talking to you. I enjoy talking about fantasy, shining knights in armor, fire-breathing dragons."

Yellow smiled back. "Does that mean were friends right?"

"Friends?" Violet's smile disappeared, only her calm silent eyes remained. She spoke. "I don't know. Are we?"

"Sure we are!" She reached out her hand to Violet.

"You're an odd one… um…"

"Yellow. Yellow's my name." She smiled.

Violet smiled. "Hello Yellow. My name's Violet."

The two girls smiled back and forth as they shook hands. As soon as they parted their hands, Violet noticed someone smiling at the two.

"Hello girls." August smiled. "I see you made a new friend Violet."

"Hello... erm... August." Violet glanced elsewhere.

"Huh?" Yellow noticed something odd written on Violet's face.

"And who are you young lady?" August smiled at the blonde girl.

"My name is Yellow!" Yellow smiled back.

"Yellow! I remember. Why your... hmm?"

Yellow noticed August's smile disappeared, his eyes scanning her face, from her blonde hair all the way to her chin. It looked like something was on his mind. "Um... excuse me? What are you doing?"

"Huh?" August's smile reappeared. "I'm sorry. It's just that... I feel like we met before."

"Oh!" Yellow smiled. "You must mean how I look a lot like your secretary right?"

"Hmm?" August glanced at Violet. His smile grew lighter. "Yes... I do see a resemblance. You're almost like twins."

"Yeah... a resemblance." Violet smiled.

"Say. Where is Blaine by the way? I've always wanted to meet the famed professor and Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island!" August smiled eagerly.

"Oh... um... he's kind of a lone workaholic." Yellow said. "He's probably working on something as we speak."

"Ah. I see." August said. "Well I'll leave the two of you new best buddies alone right now!"

"New best buddies?" Violet had an awkward expression written on her face.

"Yes. Take care you two." August left as the two watched on.

Violet stood there sighing while Yellow let out a smile on her face.

* * *

"Attention everyone!" August raised his voice, clanging a spoon against a cup.

Red noticed August's short father, Argus, standing behind him wearing his huge glasses.

August smiled upon his audience. "Thank you everyone for showing up here tonight."

Everyone on the top floor clapped their hands with smiles, Red especially clapping loudly giving out the loudest "Whoo! Whoo!".

"But I must confess. I had an ulterior motive behind this party." August smiled.

"An ulterior motive?" Red muttered.

Others began whispering and speaking in each others ears what he meant by that.

"Yes. There is another reason why I invited so many trainers to this one area tonight." August pulled out a remote, clicking a button. "Everyone stand back from the center."

Red quickly walked away from the center as it formed a bottom door. Everyone stood on the side recognizing what was coming out of the bottom door. A battle stage made of metal!

"This was my ulterior motive. One night only to battle on the top of the Silph Co. tower! The winner of this tournament will get a special prize." August pulled out a tiny crystal from his pocket. "A Normalium Z crystal!"

The audience gasped at the sight of the Z crystal.

"As many of you know, like Mega Stones, the Z-crystals have become more and more spread out from it's home region of Alola since it's world discovery. Tonight were offering it as a prize to the top winner of this contest! August explained. "The rules are simple. It's a tag battle competition!"

"A tag battle competition?" Red grinned.

"A tag battle?" Yellow said.

"Yes! A tag battle competition!" August said. "To make things interesting however you can only use one Pokemon throughout the entire competition! So make your choice wisely!"

"I'm liking it!" Red said.

"Also there's one more particular requirement! You have to form boy-girl tag teams hehehe."

"What?" Red looked confused.

"Boy and girl teams son?" Argus looked to August from behind. "Again with your childish games?"

"Yes!" August wore a smile, chuckling at the idea. "It could be two simple friends! Brother and sister! Or maybe someone who means something very special to you hehehe."

"Is that man really the CEO of Silph Co.?" Blue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. He kind of sounds like your immature blabbering." Green added.

"I'm sorry what?!" Blue gave a glaring look to Green.

"So!" August smiled. "The tag-teaming starts... now!"

"Okay! This will be easy!" Red cracked his knuckles. "Huh?"

Red noticed a lot of the party-goers quickly running across the floor looking for a partner, many in a hurry or desperately pleading the other to join forces. Red spotted Blue stretching her arms with a Pokeball in her hand.

"Hey Blue! Wanna team up!" Red smiled.

"Sorry Red." Blue said. "I'm teaming up with Silver!"

"Oh... um. That's fine!"

Red scanned the area, seeing Daisy carrying a Pokeball in her hand.

Red spoke. "Daisy! I didn't know you had a Pokemon! Wanna join up!"

"Hmm? I'm sorry but I've joined forces with my brother Green!" Daisy smiled.

"Oh. Um. I see." Red looked a little nervous.

He looked around and saw many teams were already formed. Almost everyone looked ready except him.

"Oh man. Where am I going to find a partner right now?" Red quickly scanned the area.

"Hey uh..." A familiar voice echoed from behind.

"Hmm?" Red turned around.

It was Yellow rubbing the back of her head nervously, with ChuChu smiling behind her dress.

"Uh... do you want to make a tag team?" Yellow said.

"Tag team?" Red looked a little surprised. "But Yellow? I thought you didn't like battling."

"I think ChuChu is going through some battle-craze phase right now." Yellow sighed. "She's been tugging at my dress non-stop, begging to be part of the competition. Using her baby doll eyes again."

"Baby doll eyes?" Red placed his hand on his chin. "Uh... Yellow. You realize that's just a trick Pikachus do to trick people right? I've fallen for that one plenty of times to Pika when ever he got hungry."

"What?" Yellow eyed ChuChu.

ChuChu nervously smiled back. "ChuChu?"

"Oh I got it!" Red smiled. "How about I choose Pika! He can fight alongside ChuChu!"

"ChuChu!" ChuChu liked the idea very much.

"I... I suppose." Yellow said. "ChuChu? You'll be alright?"

"Chu!" ChuChu nodded.

"I hope so." Yellow thought.

"Okay people!" August spoke. "Let's get this tournament started!"

* * *

A round pink Pokemon carryng an egg, Chansey, was sent flying to one end of the battle stage.

"Already!" Daisy stomped her foot to the ground, feeling bad about losing. "Reeeturn..."

"Chan...sey..." The spiral-eyed Chansey muttered.

The egg-carrying Pokemon beamed back to her Pokeball as Arcanine eyed at his ghostly opponent.

"I got this!" Green shouted. "Arcanine! Crunch that Mismagius to pieces!"

"Nine!" Arcanine dashed across the platform to the witch-like ghost.

"Mismaaaagius." Mismagius vanished with a sinister smile.

"Rooh!?" Arcanine stopped to a halt, wondering where the ghost-type went.

His eyes glanced in every direction, ready to strike.

"Mismagius." The trainer wearing a tiger-like mask bearing tusks and metal spoke. "Phantom Force."

"Miiiis!" Mismagius tackled the Arcanine... phasing through the floor below!

"ROOH!?" Arcanine welped.

The large canine was sent flying to Green's side of the stage, laying there to one side.

"What?!" Green looked surprised at the spiral-eyed Arcanine sticking his tongue out. He took out Arcanine's Pokeball. "Return!"

Daisy looked at the two trainers. "Wow! Their really strong."

Green looked where Daisy was looking, the purple-haired woman wearing a Raikou mask in a black suit and tie and the black-haired man in a large brown coat wearing a groucho mask bearing large glasses, a huge pink nose, and a thick black mustache.

"Wow. Has Green gone weaker?" One person said.

"He is second place to Red after all. There's no winner for silver medals." Another person whispered.

"Funny. He managed to step out of his grandfather's shadow only to live in Red's shadow."

"I heard this one time from another guy that he failed to protect the nearby Viridian forest from a bunch of Rocket thugs."

"I heard he actually lost to a Rocket thug in the Sevii Isles. All that experience for nothing."

"That doesn't sound right? I thought he won. Did he?"

Green could hear all of their mumbling and whispering. He glanced his left eye at them silently. They froze and quickly stopped talking at the sight of his short glare, pretending like the gossip didn't happen.

"Green." Daisy looked worried.

"It's nothing." Green held his hands deep into his pocket as he walked off the stage.

Red and Yellow watched Green taking the stairs down the floor below.

"I think something is on his mind." Yellow spoke.

"Yeah." Red spoke.

* * *

"Okay!" August looked at a board sheet in his hand. "We have four tag teams left!"

"Yes! Were almost there!" Red said.

"Thanks to you. I probably couldn't made it on my own." Yellow said.

"Don't say that!" Red smiled at her. "You are far more stronger than you think! I probably wouldn't even be standing here breathing without your help all those years ago!"

"Uh... thanks Red." Yellow held her arms behind her back, her cheeks flushed a bit.

"ChuChu!" ChuChu nodded.

"Pika!" Pika jumped in the air.

"Up next we have Blue and Silver going up against let's see..." August looked at the paper. "Bella and... Looker...ski? Lookerski? Is that how it's pronounced?"

* * *

Blue and Silver stepped on the battle stage. Blue looked eager to battle as Silver scanned his opponent, more specifically looking at Lookerski's mask.

"Why is that man wearing that dumb mask?" Silver thought to himself.

"My disguise is brilliant!" Lookerski thought to himself.

"Let's do this Silver!" Blue smiled as she held a Pokeball in hand.

"Yeah." Silver gave a light smile holding a Pokeball as well.

"Go Blasty! Go Feraligatr!" Blue and Silver threw their Pokeballs onto the field, flashed open.

"Blast!" Blastoise popped his cannons out.

"Ferali!" Feraligatr sized up his arms.

"Go Mismagius! Go Weavile" Bella and Lookerski threw their Pokeballs.

The balls flashed open, revealing the witch-like ghost from before and a clawed red-crested dark weasel sharpening it's claws against each other, eager to battle.

"Weavile!" Weavile smirked.

"Miiiiismaaagius." Mismagius smiled.

August tall outside of the boundaries as he swung a flag down. "The match begins now!"

Lookerski smiled. "Weavile. Do your thing."

"Weav!" Weavile nodded, vanished quickly.

"What's with that speed!" Blue said.

"It's fakeout!" Silver recognized the move instantly. "My Weavile can do that as well."

"Weavile!" Weavile grinned clapping his hands in Feraligatr's ears.

Feraligatr covered his ears, flinched by the shockwave!

"Blast!" Blue ordered. "Use Hydro Pump on Weavile!"

Blastoise nodded, sizing up his cannons until he noticed a purplish smiling up-close from below.

"Blast?!" Blastoise took a step back from the Mismagius.

Mismagius's eyes glowed blue, staring deep into Blastoise's eyes.

"Blast? Blaaast..." Blastoise's eyes felt sleepy, slowly blinking.

"That's hypnosis! Blastosie! Wake up!" Blue shouted.

"Blast." Blastoise withdraw his body back into his shell.

"Miiis!" Mismagius cackled like a witch at the sight of the sleeping shell before her.

Blue pointed at an incoming attack. "Silver! Look out!"

Silver saw multiple Weaviles coming right at Feraligatr as soon as he regained balance from the fake out.

Silver spoke. "I see it Blue. Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!"

"Ferali... " Feraligatr's huge jaws were shut tight, leaking water. "GATR!"

Feraligatr fired pressurized water in one long stream at the Weavile clones from left to right, each clone vanishing as the hydro pump phased through them.

"Weav!" The last Weavile from the right jumped up high with it's razor-sharped claws gleaming brightly under the moon.

Feraligatr reached out his claws to the sneaky weasel but the Weavile spiraled past the gator's claws. Feraligatr's jaws opened wide open.

"Weav!?" Weavile felt his right claw snapped tight in Feraligatr's jaws.

Feraligatr grinned as he swung the Weavile with his jaws, almost like a third arm! The blue gator slammed the weasel into the metal ground.

"Alright Silver!" Blue said.

"Blast?" Blastoise woke up, yawning as his head popped out of his shell.

"Your Blastoise looks like it got a good rest Blue." Silver said.

"Yeah!" Blue smiled as Blastoise rubbed his eyes.

Silver pointed to the Weavile. "Feraligatr! Dragon Claw!"

"Gatr!" Feraligatr's claws glowed a violet red.

Feraligatr dashed across the metal platform, slashing through the weasel's body, tearing the Weavile apart into pieces.

"Ferali?!" Feraligatr looked surprised at his own strength.

Silver's eyes widened. "Whoa Feraligatr!"

"Weav!" Weavile popped behind the torn "Weavile".

Blue recognized what was going on! "That's substitute!"

The torn "Weavile" poofed into dust.

"Weavile! Slash!" Lookerski ordered.

"Feraligatr! Jump!" Silver ordered.

Feraligatr used his strong hind legs to jump high into the air as Weavile's claws dug deep through the metal. Feraligatr's eyes widened as Weavile smiled upwards seeing a shadow ball striking Feraligatr in the gut!

"Gatr!?" Feraligatr was sent tumbling to the floor.

Mismagius smiled over Feraligatr's tired body.

"Fer..." Feraligatr slowly got up on his knees and hands.

"Blasty! Skull Bash and bite that Mismagius!" Blue ordered.

"Uh Blue!" Silver spoke.

It was too late, Blastoise landed on his fours, launching himself towards the Mismagius, jaws open. Mismagius smiled as Blastoise phased through her, striking the Feraligatr instead as he finally just got back on his two feet.

"Oh... right." Blue felt a little embarrassed. "It can Phantom Force it's way out of a situation."

"It's alright. Mistakes happen." Silver watched Feraligatr annoyingly pushing Blastoise's shell off of him.

"Your ready to finish this Lookerski." Bella said.

"Yes I am." Lookerski spoke.

"Mismagius! Weavile!" They both said. "Shadowball!"

The two Pokemon jumped high in the sky, launching shadow ball at the two tumbled opponents. Blastoise and Feraligatr looked up, seeing a flash of dark energy spiraling right at them.

"Blast! Ferali!" Blastoise and Feraligatr felt the blows by Shadow Ball, engulfed in smoke.

"Well... there's goes the crystal." Blue sighed, seeing the Blastoise and Feraligatr fall from the smoke with spiraled eyes.

"That's alright. Despite some mistakes, it was fun being your partner." Silver said.

"Was? Why Silver. You make it sound like this was something new." Blue grinned.

"Maybe it's been a while I suppose." Silver raised his Pokeball. "Return."

* * *

Green found himself leaving the men's bathroom and into the white hallways of Silph Co. leading to the Top Floor. As he continued walking, he stopped glancing at a wall. He couldn't help but notice a man covering himself in a white sheet for some reason.

"What are you doing?" Green asked.

"Huh!?" The man dropped the sheet, revealing himself the man wearing the groucho mask, Lookerski! "You saw through my disguise!?"

"Uh... disguise?" Green didn't know what to make of it.

"You have excellent observational skill. She told me you were quite the strong trainer from the Battle Frontier." Lookerski spoke.

"Battle Frontier?" Green eyed the stranger with suspicion. "What are you talking about?"

"It may not look like it but I'm wearing a disguise and I can't take it off as I fear I'm being tracked. My real identity is Looker of the International Police." Looker spoke.

"That... wait?" Green thought about what he just said. "That's a disguise also? I thought that was just a party mask!"

Looker continued, his hands deep into his coat pockets. "I was told to contact you and your friends on the events that transpired here."

"You mean Palkia?"

"Yes. The same one. I won't lie. Bad things are happening and it looks like things could get uglier."

"What do you mean?"

"Beware of Hoopa. That thing is more trouble than it appears."

"I already know." Green said. "Red mentioned how Hoopa is a mischievous little Pokemon with those rings."

"I see." Looker placed his fingers upon his chin. "Then what do you know of it's Unbound form?"

"Unbound form?" Green's tone showed a lack of knowledge on the topic.

"You don't know? Well I can't stay here any longer. The tournament is part of the disguise. I'll keep in contact with you and your friends Red, Blue and Yellow. I don't mind you telling them about me either. But don't tell anyone else. Your lives depend on it."

"Hey wait." Green spoke as looker stopped, slowly turning his head around.

"Yes?" Looker spoke.

"Do you know who are we fighting against? Is it Team Rocket?"

"Team Rocket?" Looker paused, looking clueless on the subject. "I'm sorry... but that's the first time I ever heard of them on this case. I don't know who the enemy is."

Green watched Looker walked up the stairs wearing that groucho mask. "Even the International Police doesn't know who's responsible for all this." Green thought.

* * *

Green watched Red and Yellow from the crowd, the two standing on the edge of the battle stage. He could see Lookerski and Bella standing on the other side. It just occurred to him, a question he forgot to ask. "What are they even doing here at Silph Co?"

"Okay! Let's do this!" Red smiled.

"Um... yeah." Yellow took a deep breath.

"Come on Yellow! ChuChu would want you to cheer her on!"

Yellow smiled at Red's words "Yeah. Your right!"

"Let's do this Pika!" Red said.

"I believe in you ChuChu!" Yellow said.

"Pika! Chu!" Pika and ChuChu looked pumped and ready!

On the other corner, the two trainers looked at their opponents. Bella noticed the blond girl looked quite nervous at this battle, the black-haired boy having more confidence in his abilities and her.

"Let's get this over with." Bella smiled.

"Sure thing boss." Looker said.

"Weav." Weavile sharpened his claws against each other.

"Miiis..." Mismagius grinned.

August stood outside of the boundaries. He waved the flag down. "The match begins now!"

"Weavile! Fake-out!" Looker ordered.

"Weav!" Weavile vanished as a blur heading towards Pika!

"Pika! Careful!" Red shouted.

"Pika!?" Pika noticed Weavile close, too close... and going right past him!

He was going after ChuChu!

"ChuChu!" Yellow shouted.

"Chu!?" ChuChu looked surprised seeing Weavile popping in front of her.

Weavile clapped a soundwave into ChuChu's ears, the electric mouse flinched!

"Shadowball!" Bella ordered.

"Miiiis!" Mismagius launched a Shadow Ball towards the flinched ChuChu!

"Pika! Jump in and protect her!" Red smiled.

"Pika!" Pika nodded with a determined look, running as fast as he can.

"Seriously kid?" Bella said. "That's just dumb."

Pika jumped in with all his might, taking the shadow ball! Smoke engulfed the Pikachu to the surprise of ChuChu! ChuChu saw Pika sent flying, opening his eyes seeing a smiling Weavile jump over him!

Pika smiled back, sticking his tongue out.

"Weav?" Weavile looked puzzled by the expression.

Suddenly the "Pikachu" poofed into nothing. It was substitute!

"Weav!?" Weavile looked astonished!

"Pika!" Pikachu muttered from behind, leaping from the smoke!

"Alright Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Red ordered.

"Pika... CHUUUU!" Pika, electrified and charged, launched the thunderbolt, striking Weavile from behind.

"Weav!" Weavile felt a thunderous electric force coursing through his entire body, landing on his knees before he backed off. Weavile seemed find until his body sparked electricity! "Weav!?"

"Paralysis!" Looker spoke. "This does not fare well for Weavile."

"Pika!" Pika tapped ChuChu on the shoulder with a grin.

"Chu!" ChuChu grinned back.

Mismagius smiled at the two Pikachu's silently.

"Let's strike that Mismagius together while that Weavile is down!" Red said.

"Mhmm." Yellow nodded.

"Pika! ChuChu! Agility!" The two trainers shouted.

"Pika! Chu!" Pika and ChuChu ran amazingly fast to the Mismagius.

Mismagius only smiled as Pika leaped forward for the attack. The Pikachu phased through Mismagius's body but he didn't seem surprised, only smiling.

"Miis?" Mismagius glanced back at that smile. Suddenly Mismagius felt a metallic tail striking her in the head.

"Chu!" ChuChu slammed her glowing metal tail into Mismagius's head.

The witch-like ghost was sent flying down to the metal platform. Mismagius opened her eyes seeing Pikachu below her, smiling again.

"Pika!" Pika jumped, slamming his tail into Mismagius's body before she could hit the ground.

Red and Yellow saw the Mismagius sent flying to where Weavile stood, gritting his teeth in discomfort as electricity sparked from his body.

"Okay!" Red smiled.

"Yeah!" Yellow smiled.

"Double Volt Tackle!" They shouted.

Pika and ChuChu dashed across the metal battle stage at lightning speed, their electric cheeks sparking blue voltage. "Pika! Chu! Pika! Chu! PIKA! CHU!"

The Pikachu's tackled the Mismagius and Weavile down on the ground, sending them flying near Looker's and Bella's feet!

"Alright!" Red smiled. "Sure used their expectations against them."

He could see the two Pokemon unconscious, their eyes spiraling from the battle.

"That... was a little fun for the first time. I'll admit." Yellow smiled.

"First time?" Red looked a little surprised. "I wonder why's that?"

Blue smiled from behind, giving a sinister look to Yellow. "Yeah... I wonder why?"

"Eep!" Yellow looked startled by Blue's presence.

"I'm just messing around."

Red looked to Blue. "Messing around with what?"

"Oh Red... you'll understand someday."

August came walking in towards the two smiling, clapping his hand. "Congratulations on your victory you two!"

"Pika! Chu!" Pika and ChuChu ran up to the two happily.

"As I said before. The Top Winners will get the Normalium Z crystal." August held the white crystal in the palm of his hands. "However. Were only able to get one Z crystal, so you have to decide somehow."

As Red and Yellow gazed at the crystal, the two Pikachu's quickly noticed the beverage table. They quickly ran off as their trainers weren't looking.

"Yellow! You take it!" Red said.

"Me? But your the battler Red. Not me." Yellow said.

"Yeah but your the one who likes finishing battles. Not starting them. I'd think this would be a real huge boost to your team. Plus I can see your Raticate loving it."

"Um. Thank you Red." Yellow grabbed the crystal.

She looked through the clear reflection of the diamond-shape crystal, she could see the moon phasing through it's beauty.

"Well. That's decided." August smiled. "I was honestly hoping you two duke it out in a battle as part of the tournament but this is fine too."

"How immature..." Argus sighed from behind.

Green paid less attention to Red and Yellow's victory and more closer to Looker and the woman next to him. He saw the two leaving to the stairs quietly. He wondered what they were up to. Should he get involved or just leave them alone for now?

Green thought, "They don't know who the villains are either but what do they know about Hoopa? How is Hoopa so dangerous? Although it might explain Palkia's attacks. Also does Blaine know this? What are the Interpol doing at Silph Co. also? Surely they wouldn't just disguise themselves as competitors to meet us. Is there any other information the Interpol is possibly withholding?... wait a minute? Wait a minute!"

"Hey!" Green shouted to Red, Green and Blue, noticing something missing from the beverage table. "Who took the last Lemon Pop soda!"

"Pika. Chu?" Pika and ChuChu took a quick sip through a straw, drinking the soda from the last Lemon Pop can as they quickly hid it behind them, whistling and looking elsewhere.


	9. 2-2 Tauros Surfs!

**RGBY** \- Vol. 2 - Mask of Ice Summary \- A familiar foe is hunting them...  


2.2 Tauros Surfs!

* * *

The Pokedex Holders found themselves at the front of the gate to Route 5 leading up to Cerulean City. Red turned to Blaine standing among them, waiting for them getting prepped and ready, the group gripping their hands onto their bag or satchel straps around their shoulders.

"Hey professor?" Red glanced at Hoopa floating in circles around Yellow.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa smiled as Yellow gently grabbed him.

"Your energetic." Yellow said.

Blaine turned to Red. "Yes? What is it Red?"

"Um… I thought you said earlier that you were going to transport him to Prof. Oak."

"I was but the PC system is shut down for some odd reason." Blaine answered. "I don't understand why but I don't think it's a coincidence. I have a suspicion someone doesn't want Hoopa transported."

"He's right." Green spoke. "I was going to switch out some Pokemon for some Pokemon at the Viridian Gym only to find the PC system shut down in the middle of the process. This is also the reason why were going to Cerulean City. To meet up with Bill on this issue, him being the administrator of the entire network for the Kanto and Johto region."

"That is strange. Hey wait a minute? Where's Silver?" Red realized.

Red looked around, he noticed Silver wasn't among the group.

Yellow spoke. "Your right? Where is he? I know we just got here but he's usually early."

"He's going to Vermillion City to meet the Gym Leader there." Blue explained. "Were coming altogether because well, that Palkia. Blaine doesn't think it was Yellow he was after. Blaine thinks it's Hoopa."

"Hoopa?" Red looked at Hoopa.

Everyone looked at Hoopa, the imp-Pokemon shaking in fear at all those eyes staring at him.

"Hoopa?" Hoopa gulped.

"Hoopa?" Yellow looked down at Hoopa in her arms.

* * *

The group found themselves traveling along the rolling hills of Route 5. Red looked behind, noticing Saffron City was slowly sinking in the horizon. He looked forward noticing they just past a local house on the top of a rocky hill. They had no time to check it out of course, the group walking towards Cerulean as Blaine explained what he thought was going on.

"Hoopa has the ability to transport any type of matter to any location at amazing speeds using it's rings." Blaine explained. "Palkia can similarly do this by warping entire continents, maybe planets at incredible speeds invisible to the eye that it looks like its teleporting. It was also why Palkia looked a bit shocked when Mewtwo was teleporting."

"If you said warping increases speed, couldn't Palkia just warp to see him?" Green said.

"That's not how it works. Just because you increase the speed doesn't mean your eyes can adjust to it so easily. Even Palkia apparently can't adjust his eyes to that speed, he has to actually know where to warp otherwise he might randomly pop in a location he isn't familiar with. Under that speed, everything must look like a blur so you need to know ahead of time where your warping."

"So… like teleporting? Isn't it?" Red sighed, confused at the difference between warping and teleporting.

"They… ugh…" Blaine sighed. "No. No. Palkia has the ability to warp entire locations. Teleporting is the breaking down and reassembling of matter to the atomic level moving to an entirely different location at a fast speed to the point it looks like it's warping. Warping is the movement of matter at an incredible speed beyond man's understanding. Even under that speed, Palkia who rules over space and dimensions has trouble seeing it but he can't stop it either since it's in an entirely different matter."

"But isn't locations technically matter? So Palkia is moving matter which means!" Red grinned. "That is technically teleporting!"

"Ugh. No. Technically teleporting might be listed as a form of warping but... nevermind!" Blaine took a deep breath. "Anyways. Like Palkia's time-counterpart and Celebi, Palkia and Hoopa both have similar abilities to warp matter with some noticeable differences."

"Like what differences?" Green asked.

"Palkia can warp matter to not just different dimensions but according to legend, Palkia can actually warp entire dimensions and even combine them together!"

"You mean like... merge different worlds, different physics, sciences, life as we know it together?" Green said. "That sounds chaotic."

"Yes but Palkia is nothing like say... Groudon or Kyogre who's terrifying lust for battle puts everyone in danger. Palkia is a being who focuses on it's duty to bring stability to the space-time continuum."

"The space-time what?" Red said.

"Palkia is essentially a good guy." Green explained. "Palkia's relationship with Dialga is nothing like Groundon and Kyogre. There's no rivalry rather the two join forces to bring stability. But why did it attacked Hoopa?"

"I'm getting to that!" Blaine said. "Anyways, Hoopa also has the ability to warp matter to other locations but unlike Palkia, he can't warp through dimensions nor can he just do it anytime he wants, relying on his rings as a sort of tool. That's what I thought struck me odd. His rings."

"The scratch marks on Hoopa's rings right?" Blue said.

"Yes." Blaine said. "The rings are damaged and the claw marks closely resemble that of dragon claws, not just any dragon claws, but the size and shape of it looks like Palkia's doing!"

"Wait!" Yellow looked puzzled, knowing where this was going. "Your... your not saying Palkia sees Hoopa as a threat!"

"Hoopa?" Hoopa gulped.

"Yes. That's the only reason I can think of why Palkia attacked you while holding Hoopa. There's no other reason I can think of." Blaine said. "Hoopa's inability to warp is most likely because of Palkia! According to Mewtwo… he actually saw Hoopa at the Pokemon Village!"

"What?" Red and Yellow looked puzzled.

Red and Yellow could remember Mewtwo giving Hoopa an odd look the first time they met near the Pokemon Tower. Did he already knew?

"Yes." Blaine said. "I can think of any other reason. Palkia struck the village there because Hoopa warped there. He continued to chase it down to Kanto, going so far as to destroy it's rings and cutting off all of Saffron's exits by warping it in an entirely different dimension! Even if those rings were fixed, Hoopa would have a hard time warping in a dimension he has no knowledge of."

"Palkia is going through that much just to destroy Hoopa?" Yellow gulped.

"Hoo... pa..." Hoopa buried his face in Yellow's arms, covering it's eyes.

"Yes… that possibility is likely…" Blained looked at Hoopa, looking nervous and scared of this revelation. "It's possible… Hoopa is somehow a threat to Palkia, the source of his wrath, and it must have something to do with the fact that they both can warp. Hoopa must be seen as a threat to the space-time continuum somehow. There is no other way to explain it unless Palkia was acting against his own will."

"Acting against his own will?" Yellow said. She jumped at the idea. "Wait a minute! That could be more likely than you think!"

"How so?" Blaine said.

"Palkia's eyes. I sensed anger but also sadness!" Yellow said. "What if... what if he's under someone's control!"

"Unlikely." Blaine explained. "Some of you may recall the incident at Mt. Coronet in the Sinnoh Region. A man named Cyrus tried controlling them apparently through a long process of creating a tool called the red chains. Even then, the red chains proved difficult in controlling both Palkia and Dialga at the same time. It would take a lot of time, effort and money to control such a being and even then they are hard to find. I understand you care about the Pokemon around you Yellow but we must face the likely possibility that Palkia sees Hoopa as some sort of threat to the space-time continuum."

"Oh... I see..." Yellow glanced her eyes to the ground. She hanged her head high up, a question on her mind. "But... your not going to well..." She gulped at the idea.

"Take care of Hoopa myself?" Blaine eyed the Hoopa peeking it's eyes above her arms. "No worries. I have no plans too. Just because the evidence I mentioned points to that logical possibility does not mean we should jump to conclusions nor should we think that taking a Pokemon's life is the only alternative. For all we know, you could be right Yellow. Palkia by some small chance is under someone's control. Or maybe there's a possibility I never considered right now."

"Oh... thank you." Yellow said, but she didn't smiled. She only looked at Hoopa hiding it's face in Yellow's arms, afraid of Blaine.

"Hoopa…" Hoopa hid behind Yellow scared of the old man.

"Don't worry Hoopa." Yellow smiled. "He's a friend and he's very strong! He's going to protect you!"

"Hoo?" Hoopa peeked at Blaine.

"No worries." Blained looked at Hoopa, his large glasses reflecting Hoopa's worried face. "I'm not going to hurt you but we need to be prepared the next time Palkia returns!"

"I know what you mean." Red said. "Our… Pokemon. All of them. They were defeated and even Mewtwo took some serious damage. Palkia kept chasing around Yellow because she carried Hoopa. If Mewtwo had lost… I don't know how I'd forgive myself if Yellow or Green or Blue got caught in that mess."

"Red…" Yellow spoke.

"If someone also disrupted the PC network, it makes sense someone doesn't want Hoopa transported." Blue said. "People would pay a lot of money for the power to warp anything and anywhere."

Hey Blaine." Green said.

"Yes?" Blaine turned around.

"If Hoopa can't warp anything to other dimensions like Palkia can, then how is it he's a threat?"

"It's possible that his own warping is affecting our own dimension instead. Other than that, I really can't think of anything else."

"But that's what I think is strange." Green said. "There's a kid name Emerald who befriended a pink Hoopa. That Hoopa repeatedly warps all the time to any location, warping giant legendary Pokemon with ease. No Palkia has appeared to stop that Hoopa. Doesn't that seem odd?"

"Perhaps some unknown small variable under the radar." Blaine said.

"Hmm... "Green thought about it. He could remember Looker's words about another form. He spoke. "Well. Do you know anything about Hoopa having another form?"

"Another form?" His friends around him spoke.

"Yeah. The international police came to me talking about Hoopa possibly having another form, called Unbound."

"Unbound?" Blaine found it questionable. "Like it's original form?"

"Hoo... pa?" Hoopa looked nervous.

"So, judging by that response. You haven't heard of it either?" Green said.

"No. I can't say I have. This is the first time I've ever heard of Hoopa having another form." Blaine said. "Did the Interpol say anything else?"

"Just that will keep in contact and it was okay to release this information to you guys... well except you Blaine but I think it's alright since your on this investigation as well."

"I see." Blaine said.

"What about Mewtwo?" Blue spoke. "Has he… had time to calm down? I remember the last time the time I visited the Kalos region. Mewtwo barely recognized me when he was furious for Team Flare's attack."

"I know… Mewtwo does indeed have… anger issues." Blaine looked at the Pokeball. He could see Mewtwo glaring at him through the red glass. "I'm giving him time to rest and calm down for now."

"Are you feeling alright Professor?" Yellow said.

"Me?"

"Yeah… You and Mewtwo are connected telekinetically because you fused cells from your arms to complete Mewtwo right?" Yellow said. "Since then you gained a lot of pain over time. Ho-Oh healed it but… it came back somehow. Are you alright?"

"I appreciate your concern dear but I am as strong as I was years ago as a youngster on my Pokemon journey." Blaine smiled, giving them a thumbs up. "Now let's go youngsters! Up to it now!"

"Um… were already here." Red pointed at a sign.

"Huh?" Blaine looked up, the sign saying "Welcome to Cerulean City". Blaine coughed a bit. "Um… yes. Were here. Of course I knew that! Route 5 isn't exactly a long route you know."

"Okay. Let's go see Bill!" Red said.

* * *

"Wow. This place hasn't changed a lot." Red and his friends looked around.

"Hoo-paaa." Hoopa dropped his jaw, amazed at the place.

The little imp could see buildings standing tall in white, brown and blue brick colors. Red could see the gondola's and even a motor boat traveling past under a white bridge across the waters of the many river walkways laid in Cerulean City. The group continued moving along the streets, passing by many groups of people wearing tank-tops and shorts.

"Move please!" A shirtless man hurried through a group of people.

Red and Yellow noticed the man wearing swimming trunks and goggles holding some kind of floating boat and he noticed them back.

He stopped, "Wait! Red!? Yellow?! It's been so long!"

"You know those two?" Blaine pointed to Red and Yellow.

"Small world I guess." Blue added.

"Hey!" Red smiled. "I recognize you! Your… um…"

"I've seen him too!" Yellow smiled. "Your name is uh…"

"Hoopa?" Hoopa curiously looked at the swimmer.

"I never actually introduced myself." The swimmer spoke.

"Oh thank you!" Red felt a sense of relief, the awkward tension disappearing.

"Really?" Yellow said. "But we've met a few times before. I could've sworn I knew your name."

"My name is Jack!" Jack smiled. "The swimmer with the Slowpoke and encountered that Snorlax during your journey's! Remember Red and Yellow?"

"Yeah! I remember. You participated in that bike race!" Red smiled.

"And you offered that Slowpoke to me for that surfing contest!" Yellow smiled.

"You do remember!" Jack smiled. "So! What's with that Pokemon?"

"Hoopa?" Hoopa floated.

Yellow spoke. "Well it's..."

"Oh never mind that." Jack interrupted. "I'm guessing you guys are here for the big water chariot contest!"

"Water chariot contest?" They all spoke at the exact time.

"Not here for that? Oh… I get it Red! Hehehe." Jack wore a large grin.

"Um… you do?" Red looked confused.

Jack smirked, nudging his elbow to his chest repeatedly. "You're here for Misty eh? I knew you always had a thing for her!"

"Huh!?" Yellow jumped.

"Wait… what!?" Red's face turned red. "I mean… she's a great and talented girl and all… but were just friends! That's it!"

"Haha… sure… friends." Jack said.

"So uh… what's this about a water chariot contest?" Blue interrupted, bearing a smile. "Is there a prize?"

"Of course! This year they're giving out a gem shaped like a diamond and as blue as the sea itself!"

"A diamond eh?" Blue giggled.

"That greedy woman…" Red and Green sighed.

"Where do I sign up!" Blue smiled.

"HEY! We have no time for contests!" Blaine shouted.

The four jumped at the sound of Blaine's raised voice.

"In case you forgot! That dragon is still on the loose!"

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" Blue responded.

"Hey… are you guys traveling to the other side of Cerulean right?" Jack said.

"Yes?" Blaine said.

"Well the contest is a race all the way over there." Jack pointed to a massive wide stairway leading down to a gigantic river way as blue and clear as the sky itself. There were people already getting ready with their water-types at the end of those stairs. "To all the way at the end of Cerulean City which leads up to Mt. Moon and the Golden Bridge."

"Well…" Blaine said.

"C'mon! It sounds fun!" Red smiled.

"Why not." Green added.

"Fine." Blaine sighed. "I'll escort Hoopa as we'll watch."

"Hoopa?" Hoopa looked at Blaine with suspicion.

"Yes!" Blue smiled eagerly, her hand clenched into a fist. "Let's go!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jack blocked their way to the stairway. "You can't just go to the starting line looking like that!"

"Um… what?" Blue looked at her blue top and her red skirt. "What's wrong with what I wear!"

"It's Cerulean City! You're practically expected to wear some summer clothing in the winter!"

"Don't really want my jeans to get wet right now." Red looked down.

"Me neither." Green added.

Blue placed a finger on her chin. "I could always get some new clothes."

"You got a lot of new clothes back in Celadon and Saffron!" Green thought with annoyed look on his face. "How many clothes does that woman need!"

"New… clothes?" Yellow looked clueless.

She looked startled by all the eyes staring at her.

"Huh… that's right." Red looked at her. "You've been wearing that same outfit for a long time haven't you?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea to change up your clothing." Green looked at her.

"Do you just own multiple types of the same clothing? This is a great time for you to try out some new clothes!" Blue smiled.

"Um… really?" Yellow smiled nervously. "I don't think I need any… Whoa!"

Blue grabbed Yellow by the arm.

"Let's go!" Blue lead the way.

* * *

Red stepped out of the clothing store sporting black shorts and a red and white shirt saying "96". "Well what do you think guys?"

"It's alright." Green stepped out wearing sunglasses, sporting a black buttoned shirt and green shorts.

"I think I look terrific!" Blue stepped out sporting large sunglasses and a sky-blue top. She wore a long white fabric wrapped around her waist like a skirt sporting red tropical flowers. "What about you Yellow?"

"Um… I think… it's alright." Yellow stepped out, nervously holding hands held together.

Red, Green and Blue smiled at her white tank top sporting a yellow sunflower and black swimming trunks.

"You look amazing!" Blue said.

"Um… thanks?" Yellow smiled a bit. "What about you guys?"

"It seems to fit you. Right Red?" Green said.

"Hmm…" Red placed his fingers on his chin, thinking.

"Red?" Yellow spoke, wondering what he had in mind.

"Aw! I know what's missing!" Red slammed his fist into his right hand, spotting a pink flower from a grove of flowers near the window. He ran to the grove, picking a pink flower. "Here!"

"Huh?" Yellow glanced elsewhere as Red placed the pink flower in Yellow's hair.

"Aw… she looks pretty with that flower." Blue giggled.

"Yeah." Red smiled confidently. "That and she looks more like ChuChu!"

"Whut?" Blue and Yellow paused.

"Makes sense." Green nodded in agreement.

"Pikachu is yellow like that shirt's sunflower and your hair!" Red smiled confidently. "I thought she'd look more like ChuChu if she wore a pink flower like the one ChuChu has on her hand!"

"Oh… that's… brilliant." Blue facepalmed her head at Red's oblivious nature. She glanced to Yellow. "Hmm?"

"That's pretty smart Red." Yellow smiled. "I do kind of look like my Pikachu now hehe."

"Yeah. You kind of do look like ChuChu." Green said. "Makes you wonder if Pokemon are the ones who choose the partners because they look like them instead of the trainers who chooses the partners."

"Hmm?" Yellow wondered what he meant by that.

"Something my gramps suggested." Green explained. "He claims that Pokemon may choose humans that resemble them, from faces to their clothing choices."

"Huh… I never thought about that." Red said. "But… I don't think I look like any of my Pokemon."

Blue shuddered at the thought of a Pokemon's face looking like a human's. "Me neither. That's kind of creepy thinking about it."

"I think it's kind of cool." Yellow smiled.

"You guys ready?" Jack ran to them. "Contest is going to start! Now!"

* * *

Jack got his water chariot ready on the water as a long dragon-like seacreature waited patiently in the water.

"Were going to win this Gyarados!" Jack gaves a thumbs up.

"GYAAAAAAARGH!" Gyarados nodded as he roared.

Jack and Gyarados looked at the competition, he could see plenty of water-types, odd and beautiful looking creatures. He noticed a manta-like creature near a brown-haired girl in a pink top and blue shorts. In another corner, he saw a Poliwrath and his bodybuilder in a speedo flexing their muscles together. In one other corner, he could see a tiny blue alligator jumping and dancing in the air near a ten-year old boy in a blue top and green shorts. Jack and his Gyarados looked to his friends.

"Uh… " Jack and his Gyarados looked puzzled at his friends choices for the big surfing race.

The fellow contestants next to Jack also looked puzzled at their choices for the surfing race.

"Rhy!" Rhypherior banged his chest.

"Nido!" Nidoqueen smiled.

"Snooorr…" Snorlax yawned.

"Chu!" Yellow's Pikachu looked eager as ever.

"Can… can they actually surf? Don't you have any water Pokemon!" Jack said.

"Sure!" Red smiled.

"But why them over the water Pokemon?"

"Why not!" Red crossed his arms over his head letting out a smile.

"I… guess?" Jack sighed. He spotted another odd participant near the end. "What?"

"Moooooo" A Tauros wearing sunglasses stood in-between a skull-like jellyfish and a a golden star-like Pokemon staring at him in confusion. Tauros's trainer, a sunglasses girl sporting a red T-shirt and blue jeans smiled as she kicked her water chariot into the river.

Jack didn't know how to process this. "Hmm?" He turned to one of the TV screens posted everywhere along the track.

"Hello! Hello everyone! I'm your host Cody! AAAAND I'm here with the famous Mantine Surfer Boss all the way from Heahea City of ALOOOOLAAAA!" Cody, sporting a black suit and a red tie, shouted as spit struck the TV screen.

"Hi there! I'm your expert on all that needs to know about surfing!" The Mantine Surfer Boss smiled.

"It appears we have some very unusual contestants today but it won't let them stop from surfing Cerulean's diamond-esque waters! Let's get this surfing race on the rooooad!"

"Baaaahck! On your marks! On your marks!" A parrot with the head shaped like a musical note flapped his wings near the contestants. "Get Ready! Get Ready!"

All the surfers quickly got on their small float boats shaped like chariots, holding on to the leashes looped around their Pokemon's mouths or body. The Pokemon stood on the edge of the stair way down deep in the water ready to race.

"On your set! Baaahck! On your set!"

Red gritted his teeth. Green tightened his grip. Blue grinned as Yellow clenched her other hand into a fist.

"Go! Go! Go!" The Chatot shouted.

Suddenly the surfers were off! Snorlax made quick laps swimming amazingly fast across the river, shifting his arms back and forth! Rhypherior and Nidoqueen rided across the riverway on their feet alone leaving a splash of water behind! Meanwhile ChuChu hopped onto the riverway forming a surfboard from her body!

"Chu!" ChuChu grinned, river surfing throughout the massive river route ahead of much of the participants as she held Yellow's rope in her mouth. She glanced back, shocked for a second. "Chu?"

"What?" Yellow looked puzzled.

Rhypherior and Nidoqueen were catching up, surfing along the river on their feet alone as Snorlax swam, arm by arm, across the river.

"Wow! Amazing Mantine Surfer Boss Guy!" Cody yelled. "How can you explain this strange phenomenon!? Two ground-types surfing on the river with their feet alone! It's like their walking on water!"

"Clearly they are all well trained." The Mantine Surfer Boss stroked through his white beard. "You see Cody. They clearly have some kind of ability to allow them to stay immune to the river! Yes! That's it! They also have gills that allow them to breath under water!"

"Amazing! But what about Nidoking! Nidoqueen's counterpart!"

"Um… Nidoking too! Yes!" The Mantine Surfer Boss said.

"What's this!?" Cody shouted through the microphone.

"Mooooo…" The sunglasses-wearing Tauros stood still, not moving a muscle, as he surfed past Rhypherior and Nidoqueen on his four feet alone with his tail spinning like a motorboat, his sunglasses-wearing trainer following her Tauros behind on a water chariot.

"See ya!" The sunglasses girl smiled.

Green's eyes widened in confusion. "That's not how I imagined Tauros using surf."

"Wow Mantine Surfer Boss Guy! That Tauros is as relaxed as a sleepy Miltank! How is he doing that with his tail! It's like a motorboat!" Cody spitted on the microphone.

"Look Cody! Where I'm from, Akala Island, there's a farm of Tauros near Heahea City that breed wild Tauros from the ocean." Mantine Surfer Boss explained.

"From the ocean! Do explain!"

"It is an extremely common sight to see wild Tauros surfing with their tails spinning on the oceans of Akala island, Cody. That's practically where all trainers in Alola catch their wild Tauros."

"From the ocean!?" Cody shouted.

"From the ocean. Practically where they live Cody!" Mantine Surfer Boss crossed his arms with a confident smile.

"Aw man! C'mon Snorlax!" Red stood on his water chariot, seeing the Snorlax sleeping and floating in the river way. "If you win this! I'll use that diamond to sell it for lots of food!"

"Snor?" Snorlax woke up.

Jack looked at the surfing Rhypherior, Nidoqueen, Pikachu and… that Tauros wearing the sunglasses from before. "Hehe! Red's behind! If I can just get past those four. Come on Gyarados!"

"Gyraaaaah!" Gyarados roared.

Suddenly something huge swam past them leaving a trail of splashing water!

"What!" Jack took off his goggles in surprise.

"Let's do this Snorlax!" Red smiled, gripping onto his leash looped around Snorlax's body.

Snorlax moved his arms rapidly in circles, water spurring out from behind, swimming past Jack's Gyarados!

"OOOOOH MYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOD!" Cody shouted in the microphone. "This could be comeback of the century folks! A Snorlax swimming to the finish line! Your thoughts Mantine Sufer Boss Guy!"

"Snorlax are very hungry creatures across the islands of Alola Cody."

"And…"

"That's it. I got nothing." Mantine Surfer Boss smiled confidently crossing his arms.

"Amazing Mantine Surfer Boss Guy! Your wisdom knows no bounds!" Cody shouted.

"Chu!" ChuChu surfed past Rhypherior and Nidoqueen reaching to Tauros's speed.

"Moooo…" The Sunglasses-wearing Tauros mooed as water spurred behind his tail.

"Come on! Almost there!" Yellow could see the finish line marked in red across one wall to another.

"Snor!" A determined cry shouted from behind.

"What!?" Yellow looked behind.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax swam past the surfing Rhyperior and Nidoqueen.

"Hi guys!" Red smirked.

"Red!?" Blue and Green looked a little dumbfounded.

* * *

"Wow. Red's Snorlax is a capable swimmer." Blaine spoke from the river walkway, seeing Nidoqueen and Rhypherior surfing from behind.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa nodded in amazement at the surfers.

"Oddish!" An Oddish hopped right next to Hoopa.

Hoopa looked curiously at the jumpy creature.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa smiled.

"Oddish!" Oddish smiled.

As the two floated and jumped in the air happily at this new friendship, a shadow moved passed through them from a nearby alleyway.

"Hoopa? Oddish?" Hoopa and Oddish stopped smiling, feeling a chill in the air.

"Something wrong Hoopa?" Blaine spoke. He turned his down to see a Oddish next to Hoopa. "I see you made a friend Hoopa."

"Hoopa!" Hoopa's smile returned.

* * *

"Amazing! Mantine Surfer Boss Guy!" Cody spoke. "That Pikachu is somehow able to materialize a surfboard through substitute! The girl that looks like her Pikachu could be the winner!"

"Sorry Cody! But you got your facts wrong. It's a common misconception that Pikachu can use substitute to materialize surfboards." Mantine Surfer Boss smiled.

"Really!? Enlighten us with your ever endless wisdom Mantine Surfer Boss guy!"

"You see! Pikachu are able to create any form of object, like a plushie for the basics, temporarily by cloning and molding a part of themselves from their body at the cost of their health Cody! Through this substitute process they can create surfboards." Mantine Surfer Boss explained.

"So just like substituting a surfboard."

"Exactly like substituting a surfboard Cody." Mantine Surfer Boss smiled confidently.

"Incredible Mantine Sufer Boss Guy! You heard it from him folks not me! Pikachu can use substitute to create surfboards!" He shouted in the microphone. "Now we continue watching! Who will win this year's race! The Tauros with the cool sunglasses! That Pikachu and her trainer with the matching pink flowers! Or that Snorlax showing more determination than those two combined! WHO! WILL! WIN THIS!"

"Almost there!" Red grinned, he could see the finish line right past

"Come back here you thug!" A familiar voice shouted alongside the river walkway.

"Huh? Snor?" Red and Snorlax looked up.

Snorlax's slanted eyes, along with Red's own eyes, were wide opene, seeing a man garbed in a black uniform.

"Team Rocket?" Red thought, recognized the back of the uniform.

He couldn't see the bright red R at the front, but recognize that hat and white gloves anywhere!

"Never!" The Rocket grunt shouted.

"Snor… Lax!?" Snorlax turned around, seeing a building in front of him.

"Huh?" Red sweated nervously. He started panicking as he got closer! "Turn! Turn!"

Snorlax bumped his head into the building, shockwaves coursed through his head. Snorlax laid there as he shift up, smiling awkwardly with his tongue out. "Snooorr…"

Yellow glanced behind, hearing that hit. "Red!" She spoke seeing Red climbing on Snorlax's belly.

"Come on! Wake up!" Red slapped Snorlax's goofy smile over and over again. He sighed, seeing Yellow's surfing Pikachu matching Tauros's speed, almost to the finish line! He could see Yellow looking back at him with worry. He stood up from Snorlax's belly, shouting. "Yellow! Take the victory!"

"Huh?... Okay!" Yellow couldn't help but smile. "C'mon ChuChu!"

"Chu!" ChuChu nodded, gritting her teeth bearing fierce flaming eyes.

"Mooooooo…" Tauros spinned his tail faster.

"Oh! They're getting closer and closer to the finish line folks! WHO WILL WIN! WHO! I AM FALLING!" Cody shouted as his feet slipped to the floor.

Pikachu and Tauros surfed past the finish line, leaving behind the red line broken and floating in the waters.

"Oh! They passed at the same time! Let's look at the camera's folks!" Cody shouted.

The TV screen switched to a camera zooming in as the Pokemon broke past the finish line. As the audience watched the screen, they gasped in surprise as Pikachu's paw reached the finish line before Tauro's snout could!

"We have a winner!" Cody shouted. "Amarillo del Bosque Verde! Yellow of Viridian Forest!"

"Whew. I won." Yellow stood on her water chariot.

"Chu!" ChuChu jumped into her arms.

Yellow grabbed her as ChuChu snuggled in her arms leaving behind a surfboard dematerializing in the sea.

"Congratulations!" The sunglasses girl next to her smiled.

"Moooo!" Tauros swam to ChuChu in Yellow's arms.

"Thanks!" Yellow said. "You did great too! I didn't even know Tauros could surf!"

The TV screen beamed, "Our winner Yellow shall receive a blue Z-crystal as her prize!"

"A… Z-crystal?" Yellow spoke.

"Wow! Lucky!" The Sunglasses Girl smiled.

"Moooo!" Tauros licked the ChuChu.

"Chu!" ChuChu felt ticklish, giggling at Tauros's licking.

"Hehe..." Yellow smiled at the two but then she saw Red and Green running fast, almost in a hurry, gritting their teeth in determination. It looks like they were after something. She shouted, "Hey! Where are you going!"

Red kept running, "Take your prize Yellow! We got this!"

"Got what? Where's Blue!" Yellow said.

"No worries. She's gone to a different route!" Green remarked.

"What are they running after?" Yellow said.

"Yellow! Please come to the nearby stage to receive your prize!" Speakers shouted across the river-way.

* * *

Yellow looked at the blue-crystal in the palm of her hand, the Waterium Z crystal.

"Wow... it really is as blue as an ocean..." Yellow loved it's color.

"YELLOW!" Cody shouted.

"AAH! CHUU!" Yellow and ChuChu jumped at Cody's shouting.

"Any words sparking passion and flame in your eyes to the people of Cerulean!" Cody clenched his hand in a fist.

"Well..." Yellow said. "Water Chariot Racing is very fun!"

"You heard her folks! Water Chariot Racing is very fun!" Cody shouted in the microphone.

It was so loud that everyone watching it close to the speakers covered their ears, except one particular old man who was deaf, lending his ear to the speakers quite closely.

"Anyway!" Cody turned back.

Cody pushed forth his microphone only to realize Yellow was no longer there.

"Where did she go!?" Cody looked around.

Cody could see Yellow running in a hurry, waving good bye. "I'm sorry! But I really have to go!"

"Chu!" ChuChu ran, shouting out to Cody as well.


	10. 2-3 Misty's Missing!

**RGBY** \- Vol. 2 - Mask of Ice Summary \- A familiar foe is hunting them...  


2.3 - Misty's Missing!

* * *

"Heheh! I'm a genius!"The Team Rocket grunt glanced back to the three trainers chasing him onto the Golden Bridge.

The grunt turned his head back up-front, his eyes startled by a girl sporting a white hat smiling to him and something bigger behind her.

"Hey there!" Blue smiled.

"Nido!" Nidoqueen packed her fist into grunt's face.

"Mommy…" The grunt fell to the floor, his finger twitching.

Blue crossed her arms, sighing. "I guess Team Rocket really is back."

"Hey! Blue?" Bill finally caught up to the grunt, catching his breath. "You guys were supposed to meet me at the Pokemon Center over the Power Plant issue? And Blaine. Where is Blaine?"

"Hey guys!" Red and Green caught up, taking a look at the grunt lying there on the floor.

"Where's Yellow?" Blue asked.

Red smiled at her. "I told her she has nothing to worry about so she could go ahead and get her prize."

"Prize?" Bill stood clueless. "Well anyways. This jerk here stole a machine part from the Power Plant! I need it back to get the PC's running but he won't tell me where!"

"PC's running? So he's the cause." Green walked forward to the lying Grunt.

The Grunt sat up, his head held high. Green could see the black eye on his face but also a grin.

"What are you going do? "Ha? Kill me?"

"I'm considering that." Green gripped him by the collar.

The Grunt shivered, he could feel his hand gripped tightly onto his collar, his cold silent eyes angrily staring into his.

"He's... he's serious?" The Grunt thought.

* * *

Minutes passed, the moon glowing bright today. Yellow crossed her arms, expressing disappointment to Green as Scizor held his claws close to the grunt's throat, tightening his own mouth as he shook scared. Red, Blue and Bill stood there wondering why Yellow is so angry.

"So let me get this straight!" Yellow face-palmed her forehead. "I understand when you have to play rough but you thought the best way to get an answer from him is through threats and violence!"

Green's eyes shifted elsewhere, his hands deep in his pockets.

He calmly spoke. "I'll admit. He's tough for someone low on the ladder. But I'll get something out of him."

"And I don't care what you do to me!" The Grunt shouted crying, tears dripping against his bruised face.

Blue bent her knees, winking at the grunt.

"C'mon. You sure don't have anything to say to me?" Blue smiled, her finger held gently on her lips.

"I'm not an idiot!" The Grunt grew annoyed at her.

"Green. You can have him." Blue sighed.

"Gladly." Green cracked his knuckles.

"This is getting a little dark guys." Yellow said.

"What? Is it so different from how Red beats up grunts?" Green said.

"Actually I kind of agree with Yellow on this one." Red spoke. "I think you should stop. He can't defend himself, he lost."

Suddenly the grunt shouted, they turned their attention to him.

"You think I care what you do to me! Threaten me! Beat me! Try to trick me with your stupid charms! I don't care what you do! Giovanni we'll be back and he will bring back Team Rocket to it's glory! You'll see people in Rocket uniforms proudly walking in the streets without a care what the law thinks again like the old days! So go ahead and do what you think you need to do! Because I'll support Giovanni with my dying breath!"

"You talk too much." Green said.

Green walked forward only to see Red blocking him with his arm, staring at the grunt. Green stopped walking, curious as Red walked forward.

Red spoke. "Hey. Why do you support Giovanni?"

"Huh? Wh-why do you ask?" The grunt looked confused at his question. "He's an inspirational strength to us all! We'd support him to the very end!"

"But does he even care about you guys, the grunts?"

"Of course when we do a good job! He doesn't let idiots around the organization mucking everything up! The boss got our backs."

"Okay than. I guess things are fine." Red turned around.

"Uh… wait a minute."

Red turned around, seeing the grunt twiddled his thumbs, looking a bit troubled.

* * *

Blaine walked upon the Golden Bridge with Hoopa floating by his side. They noticed Red and the Grunt in the Rocket uniform just sat there for hours on the bridge railings like best friends, staring endlessly into the full moon reflecting upon the river below. Green, Bill and Yellow stood there watching as Blue yawned looking how late it was.

"What's going on here?" Blaine asked.

"Hoopa?" Hoopa muttered.

"I... I'm not actually sure." Green said.

"I'm kind of clueless too." Blue said.

Yellow smiled. "No. I think Red knows exactly what he's doing."

The moon illuminated beautifully against the grunt's bruised face. He could just sit there watching the moon for hours talking about random stuff.

The Grunt spoke. "Ever wondered what a world without Pokemon would be like?"

"A world without Pokemon?" Red continue looking at the moon. "Sounds terrifying actually."

"I don't know. No Pokemon means no more Gym Leaders, no more Pokemon Centers or Pokemon Trainers but it would also mean no more Team Rocket. Wouldn't a world like that be pretty peaceful?"

"What do you think's out there when you leave Cerulean?" Red asked.

"Well. You'd hit the forest, a lake or one of the caves nearby. Then eventually you hit another town?" The Grunt answered.

"And then after that?"

"You keep going and eventually hit a city."

"After that?"

"You'd reached past the mountains to the great oceans."

"And after that?"

"You'd swim past the oceans, finding many islands, maybe even hit a new region."

"How many people and friends do you think you'd meet or make?"

"Quite a lot."

"That happened to me quite a lot as a kid. It's pretty amazing able to see what's out there in the world at such a young age." Red looked at the moon. "A world without Pokemon, would that mean that exploring the world at such a young age, making new friends with people and Pokemon, meeting new people. Would that all disappear? Could you imagine sitting in a classroom as a kid somewhere, bored, looking through the window wondering what's out there in the world?"

"Thinking about all those places you only hear in TV or the magazine but never actually visiting them, seeing what's it really like."

"Yeah." Red smiled. "I guess you'll never know what's truly out there until you go see it yourself."

"Yeah." The Grunt smiled. "It's really peaceful tonight. The world of Pokemon truly is a magical place."

"Hey?" Red turned to the grunt. "Where is that machine part by the way?"

"The machine part? Oh. I hid it in the pool at Misty's Gym. Nobody was there and the part was water-proof anyway. So I hid it there until I get back."

"What would disrupting the power plant achieve anyway?" Red got off the railings, landing his two feet on the bridge.

"I mean… um… huh." The Grunt thought about it now. "You know. I have no clue why I did that."

"Doesn't sound like your in contact with Team Rocket anywhere. Are you just a lone grunt?"

The Grunt took a deep breath. "Something like that."

"C'mon Red. Let's check out the gym." Blaine spoke.

The grunt tipped his hat off, revealing a snuff of brown hair at the front, his eyes full of disappointment looking to the group of friends preparing to depart away from the bridge. He noticed Green stood behind, obviously wanted something else from him. Did he wanted to turn him into the police?

Red turned to the Grunt. "Before I leave though…"

"Yeah?" The grunt said.

"Have you ever thought about quitting Team Rocket?"

"Huh? Quitting Team Rocket?" The Grunt hopped off the bridge, his eyes turned from disappointment to curiosity and wonder. "I've been following Giovanni's orders for so long that it was almost my entire life up to now. It never occurred to me to quit Team Rocket. Should I should quit?"

"Should you?" Red asked.

"Maybe..." The Grunt spoke softly. "My brother has always pestered me about a job he had in mind in Unova."

"That sounds great." Red smiled.

"Not to mention there's this girl in Unova I've been dating online. I think things are getting serious actually."

"Starting a family?"

"Yeah. Something like that. You know. Maybe I should quit Team Rocket!"

"Does it really matter?" Green stepped in. "I'm going to take you in the police and..."

"Wait Red." Red reached his right arm in front of him. "Let's give him a chance."

"A chance?" The Grunt muttered. He couldn't help but grin. "You sure about that? Maybe I'll just this chance to escape back to Rocket."

"Red!" Green shouted.

Red turned to the Rocket Grunt. "Then I'll just take them down! If they rise up again, I'll take them down again! If they won't ever stop then I won't quit either!"

The Grunt gulped at Red's words. He gave Grin a grin. "Yeah. You really do sound like the Red people gossiped around the workplace. Hey. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really beat Giovanni?"

"It wasn't easy, he's certainly one of the strongest opponents I face, still is actually but... yeah. I beat him."

The grunt expected Red to smile at it but he didn't. There was a serious look in those eyes.

"I understand." The Grunt said. "I'll be going now."

"Red!" Green shouted.

"Green." Red smiled. "How about we just let this one grunt go. He didn't do any harm."

Green looked annoyed at Red's smile.

"He disrupted an entire power plant! He could be somehow involved with those thugs from Celadon Cityand Lavender Town."

"No. I don't think so." Red looked back.

He could see the Grunt just walking away, his hands deep in his pockets, pondering over his decisions, his future, looking up to the star starry sky.

"Honestly." Blue spoke. "I don't believe he's part of the group that attacked us. He didn't seem to recognize us or looked like he knew anything about what happened in Celadon and Lavender. I don't think he's even aware what went on with Team Rocket recently."

"Your saying he's just some clueless grunt?" Green said.

"Yeah… pretty much." Blue said.

Green turned faced back to the grunt, he could see the man calmly walking off into the city, wandering cluelessly about what to do. He sighed, turning back to his friends.

"Hoopa?" Hoopa looked at the grunt walking away with curiousity. The imp creature then smiled. "Hoopa."

"Hey Hoopa! Come on!" Yellow called out to him.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa turned back to her.

* * *

"So this is Cerulean Gym." Yellow looked at the blue three-story building. She looked to her belt, seeing Omastar happily fixated on the gym through the Pokeball's red glass. "Ready to meet your old trainer Misty?"

"Oma!" Omastar smiled.

"It's open?" Red pushed the glass doors forward.

"And dark..." Green noticed the lights inside weren't on.

"Yeah." Bill gulped at the dark corridor that awaited them.

"Strange" Blaine muttered.

"Come out ChuChu! Omastar!" Yellow held a Pokeball in each hand, flashing open.

"Chu! Oma!" ChuChu and Omastar came out. Suddenly they noticed an Imp-like creature flying curiously at them.

"Hoopa?" Hoopa looked at them.

Hoopa looked at the old water fossil in particular.

"OMA!" Omastar screeched with slitted eyes wide opened!

"Hoopa!" Hoopa quickly floated behind Yellow's hat, peeking at the Omastar.

"Oma! Oma!" Omastar chuckled.

"As usual Omastar." Yellow sighed. She faced towards Pikachu. "ChuChu! Use flash inside the building Chu."

"Chu!" ChuChu's entire body lighted up brightly, the light flashing inches towards the dark entrance.

"Great idea Yellow!" Blue smiled. "Let's go in."

* * *

The group entered the gym following the brightly-lit Pikachu. More of the darkness faded in front as the darkness in the back reemerged. They could see some rooms holding gym equipment to the left of the hallway and a locker room to the right. Pikachu's light flashed further as they found themselves in a much larger room, a giant pool room with a lifeguard tower to one side and safety rope floating in the waters, not like the tight corridor before. It was empty, no trainers, no swimmers, no water-type Pokemon either it seems.

"Oma." Omastar slitted eyes expressed sadness and disappointment. There was no one here for him to meet.

"Hoopa?" Hoopa looked at the pool area, curious what this place was.

"Where is everyone?" Red stopped, taking a look around the pool room.

"This is odd." Blaine added.

"Yeah." Green crossed his arms.

"It is getting late soon." Blue said. "Maybe they went home?"

"That's probably it!" Bill smiled shaking nervously at the dark corridor that lied awaiting them. "Hehehe... Misty's probably alright... and..."

"Your not leaving!" Blue looked annoyed.

"Why!" Bill shouted.

"We don't know what the machine part looks like!" Blue explained.

"That! That is actually a good point." Bill said.

"What is this?" Blaine held tight onto his suspicions, spotting something.

Blaine looked to a couple of benches near the wall, full of scratch marks.

"It could be just a regular gym battle..." Blaine said. Then he noticed something very odd underneath the benches. He picked up the melting ice-shard among the few other bits of ice sinking into a light puddle of water. "Ice Beam?"

"Ice Beam?" Green looked at the melted ice-shards.

"Yes. Correct me if I'm wrong but don't all Gym Leaders clean up the gym before starting a new battle? Regardless on how many trainers show up?"

"Sure but a small mess is usually ignored if there are that many trainers and is cleaned later. When no... trainers... are around." Green's eyes widened slightly.

Red, Blue and Yellow's eyes also widened upon hearing this.

"Where are those many trainers right now?" Blaine followed.

Green closed his eyes, remaining calm. "I see what you mean. Did a battle occurred here? Recently?"

"Perhaps." Blaine replied.

ChuChu looked up, barely seeing the large rows of lights in the darkness on the ceiling above. A red light sparkled as ChuChu turned her head down to the pool, she heard something swimming in the pool nearby.

"Chu?" ChuChu looked at the pool. The curious mouse walked closer and closer to the pool, wondering what that was. "Chu?"

Chu looked in the pool, seeing her reflection but also saw the usual black markings many pools have thanks to her brightly lit body. She could've sworn she heard something. She was sure of it.

"Oma? Hoopa?" Omastar and Hoopa noticed ChuChu staring deep in the pool.

Yellow spotted ChuChu at the edge of the pool.

"ChuChu? Do you sense someone in the pool?"

"Chu." ChuChu nodded.

"A Pokemon maybe?" Green said.

The group leaned over the pool, wondering what ChuChu was looking at. Suddenly Pikachu's light showed a blue and yellow fish swimming rapidly to them!

"Lanturn!" The giant fish splashed out, her headlight flashed with electricity!

"Hoopa!" Hoopa shrieked, quickly fleeing behind the bench, peeking at the Lanturn.

"Oma?" Omastar recognized Misty's Lanturn, it was his friend!

It's been so long since they've last met, the Omastar smiling happily at Lanturn… but something was wrong.

"Chu!" ChuChu quickly pushed Omastar as Lanturn unleashed a powerful thunderbolt!

"Laaaah!?" Lanturn screamed as it jumped!

"Oma!?" Omastar looked shocked.

"What's with Misty's Lanturn!" Red looked puzzled. Red heard something swirling from above. "What!?"

"Hyah!" A double-star-shaped Pokemon sporting a red gem popped out from the ceiling, tackling the Lanturn!

"Laaaah!?" Lanturn screamed again, the tackler threw her off into the pool!

"What!? What's going on!" Blue gulped as Starmie jumped in-between the trainers and Lanturn, keeping distance to both of them.

Lanturn popped her head out of the water, angrily glaring at the group.

"That Lanturn…" Yellow looked at Lanturn's eyes.

She stood there calmly, sweating nervously at what she saw. It looked similar to Palkia's face, angry but saddened.

"Huh!? What was that!" Yellow saw a dark ghostly substance flowing in Lanturn's eyes.

"I saw that too!" Red said.

Lanturn splashed out of the water, her eyes full of rage as electricity sparked from her headlight!

"Laaaaah!"

"Hyah!" Starmie's red gem beamed ice at the raging Lanturn.

The Lanturn 's body started to froze, her electrified head and tail fin shaking as the ice grew and grew. Soon even her tail light stopped electrifying as Lanturn was covered in complete ice floating within the pool. Starmie shifted around, facing the puzzled group.

"Is… is Starmie friendly?" Red said.

"Oma" Omastar nodded nervously, frightened at the berserking Lanturn frozen in floating ice.

"Hyah?" Starmie looked at Omastar first. The starfish Pokemon let out a happy "Hyah!"

"Oma?" Omastar continued looking at the frozen Lanturn, saddened.

Omastar could still see Lanturn's eyes full of anger, confusion, sorrow frozen, her tail waving to the right violently frozen solid.

"Hyah…" Starmie sighed at the Lanturn. "Hyah!"

"Oma?!" Starmie's words brought shock and horror to Omastar's slitted eyes.

"What are they saying." Red looked at Pikachu, who also looked horrified of what Starmie was saying.

Yellow gulped. She could understand what the Pokemon were saying.

"Something… something bad happened to Misty."

"What." Green looked at Yellow. "Like what? Tell us what Starmie is saying Yellow."

"Misty was kidnapped. Not just her but her Gyarados as well."

"What?" Red felt a chill down his spine hearing those words.

"Gyarados." Blue spoke. "Wasn't that also your Pokemon Red? Um... Red?"

Red just stood there worried.

"Hey! Red!" Bill snapped his fingers to Red's eyes. "Stay with me now!"

"Um... sorry." Red softly spoke, his eyes facing to the ground.

Suddenly Red saw Starmie angrily pointing his top arm to Red!

"Hyah!" Starmie angrily shouted.

"What… why is he pointing at me?" Red said.

"He… he says…" Yellow looked afraid, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Chu! Chu!" ChuChu shook her head no to the Starmie.

Yellow continued. "You were the one who hurt Misty."

"What?" Red's eyes froze. He gritted his teeth, his filled with anger to the Starmie. "I would never do that to her!"

"Hyah!" Starmie kept on pointing at him, accusing him as the kidnapper!

"ChuChu!" ChuChu stood in front of Starmie, waving her arms in the air.

"I couldn't!" Red said.

Green spoke. "I think I have an idea what's going on. Someone must've used Red as a disguise. Misty is a powerful water master who at one time tamed Suicune. The actual kidnapper must've used a friend close to Misty as a disguise, taking her and her Pokemon by surprise."

"You think that's possible?" Blue said.

"Yeah." Green explained. "Silver told me about this one Team Rocket Admin. His battling skills weren't anything special but he was a master of disguises. He manage to even take Lance, the Pokemon Champion, by surprise disguised as Yellow."

"Disguised as me?" Yellow looked surprised.

"Yes. Your a close friend to Lance... and it worked. It's possible the same happened here." Green said. "Any ideas where else to look Red? Red?"

Red just stood there, his eyes glaring at the ground, pondering on what happened.

"Hey Red!" Green shouted.

Red's eyes stopped pondering the ground, he heard Green's shouting inches away.

"Huh? Uh… yeah." Red faced to Green. "We could go take a look at her mansion."

"Hey guys!" Bill leaned over the water, looking at something. "I found the machine part!"

"You did?" Blue smiled.

"Yeah. As soon as I get to the Power Plant, the PC's should be working!" Bill smiled.

"That's great. Here." Green pulled a Pokeball off of his belt.

Bill looked at the Pokeball, seeing Charizard staring at him.

"Y... your offering your Charizard to me!?" Bill looked surprised.

"Sure. We need the transportation functionality fast to send Hoopa to the Professor." Green said.

"Um... are you sure?" Bill said. "I'm not exactly that good of a trainer."

"I'm sure. Besides I trained Charizard to fight and fly on his own. You should be good."

"Um... thanks Green." Bill smiled.

"Hey? Where's Hoopa?" Yellow said.

"Right there." Blue pointed at Hoopa.

"Wow." Yellow smiled, seeing the scared little Hoopa ducking under the bench. "You really are nothing like the Hoopa Emerald met?"

"Hoopa?" Hoopa stopped cowering as soon as he noticed Yellow smile. The Hoopa smiled. "Hoopa!"

* * *

Thunder clapped over the two-storied mansion as the head maid walked down the stairs positioning her night cap on her short brown hair, tightening her robes yawning.

"Okay! I'm coming!" The head maid got to the door. She opened her eyes surprised to see Red.

"Um… hi." Red calmly spoke.

"Oh my…" The head maid didn't like the look in his eyes, one that showed worry. "Do you know where Misty is?"

"Hoopa?" Hoopa's eyes peeked over the doorway from the side, looking at the worried maid.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" The head maid said.

* * *

The group sat at the table as the the head maid looked incredibly unsettled, chattering her teeth onto her finger.

"She hasn't called, visited, or sent her Pokemon back here at the mansion for training! A lot of the other maids are also growing worried!" The head maid walked back and forth repeatedly. She stopped turning to the group. "She's alright isn't she!"

Red sat there muttering. "She isn't here either."

"Um... uh." Blaine stepped in. "What Red is trying to say is that we need any help we can get to find her!"

"Find her!?" The Head Maid looked puzzled.

"Um…" Blue rubbed the back of her head nervously. "We don't know how to tell you this but we think Misty has been... attacked."

"Attacked!?" The Head Maid jumped in astonishment. "No, no, no, no! She's a master water trainer who has tamed Suicune herself! She would never allow herself to get defeated so easily!"

"We know that but..." Green sighed. "We think the attacker may have disguised himself as Red and took her and her Pokemon by surprise. We found Starmie and Lanturn left behind at the gym but…"

"But what?"

"We couldn't find Gyarados. We were hoping if you had any ideas where they were?"

"I… oh no!" She bit her finger again, this was just too much for her to process. "Wait! Why would the attacker disguise himself as Red? I knew Misty... well…"

"What?" Red looked up.

The Head Maid thought. "Sh-should I tell him? No. She wouldn't want me to tell him about it." The maid spoke. "You were one of Misty's most trustworthy friends Red. I knew that but… well how did the attacker knew about that fact?"

"I… I don't know. I don't know how the attacker knew about me or why he even did it." Red glanced down at the table below him.

"Wait?" The Head Maid looked puzzled again. "There's something else I don't get. How did you came to the conclusion that the attacker was possible disguised by someone who looked like Red?"

"We came to the conclusion because Starmie angrily pointed his fin at Red, claiming he did it." Green explained. "That's impossible because Red was with Yellow, Blue and me in Saffron City.

"Also Red was with me in Lavender Town and Bill after he left Cerulean City." Yellow added.

"All in all, it doesn't make sense for the actual Red to be there when he was elsewhere." Green said. "Plus, a friend of ours encountered a similar criminal who can nearly swapped disguises in an instant."

"Oh no!" The Head Maid looked horrified. "What do I tell the other maids!"

"Hey uh… if it makes you feel any better." Red rummaged through his pockets, revealing two Pokeballs. "Here's Misty's Pokemon that we found at the gym."

The Head Maid looked at the two Pokeballs. She could see Starmie calmly looking at her through the red glass but Lanturn on the other hand. Lanturn's eyes were twitching, silently and angrily glaring at her.

"Wh-what's with Lanturn?" The Head Maid looked at Lanturn one more time before she grabbed the two Pokeballs.

"That's something we want to know." Green said. "Lanturn attacked us and later Starmie attacked Lanturn to knock him out to prevent any further harm to itself and to other people who may enter the gym. We found blocks of melted ice indicating that Starmie has been freezing Lanturn for some time. It could've been as long as since Red left Cerulean City for what we know. With your permission of course, we want to send Lanturn to Prof. Oak. He could probably find something out about why Lanturn is acting so strange now that the Power Plant is running. It would be a step closer to finding Misty."

"Oh... this is just too much to process!" The Head Maid yelled, shaking her hand in confusion.

"We understand but…"

"Fine!" The Head Maid gripped her hands. "I can't let Misty's parents or Misty herself down. There family has done so much for me and the other maids here! If it will help find her! Then please! Go ahead and take them!"

"You won't regret this!" Blaine spoke.

"Hey." Red stood up.

"Yes?" The Head Maid spoke.

"We will find her!" Red smiled.

"Thank you." The Head Maid felt a sense of relief from Red's words.

* * *

"That is odd…" Prof. Oak spoke through the PC monitor. "The strange substance your describing seems entirely unknown even to me."

Green spoke. "That's why were asking you, the Pokemon expert, about what Yellow saw. The strange substance flowing in Lanturn's eyes."

"I see… and Misty… how did Red took that?"

"Um… I'm right here Oak." Red waved hello, his face bore no smile but neither did it showed sorrow.

"Oh… I'm sorry for what happened." Oak said. "I understand she's a close friend of yours Red. I will do my best and inform my colleagues on this unusual substance!"

"Um. Thank you." Red let out a light smile.

"Also…" Blaine spoke from behind. "We need you to study Hoopa."

"Yes. Green told me all about Hoopa and what happened in Saffron City Blaine. I'll talk to the little guy." Oak smiled.

"Oh and grandpa?" Green said.

"Yes."

"Becareful. Palkia is hunting Hoopa."

"Don't forget Green! I was Pokemon Champion at one time! I can take care of myself!" The Professor smiled, sizing up his arms. "Now set Hoopa in the transporter. The transporter can work on wild Pokemon as well if authorized which I assume you guys did get the Nurse's permission right from your end?"

"Of course." Green smiled.

Green turned to Yellow smiling at Hoopa happily floating around her in circles.

"Hey Yellow. Place Hoopa in that transporter." Green pointed to a large cylinder machine, one containing a wide circular red spot in the middle.

"Okay." Yellow nodded. "Hey Hoopa. Come here."

"Hoopa?" Hoopa felt Yellow's hands gently placed around his body.

"I'm gonna place you on this machine okay?" Yellow smiled. "Your going to meet someone who loves Pokemon!"

"Hoopa!" Hoopa smiled, finding himself gently placed on the red spot of the machine.

"Okay." Green looked at Hoopa before turning to Oak. "Bill should've got the Machine Part back in the machine by now since I'm able to use this PC at all. He's all yours Gramps."

"Good." Oak smiled.

The Professor pressed the red button from his end. Nothing happened. No electricity, no beam of white light, no signals or noises in the machine. Nothing.

"Hey? Are you sure the transporter is working?" Oak repeatedly pressed the button.

"Hmm?" Green said. "Is it not working?"

"No. I think there might be something wrong on your end? Perhaps Bill didn't put the part in yet?" Oak said.

"He should've otherwise the PC I'm on shouldn't be working. Strange."

Green suddenly noticed a video message popping in saying "URGENT CALL!" It was from Bill.

"Hold on a minute. It's Bill." Green said.

"Okay. Update me as soon as the transporter is working! Or get to another Poke Center if you have too!"

"Will do. Cya Gramps." Green clicked the video message. Suddenly a video popped onto the monitor.

"Hey guys!" Bill smiled. "The machine part is already in! Is the transporter working?"

"No." Green replied. "It's not working."

"Wait? Seriously?" Bill said. "It could be a local issue."

"Maybe. I suppose there's no use standing around here. Were going to go to the Pokecenters nearby in other towns."

"I see. Well I'm heading back there now! Thanks for lending your Charizard by the way!" Bill said.

"Char!" Charizard popped in the screen, shoving Bill out of the video as he smiled at Green.

"Hello to you too Charizard. Well cya Bill." Green turned off the PC.

Green turned to the others. He could see Yellow and Blue looking towards Red as Blained silently watched from a corner.

"Um… Red? Are you okay?" Yellow said.

"Yeah." Red said. "Just worried is all. Hey Green. What did the Professor say?"

"He'll be right on it as soon as we can transport Hoopa." Green said. "Transporter isn't working here even after the machine part was given back to the Power Plant."

"Really? I guess will go to the Pokemon Center near Mt. Moon than." Red suggested.

"Why there?" Blue asked.

"I can't shake this bad feeling I have." Red explained. "That something may have happened to Brock as well. There was this Gym Leader stand-in who said Sabrina hadn't made it to the Gym now that I think about it."

"Gym leader stand-in?" Green said. "I've never heard of that before."

"What?" Red looked at Green.

"Never heard of that rule before either." Blaine said. "It's a direct violation of the rules. If a Gym Leader leaves, the gym closes for a certain limit of time. Only the Gym Leader can offer badges. There's no such thing as a Gym Leader stand-in."

"What. No." Red remembered that old man's smile.

Yellow looked afraid. "You don't think…"

"That Sabrina is also missing too?" Red said. "That old man could be responsible for Misty's disappearance? We need to head to Mt. Moon now!"

"Why?" Green asked. "I know our old man suspect probably won't stay in Saffron forever but why Mt. Moon?"

"That's where Brock said he was last time to search for fossils. Also Mt. Moon leads up to Pewter City, his hometown."

"You think Brock might have been attacked as well… that isn't good." Yellow said.

Green spoke. "Okay. Let's go find Brock."

"Thanks Green." Red said.

"I can't." Blaine said.

Red and the others looked to him, crossing his arms in concern.

"The reason why I wanted to hurry near the end of Cerulean City before this mess happened is because I wanted to make sure Hoopa was escorted safely before I head out to the Power Plant."

"Why didn't you just go with Bill?" Green stepped forward.

"I wanted to make sure Hoopa was transported safely. You can never be too careful." Blaine said.

"Why the Power Plant now?" Blue stepped forward.

"Easy. Zapdos." Blaine answered.

"Zapdos!?" They all shouted.

"Yes. Even though humans have now restarted the Power Plant, Zapdos still comes by from time to time roaming the tall wild grass outside of the Power Plant home to other electric-types." Blaine explained. "However. In recent reports, Zapdos hasn't showed up in the last few weeks."

"You think Zapdos not showing up has to do with what happened recently?" Red said.

"I don't know but it's worth looking into for clues." Blaine turned to the door. As he left he said. "I hope you four make it out very safely. Don't underestimate your foe."

As Blaine left the Poke Center, the trainers all looked puzzled on the news.

"Zapdos? Is missing?" Red said.


	11. 2-4 Icy Heart - Blue and Silver's Story

**RGBY** \- Vol. 2 - Mask of Ice Summary \- A familiar foe is hunting them...  


2.4 - Blue and Silver's Story. Icy Heart.

* * *

The 5-year old girl in her black dress stood on her knees shivering in fear, grabbing tightly around her arms unable to look at the rainbow-winged bird staring at her from behind nor look down from the very top of the bell tower. She only slowly lifted her face forward, seeing a tall man cloaked in black surrounded by five other children. That icy blue mask he wore, she remembered it well, her eyes looking away, glancing to the ground.

She slowly stood up on her two feet. "I... I wanna go home! T-to my family!"

The Mask of Ice spoke softly. " _Family? Everything's okay child._ _Were your family now._ "

"P-please." She stuttered, her eyes still faced the ground, unable to look at the man who kidnapped her.

" _Look at me_." The Mask of Ice spoke.

She shuddered, afraid to look at that sinister smile carved into that mask.

" _Look. At. Me._ " The Mask of Ice raised his voice.

Her blue eyes, shaking, continue staring at the roof tiles, the little girl biting her lower lip.

" _I said... LOOK AT ME!_ " He raised his voice further, angrier and deeper.

Blue slowly lifted her head, afraid to see the Masked Man's sinister grin. Instead, she saw a hand flying to her face, holding a mask.

" _Thank you._ " The Mask of Ice spoke softly.

There was no fear on the girl's face, only her body rattling with fear, the girl bearing the same grin as the Masked Man.

" _Come. I'm expecting wonderful achievements from you... as my able assistants."_ The Mask of Ice turned around.

The girl finally lifted her head fully as the Masked Man turned around. She could see four of the children following the Masked Man. She slowly shifted her head around, noticing that the giant bird was no longer there. She felt a sense of relief, taking a deep breath, as she noticed the edge of the tiled roof. She slowly looked down, swallowing in fear, finding herself lost in unknown land she couldn't recognize, far different from Pallet Town in Kanto. She looked back, seeing the Masked Man in the distance, waiting for her.

 _"Come children. We haven't all day._ " The Mask of Ice spoke.

She looked at the tall man and the four children surrounding him, all bearing the same masks, grinning to her.

"Where else was she to go?" she kept thinking to herself. "Where could she go? Could she escape them? How would she be able to fend for herself. Could she... who was that?"

Blue looked to the masked person standing in front of her, a young boy bearing striking red hair.

Blue hesitated. "W... who are you?"

The young boy didn't answered, his silvery eyes only glancing to the roof tiles like she did a few moments ago.

"I-I'm scared..." The boy responded.

Blue gulped. "Is he like me? Or those other kids like me?" Blue spoke. "I-I am too."

* * *

Days passed in Blue's new home, a metal-surfaced room full of furniture, from two warm beds to a couple of desks to each side of the room. There was even a blue rug on the bottom. Even then, this furniture could not masked the cold chill the metal yielded. That didn't stopped Blue from smiling at the young boy.

Blue took a good look at the young boy. She could see silvery eyes behind that cold mask.

"My name's Blue!" Blue let out a happy tone.

"Blue?" The boy said.

"Yup." She happily spoke. "I come from Pallet Town! That's where my parents are... probably worried sick I bet. Um... What's your name?"

"I-I don't remember."

"Wh-what about your parents?"

"I don't remember them either."

"Anything? Your home?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm..." Blue again took a look at the boy's silvery eyes behind that mask. "I know! I'll call you Silver then! Since your eyes are silver in color!"

"Silver?" The boy spoke.

"Is-is Something wrong?"

"No." The boy spoke.

"Oh... um. Okay." Blue sighed, her eyes glancing to the blue rug below her knees.

"Thank you... for the name." Silver spoke.

Blue's eyes looked at Silver full of happiness. She couldn't help but smile underneath the mask.

* * *

"Sneasel!" Sneasel was sent flying to the young Silver.

"Oof!" Silver fell on his bottom with Sneasel on his stomach.

The young silver-haired girl only crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"Pathetic." The silver-haired girl spoke.

"Silver!" Blue and her Jigglypuff ran up to the red-haired boy. "Are you okay?"

"I... I'm alright." Silver said.

"Sneasel?" Sneasel worriedly look at Silver, ignoring his injuries.

Suddenly the four noticed that they found themselves in the shadow of a large man.

Blue's eyes froze, frightened of who might be behind her. She slowly turned her head around, seeing the man's sinister grin.

" _Is something wrong?_ " The Mask of Ice spoke, eyeing Silver on the ground along with his weakened Sneasel.

"N-no. Nothing's wrong!" Blue shook her hands as Jigglypuff hid behind her legs frightened.

" _Are you lying?"_ The Mask of Ice bent his right knee close to Blue.

 _"_ N-no! Of course not!" Blue nervously backed up, the Masked Man's face moving closer and closer to her own.

She could see a ghostly dim white light within those hollow eyes, staring directly into her own.

 _"You know Blue. I despise lying in my family. It's not healthy to lie to family. Don't you agree?_ "

"I... I... um... "

" _Is Silver hurt_?" The Masked Man's ghostly eyes glanced to Silvers.

Blue looked to Silver, she couldn't see if he was angry, sad or afraid under that mask. Silver just stood there, watching curiously at the two.

"Um..."

 _"Does he need help?"_

"W-what?"

 _"Does he need help battling? What good are parents if they can't teach?"_

Blue gulped, unsure what to say to the masked stranger she just met in a few days, unsure what he would do to Silver if he learnt he got hurt. Would he scold him? Would he be unable to tolerate weakness? She didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Yes." Silver spoke.

"Silver!" Blue shouted. She suddenly covered her mouth with both hands as the Mask of Ice eyed her guilty.

The Mask of Ice stood up, turning to the young boy.

" _Really?_ " The Mask of Ice spoke softly. "Anything _in particular? Weaknesses? Limitations?_ "

"I don't really know anything about battling."

Blue looked frightened at Silver's fate.

" _I see.._." The Mask of Ice nodded. " _That's good Silver._ "

"Um... what?" Blue thought.

" _We will get no progress if we don't know your limitations and weaknesses."_ The Mask of Ice calmly spoke. _"How can you surpass those limitations if we don't even know what they are? How much do you know about typings young Silver?_ "

"Typings?" Silver looked up.

" _There are Pokemon types Silver that matches up effectively against other Pokemon types. Karen over there uses an Eevee, it's a normal type. What do you think Sneasel should do?_ "

"I don't know?" Silver bluntly answered.

" _Your Sneasel should use a fighting-type move. Does it know any?_ "

"M-maybe he isn't such a bad guy." Blue thought. She turned to Jigglypuff behind her, feeling a sense of relief. "What do you think Jiggly?"

" _Excuse me?_ " The Mask of Ice turned to Blue.

Blue noticed the Masked Man's ghostly eyes glaring at her as if she was guilty of something.

"D-did I do something wrong?"

" _Did you gave your Pokemon a nickname?"_

"Yes?"

The Masked Man stood tall, looming over her.

" _Don't ever give your Pokemon's nicknames._ "

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff gulped.

" _They are tools. Not your friends._ "

"B-but Prof. Oak in Pallet Town says..."

 _"Pallet Town?_ " The Masked Man's voice grew deeper. " _Forget everything about Pallet Town. Let the past die girl._ "

"W-what?! But what about my parents!" She stood straight up, shouting.

" _Your parents?_ " The Mask of Ice said. " _Your parents forgotten about you. They no longer live in Pallet Town. They moved on to somewhere else living much richer lives._ "

"W-what? N-no. No. Your lying." A tear emerged from her eye.

" _Am I? As were speaking now, they've moved on. They're bored of you little Blue. That's all children are to most parents. Entertainment to fill their miserable long-time relationships._ " The Mask of Ice spoke softly.

"No. Your lying. They would never abandon me!" Blue cried.

Her entire body felt heavy, shattering apart as she felt a cold hand patting gently her left shoulder. She looked up, her teary eyes seeing the icy hand on her left shoulder.

" _But I'm here for you._ " The Mask of Ice spoke. " _I'll always be there for you... as long as you never betray me._ "

The girl lifted her head, to that sinister grin, tears dripping underneath the mask.

" _Think about it._ " The Mask of Ice stood up, slowly walking away.

"Why? Why is he doing this?" Blue cried. "Why... Why won't he let us out?"

Blue suddenly paused, feeling a warm embrace around her body.

"Silver?" Blue looked at the young boy.

"I'm sorry. I thought..." Silver hugged her.

"Thank you." Blue hugged back.

" _Hmm..._ " The Mask of Ice glanced back. He softly whispered. " _Beautiful they are togetheras I thought. Their the perfect partners._ "

* * *

The Mask of Ice sat in his red chair near the fire place, watching the children opening gifts near the Christmas Tree.

"Wow." Blue smiled at the yarn of black and white thread. She turned to the Mask of Ice wearing that grin. "Um... thank you _._ "

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff eyed the yarn.

"Thank you sir!" The black haired boy known as Will found a lovely red tie, matching it around his neck. "What do you think Natu?"

"Natu." Natu happily chirped.

"Thank you!" The silver-haired girl known as Karen founded a silver bell with a soothing sound in her gift box. "This will help you evolve further Eevee!"

"Vee!" Eevee nodded.

"Wow! Thank you sir!" A tall black-haired boy smiled at the red disc, a TM disc, in his hands.

"Whoof!" Houndour smiled.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate this wonderful gift." The tall red-headed girl, Sham, smiled at the amulet coin in her hand.

"Meow." Meowth licked her paws.

" _And what do you say... Silver?_ " The Mask of Ice turned his attention to Silver.

Silver paused there holding the brown TM disc in his hands, glaring at him through those eye holes. He could still remember that red-headed girl's screaming, watching what the Mask of Ice slowly freezing her before Blue got here.

"Silver!" Blue let out a urgent whisper.

Silver turned to her, she could see she was worried, sweating nervously, shifting her eyes back to the Masked Man and him. Her face was saying, " _Please._ "

" _Silver._ " The Masked Man spoke, gently placing crossing his fingers together. " _Do you want revenge for what I did?_ "

Silver just silently glared at the tall man, he no longer felt fear shook to his bone. Only anger.

"No." Silver spoke calmly. "Thank you for the TM sir."

" _That girl. She was around Blue's age wasn't she?_ " The Masked Man stood up, eyeing Silver. " _Remember what happened last time Silver._ "

The Masked Man turned around slowly walking out.

"I will remember." Silver spoke behind.

The Masked Man stopped walking, glancing back to the red-haired kid. Blue's eyes widened in fear, like something bad was going to happen... but nothing happened. The Masked Man continue walking forward as Silver just stood there watching.

"Silver!" Blue shouted. "What are you thinking!"

"I-I'm sorry." Silver looked to the ground, twiddling his thumbs.

"What were you thinking?" Karen spoke. "You got nerves kid."

"But stupidity as well!" Will happily spoke. "I like you kid!"

"Just remember your place kid." Carl spoke.

"Yeah. He's doing a lot for us!" Sham yelled.

"He kidnapped us from our parents!" Blue shouted.

"Oh please!" Carl rolled his eyes. "Me and Sham don't even have parents!"

"What?" Blue looked at Carl.

"You heard him." Sham stood up, crossing her arms. "You should be more grateful that the Masked Man gave you this opportunity to get stronger."

"You would never know the feeling." Blue spoke.

"I'm sorry?" Sham said.

"Having parents who love you only to be taken away from them." Blue angrily clenched her hand into a fist. "Of course two orphans who never had any parents to begin with wouldn't understand!"

"You little!" Sham cracked her knuckles.

Blue stepped back, seeing Sham angrily wielding a fist.

"Whoa! Whoa girls!" Will stepped in-between. "Let's... let's not start a fight! Were family after all! The Masked Man wouldn't want to see in-fighting right?"

Sham glared at Will. "What would you..."

"He's right." Karen brushed her long hair to the back. "Picking a fight with a family member is picking a fight with the Masked Man. Control yourself."

"That..." Sham gulped. She angrily turned to the exit, heading back to her room. "Fine! Whatever."

Silver watched Carl following Sham out of the room wondering. "Family?"

* * *

The moon shined brightly through the bar windows as Blue and Silver sat on their knees on the blue rug.

"Hey Silver!" Blue let out a happy soft voice underneath her mask as she held her hands behind her back.

"Yes Blue?" Silver spoke, looking slightly taller than before.

"I know it's your birthday! So remember that fabric I got from Christmas? It honestly took me a while... a few thirty tries actually but I finally did it!" Blue let out a smile underneath that mask. She quickly pulled her gift from behind her back. "Ta-da!"

"Wow Blue!" Silver sounded happy at the sight of the two pairs of gloves, one white and the other black. "But why are there two pairs of them?"

"There's a pair for you and a pair for me! I even branded our names into the gloves. See!"

Blue showed the young boy his name "Silver" imprinted within the black glove.

"Wow! This is amazing Blue! I love it!" Silver quickly put them on but the gloves seem a little loose. "Hey! These are a little too big?"

"Yeah silly! Your suppose to grow into them over time! I think they stretch finely when you grow up Silver!" Blue smiled. "Also..."

"Thank you Blue." Silver let out a smile under his mask.

"Oh um... your welcome!" Blue said.

* * *

Blue and Silver stood behind a wall, peeking at the watchtowers around the massive fortress, making their escape! Blue turned back to Silver, seeing that white mask bearing that grin.

"Silver are you okay?" Blue looked at the young boy.

"Yeah." Silver answered.

"Good! Today is the only chance we can escape! It's all or nothing!" Blue said. "But first. Let's take these masks off before we escape!"

"Um... okay." Silver spoke.

Blue and Silver gently placed there hands at each other masks, taking them off. Blue let out a wide smile, feeling the breeze against her soft skin and long brown hair.

"We took off the masks..." Blue smiled. "Just as I thought. That man's at his weakest today."

"Yeah." Silver looked at his mask.

Blue looked at the young boy, smiling at him. She gently reached out to him, touching his face.

"Wow Silver. So this is how you look like!" Blue smiled. "Your such a cutey underneath that mask!"

"C-cutey?" Silver blushed red.

* * *

"Whew! We should be safe now!" Blue held tightly onto Silver's hands, her feet echoing against the metal corridor. "Because I think we're almost near the exit!"

"Yeah." Silver nodded.

The two walked forward, their eye's frozen in fear what they saw. The Mask of Ice standing in front of them, waiting. They stood still, afraid of what he would do to them for escaping.

"Huh?" Blue noticed something odd about that 'Masked Man'. She took a deep breath, feeling a sense of relief. "That scared me there. They're just ice sculptures."

"There's sculptures of us too." Silver pointed.

Blue and Silver looked at the giant ice sculpture, the Mask of Ice standing with his "family", Carl and Sham on the left, Will and Karen to the right, and there was them, Blue and Silver, at the front wearing those masks grinning delightfully.

"Creepy." Blue said. "This must be that man's room."

"Green." Silver looked afraid. "We don't know where he's hiding. He could be nearby..."

"Yeah..." Blue looked at a red curtain covering the pathway. "He's every near indeed. He's sleeping on the other side of that curtain.

"What!?" Silver gasped.

"But don't worry!" Blue gave a confident smile.

Silver looked at her, she was so much different from the terrified little girl he saw on the tower.

"He can't move a limb today!" Blue said. "That man becomes weak once every few months and according to my calculations! That's today!"

"So we escape!" Silver smiled.

"Not yet! We can't just go away like that!" Blue spotted something from a nearby desk. Two feathers, a rainbow feather and a silver feather, on not just any desk. The Mask of Ice's desk. She stuck her tongue happily. "We'll need souvenirs!"

"S-souvenirs?" Silver said.

* * *

"You fool..." A short old man in his wheel chair spoke weakly, sculpting something out of ice. "You let those two escaped."

On his bed, Swinub laid there sleeping next to an icy mask. Nearby on that same bed, a scroll showing two feathers, the rainbow and silver feather. In the middle of the scroll were blueprints, a golden Pokeball with the markings "GS" engraved into it. Pryce looked at two picture frames on a small table, one showing a baby Lapras lovingly with his parents. The other one showed Pryce as a young kid full of black hair smiling with his friends Sam, Agatha, Kurt, the couple they met who became the owners of the daycare in Johto. How long has it been since he talked to his old friends? He couldn't even remember the daycare couple's names.

"You did this to yourself. Did you desired to be surrounded by love and warmth?" Pryce sighed with his eyes close. He opened his eyes, glancing at his own reflection in the ice sculpture. "And now they took the feathers required to make the Pokeball that can capture time."

He looked up to his finished ice sculpture. It wasn't a tall looming masked figure bearing a grin. Nor were the children bearing those white masks grinning together. It was Pryce in the middle, smiling happily surrounded by love and warmth, his family. Carl, Sham, Karen, Will, Blue and Silver were all there. They looked like sweet loving children who were happy and playful, looking up to Pryce not as a leader but as a loving father-figure.

"Why?" Pryce coldly spoke. "Did you feel lonely? You should have cast away this kind of emotion long ago..."

* * *

Silver could feel his arm pulled tightly by Blue as they saw a light.

"See that light! Were almost there Silver!" Blue smiled. "The real world! The outside world! Were so close!"

"Sneasel! Jiggly!" Sneasel and Jigglypuff smiled jumping heavily against the breeze.

"Wow!" Silver couldn't believe what was happening. The real world! It was just in there reach!

The sun shined warmly on their faces, they found themselves standing on the grassy plains that stretched as far as the eye can see, rolling into hills almost like the sea itself, they could see a lake weeping back and forth calmly as the winds, birds flying and chirping high across the sky chirping, purple mountains at the edge of the horizon. No walls, no bars, no watchtowers. Just the world from where they stood. It was beautiful.

"A-amazing..." Silver smiled.

"Sneasel... Jiggly..." Sneasel and Jiggly couldn't keep their mouth's closed, smiling at the world.

"Yeah." Blue felt a tear coming down from her eye.

"A-are you crying?" Silver spoke.

"Huh? No! Just something in my eye." Blue rubbed it off.

* * *

Blue looked up to the blue sky laying there in the grass. She could see her white glove raised to the sky, smiling as a tear slowly slided against her face.

"How long has it been since... that day?" Blue spoke.

"Um... are you crying?" Red stood over her.

"Hmm? Oh nothing." Blue got up, wiping the tear off. "Just thinking about my childhood."

"Childhood. You mean Pryce right?"

"Yeah that Pryce. You know. He actually wasn't that bad. He was strict, watchful and he wasn't kidding about his threats but he did teach me and Silver a lot about battling and putting our talents to use."

"It's honestly hard to believe the man who is friends with Professor Oak andwho loved Pokemon with all his heart is the same man who wore that sinister persona."

"Yeah. Even though he did help us get stronger. He still did terrible things. The way he manipulated me, telling me my parents have forgotten and moved on. I know I often seem confident all the time but at the time I was really terrified for my life."

"Honestly." Red looked up to the sky. "I'd be terrified too if someone kidnapped me and told me my parents abandoned me and moved on."

"Yeah." Blue looked to the sky, holding her knees. "I hope Silver is doing okay in Vermillion."

"Hey guys." Green walked over the grass. "It's time to go. Were close to Mt. Moon!"

"Okay." Blue sprung up with a smile, stretching her arms. "That's the place where I caught my Clefable as a Clefairy!"

"Oh! That's right!" Red said. "That's the only place you can find Clefairy's in Kanto!"

"Mhmm!" Blue smiled.

* * *

It was getting dark, a ten year old girl wearing a red jacket and golden shorts cautiously walkedthrough the dark tunnels of Mt. Moon with her Doduo. She held onto the flashlight tightly shaking, looking nervous as ever, seemingly lost.

"Zuuuu!" Zubat's everywhere flocked past the girl.

"Eeep!" The brown-haired girl ducked cover.

"Eeep!" The Doduo spoke ducking as well.

She looked up, then to the front and then behind. There were no Zubats in sight anymore.

"Hehehe…" The girl chuckled. "I think we both got scared."

"Doduo! Both got scared! Doduo!" The Doduo repeated.

"Hey uh… are you lost?" A voice to the side echoed.

"Is… is someone else here." The girl gulped, turning her flashlight to where the voice came from.

"Are you alright?" A trainer in his red cap came alongside with three other trainers and an old little floating Pokemon bearing horns.

"Yeah and… " The girl gasped smiling at the group. "I know who you are! Your Red! The Pokemon Champion who defeated Team Rocket at Saffron!"

"Hoopa?" Hoopa had no clue what she was talking about.

"Um... yeah. Yes. Yes I am!" Red smiled. "Huh?"

The girl spun, switching up her clothing almost instantly, wearing a red cap, a red jacket and jeans… kind of like... Red?

"Uh… how did you..."

"I'm your number 1 fan!" She smiled widely. She then noticed the man next to Red. The young girl pointed her finger at him quickly with an even bigger smile. "I know who you are! Your Green! You were in second place and also helped Red beat those Rocket goons!"

"Yeah that... wait? Helped Red?" Green said. His eyes widen slightly at the girl. "What?"

Green looked at the little girl oddly wearing a green vest, blue jeans and even using a comb to sport her short hair into Green's natural spiky hair.

"Uh…" Green had no clue what to say.

"And your Yellow!" The girl switched clothes, wearing Yellow's signature black and yellow outfit along with her straw hat. "You saved so many people defeating the Elite Four all those years back!'

"Hoopa?" Hoopa looked to Yellow, still having no clue what the little girl was talking about.

"Uh… yes?" Yellow looked at her odd. "What's with the clothe changing?"

"Huh? Oh I love cosplaying as my heroes! I'm Nina! Copycat Trainer Extraordinaire!" She smiled.

"The Copycat Trainer?" They all said looking at Nina.

"Mhmm!" She nodded.

"Well. Then I guess you would know who I am." Blue smiled, pointing at herself.

"Uh…" She took a closer look. "Well…

Blue stood there silently smiling.

"I have no clue." She bluntly spoke.

"What!?" Blue shouted. "I was third place in the Pokemon League! I defeated Team Rocket as well alongside Red and Green!"

"Isn't third place like the bronze medal?" The Copycat Trainer crossed her arms. "Like last place?"

"A… are you serious right now!" Blue's face turned red, her teeth gritted.

"Hey." Green interrupted their little commotion. "What's a little girl doing here in a dark cave anyway?"

"Hey. That's right." Blue calmed down, eyeing the girl with suspicion. "Why are you down here by yourself?"

"Little?!" She raised her voice. "I'm sorry! Weren't you guys ten years old when you explored Mt. Moon!"

"Eleven, not ten. Most trainers start at the age of 11, not 10." Red said. "So why are you here?"

"I came here all the way from Saffron City so I can catch one of my favorite Pokemon!" The Copycat Trainer smiled eagerly.

"Doduo! Favorite Pokemon! Doduo!" Doduo spoke.

"Did… did that Doduo just talked?" Blue's eyes looked puzzled, pointing at the two-headed bird.

"I think it did." Red also looked puzzled. "Can Doduo that?"

"No." Yellow added, also looking puzzled. "My Dodrio has never done that!"

"Oh well I taught him to mimic human speech!" Nina proudly placed her fist on her chest.

"Why?" Red said.

"Anyways!" Nina brushed off the question. "I wanted to catch a Clefairy!"

"A clefairy?" Red said.

"Y-you didn't answered the previous question." Blue said.

"Yes! They're one of my favorites. I always wanted one since kindergarten!" The Copycay trainer shake excitedly. "I love the way how they hop and spin! Also their metronome attack is so cool!"

"A Clefairy? I can help you!" Blue smiled.

"Your ignoring the talking Doduo too Blue?" Yellow sighed. "Are we just gonna ignore that?" Yellow sighed.

"Help?" Green turned to Blue. "Weren't you just turning red and angry a minute ago?"

"Hey!" Blue turned to Green. "It's a chance to prove my skills."

"To a ten year old." Green crossed his arms.

"That! I mean! Um... whatever!" Blue turned to the Copycat Trainer.

"How can you help me?" The Copycat Trainer asked.

"Simple! Come out Clefable!" Blue beamed opened a Poke ball.

"Clefable!" Clefable popped into the air, landing onto the tunnel. She looked around, noticing that the cave looked familiar. "Clefable? Clefable!"

Clefable happily hopped backed and forth much to the awe of the Copycat Trainer.

"Wow! Why is Clefable so happy?"

"This is where I captured her silly." Blue said. "She's happy to be back home and through her! I'll find you a Clefairy!"

"Hey." Green said. "Don't forget why were here."

"Oh right." Blue sighed.

"No. It's alright. You guys go on ahead." Red smiled.

"Really?" Blue looked surprised.

"We'll go off searching for clues. You guys go ahead and find that Clefairy."

"Um… thanks Red." Blue looked surprised. Just yesterday he looked depressed. Now he's suddenly smiling right now. "We'll be back at the exit okay guys!"

"Alright! See you on the other side!" Red gave her a thumbs up.

"You too!" Blue gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

Red, Yellow and Green looked at the trail of footprints as Hoopa floated forwards, curiously looking at the many moonstone sparkling from the tunnelway.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa saw a rather big moonstone.

"What is this?" Green took a closer look at the ground.

"Can… can you tell how old are they?" Red said.

"Do you see something we don't?" Yellow added.

"Not a clue." Green stood up. "Not to mention..."

"Oh." Red and Yellow sighed at the obvious problem here.

There were footprints of all sorts of shoe and footprints across this cave.

"This is one of the few routes between Pewter City and Cerulean City." Green said. "A lot of traffic comes through here during the day. Any ideas Red?"

"Hmm… I remember Brock said he came to Mt. Moon to look for fossils."

"Fossils? I think I have a clue. People looking for fossils are generally looking to the lower floors."

"Okay! Let's go!" Red smiled.

"C'mon Hoopa." Yellow said. "Uh... Hoopa?"

"Hoopa!" Hoopa happily muttered behind a pile of moonstones in his hands.

* * *

The 11-year old brown-haired girl in her usual black dress explored the tunnels of Mt. Moon with a tiny blue turtle by her side.

"So this route leads up to Cerulean City." Blue looked at the regional map in her hands. "Hmm... says here I should go this way!"

She smiled, pointing at a dead-end.

"AAH!" Blue grabbed her hair, stomping her feet to the ground frustrated. "Why is this cave so huge!"

"Squirtle." Squirtle sighed.

"Clefairy!" A pink fairy-like Pokemon hopped past them.

"Huh?" Blue lifted her head up. She smiled. "A Clefairy! Come here! I have to catch you!"

She quickly ran after the Clefairy hopping across the dark corridor.

"Clefairy?" Clefairy glanced back, noticing the girl and her Squirtle chasing her.

"Squirtle! Water Gun!" Blue shouted.

"Squirtle!" Squirle's mouth was chock-full of water.

The little turtle unloaded a beam of water at the Clefairy but the Clefairy only hopped over it, sticking her tongue out at the two mid-air.

"Come back here!" Blue shouted.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy chuckled, hopping away.

* * *

"Clefable!" Clefable leaped across the tunnel.

Blue and the Copycat trainer ran after the frolicking Clefable leading the way.

"Clefable!" Clefable stopped.

"Clefairy?" A Clefairy stopped to gaze at Clefable, the final evolved form of Clefairy. She smiled waving hello. "Clefairy!"

"Oh there's one!" Blue smiled, spotting the Clefairy.

"Alright Doduo!" The Copycat Trainer pointed to the Clefairy.

"Clefairy? Clefairy!" Clefairy hopped into battle.

"Doduo! Use Peck!" The Copycat Trainer pointed.

"Doduo! Use Peck! Doduo!" The Doduo ran after the Clefairy, pecking the air and the ground repeatedly.

Clefairy hopped backwards, the Doduo landing his pecking beak at the Fairy Pokemon.

"Clefairy?" Clefairy tripped against a rock.

The Clefairy stumbled her head against the ground. It slowly got up from it's bottom, rubbing it's head. This was the perfect time to capture!

"Alright! Capture!" The Copycat Trainer threw the Poke Ball at the Clefairy.

The Poke Ball bumped Clefairy in the shoulder, opening in a flash of light!

"Yes!" The trainer smiled.

"Hold on a minute. Look." Blue pointed

The Poke Ball wiggled once. It wiggled a second time, and a third time... breaking free!

"What!?" Nina gasped.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy grinned over the broken Pokeball hopping into action. "Clefairy!"

The Clefairy jumped to the two-headed bird, slapping the Doduo's two heads several times!

"Doduo!" Doduo was sent tumbling across the floor.

"Aww… it didn't work this time." The Copycat trainer said.

"Don't worry! You just need to weaken it further." A familiar voice came by.

"Huh?" Blue and the Copycat Trainer turned around.

Blue let out a smile. "Brock!"

* * *

"Clefairy!" Clefairy hopped over the tackling Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle laid there roughed up from the rocky floor.

"Poke Ball!" Blue smiled, threw the Pokeball to the Clefairy in the air.

"Clefairy!?" Clefairy saw a Pokeball flashing open in front of her.

The Pokeball landed onto the ground, wiggling once. twice. thri... POOF! The Pokeball broke opened.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy held a grin on her face.

"Awww! Why!" Blue said. "Huh? What are you doing?"

Blue noticed the Clefairy waving it's fingers.

"Clefairy!" A flaming kanji symbol burst from her fingers.

"Whoa! Fire Blast!?" Blue quickly ducked.

"Clefairy!" A blizzard of snow burst from her fingers.

Blue continued ducking. "Blizzard too!? Amazing!"

"Clefairy!" A beam of solar energy shot out of Clefairy's finger.

"Solar Beam too!?" Blue shouted amazed.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy sized-up it's body, crossing her arms proudly.

"Whoa!" Blue got up. She smiled widely with a determined look in her eye. "Now I definitely want you!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle stood at her side smiling.

"Clefairy?" Clefairy took a battle stance.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle also took a battle stance.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy waved it's fingers again.

"It's that strange thing Clefairy is doing again!" Blue clenched her hands into a fist. "Get ready Blasty!"

"Clefairy!" Clefairy shouted, exploded.

Blue stood back, puzzled at what just happened? " Uh... are... are you alright?"

"Cle...fai...ry..." Clefairy laid there on her back with spiraled eyes covered in smoke, her swinging fingers twitching.

"Huh. Um. Go Pokeball?" Blue threw the Pokeball with little effort at the fainted Clefairy.

The Pokeball flashed opened with the Clefairy inside. This time, the Pokeball didn't wiggle. Instantaneously, the Pokeball flashed with sparks. It was a success!

"Alright!" Blue grabbed the Pokeball. "I caught a Clefairy!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle leaped in the air happily.

"Well new friend!" Blue smiled at the Pokeball. "I'm glad to have you on the team! I know will have lots of adventures together and meet many friends! Let's get you to a Pokemon Center!"

* * *

"Clefable?" Clefable placed her finger on her chin, curiously looking at Brock.

"Hey there guys." Brock smiled at the two. "I know we don't meet a lot but I recognize a friendly face when I see one, Blue! How's the rest of the gang? Red, Green and Yellow?"

"Oh man! It's Brock!" The Copycat trainer eyes sparkled widely.

She quickly switched clothing, wearing Brock's orange shirt and a pair of baggy brown pants combing her hair into Brock's spiky hair.

"Wow." Brock smiled at the young trainer. "You must be a huge fan of famous trainers young lady. It's not easy swapping clothes that fast."

"Not all of them clearly…" Blue muttered.

"Hey. Aren't you forgetting something?" Brock pointed at the Clefairy.

"Oh! Right!" The Copycat Trainer turned around

She could see the Clefairy hopping away from the battle!

"Oh no you don't!" Nina pointed at the Clefairy! "Doduo! Use Uproar!"

"Doduo! Use Uproar! Doduo!" Doduo chased after the Clefairy opening his beak, letting out loud sound waves!" Doooooduuuooo! Uuuuse uuuuprooooar!"

"Clefairy!" Clefairy could feel the soundwaves phasing through, pushing her off the ground!

The Clefairy rolled and tumbled to the ground, weakened and tired, gritting her teeth.

"Alright! Let's try this again!" Nina smiled, throwing another Pokeball.

The Pokeball flashed opened, beaming the Clefairy into the Pokeball. The Pokeball landed on the ground, swinging back and forth. It clicked and sparkled.

"Yay!" The Copycat Trainer grabbed the Pokeball. "I caught a Clefairy!"

"Alright!" Brock clapped.

"Yeah. You did great. If you find a moonstone laying around here. It'll also evolve into a Clefable." Blue smiled.

"Really?" Nina looked up to her.

"Yeah! I'm an expert in evolving Pokemon! Prof. Oak himself gave me the title, "The Evolver"."

"I should do it right away than!" Nina said.

"Well hold on! You don't want to do it right away." Blue said. "If you do, it won't be able to learn some more powerful moves early on as Clefairy. You'd want to train it first of course!"

"I never knew that!" Nina smiled. "You really are a powerful trainer aren't you? I wouldn't be able to find that Clefairy if you didn't came."

"Oh. Um. Thank you."

"Also!" The Copycat trainer switched clothes. "Ta-da!"

"Hey. That's my old dress I used to wear." Blue smiled.

The Copycat Trainer wore a black dress extending from her shoulders to her knees as a skirt, sporting her brown hair as long as Blue's.

"Wow! It's like looking at a little me! In fact you actually almost look like me back when I was… hey wait a minute!" Blue jumped. "How'd you know what I wore so long ago? You said you had no clue about me!"

"Um… hehehe…" Nina twiddled her thumbs with a guilty smile. "Well… I sort of knew you but I didn't think third place was a big deal at the time. Sorry about that."

"Hrmm." Blue eyed the nervous girl. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Well. That's fine. Let's get out of here and meet Red and the others."

"Red and the others?" Brock said.

"Yeah." Blue looked to Brock. "They came to look for you because… well… did you hear what happened to Misty?"

"No. Did something bad happened?"

"Yeah. She apparently got attacked by someone disguised as Red. Her Starmie was angry at Red and now she and some of her Pokemon are missing."

"What!?" Nina jumped. "Not the great water trainer Misty!"

"I see." Brock said. "That is a huge concern. I hope Starmie and Lanturn are doing well with the maids."

"Huh?" Blue said. "Yeah… I hope there doing well with the maids too…"

"Let's go." Brock smiled. "I know the way out better than anyone!"

Nina smiled. "Alright! The famous Brock is leading the way out!"

"Yeah." Blue stood behind, eyeing Brock oddly.

* * *

"Look at this. It appears there was an attack." Green looked at a particular digging spot near a shovel.

"Yeah." Red looked at the scratch marks, burnt rocks, boulder sliced into two! "I hope Brock is fine. Huh?"

A phone began beeping in Red's pocket. Red picked it up, a Pokegear! On the screen it displayed Blue's face and her white and red hat as an 8-bit sprite.

"Blue?" Red picked up the call.

"What does she have to say?" Green asked.

"Hey guys! We found Brock!" Blue said.

"You found him! Is he alright!" Red shouted worriedly.

"Hey! Hey! Cool your jets! He's fine. Ain't that right Brock?"

"I'm fine. I appreciate the concern." Brock's voice echoed from the call.

"Hoopa?" Hoopa noticed something shining brightly red on the floor.

"Hoopa?" Yellow looked at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh thank you." Red felt relieved. "Does he know about Misty?"

"Um… he does." Blue said. "But we now know Brock's alright! We'll go meet at the entrance! Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah? What is it?" Red said.

"Just in case trouble comes by. Get your Pokemon ready okay?" Blue said.

"Um… Of course! I'll see ya soon!" Red hanged up the phone.

"Um… guys?" Yellow grabbed something red and shiny.

"Hoopa?" Hoopa eyed the object curiously.

"What?" They both turned.

"I found Brock's… Kabutops." Yellow held a Pokeball holding Kabutops in the palm of her hand.

"What?" Red and Green both spoke at the same time, their eyes grew worrisome.

"K-Kabutops? Does Brock know Kabutops is down here?" Red said.

"Hey Yellow." Green said.

"Yeah Green?"

"You can read minds. Release Kabutops, heal him if you have to and ask him what happened here. I… I have a really bad feeling about this." Green said.

"Um… okay." Yellow held another Pokeball from her belt in the other hand. "Kabutops! Golem! Go!"

The Pokeballs beamed opened, Golem stood there calmly but Kabutops. He stood there fidgeting, horrified, cautious.

"KABUTOPS!?" Kabutops shouted, angrily holding his blades to the nearest person he saw, Yellow.

"Whoa Kabutops!" Yellow gulped backing off.

"Golem! Golem!" Golem rushed to Yellow's defense, speaking to the Kabutops struck with fear. Golem waved his arms around explaining what happened.

"Good idea Yellow." Green understood. "We don't know what Kabutops has been through. Speaking to one of Brock's former Pokemon, Golem, is a great idea."

"Kabutops…" Kabutops slowly stood on one knee, taking a deep breath. He turned his face to Yellow, smiling at her.

"I see." Yellow smiled.

"What did he say?" Red spoke.

"He finally recognizes me and he's happy to see me." Yellow smiled. She turned to Kabutops. "I'm surprised you remember me after all these years."

"Kabu." Kabutops smiled again.

"Golem." Golem nodded happily.

"He says he never forgets a face, especially a friend of Golems. Also heehee… he says I've grown into a fine trainer. Evolving Graveller into Golem." Yellow flushed a bit at the praise.

"Yeah Yellow." Red smiled. "You really have grown strong."

"This is all good and all." Green interrupted. "But does he know where Brock is?"

"Ka…" Kabutops heard Green words. Suddenly he snapped… the old fossil began panicking. "Kabutops! Kabuto! Tops!?"

"What? Did something happened?" Red backed off.

"Um…" Yellow's eyes froze in horror, hearing what Kabutops had to say as he waved his scythes around. "K… Kabutops says he stumbled away in a Pokeball. Someone disguised as Misty attacked and kidnapped Brock."

"What!?" Red and Green shouted.

"Oh no." Green said.

Red's eyes felt creeping with horror. "Th…then? If Brock is kidnapped... Who's with Blue!?" Red quickly got out his PokeGear. "I'm going to call her now!"

Green and Yellow looked at Red with worried eyes waiting for a response. The PokeGear just kept ringing and ringing.

"What's taking her so long?" Red said. "Let me see where she is!" Red turned to another image, a map layout of Mt. Moon, Blue's facial sprite showing her destination. "Please be alright Blue."


	12. 2-5 Brock's Back?

**RGBY** \- Vol. 2 - Mask of Ice Summary \- A familiar foe is hunting them...  


2.5 - Brock's Back?

* * *

"Hmm?" Blue noticed her Pokegear repeatedly ringing in her bag.

"Is something wrong?" Brock spoke to Blue walking ahead at the front.

"Just a call from Red." Blue smiled. "He's always worried about his friends but I need to conserve power until we get to a hotel or a PokeCenter."

"Yeah. That's Red alright." Brock smiled. "He's always fighting for his friends to the very end!"

"Hey Brock? What were you doing in Mt. Moon anyway?" Blue smiled, walking backwards with her arms behind her back.

"Nothing too interesting. I came here looking for moon stones, Mt. Moon is famous for them!"

"Really?" Blue continued smiling. "Last time Red told me, you were coming here for fossils?"

"Fossils? Of course I was but I'm also looking for evolutionary stones and other prized treasures. Why Blue." Brock smiled. "It's almost as if you were trying to pry information from me. Trying to sell any fossils I found?"

"Hehe. No. Those days are long over! I haven't done the whole thieving thing in a long time." Blue smiled, thinking to herself. "He's good."

"Well anyways. We should continue heading this direction." Brock pointed at a smaller tunnel of the much wider cave area.

"Sure Brock. How about we use your Steelix to get to the entrance faster?"

"Not a good idea Blue. We'd end up destroying Mt. Moon's ecosystem and the roads from Pewter City to Cerulean."

Nina sighed, her legs feeling tired. "Really? Can we at least see the Steelix?"

"Sorry kiddo." Brock said. "Steelix is too big in this part of the tunnel."

Blue continued. "It's just that your Steelix is such a great digger. I remember how it went up against Jasmine and lost but it didn't lose without a good fight of course."

"Yes. I remember that as well." Brock nodded in agreement. "Even though I'm the rock expert, Jasmine is the steel expert and had far more knowledge and strategy with Steelix than my very own Steelix."

"Well now that's odd." Blue placed a finger on her chin. "I never said it was a Steelix back than. It was an Onix that went against Jasmine's Steelix and lost. Heck, you were surprised that Onix even had another evolution at the time."

"That… woopsie daisy me." Brock facepalmed his forehead. "I must've hit my head hard on a rock."

"How?"

Nina just glanced at Blue's questioning silently, wondering what she was doing.

"Ran too fast and slipped of course."

"What? You a rock expert slipping on some dirt. I find that hard to believe but oh well." Blue smiled. "Anyways, we better get back but… question?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the rest of your Pokeballs?" She looked at her belt, no Pokeballs in sight.

"Right here!" Brock showed her a Kabutops from his jacket.

She looked at the Kabutops glaring through the red glass, but something was odd about that Kabutops. It looked angrier and meaner.

"Okay but where's your Graveller and Steelix?" Blue said.

"Steelix and Graveller? Back at home being raised by my father and siblings of course."

"Really?" Blue stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Nina spoke.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Brock said. "I can't help but feel your suspicious of me Blue."

"You see I just think that it's very odd Brock cause last time I checked, you gave Graveller to Yellow which later evolved into Golem."

Brock stopped smiling, expressing a serious look on his face. "What's with all these questions Blue? Again, I've hit my head hard. I don't exactly remember anything."

Blue stopped smiling, confronting Brock. Her eyes showed also showed a serious look in her face.

"This is... getting a little scary." Nina said.

"Perhaps you really did hit your head hard." Blue said. "But there is something that's bothering me. Something you said earlier."

" _I see. That is a huge concern. I hope Starmie and Lanturn are doing well with the maids." Brock said._

" _Huh?" Blue paused for a split-second. She thought to herself. "I mentioned Starmie… but… how does he know about Lanturn left behind at the gym!?"_

"That does seem strange doesn't it?" Blue spoke.

Brock wasn't smiling at all anymore, only glaring.

Blue continued. "So how do you know about Lanturn, one of Misty's Pokemon left behind the gym that I never mentioned once while you were working at Mt. Moon alone? Doesn't that seem odd 'Brock'!"

"Wh-what's going on? Blue." Nina's entire body felt heavier .She had a very bad feeling about this. "Why are you acting like this?"

"That Brock!" Blue pointed at 'Brock'. "He's a fake! I bet you attacked the real Brock. Your probably the one who attacked Misty too since you know about Lanturn!"

"She's-She's lying right?" Nina looked to Brock. "Right Brock? Brock?"

"Hehehehe…" 'Brock' chuckled, his voice grew deeper, echoing across the caves. "Well, well Blue, you really are observant. The boss-man said you were, growing up from that cutesy little girl afraid of some pigeons."

"I'm sorry." Blue glared at the imposter, wondering how he knew her former phobia of birds. "Do I know you?"

"Hehehe. No. Not really."The man spoke.

Brock's disguise began to ripple apart, his eyes flashing red.

Blue and Nina stood back, they've never seen a disguise like this. His entire disguise shattered into pieces, vanishing. There he stood, like one of the cloaked figures she fought before. He was fairly tall but his cloak was different from the female trainer she encountered and the giant trainer Yellow described. It was a hooded cloak of course but it looked like a blue buttoned raincoat reaching past his knees.

"Copycat trainer. I adore your little disguises. They remind me of mines." He grinned wide, his sharp pointy teeth revealed. "I think you could learn something from her Blue."

"Uh-huh." Blue bluntly spoke. "Wigglytuff. Do your thing!"

"Wiggly? Oh I see." He looked up.

He took a step back as the pink balloon Pokemon came crashing in, slamming her fist where the Mystery Man originally stood.

"Neat little trick Blue." He chuckled.

"How did you know where she was coming from."

"I just do. Come on out and play Kabutops." The Mystery Man flashed opened a ball.

"KA-BU-TOPS!" Kabutops roared, landing on his feet, his blades reflecting against Blue's eyes.

"Why do I feel there's something familiar about that Kabutops?" Blue thought.

"So here's the deal little Blue. That Pokedex you have. Give it to me. No one gets hurt, you and that little copycat can live on a merry life."

"The Pokedex?" Blue said. "Why do you want the Pokedex?"

"Yes. The Pokedex. And no one has to get hurt… especially a couple of missing gym leaders." He grinned.

"Like that'll ever happen! Wiggly! Freeze his legs with ice-punch!"

"This always happens." He grinned, shaking his head.

"Wiggly—TUFF!" Wigglytuff swung her fist to the mystery man but the mystery man easily took a step back away from the ice punch. "Wiggly!?"

The Wigglytuff saw the fossil Pokemon lunging at her with water-coated blades! Liquidation!

"KA-BU-TOPS!" Kabutops slammed both blades into Wigglytuff's chest.

"Wiggly!" Wigglytuff screamed.

Wigglytuff was sent rolling as water splashed across the cave like an "X" mark.

"Wigglytuff!" Blue shouted.

"Woosh!" A voice whispered from behind.

Blue could feel a breath of warm air from behind her neck, she glanced back seeing sharp teeth grinning widely.

"Hey there." The Mystery Man grinned widely.

Blue jumped back, startled by the man's sudden appearance. "Y… you creep!"

"You look all cute scared." The man grinned widely. "Is this how you looked like when that fire-breathing bird kidnapped you."

"Your really starting to get on my nerves!" Blue looked angry.

"I take it back. You look cuter angry. Hehehe… oof!?" The Mystery Man's laugh got cut off by a huge boulder!

The Mystery Man got struck by the huge boulder directly into the chest, sending him sliding 10 inches where he originally was. He quickly grabbed onto his chest, smiling.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy grabbed another boulder, angry at the man's taunting towards her trainer.

"Calm down Wigglytuff." Blue glared at the man. "We don't want him dead! Although I might consider roughing him up."

"Hehehe… now your playing with titanium." He smiled, standing up, dusting off the bits and pieces of rock like it was nothing.

"That was a boulder. Did he just recovered from that like nothing?" Blue thought. "What is he?"

"Clefairy!" Clefairy threw another boulder at the Mystery Man.

The Mystery Man took two steps to the right, his face narrowly missing the boulder.

"Wiggly!" Wigglytuff came running behind with another Ice-Punch.

The Mystery man sighed, taking a step to the right as he stuck his leg out.

"Wiggly!?" Wigglytuff panicked as she tripped herself against the man's leg.

"Wiggly! Are you alright!" Blue shouted.

Wigglytuff found herself tumbling and rolling to her trainer's feet. She quickly got up, bearing an angry look to the Mystery Man.

"Alright!" Blue said. "Both of you. Ice..."

"Uh-uh-uh." The Mystery Man interrupted, waving his finger at her.

Blue's eyes froze in horror.

"Children's necks… are so fragile." The Mystery Man held the young girl by the neck.

Blue paused, seeing the Nina gripping the man's right hand struggling to breathe, her toes barely standing on the ground.

"W… what? Why are you…"

The man stopped smiling, he only reached out his other hand, waving it. He wanted that Pokedex.

Blue gulped. She looked at Nina, hanging her hands around the man's hand, desperate to breathe.

The copycat trainer opened her mouth trying to say something, but nothing came out, she was running out of air.

Blue's eyes widened in horror. She thought she said a weak "H…e…l…p."

"HELP!" Little Blue screamed from the talons of the bird, crying... but no one could hear her so high in the air.

"Stop it!" Blue shouted, pulling out her Pokedex from her bag. "I'll give you the Pokedex."

She threw the Pokedex almost effortlessly to the man as the Mystery Man dropped Nina from his grip.

"Huh…" The man looked at the Pokedex, reminiscing how Blue just easily threw that hunk of metal as he dropped the little girl to the ground. "I guess gravitational pull is just a myth."

Nina fell on her bottom, slowly opening her eyes to Blue, looking somewhat scared and worried, as she rubbed her throat.

"Thank... you." Nina got up, slowly running to Blue.

"You got what you want!" Blue shouted.

"Hehehe. This isn't a Pokedex." The man smiled at the "Pokedex". "Clever girl. This is a Ditto? What were you planning? Does this Ditto had some kind of tracker? Was it going to leave a trail mark? Yell for my position?"

"What?" Blue looked astonished "How did he knew about ditto so fast!?"

"Hehehe... you shouldn't lie Blue." The Mystery Man grabbed the "Pokedex" tightly.

"Ditto!" The Pokedex morphed into a pinkish blob shouting in pain. "Ditto!?"

The Mystery Man grabbed Ditto tightly, bearing his sharp teeth at it. "That's awfully risky of you?"

"Let her go! Please!" Blue looked afraid.

"What happened to all that confidence? I bet your used to putting your Pokemon in risky scenarios all the time as a confident little thief, Blue. That you never thought what would happen if they got deep into someone's. Crushing. Grip. They're bones cracking one by one." The man gripped onto Ditto harder and harder. "I'm not even sure if Ditto have bones? Let's test that!"

"DITTO!?" Ditto shouted in great pain, it looked like she wasn't being choked, she was being crushed by his grip!

"Okay! Okay!" Blue shouted, gritting her teeth, as a drop of water hit the floor.

"Really now? You're a big girl aren't you?" The Mystery Man rolled his eyes to Blue, looking at her tears as she gritted her teeth angrily. He took another look, grinning at that Blue's saddened face. "Oh wait! Your serious! Hehehe."

"Please stop." Blue rubbed her tears off of her cheek.

"Ditto." Ditto looked at her worried. Suddenly Ditto felt the man's crushing grip loosening. "Ditto?"

"The Pokedex… please." The Mystery Man said.

"Here's the real Pokedex." Blue gulped, pulling it out of her purse.

"Ditto! Ditto!" Ditto shook her hand no.

"You look so disappointed Ditto." The Man smiling up-close to Ditto with those sharp teeth. "You should be grateful. She's your big hero. She's saving you!"

"Ka-bu-tops!" The Mystery Man's Kabutops was slammed into the ground by a red blur.

"Oh? Your finally here?" The man turned around, smiling at Red, Green and Yellow. He gave a quick glance especially to a horned imp creature floating behind Yellow. "Children… children… no need to be alar-Oof!"

The man got struck by the red blur, a huge claw slammed into his head as Ditto was freed from his hand.

"Ditto!" Ditto jumped to the ground, quickly scurrying to Blue.

Ditto jumped into Blue's arms with a tearful smile. "Ditto!"

"Ditto!" Blue smiled. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I really thought you were in serious danger this time!"

"Ditto." Ditto smiled, hugging her trainer.

"Are you alright!" Red ran up to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Blue returned Ditto to her ball. She rubbed the last of her tears, angrily glaring at the man grinning at her and her friends, his hands deep into his pocket. "But that man isn't going to be."

"Really heroic of you!" The man smiled at Green, slowly clapping his hands.

"Ka… bu…" The Kabutops got up.

"Like a brave hero in shining armor coming to the girl's rescue! It's like something out of a fairy tale!" The man grinned. "Hehe… I'm kind of jealous of you little Greeny boy."

"Jealous?" Green said.

"Scizor." Scizor appeared right beside his side.

"Something like that." He stopped smiling. Suddenly, his grin returned. "Speaking of brave… I'd rather much prefer cowardice over brave. You know why?"

"Why?" Green said.

Suddenly he heard a blur from behind.

"Brave people are just too much trouble to handle." He showed a malicious smile. "Cowardly people on the other hand… much easier to control."

"Th… that smile?" Red gulped. "Where have I seen that before? Green? Green!?"

"Green!" Blue's eyes widened in horror.

Green's eyes wide opened, blood slashed across the rocky surface.

Yellow screamed as Green fell to the floor bleeding while Nina just stood there frozen.

"Hoo... pa!?" Hoopa's eyes grew larger, flashing red in a split-second.

The Mystery Man just stood there, no longer smiling as Scizor panicked, holding Green quickly before he could hit the floor.

"You! You coward!" Blue clenched her hands into a fist.

"Kabutops." The Mystery Man muttered as Kabutops appeared next to him. "Went a little too far there didn't you buddy?"

"Wigglytuff!" Blue shouted.

"Hey. Hey." He calmly showed his hands.

"You think your going to get out of this by your annoying talk!?"

Hoopa watched Yellow quickly rushing to Green's help.

Yellow shouted, "Blue! We need to get him to the PokeCenter nearby!"

"You could do that." The man pulled something from his pockets. "But… he'll probably bleed to death. Look at all that blood gushing out… can make a person squeamish hehehe… you need bandages don't you?"

"What?" Blue saw the man holding a tape of bandages.

"Here. Take it." The man threw the roll of bandages to Blue.

"This-this won't change anything!" Blue ran to Yellow.

"Give me that! Quickly!" Yellow swiped the bandages.

Yellow quickly taped the bandages around Green's back as Scizor held him.

"I know it won't change anything." The Mystery Man replied. "Would be quite ashamed if you musketeers were a man short."

"Okay!" Yellow carried Green on one shoulder. "We need to get him..."

"Oh no." He interrupted. "If you want to go through me to the PokeCenter, your going to have to fight me."

"What!? Then why did you give us the bandages!?"

"As I said. It would be disappointing if you were one musketeer short." He grinned. "That doesn't mean I'm going to let you off so easily. So tell you what? If you don't want to end up like Green here, let's do a 1-on-1 battle. Nothing else. Just one Pokemon. If I win. All of your Pokedexes. If I lose. Your scott-free."

"One Pokemon?" Blue eyed the Kabutops. She thought to herself. "That Kabutops is unusually fast and strong. Is this a trick?"

"Like we ever agree to that!" Yellow shouted.

"I'll battle him." Red walked forward.

"Red?" Blue looked at him.

He wasn't smiling but neither did he looked depressed as before. There was a sharp anger in his eyes.

"Good! Good!" The Mystery Man smiled. "Which Pokemon?"

"I choose you! Pika!" Red's Pokeball flashed open.

"Piiika!" Pikachu came out, angry, gritting his teeth at what he saw from his Pokeball.

"Ho ho ho!" The man looked at Red's other Pokeballs on his belt, shaking angrily, wanting to come out for what he did. "Do they also want a piece of me?"

"Are we going to fight!" Red shouted.

"Sure. Sure." The Mystery Man said. "Kabutops! Iron Defense! Liquidation!"

"Kabu!" Kabutops nodded, crossing his scythes in a watery X as his body sharpened brightly, glowing red.

"Pika! Agility!" Red ordered.

"Pika!" Pika zoomed past Kabutops scythes, eyeing angrily behind.

Red spoke. "Thunderbolt!"

The Mystery Man smiled. "Double Team."

"Pika!" Pikachu buzzed full of electricity.

"Kabu!" Kabutops formed clones of himself!

Pikachu launched a powerful thunderbolt to not one but all the Kabutops clones! Each thunderbolt spread out striking each one, vanishing into nothingness.

"Protect." The Mystery Man spoke.

"Kabu!" The last Kabutops raised a bluish shield around him, shielding him from the thunderbolt.

Kabutops protective shield vanished, his eyes quickly reacting to see Pikachu coming straight at him!

"Your way too close kid." He smiled. "Giga Impact."

"Pika!" Pikachu's cheeks buzzed with electricity.

"Kabu!" Kabutops charged full of massive energy!

The two struck each other as Pikachu landed on his fours past Kabutops!

"Seriously kid?" The Mystery Man looked a little disappointed. "You call that an attack?"

Red stared at him, speaking. "Nuzzle may haven not hurt him a lot but it did paralyzed him upon contact."

"Huh?" The Mystery Man looked a little confused.

"Ka? KABU!?" Kabutops felt a surge of electricity coursing through his body.

"Interesting." The Mystery Man smiled. "Your Pikachu is really strong. Normally Giga Impact one-shots a lot of Pokemon."

"Pika!" Pika gritted his teeth feeling the impact coursing through his body, his right arm feeling heavier than usual.

"What are you going to do Red?" The Mystery Man smiled. "As were speaking now, Kabutops is recharging and your Pikachu doesn't look so well. My Kabutops is far stronger than Brock's Kabutops. It's defenses are raised further and it has enough speed and attacking power to beat your Pikachu down to the ground. You have no real..."

"SHUT UP!" Red shouted, pointing his right thumb to his chest. "Nothing you say is going to break my spirit!"

The Mystery Man paused, looking into Red's eyes chock-full of anger. The Mystery Man didn't smiled, he just looked at Red glaring into his.

"Really?" The Mystery Man slowly clapped, his smile returning. "Well than. It's pretty clear nothing at all will break that determined spirit of yours! Oh! But there is one thing!"

Red's eyes look confused as the hooded man pulled out a small remote with a shiny red button from his pockets.

"I guess not even this will break you." He smiled. "You see. Your two friends are locked up in chairs surrounded by explosives. So since nothing will break your spirit, I guess I might as well press this trigger."

Red's eyes were replaced with fear. He shouted "No! STOP!"

"Nooo!" Blue and Yellow shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Hoopa!?" Hoopa shouted.

"Please!" Nina shouted.

"Woopsie daisy!" The man pushed the button.

Red, his friends, Pikachu. All stood there froze in horror what he just did.

"HeheheHahahaaHAHAHAHA!" The Mystery Man laughed. "Oh man! You should've seen the look on your faces! I'm just messing around! The boss-man isn't stupid! He wouldn't put two valuable hostages locked up around explosives! The trigger is a fake."

He looked forward to their reactions. The Mystery Man could see Blue and Yellow horrified at his laughter, joke or no joke. Hoopa looked scared, hiding behind Yellow's hat while Pikachu angrily gritted his teeth but Red. Red just stood there silently.

"Yeah... that'll do it." Red muttered.

"What was that?"

"You know something." Red spoke, looking down the ground. "You shouldn't have raised your Kabutops defenses so early on nor should've used risked Giga Impact's recharging for what I'm about to do."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Kabu?" Kabutops looked up, recharging in one place.

"Red." Blue and Yellow spoke.

"Red?" Green slowly opened his eyes.

"Pika. Use substitute. Basic form." Red spoke.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, gritting his teeth.

The Copycat Trainer watched seeing Pikachu POOF! into a... plushie!?

"Pika!" The plushie spoke.

"What's so dangerous about a plushie?" Nina looked confused.

"I think you already know the basics of substitute." Red said. "It turns Pikachu into a plushie."

"Oh no!" The Mystery Man gulped. "Not a Plushie!"

"Hoopa!?" Hoopa noticed Green getting back up.

"Is Red crazy?" Green spoke.

"Green!?" Blue and Yellow looked at his rising from his back.

"Pulling that trick with Venusaur against Charizard at the Pokemon League is one thing. Turning Pikachu into a Plushie? That's too risky!"

"I'm sorry. What' so dangerous about a plushie?" Nina spoke.

"You may not know this but substitute can be used in many ways Nina." Blue explained. "It can be used as a way to escape an attack by creating another clone or mold a part of yourself into an object, like how Pikachu can substitute a surfboard or some balloons. But in it's simplest form, substitute usually starts out as a plushie."

"Yeah." Yellow added. "At the cost of half your health, substitute can be used as a protective shielding, a decoy, against any attack. As long as the HP provided for substitute doesn't run out, Pika inside the substitute is practically invincible."

"Inside?" Nina looked at the Mystery Man, she could see him sweating a bit as he maintained that smile. "Is he afraid of losing?"

"Red must've noticed it as well." Yellow spoke.

"Noticed what?" Nina said.

"That Kabutops doesn't seem to have any real ground-type moves. There super-effective against electric-types."

"Kabutops. Use liquidation." He ordered.

"Ka-BUUU!?" Kabutops felt electricity rushing his body from within.

"Pika." Red spoke. "Use Focus Punch."

"Hehehe... Well. This is unfortunate." The Mystery Man thought.

"What's Focus Punch?" Nina asked.

"Focus Punch? Is that what Red is aiming for?" Green slowly got up.

"Sit down! Your hurt!" Yellow stopped Green from getting up any further.

Green sat down, sighing. "Focus Punch is the strongest fighting-type move ever."

"Strongest!?" Nina jumped.

"Yeah but the huge downside is if you get even hit once, Focus Punch loses it's focus and thus it's power. Unless..."

"Substitute!" Nina looked at Red.

"Pika!" The Plushie rolled towards, tackling the paralyzed Kabutops.

"Kabu!?" Kabutops felt an intense force struck against his chest.

Kabutops slided back, taking the damage well actually.

"It isn't enough?" Yellow looked surprised. "Even with iron defense, that Kabutops should've gotten some serious damage."

"Kabutops!" Kabutops shouted.

"Kabutops! Liquidation!" The Mystery Man ordered.

"Kabu!" Kabutop's scythes were coated with water.

The Kabutops struck the plushie with liquidation! But it wasn't enough! Not even a crack.

"Focus Punch!" Red ordered.

"Pika!" The Plushie rolled forth, striking the Kabutops in the abdomen.

It didn't look like it was even punching, it looked like Pikachu was headbutting, kicking, or tackling.

"Liquidation!"

"Focus Punch!"

The Plushie rolled under Kabutops water-coated scythes, striking him in the left leg.

"Kabutops!" Kabutops shouted in pain, standing on one knee.

"Kabutops! Use..."

"Focus Punch!" Red shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu struck the hurt Kabutops.

"FOCUS PUNCH!" Red shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu struck again.

"Kabutops!?" Kabutops was sent rolling, unable to attack as he gritted his teeth.

"FOCUS PUNCH!"

"Pika!" Pikachu struck the Kabutops while it was trying to get up.

"Tops!?" Kabutops's head was slammed to the ground.

"FOCUS PUNCH!"

"Pika!" Pikachu struck the Kabutops, barely standing on his scythes and knees.

"FOCUS PUNCH!"

"Pika!" Pikachu struck the unconscious Kabutops lying there on the ground.

"FOCUS PUNCH!

"Pika!"

"FOCUS PUNCH!"

"Pika!"

"FOCUS..."

"Red! Stop!" Yellow shouted.

"What!? I'm busy!" Red shouted.

"Your going too far Red!" Blue shouted.

"What are you talking about!?" Red gritted his teeth angrily.

"Please look!" Yellow pointed at the Kabutops.

"What?" Red looked.

"Pika!" Pikachu panted, angrily gritted his teeth, his cheeks buzzed with electricity in his plushie form, standing over the severely beaten and fainted Kabutops.

He already won.

"You already won Red. Please stop!" Yellow looked worried. "You don't need to... um..."

"Your right Yellow." Red took a deep breath, looking at the fainted Kabutops and the Mystery Man just standing there, not doing anything about his losing situation. He wasn't even smiling. "I did what he wanted. I lost control of myself for a minute there."

"Pika!" Pikachu glared at the fallen Kabutops ready for another attack.

"Pikachu. Stop." Red said.

"P-pika?" Pikachu's anger vanished, looking at Red in confusion.

"Come here. We won." Red lowered a knee.

"Pika." Pikachu ran to Red in his arms, looking worried.

"I'm sorry for making you do that Pika." Red spoke.

Hoopa watched Red holding Pikachu closely, he then turned and saw the Mystery man raising a Pokeball.

"Return Kabutops." The Mystery Man sighed, beaming Kabutops back to his ball.

Yellow looked at the man's lower face, there was no smile, only a disappointing sigh?

"Wait a minute!" Blue shouted. "You wanted our Pokedex's right! But why! And where's Brock and Misty?"

"Hmm?" The man turned around, smiling at the girl. "You know despite the awful things I said and did. You're a pretty heroic and caring individual Blue, saving the little girl and your Ditto, knowing tricks won't always work."

"Answer me!" Blue shouted.

He grinned. "I handed Brock and Misty over to the boss. Someone who remembers you and Silver's little antics."

"Me and Silver?" She thought. She spoke. "What do you mean?!"

"For one thing Blue. Jiggly was it?" The Mystery Man looked at the Wigglytuff.

"Wiggly." Wigglytuff sized up her arms.

"Weren't you told Blue..." He grinned wide oepend, his sharp white teeth revealed. "Never to nickname your Pokemon?"

"W-what." Blue's eyes grew worrisome. "How do you know that?"

"Later Blue." He turned around.

"Come Back!" Blue chased after him deep in the darkness of Mt. Moon.

"Wait Blue!" Red shouted.

* * *

Blue kept running after the man, she could barely see him standing there on the ground but as she got closer and closer. She realized he was standing on the edge of the cliff.

"We'll meet again." He spoke.

"Scizor!" Scizor sprung behind from the darkness.

The man yawned as he stepped off the edge of a cliff.

"Scizor!?" Scizor looked puzzled.

"Are you crazy!" Blue shouted.

The two quickly looked over the edge of the cliff, finding no one, just vast darkness.

"How did he disappeared like that?" Blue gulped.

"Scizor." Scizor pointed something in the darkness.

"Huh?" Blue looked at it closely. A pink gem shining from a nearby cliff below. "A z-crystal. Here!?"

* * *

The Pokedex holders rushed to the Pokecenter in the midst of the full moon, they could see the nurse yawning as she went forward to the counter hearing the footsteps running close-by.

"Did something happened?" The Nurse noticed them rushing and panting. She eyed a person carried by Blue and Red. Her eyes awoke in shock. "Oh my! Get him to the emergency room quickly!"

Hours passed as Red crossed his arms leaning against the wall near the emergency doors while Blue constantly walked back and forth in guilt feeling like her reckless behavior caused all this. Yellow and Nina sat at the waiting chairs nearby, looking on the ground worrying. Hoopa peeked behind a wall, worriedly looking at others. Red looked at Green's Pokemon in their Pokeballs lying there near Yellow. They all looked worried through the red glass, including Scizor who was impatient as ever, crossing his arms, wanting to know what's Green's status.

The nurse stepped out through the doors, smiling. "He's going to be alright."

"Really!?" Red, Yellow and Nina jumped, relieved and happy.

"Oh thank you." Blue smiled the most.

"Yes but he needs to take it easy for some time before walking to Pewter City."

"Take it easy? Like what?"

"No rushing things or doing anything reckless like flying to a location as fast as possible or riding on a Pokemon that hops and shakes a lot. He'll be fine as long as he travels on foot. However… "

"How long will he fully heal?" Blue interrupted.

"Oh. In a few days of course. Next week perhaps. Then he can travel anyway anywhere he wants." The Nurse smiled.

"Excuse me." Yellow said. "But can we use your PC? We need to transport a Pokemon."

"Hoopa?" Hoopa said.

"I'm sorry but the PC transportation system here has been down for some time." The Nurse sighed.

"What? Here too?" Red said.

"Yes. In the meantime, all of you can rest here." The Nurse smiled. "You must be all awfully tired."

"You don't say…" Blue sighed, feeling heavier than usual as she sat down.

"Hey." Red placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Blue looked to Red, smiling at her.

"It'll be alright! Green's the strongest person out of all of us!"

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Blue gave a light smile at Red's words.

"Plus. We all need rest." Yellow said. "What if that stranger comes back tomorrow and we come ill-prepared?"

"I suppose your right." Blue yawned stretching her arms. "I could use some rest."

"Hey Hoopa!" Yellow said. "No need to hide anymore! Everything's alright!"

"Hoopa?" Hoopa muttered, still hiding behind the wall.

As the trainers went to their beds, the Nurse chuckled.

"Hehehe…"

She sat at the chair near the counter, stretching her arms, eyeing the nurse, that looked exactly like her, tied up under the counter.

"This is too easy." The "Nurse" grinned revealing sharp teeth.


	13. 2-6 Porygon in the Shell!

**RGBY** \- Vol. 2 - Mask of Ice Summary \- A familiar foe is hunting them...  


2.6 - Porygon in the Shell!

* * *

The sun shined hard on Green who looked annoyed as he walked on the hard rocky surface of the mountainous Route 3, holding onto the crutches. Red, Blue and Yellow looked at him from behind with worrisome eyes as Pewter City was just close by.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Red gulped.

"No." Green bluntly spoke.

"Sorry about what happened back in the cave heh-heh?" Blue nervously chuckled.

"Mmm."

Hoopa didn't uttered a word, only burying his head in Yellow's arm, occasionally peeking at Green.

"He looks scary…" Yellow thought.

"Independent as always Green… " Red couldn't help but smile. "Remember when..."

Green glanced back at Red. "I have no time for small talk. Let's go."

"Were... here." Yellow gave a light nervous smile, pointing to a huge sign.

"Welcome to Pewter City!" The sign read.

They didn't seem happy or sad. Just worried or quiet. Red looked at the sign, remembering Brock mentioned his dad working at the museum. How was he going to explain this to him?

* * *

A tall man sporting a spiky hairdo similar to Brock wore a red tie and a brown coat. He looked at his papers on the clipboard mentioning the next shipment coming to the museum containing valuable artifacts. He pondered over the shipment orders until he noticed a familiar face stepping into the museum.

"Ah! I remember you!" Brock's father pointed to Red. "You're the young lad who not only bested my son in an official gym battle but you also saved my museum from those dreaded Magmars! How did you do it by the way!"

"Uh… hehehe…" Red smiled with a bit of pride. "That's easy! I sent out Snorlax and used his huge size to prevent the flames from spreading. I then ordered him to use Rest to heal faster than the flames can burn while my other Pokemon put the flames out."

"Amazing!" Brock's father said. "I never thought the move Rest could even be used like that!"

"I never thought that either?" Blue said.

"Even I'm clueless how that's possible." Green added.

Brock continued. "Say… why are you and your friends here?"

"Um… how do I put this?" Red looked afraid to tell him what happened.

Brock's father could see it in their faces, Blue holding onto her arm nervously, Yellow glancing to the floor as she held Hoopa tightly in her arms, Green standing silent as sweat dripped down his cheek and Red's eyes showing fear in silence.

"What happened to Brock? He hasn't been home in days."

* * *

Pewter City, one of the relatively quieter cities of stone and brick carved nearby the rocky mountains of Route 3. The group passed by many quiet citizens bearing soft smiles on their faces. The five of them looked up, seeing Pewter City's Gym letters painted red at the top-front. The glass doors opened.

"I see." Brock's Father entered the gym.

The four trainers behind him followed. They all held light quiet smiles but Hoopa was amazed at the massive rocky arena in the middle and rows of seats to the sides. Similar to Sabrina's gym, there was also a backdoor behind the rocky stand. Red could remember Brock waiting there, crossing his arms holding a serious expression on his face, patiently waiting for challengers. Instead, he saw two kids in scouting clothing saluting to Brock's father with good posture.

"Welcome Master!" The boy scout and girl scout shouted.

They stopped saluting, realizing it wasn't Brock.

"Hi kids." Brock's father sighed. He turned to the trainers behind him. "These are Brock's students. As you know many Gym Leaders carry the responsibility of teaching to new students."

"Where's Brock?" The girlscout stepped forward, looking worried.

Brocks' father turned his face to them. "I'm sorry but he won't be coming home for a while."

"Did something happened? Where is he?" The boyscout stepped forward, patiently waiting for an answer, clenching his hand into fist.

"Um… well…" Brock's Father looked worried. "How do I explain this?"

* * *

Red, Green, Blue and Yellow found themselves sitting at a table in the backroom of the gym. Red looked around, seeing a counter with a sink, cooking supplies and the two scouts rummaging through the fridge.

"You must be hungry coming such a long way!" The girl scout smiled, laying out plates on the table

"Here. Take a bite! Brock's food is the best!" The boy scout laid some heated sandwiches on the plates. "These were supposed to be for next week but might as well use them now since your all here visiting. Anyone who is a friend of Brock is a friend of ours!"

"Um… thanks." Red placed his two hands on the sandwich.

"You know… for a bunch of old heated sandwiches." Blue looked at the toasted sandwich filled with chopped white cabbage, sliced ham, fried eggs and red saracha sauce. "This actually looks really good."

"It's amazing!" Green spoke.

Red, Blue and Yellow looked to Green quickly taking a second bite out of the sandwich.

"Really?" Yellow took a bite. She smiled tasting the mixture of flavors in her mouth. "Wow!"

Red and Blue took a bite out of the sandwiches. They couldn't help but smile. "This is so good!"

"Hoopa?" Hoopa looked at Yellow's sandwich.

"You want some? You can have the rest." Yellow smiled.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa grabbed the sandwich, taking a bite. The Hoopa shaked his arms repeatedly, eyes sparkling at the multiple flavors. "Hoopa!"

"Glad your strange-looking Pokemon liked it!" The girl scout crossed her arms, smiling with pride. "But this is just a quick snack compared to what Brock can make! You should see what he makes for dinner!"

"Hey um…" The boy scout rubbed the back of his hand. "So… who is this hooded man? The one who attacked Brock?"

The table suddenly stood silent. The Pokedex Holders looked at each other bearing worried looks.

"I can't explain it." Blue laid her sandwich on the plate. "But he can somehow change disguises quickly, it looked technological compared to how the copycat trainer we met did it."

"Someone who can disguise as anyone?" Brock's Father sighed. "That's not good."

"Hey?" Green finished his sandwich. "Does the transporter at the PokeCenter here work?"

"No." The Boy Scout spoke. "There shutdown here as well. Must be caused by the Power Plant disruption we heard from."

"I don't think so." Blue said. "Bill said that problem is fixed. The PC's should be running unless something else is the problem."

Red spoke. "Maybe it's a coincidence that the PC's in Saffron, Cerulean, Mt. Moon and here don't work. We should just head down to Viridian."

"Well actually now that you've mentioned it." The girl scout spoke. "The PC's do actually work. It's just the transporter that's shutdown."

"The transporter?" Green looked at her. "That's odd. It was the same as Saffron, Cerulean and Mt. Moon. Video cams, call features, everything on the PC worked like a charm. The transporter feature was the only feature that didn't worked."

Red gave a serious look to Green. "Do you have any ideas Green?"

"I have a hunch." Green turned to the Girl Scout. "When did the transporter feature stopped working?"

"Well..." The Girl Scout thought about it. "I believe it was around morning today."

"Morning?" They all spoke.

Yellow spoke. "That was around the time we came."

Green spoke. "I thought it was a local issue in Cerulean and Saffron until I found out about the problem in the Poke Center at Mt. Moon. Now in Pewter City? Now I'm pretty sure this is no coincidence."

"We should contact Bill. The video cams still work." Yellow suggested.

"Hmm?" Brock's father glanced at Yellow oddly.

Yellow noticed his odd glance.

"Uh... Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all dear." He sighed, his eyes looking away from them. Suddenly he smiled. "I got an idea! Why don't you leave your Pokemon here, let them play around the gym while you go off and explore the city!"

"Hoopa!" Hoopa smiled at the man's words.

"Sorry Hoopa." Yellow said. "We might need to be prepared just in case something happens. Those hooded people aren't the only things were worried about."

"Ah right! That dastardly man could be lurking around the corner as we speak!"

"Yeah. But we'll be okay." Yellow smiled.

* * *

"Seriously!?" Blue looked angry, hitting the PC over and over again with her fist. "The video cam isn't working either!"

"Strange…" Green placed his finger his chin.

"The video cam isn't working?" The Pewter City Nurse came forward. "That's strange. The Pokémon transfer feature isn't working but the video cam was just working fine an hour ago."

"Really?" Green turned to the nurse. "Are other transporter systems shutdown across the Kanto region?"

"No. I called other nurses about this problem too. I've been told there working fine in places like Cinnabar or Fuschia City."

"You mean… it hasn't happened across Kanto at the same time?" Green said.

"Across Kanto? What are you talking about?" The Nurse looked confused. "Again. Everywhere but Saffron, Cerulean and the Pokecenter near Mt. Moon are working fine."

"What?" Red, Blue and Yellow spoke in disbelief.

"What? Is something wrong?" The Nurse said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Green looked to her, his eyes expressed a serious look to her.

"Yes… um… did something happened?" The Nurse looked nervous at Greens grave look.

"Nurse. Where were you last night?"

"Um… what? Why?" The Nurse looked nervous at such a question.

"Green. What are you doing?" Yellow asked.

"I need to know." Green continued facing the nervous nurse. "It would help us a lot if you told us."

"Why would I do that!"

"Me, Red and Blue here are all top three finalists in the Pokemon League and Yellow here is the famous hero who saved Kanto from the Elite Four all those years ago. This is urgent."

"Really? Well… if it's from the finalists and the one who saved Kanto." The Nurse said, thinking back to it. "I was on a date last night with the most handsome man, a professor from the museum. Why?"

"Where is this professor?" Green said.

* * *

"Well you see..." The young professor stood there, rubbing his hand on the back of his head nervously. "I was on a date with this cute nurse. That's it. Nothing suspicious if that's what your asking."

"I see." Green placed his fingers on his chin, thinking about it as he held onto his crutches. "You can go."

"Thank you." The professor smiled, walking off into the light crowd near the Pewter City Museum.

Red spoke. "Green? Why are you asking all these questions."

"I think were being followed."

"Followed?" Red looked puzzled.

Blue and Yellow stood there silently, trying to hide their surprised looks.

"Hoopa?" The little Pokemon wasn't sure what was going on.

Yellow spoke. "You mean… like those cloaked guys that attacked us?"

"Perhaps but it's more concerning that this guy can just change disguises." Green said. "I have a hunch what may have happened to the PCs but before we go we need something to distinguish ourselves."

"From that copycat guy?" Blue said. "You mean like use a marker to differentiate ourselves from the copycat?"

"Yeah but not a marker." Green explained. "From how you explained it Blue, that copycat doesn't have the best knowledge of personal history judging how you told me he made a lot of mistakes talking about Brock's personal history. From the looks of that strange tech he's using, he can mimic us to the smallest details including marker. We'll only ask each other a question the real person would know. Something you can't find in the newspaper or books."

"I… I don't know if that's a good idea." Blue gulped.

"Why?" Green looked to her.

"That cloaked man, the one with the grin and sharp teeth." Blue held her arm tightly. "He seem to know awfully a lot about my past!"

"What!?" Everyone gasped, looking at her.

"Yeah… he knew about Ho-Oh. The bird that kidnapped me." Blue shook. "Honestly… I'm a little afraid of how much he knows about me and Silver."

"That is a problem." Green said. "He seems to have researched thoroughly about us."

"Okay than. How about this!" Red smiled.

"Hmm?" Everyone looked at Red.

"To find out who's real and who's not, will just ask for a password."

"A password? That's actually not a bad idea." Green said.

"Yeah that… wait." Red stopped for a moment. "Actually? What's that supposed to mean!"

"Quit stalling. Continue please."

"Fine." Red sighed. "We'll ask for a password to see who's who! We in turn respond a Pokemon's name that… hmm… we normally don't really think of a lot. For example, me… it could be… Slowpoke!"

"That's good." Green said. "I guess I'll be… Raticate."

"I guess I'll beeee… Electrode!" Blue smiled.

"And my password will beeee… Murkrow." Yellow smiled.

"Definitely Pokemon were normally aren't associated with." Blue smiled.

"Still…" Green thought about it. "I wonder if that rocket glove we found has anything to do with that copycat. Not many people know about your past Blue."

"Yeah." Blue looked worried.

"I would assume someone related to Team Rocket would know about your past."

"That's kind of the problem. The Team Rocket lead by Giovanni knows little about my past. Even Giovanni himself was clueless where Silver was all those years when he was kidnapped. The Team Rocket your talking about is a completely different one lead by…" Blue gulped at the thought. "The Masked Man. The Mask of Ice. You don't think…"

"I haven't seen any real signs that old man Pryce is up to his old tricks." Green said. "In fact I can't really see him do any of that terrible work anymore. He got what he wanted. He has no reason to lead Team Rocket or come after us."

"Hey Green?" Red spoke. "Wasn't there something else you wanted to check out?"

"Yeah. The PCs."

* * *

The group re-entered the Poke Center. They noticed the Nurse looked happy to the PC's. They also noticed a man in a blue uniform looking at the PC's wiring in a compartment below.

"It's you guys again!" The Nurse smiled. "I got a repairman working on the PC!"

"Did he find anything?" Green asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." The Repair man replied, getting up. "The PC actually seems perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine?"

"Yeah." The repair man spoke. "I had a hunch maybe someone sabotaged it but there were no cuts in the wires, no shady devices connected to it, nothing. I tried rebooting it, getting it into safe mode, looking into other files manually if anything was missing or there was anything suspicious. I can't find anything wrong. Despite the transporter not working, it's almost as if all it's features are working perfectly fine."

"I have an idea. Nurse, do you mind?" Green asked, slowly reaching for a Pokeball from his belt.

"Sure. At this rate I'm willing to try anything." The Nurse sighed. "Lots of new and young trainers come through this town with lots of low-level catches."

"Green? What are you going to do?" Red asked.

"This. Come out..." Green's Pokeball slipped out of his hand from the crutches. He looked at the Pokeball on the wooden floor, annoyed. "Dammit."

Yellow walked forward, holding Hoopa in one arm while the other reached to the Pokeball.

"Um. Let me..."

"I can handle it!" Green raised his voice.

"Uh. Sure!" Yellow backed off.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa quickly buried his face in Yellow's arms.

Green slowly ducked to his knees, letting go his right crutch. The crutch fell to the floor as he reached his hand to the Pokeball.

"I got it. It's fine." Green grabbed the Pokeball, holding on to the left crutch.

"He seems really annoyed with the crutches." Red thought.

Green enlarged the Pokeball.

"Porygon 2! Come out!" Green's Pokeball flashed opened!

"BZZZZZzzzzZ!" A giant chicken-like Pokemon emerged, one made of blue and red spherical objects.

"Hoopa!?" Hoopa looked frightened at the giant Pokemon, popping out of Yellow's arms, quickly hiding behind her giant hat.

"He's bigger than I remembered!" Blue looked astonished at Porygon 2's size, almost as big as her Blastoise.

"It's alright Hoopa. Porygon 2 helped you out at the Dome remember." Yellow smiled.

"Hoopa?" Hoopa peeked it's eyes above the hat, looking at the Virtual Pokemon

Red smiled at Green's intentions.

"Your going to use him to tap into the computer right? Into Virtual Space! Great idea Green!"

"Yeah." Green smirked. "Porygon 2. Do your thing!"

"BzzzZZZZz!" Porygon 2 nodded.

Porygon 2 lowered it's chicken-like body, forming into a jet-like creature. Porygon 2's oval legs started turning in circles like wheels, zooming into the computer.

"Whoa!" The Nurse and Repair man looked shocked.

* * *

Porygon 2 found himself in virtual space, green lines crossing together forming a 2x2 grid across the floor as 0's and 1's rained in the background. The Virtual Pokemon jetted across the green grid, it's eyes glancing back and forth at the many virtual objects, many sticking out as prisms and cubes. Porygon 2 halted at a screeching stop.

"Bzz?" Porygon 2 noticed something peeking behind a virtual rectangle. "BZZ!"

"Bzz!" The creature quickly hid his head.

It was too late, Porygon 2 locked onto his target, jetting to it's location.

"BZZZ! FOUND! BBZZZ! YOU!" Porygon 2 curved around the object.

Porygon 2 looked and saw nothing. He looked a little confused, looking up.

"BZZZ!" A jagged-polygon creature emerged. A squeaky voice emerged. "BZZZ! HYPERZZZ BEAMZZZ!"

Porygon2 rolled away to the right in his jet form, barely escaping the orange beam of chaotic energy. Porygon 2 lifted his head, glaring angrily at the Porygon as a loading bar appeared next to it.

"BZZZ! He he he. BZZZ!" Porygon eyes expressed a happy but nervous look as he floated there, glancing at the loading bar next to him saying "RECHARGING...".

"BZZZ!" Porygon 2 leaped at the recharging Porygon.

"BZZZ!?" Porygon panicked.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Green looked at the time on his watch.

"Uh guys!" Yellow pointed at the PC.

The four looked at the PC, noticing the computer bouncing around, shaking and tumbling all over the desk.

"It… it looks like someone's fighting in there!" Red noted.

"Fighting?" Green looked.

"BZZZzzzZZ!?" A Porygon popped out of the PC in terror, panting and shaking.

"Porygon!?" They all shouted.

"Hoopa?" Hoopa muttered, looking at the tiny creature.

"BZZZzzZZZZ!" Porygon 2 followed, popping out of the screen.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa quickly hid behind Yellow, surprised at the giant creature.

Porygon 2 eye's shifted across the room, spotting Porygon zooming to the door!

"Oh no you don't!" Green saw the Porygon zooming past him. "Porygon 2. Ice Beam!"

"BzzzzzZZZZ!" Porygon 2's head launched a beam of frost.

The Porygon crashed to the floor, encased in a chunk of ice. The Nurse watched in horror as the wooden floor was damaged.

"Not the floor!" The Nurse screamed.

"Um… sorry." Green scratched his cheek, nervously glancing elsewhere.

* * *

"So a Porygon was the culprit?" Blue said.

"Probably either A) Porygon zoomed through the virtual space computer by computer or more likely B) someone was following us and sent out Porygon to these computers while we weren't looking, disabling the transporter functionality." Green explained.

"Is he related to Team Rocket?" Red said.

"Hey. He's waking up?" Yellow said.

"BzzzZZZ? BZZZ!?" Porygon panicked, seeing himself tied in rope.

Porygon's eye shifted to Green glaring him, to Blue crossing her arms, to Red eyeing him suspiciously, to Yellow just standing there watching curiously, to the Porygon 2 floating above them giving a mean look in his eyes.

"Are you with Team Rocket!" Blue shouted. "Well! ARE YOU!"

"BZZZ!?" Porygon shook in fear at Blue's shouting.

Yellow spoke. "Actually we don't really..."

"He's up to something!" Red said. "The fact that he can travel through virtual space says so!"

"Uh… what?" Yellow looked confused at Red's reasoning. "Porygon 2 can travel through virtual..."

"He's definitely suspicious." Green cracked his knuckles from the crutches.

"Bzzz" Porygon 2 nodded.

"Bzzzz!?" Porygon panicked, shifting he's legs like wheels, looking for a way out as their hands got closer and closer.

"Whoa! Whoa guys!" Yellow blocked them off from getting any closer to Porygon. "I know you guys want answers right away but isn't this a little overreacting!"

Red sighed, knowing what Yellow said was true.

"Yeah. Your right."

Green spoke. "You got a better idea?"

"Of course!" Yellow smiled. "Did you forget already! I can talk to Pokemon!"

"Bzz?" Porygon looked to Yellow with curiosity.

"Hi there Porygon!" Yellow smiled at the virtual Pokemon, pulling something out of her satchel. "You know. Even though your apparently a man-made Pokemon, your still a Pokemon right? I bet you like a treat."

"Bzzz…" Porygon eyed a large blue berry with great suspicion.

"It's not poison or anything! See. Let me show you." Yellow took a bite out of the berry. "Mmm! No poison or anything! Just a delicious berry I found in the trees."

"Bzzz?" Porygon eyed the berry.

"You want some?" She smiled widely.

Porygon slowly nodded his head twice, still showing suspicion.

"Okay! Eat up!" Yellow reached the berry out to Porygon.

The Porygon pecked and munched the berry quickly like a bird, eyes looking back and forth at his captors.

"Wait?" Red said. "How can a Porygon eat? It doesn't have a mouth... I think?"

Green sighed, crossing his arms as the berry shrank and shrank. Porygon pecked the berry faster and faster, it's eyes no longer looking in suspicion, enjoying the berry.

"Bzz!" Porygon finished eating the berry, it's eyes expressing happiness.

"Okay Porygon!" Yellow smiled. "Can you tell me what you were doing in that computer?"

"Bzz!" Porygon nodded. "BzzzzzZZZZZzzzZZZ!"

"Mhmm." Yellow nodded, her smile grew less and less as she read Porygon's thoughts. She gulped at the image of a tall man imprinted her in mind, grinning widely like a maniac. "What. Really?"

"Bzz!" Porygon nodded.

"What's she saying?" Blue said.

"Shh!" Red shushed.

"Green does look scary sometimes does he?" Yellow chuckled to Porygon.

"Bzz!" Porygon nodded happily.

"What?" Green looked annoyed.

"Bzzzz…" Porygon gave an annoyed grunt to Green.

"Green's just like that because we've been through a lot! He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him." Yellow explained to the Porygon. "Thank you for cooperation though! Your free to go!"

"Free to go? Yellow what are you doing!" Green saw Yellow untying the rope.

Porygon 2's eye watched in shock as the Porygon quickly zoomed away from his original spot, past the exit!

"Yellow!" Green shouted.

"Wait! I know it sounds strange." Yellow said. "But… it's a wild Porygon Green."

"Wild Porygon? I never heard of that before. He could be lying."

"I think Porygon was speaking the truth! He claims to be from a vast forest full of white trees in the Unova region. He and some other Porygons were moved to the Kanto region for some reason. He won't tell the rest because… well he's too scared to answer."

"That sucks." Blue sighed, seeing the door flinging back and forth. "If it wasn't wild, maybe we could follow it if it belonged to a trainer."

"Well… that's not the only thing." Yellow paused for a moment. "He told me who he was scared of. A tall scary man bearing a maniacal smile, piercing eyes that always watched where Porygon would go. The description kind of creep me out. He didn't gave me a name because…"

"Because what?"

"Because he said he would know instantly somehow."

"How could this person instantly know somehow?" Red said

"I don't know…" Blue said, thinking about it. "That shady man at Mt. Moon. He kind of fits the description. Not to mention, he not only knew about me but he somehow knew the Pokedex was actually Ditto in disguise quickly."

"But how?" Green said. "That doesn't make any sense… unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Just a hunch, maybe… he has psychic powers like Yellow? Can sense people's life force or something…" Green suggested.

"Life force?" Yellow looked clueless. "I've never heard or experienced that."

"Just a thought."

"Well… there's not much to go on." Blue said.

"Then let's call Bill."

* * *

The PC beamed up, Bill looking surprised as he drank a cup of coffee at an office desk it appeared.

"Hi guys!" Bill smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while! Did anything happened?"

"No." Green responded, remembering what happened in Mt. Moon. "Nothing at all. We found the problem though. I think someone was following us in disguise, using a wild Porygon somehow to hack into the computer, disrupting many of its features."

"Really? I've never encountered such a problem before." Bill said. "That's normally because Porygon are incredibly rare. Wait! Did you said a wild Porygon?"

"Yeah. At least I think. Yellow talked to the Pokemon, Porygon saying it came from the wild in Unova."

"Huh…" Bill thought about it. "I have heard there was a white forest there that served as a shelter for all sorts of Pokemon, regardless of their origins."

"Yeah but there was apparently more." Red butted in.

"We think it was that copycat trainer that followed us!" Blue butted in.

"Would you guys stop popping in for a minute!" Green angrily pushed there heads out of the way.

"Uh… hi Bill." Yellow nervously smiled from the background.

"What do you mean copycat?" Bill said.

Green explained "Fairly tall fellow in a blue rain coat I think, sharp teeth, was able to change his disguises instantly. It looked like state-of-the-art tech to be honest."

"Hmm… Tech that can change disguises instantly. I have heard of something like that from Kalos." Bill said.

"Now that you mentioned it." Green spoke, thinking about his trip to Kalos. "I did encountered this girl who wore similar technology that could change disguises instantly. It was during the time I helped out these two trainers and their friends."

"You mean the boy with the Mega Charizard X and the girl with the Greninja?" Bill said. "I'll research into that guy's strange tech immediately! Now that the PC's working I assume your off flying to the Viridian gym before heading to Pallet Town?"

"Not really." Green sighed, the crutches were outside of the PC's camera. "I have Charizard here but I walked here on foot with crutches. That sharp teethed guy attacked me when I wasn't looking."

"Hi there sweetie!" A feminine voice echoed off-screen to Bill.

Green could hear the door shut closed as he recognized the voice. Bill panicked, shifting his eyes to the person off-screen and to Green repeatedly.

"That sounds like…"

"Uh… Um! Gotta go! Don't forget to transport Hoopa!" Bill turned off the PC.

"Huh… what's that about?" Green looked clueless.

* * *

"Ah!" Prof. Oak smiled through the PC. "So you finally fixed the transportation problem! And dealing with a Porygon no less? How suspicious."

"Yeah Gramps. We thought the same thing." Green said.

"Are you ready to send Hoopa?" Prof. Oak said.

"Of course!" Yellow smiled from the background, holding Hoopa in her arms.

"Hi Professor." Red smiled as well.

"Hoopa!" Hoopa smiled.

"Ah good and..."

"Um Professor!" Blue's head popped in.

Green sighed. "Blue. What are you..."

"This is important!"

Green sighed. "I understand."

"Yes Blue?" Oak smiled.

"Um... your best friends with Pryce right?" Blue spoke, twiddling her fingers.

"Yes. Is this about what Green told me about that sharp-teethed fellow?"

"Yes. What has he been up to?"

"You have nothing to worry Blue. I don't know where he is but you know Pryce is not the same man as he was before. He even helped Silver save Johto from the brink of destruction. He has nothing to gain as the Mask of Ice."

"I know."

"Good however..." Prof. Oak rubbed his chin. "There's something that's been bothering me. Why at all do they want to study your tactics and research your pasts? That's something that struck me odd. They certainly don't need to be THAT prepared to get a Pokedex."

"Now that you mentioned it." Red said. "That doesn't actually make a lot of sense."

"It's almost like..." Oak said. "There studying all of you for information."

"That's... creepy." Blue said. "Also what would they use that information for?"

"I'm as clueless as you are Blue." Oak said. "For now. Transport the Hoopa to my place. I'll examine those rings. Also do you still have that berserk Lanturn?"

"Yeah professor." Red stepped forward, holding a Pokeball in his hand.

"I see." Oak looked at the Pokeball from the monitor, seeing it's lost glaring eyes. "Get that to me too as well."

"Okay Professor." Yellow walked up to the cylinder machine.

Yellow placed Hoopa on the red spot as Red placed the glaring Lanturn's Pokeball onto one of six ball-like placements.

"Good. Let's get this show on the road." Oak pressed a red button.

Suddenly the Transporter started beeping and glowing.

"It's working!" Red said.

Electricity popped from the machine, light flashing.

"Hoo..." Hoopa's voice vanished.

The machine stopped lighting, Hoopa and Lanturn were gone.

"Ah!" Prof. Oak looked at the transporter from his side.

Electricity sparked brightly as a ball and a horned-imp shaped into form. The electricity settled and Red, Blue, Green and Yellow could see Hoopa and Lanturn's Pokeball in Oak's labatory.

"... pa?" Hoopa slowly looked around the lab.

"Hello Hoopa!" Oak smiled, holding a pink berry in his hand. "I got a Pecha berry for you! They are really sweet!"

"Hoopa?" Hoopa looked at the Pecha berry.

"Alright! The transporter worked." Red smiled.

"Yes." Oak smiled at the curious Hoopa. "I assume you guys are heading back to Pallet Town on foot because of your injury Green?"

"Yeah." Green said. "It'll heal in short time according to the nurse."

"Good. You'll be up and flying in the air on your Charizard in no time!" Oak said.

"Yeah Gramps." Green smiled. "Cya."

"Goodbye Green."

The PC's monitor's light vanished into pitch black.

"I guess were going to Viridian City next." Green said.

"Hey Yellow." Red looked to her. "Isn't Viridian Forest where you live?"

"Yeah." Yellow smiled. "We can stop by my place on the way!"

"Oh really Yellow?" Blue gave a sinister grin. "Maybe you can give Red the tour of your room?"

"That... um..." Yellow flushed red.

"Ah! Your face again!" Red looked startled. "Are you alright Yellow. Are you sick? Dizzy?"

Yellow quickly turned around, covering her red face with her hands.

"N-no. I'm alright!" Yellow spoke.

"Hehehe." Blue giggled. "Hmm?"

"Hello there Red!" Brock's father walked in, smiling at the four.

"Hello!" Red smiled.

"Red? What are you doing here in Pewter City?" Brock's father spoke.

"Huh?" Red looked confused. "Y-you just met us at the museum didn't you?"

"Museum? I was off to Cinnabar checking on new fossils at their research facility." Brock's father said.

Red, Green, Blue and Yellow's eyes widened in horror.

"Who are your friends? By the way? I bet they'd appreciate some dinner that Brock made some days ago. It's still fresh in the fridge." Brock's father smiled. "Where's Brock by the way? I haven't heard him call in a while. Uh Red?"

Red just stood there, frozen.

"Red? Are you alright?" Brock's father said.


	14. 2-7 The First Time RGBY Met!

**RGBY** \- Vol. 2 - Mask of Ice Summary \- A familiar foe is hunting them...  


2.7 - How RGBY First Met

* * *

The sun was setting upon the grass plains of Route 2. Green was still angrily walking with crutches, hurrying upfront as Red, Blue and Yellow held tightly onto their backpacks, wondering if he needed help.

"Hey Green." Red said.

"I don't need your help Red." Green looked annoyed. "I'm fine."

"Hehe." Red couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Green glanced back at him.

"Nothing. You sort of remind me of me back than when when I was 11, before the entire Pokemon journey happened." Red smiled. "Personally. I think you do need help."

"I don't need..."

"Green. Know your limitations. Or you'll only beat yourself."

"Hmm?" Green paused, standing there silently, as Red happily passed him. His eyes focused onto him, thinking to himself. "You still remember that day?"

Green remembered that moment, the first time he met Red at Route 1 as Mew flew away, Red stupidly fighting Mew without thinking, no strategy or plan.

* * *

"Poliwhirl! C-come on! Snap out of it buddy!" The 11-year old Red held the spiral-eyed Poliwhirl.

Green looked at the Poliwhirl recently knocked out by Mew before he vanished.

"Are you blind?" The 11-year old Green spoke. "I could tell almost immediately that there was a vast difference in strength. That's why I stopped the fight. Know your limitations. Or you'll only beat yourself."

Green walked away, smirking, glancing back at the boy. "Remember that hehehe…"

"You mean…" Red looked puzzled. "I… I actually lost?"

* * *

"Hehe..." Green held onto his crutches as he couldn't help but smirk.

"Green?" Red stopped, hearing his chuckling.

Red looked to Green, seeing him giving out that old smirk.

Red smiled. "How long has it been since he did that?"

"Green?" Blue spoke, wondering why he was chuckling.

Yellow just stood there, surprised at Green's chuckling. Yellow couldn't remember the last time Green actually chuckled, if he ever chuckled.

"Yeah… I remember that day Red." Green smiled. "Your Poliwhirl got beaten pretty badly by that Mew. It was your first loss if I recall? The first time you had that realization."

Red smiled back. "Yeah. That lost made me realize I had a lot to learn, that there were opponents far stronger than me somewhere out there. I thought I could win all on my own but after that defeat, I clearly needed some help. So I went to Prof. Oak for assistance. The Gym Leaders themselves taught me something too. Even the Virdian Gym Leader."

Red could still remember those words.

"Make every second count." Giovanni smirked.

"The former Viridian Gym Leader." Yellow spoke, remembering that face.

"Giovanni." Blue spoke. "The original leader of Team Rocket."

"Yeah." Green said. "I learned a lot from what he left behind, from a book researching ground-type Pokemon. Thanks to him I discovered Rhydon had another evolution, Rhypherior. He really is one of a kind."

"Yeah..." Blue softly spoke. "One of a kind."

* * *

Light brightly passed through the many branches of Viridian Forest, forming claw-like shadows. Caterpie crawled alongside the trees, Rattatas and Pikachus quickly fled into the wild grass as Yellow lead the way alongside the lake shore.

"My house should be somewhere here by the lake." Yellow smiled.

Red spoke. "I just realized it's been a while since I've been to your house."

Yellow let out a light smile. "There's lots to do at my house. Fishing, Pokemon-watching, just drawing Pokemon and you met my Uncle! He's a great cook!"

"Sounds like a great place to live." Red smiled.

"Heehee…" Blue giggled from behind. "Maybe the two of you should start living together."

"What…" Red and Yellow looked startled, their faces blushing red.

They quickly turned their heads away, looking to the ground or the trees.

"Your like the best of pals! You'd make good roommates." Blue winked at them, giggling.

"Y-yeah." Red and Yellow both muttered.

Green sighed. "I have no clue what's going on here."

"Oh Green." Blue smiled. "You'll understand women someday."

"What does that have to do with anything right now?" Green looked confused.

"Hehehe… you'll learn."

"Annoying woman…" Green rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Yellow slammed her fist into her hand. "I got an idea!"

"What?" Red said.

"We should let out our Pikachus." Yellow smiled. "Viridian Forest is home to all of Kanto's Pikachu's including Pika and ChuChu!"

"That's a great idea." Red pulled a Pokeball from his belt. "Come out Pika!"

"You too ChuChu!" Yellow threw her Pokeball.

The two Pokeballs flashed open.

Pika and ChuChu found themselves on the grassy plains surrounded by many trees. It was the Viridian Forest.

"Piiiika! Chuuuu!" Pika and ChuChu smiled wildly.

* * *

A fisherman stepped out of the small wooden house, spotting his fishing gear resting on a wooden table. As soon as he went to reach it, he noticed a familiar face among other familiar faces.

"Yellow!" The fisherman smiled.

"Uncle Wilton!" Yellow ran to him, leaping off the ground, hugging the fisherman. "It's been so long! I missed you!"

"Pika! Chu!" The two Pikachus smiled at the fisherman.

"Hahaha! I missed you too Yellow!" Wilton smiled. "How's the trip to Saffron? You have to tell me about your adventures soon!"

"I will but… were traveling again to Prof. Oak's place. Me and my friends need a place to stay."

"I'll be darn." Wilton spotted the three. "Red, Green and…"

Wilton eyed Blue with great suspicion.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you that scammer who sold all that fake merchandise!"

"Uh… " Blue hesitated.

"I definitely remember you!" Wilton pointed his finger at her. "You tried to trick me into trading my Butterfree for a Weedle!"

"Hehehe…" Blue nervously chuckled. "I see you have an excellent memory! However I don't do that anymore!"

"Yeah." Green added. "She doesn't do that crazy thief stuff now."

"Crazy thief stuff?" Yellow said. "Is… Is that something she does?"

"Uh… used to." Blue rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Yes." Red agreed, glaring at Blue. "That was something she did."

"Pika." Pika glared at Blue as if she was guilty.

* * *

11 year old Red stood concerned over his Bulbasaur acting strangely. The little dinosaur eye's whited out, sweated nervously shaking repeatedly as his plant glowed green.

"Bulbasaur? Is something wrong?" Red gulped.

"B-bulbaa..." Bulbasaur's green seed grew red with leaves around it, his body grew slightly larger. "Iiiivysaur."

"What's this?" Red pulled out his Pokedex.

"Scanning..." The Pokedex scanned. "Congratulations! Your Bulbasaur has evolved into Ivysaur!"

"Wow!" Red smiled.

"Ivysaur the Seed Pokemon. A Grass/Poison Type. Ivysaur's bud on its back draws energy from its body. The bud is said to open into a large flower when fully grown." The Pokedex explained.

"All Right!" Red said.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur smiled.

Suddenly Red heard clapping sounds from behind.

"Hmm?" Red turned around. "Who..."

"Wow!" A brown-haired girl sporting a black dress smiled happily at Red, holding her hands tightly together. "That is so amazing! Congratulations to the both of you!"

"Uh. Yeah. Thanks." Red smiled.

"Ivy?" Ivysaur looked at the girl suspiciously.

"You must be such a great Pokemon trainer!" The girl smiled excitedly. "I got so excited watching you battle!"

"W-well?" Red smiled as his cheeks flushed. "I try."

"Too bad." She sighed, glancing elsewhere. "If only a great trainer such as yourself had Pokemon items."

"Pokemon items?" Red looked to her curious.

"You know!" The girl smiled eagerly, unwrapping a roll containing several odd-looking items. "To make your Pokemon stronger! This Power-Plus here will enhance your attack! And this here will..."

Red caught on to what she was doing. "Look. I um... I-I'm sure they're gr-great but um..."

The girl looked to Red, saddened by his words. "D-don't you want any my items?"

"Uh... Of-of course I do!" Red's face turned red at the girl's innocent look. "It's just..."

"Thank you so much!" She smiled, hugging Red by the arms.

"Um... okay?" Red smiled.

"Ivy..." Ivysaur rolled his eyes.

"That'll be 6000 Pokedollars please!" She smiled, shaking his jacket for the sound of coin.

* * *

"Wow!" Red smiled, holding onto a bunch of items as his Poliwrath, Pikachu and Ivysaur followed behind.

Ivysaur looked dumbfounded as to how Red could fall for that.

"She really liked me! I could definitely tell." Red smiled. "And she says she's my age too! Working for herself too! She must be really mature."

"Pinsir." A large two-horned bug emerged from the bushes, eyeing Pikachu.

"Alright!" Red grinned at the Pinsir. "Now's my chance to test out these items!"

"Pika!" Pikachu ran forth, awaiting orders.

"HP UP!" Red ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu sized up his arms as he wore a redbelt... but nothing seemed to happen. Pikachu turned his annoyed face to Red, as if Red just got scammed. "Pika."

"Uh... wait!" Red noticed the Pinsir got closer and closer, sizing up it's horns as he rummaged through his bag. "Hold still! You just need more items!"

Seconds later, Pikachu found himself encased in red samurai armor standing taller than Red himself as the electric mouse held onto a sharp katana.

"Pika?" Pikachu sighed, annoyed, his face sticking out of the dragon-like helmet as he couldn't move one bit in the heavy armor.

The Pinsir came charging at the lone samurai, sending Pikachu flying as the armor collapsed.

"Ah! Pika!" Red panicked. He looked to the bent up cheap armor as Pinsir left. "Something tells me I got scammed!"

"Pika?" Pikachu sighed walking next to Poliwrath and Ivysaur.

Poliwrath crossed his arms as Ivysaur rolled his eyes again, Red finally realizing what just happened.

* * *

"So Red?" Prof. Oak spoke through the PC. "Dare I ask how are you doing?

"Oh just fine!" Red nervously smiled thinking, "I can't tell him I just got ripped off like a dope."

"Well I'd say your doing great!" Oak looked to his Pokemon next to him. "Looks like you've even evolved an Ivysaur. That Bulbasaur was a quiet shy little thing too before you came! Wonderful I say! Wonderful!"

"Yeah Professor." Red smiled with confidence at Oak's words.

"Speaking of evolution. Green's Charmander is now a Charmeleon. Now only Squirtle's left."

"Squirtle?"

"Of the three that I've been specially researching but enough about that..."

"Is someone else going on one of these quests too?" Red thought. He spoke. "Um... Professor? What's Squirtle's trainer like?"

"Um hehe..." Oak chuckled nervously. "Well I don't really know because... you see... Squirtle was stolen!"

"Stolen!?"

* * *

Red angrily walked onto the side of the street, reminiscing on what happened today.

"Stolen Pokemon? Phony items?" Red mumbled. "How come there has to be so many bad people in this world? I'm never getting ripped off ever ag..."

"Hurry! Hurry!" A familiar voice shouted. "Step right up!"

"Hmm?" Red turned around, his eyes widened at the girl who scammed him earlier.

"It's the biggest Pokemon item sale ever!" The girl smiled at the curious audience. "Everything must go!"

"I was hoping I'd see you again!" Red shouted, running up to her.

"Uh-oh!" The girl spotted the angry boy pointing his finger at her. "I hate repeat customers!"

The young girl quickly wrapped up all her items into a bag, dashing off the streets.

"Stop! Thief!" Red chased after her. "I want my money back!"

"Go! Wartortle!" The girl threw a Pokeball onto the river, flashing opened.

"Wartortle!" A dark-blue turtle sporting blue streaks on it's cheeks dived into the water with a grin.

"That girl actually has a Pokemon!?" Red looked surprised.

The girl hopped onto the turtle as it prepared to jet across the river way.

"Bye bye!" The thief stuck her tongue out, taking a seat on Wartortle's shell.

"That little!" Red clenched his hand into a fist. He looked to his belt full of Pokeballs. "I know!"

The brown-haired girl stretch her arms happily with a smile until she noticed a Pokeball flying past her.

"Hmm?" She looked at the Pokeball as it flashed opened. "Aah!"

Wartortle bounced into something huge and soft. The two were sent flying onto the hard brick road. The thief landed on her bottom while Wartortle landed on his stomach, confused at what just happened.

"Okay!" The girl angrily looked at the large white pudgy object. "Who left their mattress in the... Snorlax!?"

"Snoooor." Snorlax smiled widely as he blocked off the entire riverway with his massive body.

"Where's my 6000 Pokedollars!" Red ran up to her.

"Hehehe... " The girl nervously chuckled. "I'm so sorry. I know they didn't worked but I didn't do it for the money I... just... um well..."

"Well what?" Red said.

"I... I just really wanted to see you again!" She leaped happily to Red, hugging him.

Red sweated nervously, his cheeks flushing red. "I'm sorry what!?"

"Can you ever forgive me for playing such a mean trick?" She rummaged through his jacket pockets. "I wasn't thinking straight! I mean..."

She let go of Red, giving a warm smile as tears flowed from her eyes with joy. "I was just so happy to meet you!"

Red smiled blushing. "N-now. Now please don't cry."

"But I've been so bad..." The girl lowered her head. She then rose her head up with a grin. "... and I'm about to get worse!"

She pushed Red away, pointing her finger at him.

"Wartortle! Bubbleabeam!" The thief smirked.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle unleashed a furry of bubbles at rapid speed.

"Huh!?" She looked surprised.

Snorlax quickly grabbed Red as he smirked back, the large creature placing Red on his shoulders.

"You honestly didn't think I'd fall for the same trick twice did you?" Red smiled. "Gotta be more careful before you try to outsmart a trainer with two badges!"

"Hehe... this sucks!" The thief and Wartortle quickly ran off.

"I hope my 6000 pokedollars was worth a Mega Punch!" Red pointed at the duo.

"Snooor!" Snorlax clenched his hand into a fist, pulverizing the ground near them!

"Huh!?" The thief and Wartortle lost their balance as Snorlax lifted his fist.

They saw a hole before them, one created by Snorlax's Mega Punch!

"This double sucks!" She shouted as she and Wartortle slipped into the hole!

* * *

Red laid the unconscious girl and Wartortle on the grassy open area of a park in the daylight.

"She'll wake up soon." Red spoke, spotting a small purse around her neck. "I'll just take my money back."

He lifted it up, noticing a name tag.

"Huh?" Red looked at the name tag, 'Blue'. "Huh? So her name is Blue."

Red placed his money in his bag, noticing the unconscious Wartortle.

"Well since I defeated her Pokemon. Might as well scan it for data." Red pulled out his Pokedex.

"Scanning..." The Pokedex scanned. "Wartortle the Turtle Pokemon. A water-type. It is the evolved form of Squirtle. Wartortle often hides in water to stalk unwary prey, swimming fast, it moves its ears to maintain balance. The tail it has is covered in rich fur that stores air before taking extended dives.

"Wow. An evolved stage of Squ... Squirtle?" Red smiled nervously, thinking about what Oak said. "This couldn't be the same Squirtle could it?"

"Snooor?" Snorlax looked at the unconscious Wartortle.

"Well..." Red put the Pokedex back into his bag, smiling back at Blue. "Stay out of trouble."

As Red walked away, Blue and Wartortle grinned from the ground

"Hehehe..." Blue and Wartortle giggled.

* * *

Later at night at the Celadon Hotel...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Red screamed in horror.

"Poli!" Poliwrath slapped Red in the face.

"Um... thank you." Red calmed down. "My badges are gone!"

Poliwrath, Ivysaur and Pikachu all looked at Red looking through his bag again, under the bed, in his jacket pockets, everywhere he could imagine where the badges would be!

"Where are they!?" Red shouted.

Meanwhile somewhere else in a high tower above, the thief let out a wide grin.

"Tee-hee." Blue smiled. "I could have escaped that Snorlax easily... but when he mentioned those badges..."

She looked at the Boulder and Cascade badges in-between her fingers.

"There are just some things money can't buy." Blue grinned.

* * *

"And that's how we met Yellow." Red crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Pika." Pikachu also crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Wait?" Blue looked confused. "How did you know what I said at the watch tower!? You weren't even there!"

"Stop changing the subject Blue." Red said.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"What! I didn't had papa or mama's money like you guys at the time!" Blue shouted angrily. "Plus that was a long time ago! I gave you back your money and badges didn't I?!"

"I guess that doesn't matter." Wilton sighed. "Anyone who's a friend of Yellow is a friend of mines! You can all stay if you want!"

"Really!" Blue smiled at the fisherman. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm glad we could both put my past behind us!"

"Thief or no thief." Green muttered. "You'll still be the same obnoxious woman I know."

"Aw..." Blue glared at Green. "Do you have some kind of hate crush on me?"

"You heard me."

"Hey?" Yellow said. "How did you two meet?"

"Yeah?" Red spoke. "I don't actually know how you met either? Did you had trouble with her too Green?"

"I don't fall for petty tricks like you Red." Green sighed, Red looking annoyed at his words. "Besides, it's not really much of a story."

"Actually!" Blue smiled, laughing a bit.

* * *

"No unauthorized personnel!" The guard shouted at Green.

"Hmm..." Green sighed, walking out of the gate to Saffron City.

Green looked up to the city of Saffron, hands deep into his pockets. "I can't believe this... there are four roads leading into Saffron City and yet I can't get through any of them. What's going on?"

He pulled out a Pokeball. "This city is my last chance... Go! Charizard!"

He threw the Pokeball in the air. The ball flashing opened.

"CHAAAAAAARRR!" Charizard roared with flames bursting out of his jaws.

He smiled to Green as he jumped onboard.

"It's taken a lot of training but it was worth it! Charizard!" Green pointed to the skies. "Fly!"

"CHAAAAARR!" Charizard flapped it's wings into the air.

The great winged dragon flew towards the huge city of Saffron as Green scanned it.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the city and... huh?" Green looked to his left.

A girl in a black dress holding onto a pink balloon-like creature, expanded greatly as it floated across the wind.

"Hi there cutie!" Blue shouted. "What's your name?"

"Wh-what the!?" Green wasn't expecting anyone else to be up here in the skies. "Charizard go!"

Charizard flew past the girl to Saffron.

"Huh? Wait a minute!" Blue shouted. "You don't want to do that! There's a...

"ACK!?" Green shouted as the two of them crashed into a invisible shield.

"Pidgey?" A flock of pidgey's noticed the two as they too crashed into the invisible shield, piling up on the side of the wall.

Their faces pressed against the glass shield as Green angrily looked to the girl.

"Couldn't you have warned me about that thing a little EARLIER!?" Green shouted.

"CHAAARR!" Charizard nodded angrily.

"Are you even listening?" Green spoke.

Blue only stared through the barrier with her scope, ignoring Green's shouting.

"This barrier. It's produced by a Psychic Pokemon." Blue spoke.

"Hmm?" Green looked at the barrier.

"But to surround the whole city." Blue continued. "It must be one heck of a Pokemon."

"Charizard!" Green pointed to the barrier.

Charizard nodded, unleashing a furry of flames against the barrier but to no avail. It stood there strong.

"So fire doesn't work." Green thought.

"Hey you!" Blue shouted. "I don't know why you want to get into Saffron City but how about teaming up on this?"

Green just ignored her, flying off elsewhere.

"I bet Gramps knows something about this..." Green thought.

"Hmm..." Blue stared at Green flying to the great horizon.

* * *

"I'm sorry hehehe." Red couldn't help but laugh. "Green just ignored your warning and ended up with his face pressed against the wall like a goofball? That's not like the Green I know?"

Green looked elsewhere grunting.

"Anyways. I guess we should go inside now." Yellow spoke.

"Hold it." Wilton said. "There is something I need done in the meantime. I need all of your guys help."

"Sure! Anything!" Blue smiled.

"What is it Uncle?" Yellow smiled.

"A man sporting red spiky hair who wore a cape came here some time ago." Wilton said.

"A cape…" Red thought.

"Lance?" Yellow said.

"Yeah. He explained to me he has psychic abilities like you Yellow and proved it right here by communicating with his Dragonite. Told me you and Yellow were good friends, apparently you mean a lot to him. I wonder what that means." Wilton eyed Yellow with a grin, nudging her in the arms.

Yellow had no clue what he was implying but eventually it dawned on her.

"Oh… Oh! No! No! Nothing like that Uncle!" Yellow waved her hands.

"Your blushing red." Wilton chuckled.

Yellow's face turned redder, standing there silently.

"Um. Why was he here?" Red interrupted.

"Oh yeah." Yellow's face turned normal. "That's a good question."

"Oh yeah. Apparently he wanted to meet you guys here… around this time." Wilton said. "He said it was urgent and he couldn't tell me because… well… he held a pretty serious look on his face like something dangerous is going on. Is there something you want to tell me Yellow?"

"Well…" Yellow looked at the ground in worries.

* * *

Minutes passed. Wilton wore a shocked look on his face, almost unable to believe what Yellow said.

"Okay… that's… that's a lot to process." Wilton sweated. "Space dragons? Missing Gym Leaders!? A guy who can change his appearance! This sounds way more dangerous than Team Rocket, the Elite Four, the Mask of Ice or that Guile Hideout jerk!"

Wilton shrugged it off, sighing peacefully.

"Oh well… what can I do." Wilton said.

"Uh… what?!" Red, Green and Blue looked puzzled at Wilton's behavior.

"Yellow can take care of herself. She's proved multiple times, heck she rescued you Red and she's definitely not the little girl years ago. She's grown up." Wilton smiled.

"Oh… um… thank you Uncle." Yellow couldn't help but smile at the praise.

"Yeah. Well anyways, what I had in mind might help you in your little investigation. Lance was supposed to meet me an hour ago but he hasn't shown up. I want you guys to explore the Viridian Forest and look for some Tiny Mushrooms."

"I see…" Red smiled, rubbing his chin with his hand confidently. "That will definitely help."

"No you don't. You have no clue do you?" Green bluntly spoke.

"Hehehe... not really."

"What does Tiny Mushrooms have to do with any of this?"

"Oh nothing." Wilton smiled embarrassingly.

"Whut?" The Pokedex holders look stunned.

"Along with fishing and berry-hunting, there one of the ways I make money!" Wilton said. "It's something you can also do to kill time while staying here and… if Lance is still coming. He might be somewhere around the Viridian Forest. There are some baskets near the house."

"Well." Green spoke. "When you put it that way, I suppose it would be a great way to kill time even if we don't see Lance on the way."

"Okay! Let's help!" Blue smiled.

"Don't you steal any of the Tiny Mushrooms for yourself lass!" Wilton eyed her.

"What! Noooo… I wouldn't do that!" Blue smirked.

"Your making it really hard to trust you with that smile." Wilton sighed.

"You can trust me!" Blue pointed her thumb to her chest. "Plus I have a great eye for amazing merchandise!"

"You do?" Red said.

"Of course! I can tell which are the best Tiny Mushroom and how much they sell for!"

* * *

"Found one!" Red pulled out a Tiny Red Mushroom from a stump.

"Found one too!" Yellow smiled at a few Tiny Red Mushrooms sprouting from a tree.

"I found four good ones here!" Blue eagerly smiled, showing them her basket

"Four? That's it." Green smirked as he walked up to the group, holding a small pile of Tiny Mushrooms in his basket. "I found thirteen."

"Thirteen!?" They all looked shocked.

"You heard me." Green looked at the sun going down. "It's going to get dark."

"Oh hey!" Blue smiled at the nearby pond.

"Yeah Blue?" Yellow looked at the lake.

"That's the place where I first met you Yellow!" Blue said.

Yellow gasped. "Your right! That's where you gave me my first mission!"

* * *

The eleven year-old girl sat there fishing happily next to her Rattata, her blonde hair stuck out in a ponytail as wind breeze past her from the cliff. She yawned as she set down her fishing rod, looking to her sketchpad. Time passed by as Yellow drew something red onto her sketchpad.

"There." She smiled at her finished drawing.

"Excuse me." A voice called out to her.

"Hmm?" Yellow turned to the voice, she could see a brown-haired girl walking up to her in a black dress.

"Did you happen to see a Pikachu run by here? It's hurt and..."

"Nope." Yellow placed the book down on the grass. "I have not but... a moment please!"

Yellow turned to Rattata, reaching out her hand, closing her eyes.

"Nope. Ratty here hasn't seen it either." Yellow said.

"Huh? You! You can understand what Pokemon are thinking!?" Blue gasped. "Viridian Forest... possessing a special power... can it be?"

Blue remembered her friend in Johto informing her of the one sporting red hair leading an army of dragons who had a similar power. Suddenly she heard the wind breeze by, flipping the sketchbook pages nearby. Blue walked over to it, reaching her hand out.

"What's this?" Blue looked through the sketchbook. She gasped. "What!?"

She saw a sketch of Red smiling.

"C-can I see this for a second!?" Blue looked at the drawing further. "Do you know this person!? The one you drew here?"

"Yes." Yellow smiled. "This is the one who saved me when I was lost in the forest two years ago."

Yellow smiled to her Rattata, gently holding him.

"Only after, I learned that he defeated the bad people who were using the forest..."

"Huh." Blue fixated at Yellow's loving smile to her Pokemon. "Do you... look up to him?"

Yellow glanced to her. "Yes."

"Have you seen him since than?"

"No. No I have not."

Blue thought about it. Not many trainers had psychic powers like that dragon tamer, Red was missing and the Elite Four were on the rampage.

"Hey." Blue spoke. "I'm a friend of his. If it's all right with you... would you mind helping me a little bit? Red happens to be in trouble right now."

Yellow looked startled. "What!? T-the boy who saved me... is in trouble!?"

Blue nodded. "You may have the power to save him. So please... will you help?"

Yellow nodded a determined "Yes" without hesitation.

Time passed as Blue devised a plan to send this young girl on a journey to search for Red, scouting and adapting against the Elite Four's battle strengths, teaching Yellow a few basic Pokemon battle skills...

"Now just remember..." Blue pointed to the route that lead to Pallet Town. "First I want you to look for Red's injured Pika. Since it passed through here, it's most likely heading towards Pallet Town. After that, try to track down leads to Red."

"Mhmm." Yellow nodded.

"Rule Number 1 Yellow! Never tell anyone about me or who might have sent you on this mission."

Yellow nodded.

"Rule Number 2. Never give out your name. Our enemies are likely to use any information against us!"

"I understand." Yellow smiled. "Well... I'm off then!"

"Wait a minute!" Blue walked forward. "Here!"

"Huh?" Yellow felt something plopped onto her head.

It was a big straw hat. She reached her fingers around the hat, shaping it to her head as she felt two feathers latched on top.

"Your identity will be a little harder to discover if they think you're a boy." Blue smiled. "So until you can use your cute womanly charms as a weapon, we should probably hide that cute ponytail! I'm counting on you... Caballero Amarillo!"

"Mhm!" Yellow nodded, looking determined as ever to find Red.

* * *

The whole gang walked into the Viridian Forest, continuing to look for mushrooms as Yellow pondered over that moment.

Yellow spoke. "Hey Blue? What did you mean by womanly charms anyway? Blue?"

"Whoa!" Blue glanced at something big and red sticking out of a nearby tree. "A Big Mushroom! There worth a hefty 2500 Pokedollars!"

"Blue." Green spoke. "I don't think that's a…"

Blue eagerly ran to the big red mushroom. As she reached for it, she noticed it moved, cold dead eyes peeking out.

"Uh..." Blue stepped back.

"Parasect!" A giant mushroom insect popped out.

"Hehehe… hey there…" Blue took a step back.

"PARA!" The Parasect sprayed a green spore to Blue.

"Oh come on!" Blue grabbed her nose. "Gotta walk out… out of… here… I feel sleepy…"

Blue fell to the grass, sleeping as the Parasect crawled away into the grass.

"Damn it Blue." Green sighed.

"What happened?" Red quickly ran.

"Blue's usual antics." Green pointed to Blue sleeping on the grass.

"I don't know." Red smiled. "I think we can all use a little rest. I think we got enough Tiny Mushrooms."

Red showed him the basket, full of red mushrooms.

"Sure. I guess I'll carry her." Green sighed, carrying the sleeping Blue on his back and shoulders. "Oh god…"

"What?" Yellow said.

"It doesn't look like it…" Green's leg trembled. "But she is heavier than she looks…"

"Hehe… Green. I don't think that's something you say to girls." Red chuckled nervously.

"Your lucky she's sleeping." Yellow said.

"Why?" Green looked oblivious.

"Hey wait a minute!" Red looked startled.

"What?" Green said.

"Your not using your crutches anymore!" Red pointed.

"Your right!" Yellow gasped.

"Huh... neat." Green said. "Guess my back healed faster than expected."

"I guess that's the Viridian Gym Leader for you!" Yellow smiled, remembering the days Green became her teacher.

* * *

11-year old Yellow held the loving wild Caterpie in her arms as Green sporting his cape, notice the two together in the mountainous canyon.

"Try to capture that Pokemon with one of your own." Green brushed off his cape. "Then you can begin training it toward a higher level."

"Okay!" Yellow smiled.

Green sat there on a rock near a campfire under the stars, wondering how Yellow has progressed so far.

"If he'd been able to capture it this morning and spent the whole day increasing it's power level given how quickly a Caterpie evolves... we might already have a Metapod by now! Hmm?"

Green looked to Yellow standing there... next to the wild Caterpie happily wagging it's tail.

"I gotta call for help!" Yellow smiled nervously.

Green looked dumbfounded as to how Yellow can't capture a simple Caterpie.

"I don't think I'm cut out for capturing." Yellow spoke. "I mean you have to hurt it first right? I just can't bring myself to do it. I've even been practicing to see if there's any way to capture 'em without a battle! When I fought those Pokemon to save those people. I was just acting out of desperation!"

"A-after one whole day... he can't even catch a Caterpie!?" Green couldn't keep his mouth closed.

"What do I do?" Yellow continued smiling nervously.

Green turned around, hiding his annoyed face.

"Just demonstrate an attack. What does Rattata use?"

"Uh... well..." Yellow looked clueless.

"It's his Pokemon!?" Green looked even more annoyed. "How can he not know!?"

* * *

The brown-haired girl slept in a yellow bed. Her eyes slowly opened shining a deep sky blue. She glanced to her right to a nice little room full of furniture but most notably a lot of pictures barely visible.

"Aw man…" Blue got up from the bed, yawning and stretched her arms. "Stupid Parasect. Where am I?"

"Your finally awake!" Yellow came through the door. "You're in my room!"

"You're? Room?" Blue looked around seeing a lot of colorful sketches taped to the wall featuring Pokemon in the Viridian forest. "Wow Yellow. Your drawing skills have improved."

"Thanks." Yellow smiled.

"Is that one Pika, ChuChu and their son Pibu?" Blue pointed to a sketch featuring two happy Pikachus and a very jolly-looking Pichu, much smaller than the other two electric mouses.

"Mhmm!"

"Hey Yellow?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's that lovely sketch of Red you had as a child." Blue smiled.

"Uh..." Yellow twiddled her fingers, shifting her eyes back and forth at a nearby desk. "You wanna get something to eat?"

Blue got out of the bed, her feet landing on the wooden floor.

"Sure! I'm starving!"

* * *

Blue stepped outside the house with Yellow, seeing Wilton heating a stew of some sort over a campfire. Wilton smiled at the pair as Red and Green sat together, eating bowls of stew as they watched the lake's reflection.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Blue thought.

She looked to the lake… it was beautiful, the lake capturing the resilient full white moon and the stars swimming across the night sky itself.

"It's been a long while since I've seen a lake as beautiful as this one."

Wilton smiled. "Me and Yellow come here and watch the stars in the lake and the sky a lot when she was younger. Not a lot of electricity so it's the perfect place to watch stars. Want some stew you two?"

"Do I!" Blue smiled.

* * *

Blue and Yellow took their wooden seats on the edge of the lake next to Red and Green with their bowls of stew, watching the stars from the Viridian Forest.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blue smiled at the two guys.

"Just life." Green said. "Wondering what else is up there in space other than our old friend Deoxys."

"Deoxys? Oh that's right." Blue looked up to the stars. "I wonder if he's alright."

"Probably is. Hey Yellow! I just remembered something." Red smiled.

"Yes Red?" Yellow looked to him.

"The Viridian Forest is where we first met remember?"

"First met?" Green responded. "I don't think I've heard that story."

"Come to think of it." Blue spoke. "I don't think I've heard that story either."

Yellow smiled. "It was when I was only nine back than and Red was eleven."

"Ooh… how did you two meet?" Blue looked curious.

"That's easy." Red spoke. "I found her lost exploring the Viridian forest."

* * *

"AWHOOOOOO!"

"CACACACA!"

"EEP! EEP! EOOOWW!"

The Viridian Forest, looked dark and restless at this time of the day, animals howling, bird's hooting, others creeping and crawling across the trees. A little nine-year blonde pony-tailed girl slowly crept through the forest, cautiously looking back and forth.

She gulped. "Oh no. I'm lost."

"Draaaaa..." A slithering noise snaked behind her.

"Eep." Yellow turned around.

"Tini!" A bluish-green dragon struck out from a bush, it's fierce eyes locked onto the little girl.

"Watch out!" A boy grabbed her out of harm's way

"Saaaur!" A giant stubby dinosaur pulled onto the Dratini's neck tightly.

The Venusaur sent the Dratini away, flying to the ground. The boy smiled at the girl, laying her on her two feet.

"Whew!" The boy smiled at her. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Um... I'm alright. Thanks." Yellow spoke.

"Well you gotta be careful!" The boy said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I am. Uh..." Yellow looked to the four-legged dinosaur nearby. She was surprised of how big it was. "Is that yours!?"

"Huh?" The boy smiled at Venusaur. "Yeah. Don't let it scare you. Venusaur's are as gentle as they come!"

"Wow, you're so lucky!" Yellow smiled. "I wish I had a friend like that too!"

"You don't have any Pokemon of your own?"

"No."

"Hmm... Okay, then!" Red spotted a purple mouse frolicking by. "Take this Pokeball and throw it at that Rattata like I just did before with Dratini!"

Red gave the girl two Pokeballs, one empty and the other felt somewhat heavier than the other.

"Like... this!?" Yellow threw the heavier Pokeball, gasped as it flashed open.

"Pika!" Pikachu looked pumped and ready for action.

"Hmm? Rattata!" Rattata spotted the opponent, standing on all four's ready to battle.

"I'd like you to meet Pikachu" Red smiled. "It's an electric Pokemon and it's nickname is 'Pika'."

"Wow! A Pikachu." Yellow couldn't keep her mouth closed.

Red pulled out a Pokedex, showing her Pikachu's estimated stats, move sets, his level. "C'mon. Try giving Pika a command. This attack for instance."

Yellow read the first move on the list.

"Thunder shock?"

"Yeah! And hurry. Pika's waiting!" Red smiled.

"Um... o-okay." Yellow looked at the Pikachu, grooming it's arm. "Pikachu."

"Pika?" Pikachu got on fours, ready for a command.

"Thundershock!" Yellow ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu launched a powerful thunder shock with a huge smile on his face.

"Rattata!" The little mouse was sent rolling across the grass.

"Man." Red thought, looking at the happy Pikachu. "You can tell Pika's happy to be back in the home forest."

"Um. What do I do now?" Yellow looked at the spiral-eyed Rattata.

"It's weaken so now! Now throw the empty Pokeball at it!"

"Okay!" Yellow held onto the empty Pokeball, swinging it to the Rattata.

The ball flashed opened as it bumped to the Rattata, capturing it!

"It's in the ball!" Yellow smiled. "You caught it mister!"

"Me?" He smiled. "No. You captured it! That means you're responsible for it! I can tell you two will be good friends!"

"Oh! Really!?" Yellow smiled. "Um. Come out Rattata!"

Yellow opened the Pokeball with a click, sending the Rattata out onto the grass.

"Rattata? Rattata!" Rattata smiled at Yellow. "Rattata?"

Yellow held the Rattata gently, smiling at her new friend.

"Nice to meet you Rattata!" Yellow smiled.

"Rattata!" Rattata smiled back.

"Wow! I didn't know a Pokeball can shrink a Pokemon that small." Yellow looked to Red.

"Doesn't matter how big a Pokemon is!" Red smiled. "The Pokeball will shrink it down and it'll fit right into your pocket! Pocket Monsters they are! Hmm?"

Red and Yellow gulped, standing heel to heel together, noticing many hate-filled eyes dawning upon them from the forest.

"Wh-what's happening!?" Yellow's body shaken.

"It's okay. Don't be afraid." Red took a deep breath, thinking about it. "But there is something strange. Wild Pokemon aren't so savage!"

"AAAH! EEEK!" Red and Yellow screamed as a boulder-size behemoth came jumping from the bushes.

"GOLEM!" The behemoth shouted.

"Run away!" Red said.

"Koffing!" A smoked toxic ball jumped from another bush.

"Here too?!" Red stopped Yellow from running any further. Red looked around, they were surrounded! "Shoot!"

Red threw the Pokeball to the ground, flashing open before the wave of Pokemon could get them! The angry wild Pokemon looked furious and confused at the same time.

"Whew!" Red smiled.

"Wow!" Yellow could see the vast trees, the many city buildings, the serene lakes and ponds, even the famous mountain that stretches to Johto as she felt the breeze against her. She could see all of Viridian City and Viridian forest up here... in the skies!

She looked up to the Pokemon holding them together in it's great big talons, a grey dinosaur smiling at the two.

"Hello there!" Yellow smiled at the Aerodactyl.

"Raaah!" Aerodactyl gave a pleasant roar.

"Cool!"

"Hehehe." Red said. "When things are coming at you from all directions. The only way to go is up! So where do you live kid?"

"Viridian City." Yellow said.

"Then Viridian City it is!" Red smiled as something concerned his mind. "The reckless wild Pokemon were one thing but that Dratini! It shouldn't even be in the forest! Why did they all attack at once? What's going on?"

* * *

Yellow's friends all looked angry at Yellow.

"We told you to stay out of the forest! Weird things have been happening there!" One boy yelled.

"Do you know how worried we were!?" A girl spoke.

"Excuse me." Red said. "What do you mean 'weird things'?"

The boy spoke. "Like dozens of Pokemon suddenly appearing, even kinds we've never seen before around Viridian!"

"So what's going on in the Viridian Forest?" Red looked at his Pokedex, showing a map featuring Viridian Forest.

"What's that?" Yellow looked over.

"Huh? Oh it's a Pokedex." Red answered to the curious little girl. "I'm on a quest to gather knowledge about Pokemon into this Pokedex. It's a gift from Professor Oak!"

A boy gasped. "You mean THE Professor Oak?"

The girl added. "The famous Pokemon Expert of Pallet Town!"

"Yeeup!" Red smiled.

"Wow!" The children spoke.

"My name's Red. I'm from Pallet Town too and I'm heading for the Indigo League!"

Yellow's eyes widened, looking up to the confident young man.

"Rattata?" Rattata looked up to the curiosity on Yellow's face.

Red continued. "I'm looking for other trainers to battle along the way so I can become the ultimate Pokemon Master!"

"Wow." Yellow said.

"Well." One boy walked forward. "I'm sorry but this town doesn't have anyone who could match up to you."

"Why not?" Red said.

A girl spoke. "The thing is the gym's been closed for a long time. And the Gym Leader's nowhere to be found. Actually no one even knows who he really was. They say he was invincible in battle but something must have happened."

"Invincible huh? Which way is this gym?" Red said.

"It's across the river but..."

"Across the river! Got it!" Red walked forth with a Pokeball in hand. "Go! Gyarados!"

A huge water serpent flashed opened into the water. The children backed away in shock and fear, everyone but the curious Yellow.

"It's huge!" One boy said.

"It looks scary!" Another girl spoke.

"It's okay!" Red smiled. "Don't be scared of Gyarados. He's very friendly. Also..."

Red walked up to the little girl holding Rattata in her arms. Red bent his knees to the ground. He could see Yellow's curious eyes looking into his.

"Listen to me please..." Red smiled. "Pokemon can be scary but they're basically kind, loving creatures."

Yellow stood there silently, listening to Red's words, watching that confident smile.

"If the owner is bad and trains his Pokemon to do bad things..." Red explained. "Then they'll grow up to be bad too. But if you care for them with a kind and gentle heart..."

"Rattata?" Rattata looked up to Red, holding the same curiosity Yellow has.

"Then they'll always be your friends. Do you understand?" Red smiled.

Yellow let out a warm smile. "I do."

"As long as you understand that, you're on the right side!" Red stood up, smiling back.

Yellow continued smiling, watching Red hopping onto his Gyarados, surfing to the other side of the river.

"I hope he'll be alright." Yellow smiled.

"Rattata!" Rattata smiled as well.

* * *

"Wow!" Blue said. "Did you really said all that?"

"I must admit. I can see why Yellow looks up to you a lot." Green said.

Red smiled. "I just told her how amazing Pokemon are but I felt like words didn't do justice. So I showed her a trick or two."

"I think it was more than that." Yellow happily looked at Raticate in his Pokeball. "He introduced me to Pika and helped me catch my first Pokemon! My Raticate."

"So Red wasn't the only person you met in your life on that day." Green smiled. "You also met your very first Pokemon. Meeting your first team member must've felt pretty amazing."

"Amazing?" Yellow smiled. "More like magical."

"Magical huh?" Blue giggled.

"It's nothing like that…" Yellow nervously smiled at her.

"What happened next Red?" Green interrupted.

"I left to beat Giovanni, the last gym leader and leader of Team Rocket." Red looked back on it, bearing no smile. "Honestly, up to that point he was easily the hardest opponent I ever faced, forcing me into a bet."

"A bet?" Yellow said. "What happened in there? At the Viridian Gym?"

"He would disband Team Rocket if he lost… but… if I lost. I would join Team Rocket."

"What!?" They all gasped.

"Yeah." Red looked back to it. "The battle was incredibly intense, pushing everything I learned to my limits. It wasn't just my own Pokemon battling. The trainers themselves were pushed into the dangerous battle. It was a game of time, making every second count, using random Pokemon from the scattered Pokeballs to battle. I wasn't kidding about how the trainers partook the battle as well. Giovanni literally had his Beedrill's drill up to my neck."

* * *

"Too late Red." Giovanni smirked.

Red calmly stood still, glaring at the Beedrill. The bug-type's drill was inches away from his throat, awaiting an command.

"One move and Beedrill drills you."

"He's not kidding." Red thought, he could see it in his eyes. The leader of Team Rocket was ready to make that move.

"The moment you picked Snorlax, I chose explosion for my final attack. But explosion can't be used indoors. Which is why I let the fight go outdoors. I told you you'd learn something. Make. Every. Second. Count."

* * *

"That sounds horrible." Yellow gulped at thought of Red being in such a dangerous situation.

Green and Blue paused, having a hard time imagining such a violent battle.

"Yeah… but I learned something from Giovanni on that day. To make every second count." Red said.

* * *

"Now Red." Giovanni walked forth. "Don't you think it's time to give up?"

Red glared at him as he slowly backed up, Beedrill slowly fluttering forward with that drill up to his neck.

"Well Red?" Giovanni smiled.

"You're right." Red said, a clicking sound emerged from Red's feet.

"What?" Giovanni looked a little surprised, grey wings grew from Red's back.

"Give it up Giovanni!" Red shouted.

"You had a Pokeball under your foot!" Giovanni spoke.

"Aerodactyl!" Red spoke as he was carried upwards. "Hyper Beam!"

"RAAAAAH!" Aerodactyl screeched as he unleashed a chaotic beam of orange energy.

"Bzzz!?" Beedrill froze as the beam's light got closer and closer.

* * *

"What happened next?" Blue looked worried.

"The Pokeball opened. It was Aero, my Aerodactyl. He used Hyper Beam against Beedrill but it wasn't over. That Hyper Beam wrecked the entire building down to nothing. A scrap of concrete struck me in the back. My back didn't break but it was hard to get up at times, I had cuts and bruises from my face to my arms. I nearly died from that battle."

* * *

"I'm impressed." Giovanni calmly walked forward, bearing no injuries or cuts, to the young boy lying there on the ground in pain. "So far I've been playing with Pokemon from outside my specialty. Cloyster. Beedrill. But... you actually forced me to use my best ground-types!"

Red gritted his teeth, surprised Giovanni still had more Pokemon. Giovanni stood there confidently smiling next to a Rhyhorn, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Dugtrio and a Rhydon looming over him.

* * *

"Man. I had no idea Red." Green looked uneasy.

"He still had Nidoking, Dugtrio, Nidoqueen, Rhyhorn and Rhydon. However that wasn't enough. This was a battle of wits after all and Giovanni used his Dugtrio to shatter the opening mechanisms of the Pokeballs."

"H-how did you won then?" Blue looked astonished at the chances.

"I had one Pokemon up my sleeve. Pika." Red smiled.

* * *

Giovanni walked forward to the stumbling Red.

"My attack shattered the opening mechanisms of your Poke Balls. Your Pokemon can't be released. You fought well, Red. You traveled all around this land, and survived challenges that no one thought you could. But you never realized... that every place you visited and fought was already under my control!"

"I can't afford to lose!" Red gritted his teeth, glaring at the leader of Team Rocket. "I'm the only one who knows. The only one who can stop him! This isn't just a battle against a Gym Leader anymore!"

Red got up slowly, facing the Leader of Team Rocket.

"This is a battle to stop Team Rocket!" Red dashed to the left across the rubble with all his might. "And I'm gonna win!"

"Ha ha ha ha! You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you Red!" Giovanni grinned, dashing to the right. "Let me tell you something! It will take 1 second for the Pokeball to open and Pikachu to emerge. 2 seconds to charge enough energy for the thundershock. Then another 2 seconds for the attack to reach me. By the time those 5 seconds have elapsed. Nidoqueen will impale you with her Poison Sting!"

Nidoqueen rampaged across the concrete floor, her razor-sharp horn reflecting Red's head.

"You think got all the answers, don't you!?" Red threw the Pokeball as it glowed an electrifying yellow.

"What?" Giovanni's eyes looked puzzled at the electrifying Pokeball. He thought to himself. "Is he seriously having Pikachu charging up within the Pokeball!? That will shock him! How is able to hold onto that Pokeball?"

5

"Pika!" Pikachu popped out the Pokeball bursting with electricity!

4

"Pi!" Pikachu's surrounded electricity grew larger and larger.

3

Nidoqueen's eye's froze in terror as Giovanni thought to himself. "No! That's impossible!"

2

"DO IT NOW!" Red shouted.

1

"KA!" Pika launched a terrifyingly large thunderbolt, one so massive and powerful that Nidoqueen, a ground-type, not only felt it coursing through it's body but Giovanni himself got struck by the attack!

"AAAAAH!" Giovanni shouted in pain, bracing himself with his two arms alone.

Red stood weakly as the victor as Pikachu jumped to his side. He saw the two fell to the ground, smoke brimming from them.

"If Pikachu doesn't have time to charge up after I open the Pokeball... then it'll just charge up inside the Pokeball!"

Red rose his hand to the conscious Giovanni lying there, pulling on his glove.

"T-that glove! Team Rocket's electric-proof gloves!" Giovanni looked astonished. He fell to the floor, his eyes slowly closing. "I-I c.. can't believe... that my downfall... was one of my own... weapons..."

Giovanni laid there, continuing muttering.

"N... no... No one... no one can hold a Pokeball laced with thousands of volts of electricity. No... one..."

"No." Red thought walking away from the rubble, limping one leg behind. "Your downfall..."

The young boy found himself at the edge of Viridian City, smiling weakingly by Pikachu at his side near the Viridian Forest.

"... was the pain I sensed... in the Pokemon you tried... to corrupt for your own... evil..." Red's eyes whited out.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked to Red.

His eyes were no longer there, his body collapsing.

"Pika!?" Pikachu gasped, running to Red's need.

* * *

Red sat there, looking at the lake with his friends by his side. "Giovanni ordered Nidoqueen to impale me with a poison sting but Pika landed the final blow leading to victory. It was a electric attack so powerful that not only it somehow passed through the ground-type immunity, Giovanni himself got caught in the blast."

"Y… you make it sound like... he was trying to kill you!" Yellow looked worried.

"I think he would rather have me dead if I didn't yield. It was a battle that put my own life on the line. Thanks to Surge's gloves I took, it shielded me from Pikachu's intense electricity in the Pokeball." Red smiled. "After that, both me and Giovanni passed out from the battle and…"

"That's when I found you unconscious on the edge of Viridian forest." Yellow said.

"Yeah. You basically saved my life." Red smiled at Yellow. "Cerise Island wasn't actually the first time Yellow saved me. It was at the Viridian Forest after that battle with Giovanni."

"Yeah… I'm really glad I made it in time." Yellow smiled, her cheeks blushing a slight red.

* * *

Red slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a soft bed. He glanced towards two familiar smiles.

"Y-you're alive!" Yellow smiled.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled in Yellow's arms.

"AH!" Red got up. He could see bandages wrapped all over his body and his forehead. "Giovanni!? And the Forest!? What about all the Pokemon!? The ones that were acting strange!?"

Yellow couldn't help but giggle. "Everything's alright. The people around here finally got up the nerve to do something. They're going into the forest now to calm the Pokemon that were acting up."

"Really?" Red felt relieved. "All Right! But somethin' tells me they'll need my help!"

"Um..." Yellow stood there looking concerned.

"Something wrong?" Red looked to her.

"Yeah..." Yellow looked worried. "Viridian's Gym... people say it was destroyed in some huge battle... and well... see... nobody around here is very good with Pokemon." The little girl's cheeks flushed slightly as she let out a light smile. "So we were thinking that it might be nice to have someone around to... you know... teach us?"

"Y'mean... me?" Red looked at her.

"Uh-huh." Yellow nodded.

Red let out a big smile. "I'd be honored!"

"R-really!" Yellow smiled.

* * *

Blue noticed Yellow's cheeks slightly blushing red as the blonde girl remembered that moment of joy. Blue sighed, letting it go, no teasing this time.

"Hey Yellow." Red smiled.

"Yeah Red?" Yellow looked to her.

"Do you remember that promise I made?"

"Yeah. You promised to be the next Viridian Gym Leader."

Green spoke. "So wait? You took that Gym Leader test because you made a promise to a nine year old girl?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Red said.

"Red… sometimes I wonder where half of the life-changing choices you make come from." Green sighed. "But… why'd you passed it up to me?"

"You know why. My injuries were still pretty severe from the battle with the Elite Four. They were no joke." Red looked at his right hand. He could remember it used to twitch, unable to hold a Pokeball properly at one time. "Sorry about not being able to keep my promise Yellow."

"You kept your promise Red." Yellow smiled. "The gym leader position of Viridian city got a new Gym Leader like you said it would and quite a good one, nothing like the leader of Team Rocket who never shows up."

"Uh… thanks Yellow." Red smiled.

"Well this is all great and all… but it's getting late!" Blue said. "Were still not sure about Palkia, Misty, Brock and... um... guys?"

Red, Green and Yellow all looked to her, their smiles and conversations full of joy suddenly disappeared at the mention of that. They looked worried.

"Yeah. We should get to sleep." Red got up.

"Yeah. I could use some sleep." Green got up from his feet.

"Um... yeah." Blue sighed.

"Yeah." Yellow stood up from her chair. "Hey Uncle Wilton! Uncle WIlton?"

She noticed her Uncle sleeping his head against the table.

"It is getting late." Yellow smiled. "C'mon Uncle. Let's help you get to bed."


	15. 2-8 Fight the Ice! Free Dragonite!

**RGBY** \- Vol. 2 - Mask of Ice Summary \- A familiar foe is hunting them...  


2.8 - Fight the Ice! Free Dragonite!

* * *

"Well you guys can sleep here!" Yellow smiled.

Red and Green found themselves in the living room, it was small but much of the furniture were packed near a wall. Wilton laid out sleeping bags on the floor underneath the small lamp up on the cieling.

"Okay. Where would you sleep?" Green said. "I assume the same place where Blue is, your room?"

"Nah. I think I'll just sleep on the couch." Yellow smiled.

"Um... but..." Red couldn't help but rub his finger nervously against his cheek. "Aren't you a... well... girl?"

"Um... w-what are you imply... oh?" Yellow stuttered. "Um... It's not like I'm going to change here! I'm just sleeping in my clothes and change later in the bathroom."

"Yeah. Yeah your right." Red said.

* * *

Red, Green and Wilton found themselves sleeping in the sleeping pads across the wooden floor. Yellow slept peacefully on the couch only to slowly open her eyes, noticing everything was dark. Yellow could hear her uncle snoring.

"Red." Yellow spoke softly, looking at the couch's top in-front of her.

"Yeah Yellow?" Red spoke with his eyes closed.

Yellow could hear Red's voice next to her.

"I really enjoyed that battle at Silph Co..." She said.

"Thanks for being my tag partner when I needed it." Red said.

"Honestly, it made me think about battling a little more... but... at Mt. Moon."

"The sharp-teethed man?"

"Yeah... you ordered your Pikachu to beat Kabutops down even when he already fainted. That's why battles honestly kind of frightens me... I hate Pokemon seeing get hurt. Even bad ones."

"I know Yellow..." Red slowly opened his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that, me losing control, not thinking straight."

"I know Red. You just got... worried is all." Yellow said.

"No. It was wrong for me to do that." Red said. "There's no excuse for the way I was acting there."

"Red."

"Yeah?"

"We'll find them. Brock and Misty."

"I know we will."

"Maybe we can have a big celebration after all this is over." She smiled.

"Sure." Red smiled. "That would be nice to have considering how many of our friends are moving on... one last celebration."

"Red?" Yellow looked a little bit surprised. "A-are you afraid of that?"

"Afraid of what?" Red said.

"Friends, just moving on, barely seeing each other."

"Yeah." Red said. "To be honest, I know we'll always be friends, even if they move away somewhere faraway but... to not see them in a long time... kind of sucks the soul right out of you I suppose."

"I'll always be there for you... I mean. If you need me." Yellow spoke, her cheeks flushing a slight red.

Red laid there silent for a moment, smiling.

"Thanks Yellow."

Yellow stared at the couch top with a light smile.

* * *

The door to Yellow's room was open, Blue smiled at the bed, her eyes slowly opening, hearing everything between Red and Yellow.

"That's... sweet." Blue closed her eyes gently.

" _Blue…"_ A deep chilling voice echoed.

Blue slowly opened her eyes, thinking she heard something.

" _Blue…"_

"Who said that?" Blue rubbed her eyes as she got up from the bed.

"C _ome home my dear Blue… come home to your family…"_

"Family?" Blue's eyes were wide opened, feeling a chill down her spine at the unpleasantly familiar haunting voice. "W-who is this?"

She looked through the window, her eyes in shock and puzzlement at what she saw. A tall cloaked figure… wearing a mask of ice bearing sharp fangs, slit eyes and icy blue hair. There was no mistaken it… that was the Mask of Ice… or someone pretending to be.

" _I'm waiting…"_ The Mask of Ice stood there with his carved smile in his face, staring at her with his cold ghostly eyes.

"It can't be." Blue clenched her hand into a fist.

* * *

"Are you serious Blue!?" Red stepped out of the house.

"That doesn't make any sense! Pryce got what he wanted!" Green stepped out of the house.

"I know! I know!" Blue lead the group out of the house. "It could be an imposter but I have to know! How does he know about my past! Is he connected to the other guys!"

"Um… should I do something?" Wilton yelled with his sleeping cap on.

"Just stay where you are Uncle! We can take care of this!" Yellow smiled, running after the group.

They dashes after the woods, Blue seeing a cold-dead smile lurking from the trees under the night. She followed it and followed to the next one she saw.

"It can't be! It can't be!" Blue gritted her teeth angrily. "It has to be an imposter! It doesn't make any sense for Pryce to adopt that dead persona!"

They stopped in the middle of a wide-area full of grass. What they saw there left them speechless.

"Oh no…" Yellow looked horrified.

"Dr… Dragonite!?" Red and Green shouted at the same time.

Blue stood there shocked seeing the dragon, Lance's Dragonite, taken by surprised full of anger as it was imprisoned in ice. It looked like he was in a battle recently.

"This… this definitely looks like Pryce's handiwork." Red said.

"Not many people can control and master this level of ice." Green said.

"We don't know that!" Blue interrupted.

"Hey!" Yellow yelled. "Instead of arguing! We should get Dragonite out of the ice NOW!"

"Y-your right Yellow." Red said.

"Whatever you do. We don't want to break it okay." Green said. "He could be dismembered if we rush trying to break it. A strong fire-type attack will be good enough and since he's a dragon-type, it won't do much damage."

" _And what?"_ A tall ghostly figure stepped out from the woods, bearing his icy fangs to the four. _"Free him? Try that and you'll only feel the icy cold feeling of death inches away at your feet."_

"You're a fake! A fraud!" Blue stepped forward without hesitation. She stopped and point her finger at him. "There's no reason for Pryce to return as the Mask of Ice. There just isn't, you imposter. Now why don't you stop posing, take off that dumb mask and stop it with the edgy talk!"

" _Hehehe… little little_ Blue." The Mask of Ice shook his head nostalgically. _"You've grown up, gotten rid of your fear of birds and met your real family. It's almost like a great coming of age tale featuring a little girl overcoming it all… and yet you completely forgotten your old family? You enjoy tricking others like the sly fox you are and now you think the old you is over ever since you've made lots of friends and reunited with your family."_

"Shut up!" Blue yelled. "You don't know anything about me!"

 _"Child. Adult. You are still the same Blue who thinks she can figure people so easily out. I know who you are Blue. I gave you everything! A home! A loving family! Strength! And you betrayed me Blue. YOU betrayed ME!_ _ _Your still that same sly fox who tricks others into your own doing, thinking you can get away with everything you get your slippery hands on._ "  
_

"Don't listen to him Blue!" Green yelled.

Blue looked somewhat confused, how does he know all this? She gritted her teeth, holding up her head high. " If you really are the Mask of Ice, you would grasp how much he would go through for one Pokemon!"

The Mask of Ice grinned. " _Grasp? Why my dear Blue._ Y _ou cannot grasp the amount of lives that have suffered behind this mask."_

Blue gulped, feeling an uneasy tension in her bones.

Blue spoke, "Why are you doing this! What else is there for you to do!"

" _Lots. Simply lots. Like dealing with Silver in Vermillion City."_

"Don't. You. Dare." Blue held anger in her eyes.

" _ _You and little Silver. You had quite the beautiful friendship together after she perished. It's ashamed what happened to the girl Silver befriended before you came along."__

"W-what. What are you talking about?" Blue looked slightly puzzled, holding on to her anger.

" _That look says Silver never told you about the red-haired girl. Silver seemed to like her a lot… the one who I froze to death for her betrayal."_ The Mask of Ice glared at Blue.

"Don't listen Blue!" Red yelled. "Blue?"

Blue stood their silently, her held lowered to the ground.

" _Funny though… if I never killed that cute little girl for her betrayal, you would've never met Silver and be in the loving arms of your sweet family. Who knows what would happened? Would you meet little Red and little Green on the day of your kidnapping?"_ The Mask of Ice waved his arms around, hugging himself. _"Would you be just a regular Kanto girl proudly getting her very first Pokemon on the start of her Pokemon journey! Parents waving goodbye with kisses and warm hugs as you earn those eight badges!_

He lowered his arms.

 _"I guess will never know."_

Blue looked at the ground seemingly saddened by all this, holding her arms together.

" _Really? Your going to cry…_ "

"No… just thinking…" She grinned. "You probably got me figured out… and you know what? I always wanted to pulverize the man who separated me from my family and caused a lot of harm to my friends. You may not be him but you're definitely a pretty good imitation!"

The Mask of Ice stood there… silently in disappointment.

"Now that's the Blue I know!" Red smiled.

"Yeah. Let's deal with this fake!" Green grabbed a Pokeball.

"Go! Granbull! Scizor! Espeon!" The three shouted.

"What about me?" Yellow grabbed onto a Pokeball.

"Hey wait a minute." Red smiled. "You said you don't like battling so just hang back and watch."

"Hmm..." Yellow said. "I suppose..."

"Scizor! Bullet Punch! Knock him out in the head!" Green ordered.

"Scizor!" Scizor vanished, striking a blow through the mask… but that was just it. His punch phased through the mask! Scizor looked incredibly puzzled. "Scizor!?"

The Mask of Ice suddenly vanished into steam.

"Where did he go!" Red said.

"Form a square!" Green said.

The four trainer backed together, arm to arm, watching every corner as there Pokemon remain vigilant. Suddenly, their eyes widened in terro, quickly looking behind.

"Hehehe..." The Mask of Ice emerged in the middle of their square, eyeing Red.

"ACK!?" Red was quickly shut off as the Mask of Ice grabbed him by the throat!

"Red!" The three of them shouted.

"Espe!" Espeon looked frightened as Red's body was slowly encased in ice.

"Pilo…" A voice mumbled from behind.

Suddenly two tusks came striking at the purple fox-creature!

"Esp!" Espeon shouted as he was sent rolling to the ground.

"A Piloswine!" Yellow looked at the creature.

"Piloswine… " Blue looked troubled. "Piloswine is the evolved form of Swinub… that can't be Pryce's Swinub right?"

"Blue! Snap out of it!" Green shouted.

"Hariyama!" A giant thick fat Pokemon pounded to the ground from the trees, taking Scizor by surprise.

"Sciz!?" Scizor got flinched by the Pokmeon's thick fat gloves as the Mask of Ice quickly leaped away from the group, holding the frozen Red.

"How can he leap like that!?" Green said.

"Leap!? How is able to hold Red frozen like that!?" Yellow said.

"Oh no…" Blue gulped as the Masked Man was now faraway, near the frozen Dragonite.

"Grrrr... " Granbull stood in front of Blue.

The Fairy Pokemon growled at the two Pokemon bearing their hands and tusks at the group.

"Yama." Hariyama's hands and right foot stood heavily against the Scizor.

"Sciz..." Scizor gritted his teeth.

"Esp!" Espeon got up, growling at his attacker.

"Be a good little eeveelution, Espeon." The Mask of Ice spoke softly. "You wouldn't want to see your trainer harmed… do you?"

"Esp…" Espeon looked frightened at the Masked Man holding onto Red.

"I… it's… it's alright." Red's teeth cackled back and forth, his head slowly turning blue. "Th… this isn't the first time."

"I can easily smash Red into pieces y'know." The Mask of Ice looked up closely to the frozen Red, chattering his teeth cold.

"Pilo!" Piloswine tackled the Espeon once more.

"Esp!" Espeon stumbled through the ground.

"Why are you doing this!" Blue shouted. "You have us cornered! What do you want?!"

" _The Pokedexes… or do you want to see your friend here… die…"_

"Y… you won't." Blue shivered.

" _I'm not some saturday cartoon villain going around stealing Pikachu… A pokemon may be able to survive frozen a long time but a human…if you don't do something… he can feel the frost creeping into his skin, his tissue, his guts. Dying by freezing is a really terrible way to go. Surely you don't want him to suffer?"_

"D...D-Don't listen to... him." Red's teeth cackled back and forth. "I-I-'ve been through... this... before..."

"True." The Mask of Ice said. "But how long can you stay in that state?"

"Y… you'd be surprised… hehe…" Red smiled at the Masked Man.

The Masked Man glared at the smiling shivering Red. He only continued smiling back at his hollow eyes. He sighed turning to the three.

"The Pokedexes now."

Yellow remained calm, clenching her hand into a fist.

"Hey… I have a plan." Yellow whispered to the two.

"Y-you do?" Blue said.

"Okay. What is it?" Green said. "I'm willing to try anything at this point."

"Sciz!" Scizor could feel Hariyama's heavy body against him.

"Esp..." Espeon looked afraid.

"Grrrr..." Granbull stood in-front of the two watchful Pokemon.

" _What are they doing?_ " The Masked Man thought, he could see Green and Blue exchanging Pokeballs. " _Should I just kill Red? He has the Pokedex encased under that ice probably…_ _I should try to render there plans futile? Wait… what is that blonde girl staring at Espeon…_ "

"Okay!" Yellow said. "Let's do this! Espeon!"

"Esp!" Espeon nodded.

"Hmm?" The Masked Man watched. " _There was no signaling, no communication. I wonder..._ "

Yellow threw the Pokeball but it wasn't opening, it was levitating! Espeon's eyes glowed blue!

" _Oh… I see now. Your trying to strike me down or free Red with that Pokeball! Piloswine! To Espeon!_ " The Masked Man ordered.

"Pilo!" Piloswine charged blindly into Espeon only to for his tusks to be caught by Granbull's paws.

"Grrrr…" Granbull growled.

"Good job Granbull!" Blue smiled.

"Yama…" Hariyama looked surprised, seeing the Granbull's paws against the charging Piloswine's head.

"Protect!" Green ordered.

"Scizor!" Scizor shouted, a protective shield emerging from his body.

Hariyama lock onto Scizor quickly got pushed to the ground by the protective Shield.

"Now Scizor! Bullet Punch!" Green ordered.

"Scizor!" Scizor eyed the Hariyama.

He quickly vanished as Hariyama took a stance, covering his huge body with his huge hands, grabbing Scizor!

"Sciz!?" Scizor yelped

"Yama!" Hariyama the Scizor into Espeon.

"Sciz! Esp!" They both cried out!

" _Hahaha… Meaningless. That psychic trick is interrupted and..._ " The Masked Man stopped laughing.

Something wasn't right, that Pokeball was still levitating towards him!

" _What?! Another psychic Pokemon!?… No... not a Pokemon... Her._ "

The Masked Man glared at Yellow, her hands glowing blue as the Pokeball continued flying in a blue light.

" _Telepathy and Level Raising was in the report... but levitation? That wasn't reported at all..._ " The Masked Man grabbed the Poke ball, slowly freezing it.

The three stood their, remaining calm as sweat dripped against their skin.

" _Nice try… but… hmm?_ " The Masked Man felt the Pokeball wiggling through his fingers. It wasn't a Pokeball, it was Ditto! "Clever!"

"Ditto!" Ditto slowly froze as she spitted out a Pokeball from her mouth!

" _No!_ " The Masked Man shouted.

Charizard glanced through the red glass as the Pokeball levitated... past the Masked Man!?

" _It's not going to Red?_ " The Masked Man thought. " _No… it's going to!_ "

"Dragonite!" Red smiled.

The Pokeball flashed open, a dragon bursting with flames was unleashed, eyeing the frozen Dragonite!

"Charrrr!" Charizard roared, melting Dragonite's frozen state quickly!

"Drag… Dragonite?" Dragonite stood up confused.

" _Hmm!?_ " The Masked Man had a shocking feel under that mask. He turned to the trainer known as Yellow as she smirked at him. " _Insolent little girl!_ "

The Masked Man could feel a presence, a shadow looming over him, Dragonite's shadow. He turned around, staring at the angry Dragonite. They just continued staring at each other until Dragonite lifted his claws, clenching it into a fire punch!

"Uh... y-you're a l-little close their bud." Red eyed the angry Dragonite before him.

"Drag!" Dragonite angrily and swiftly vanished.

"What!?" The Mask of Ice's hair blew away as he noticed the frozen Red wasn't in his hands anymore. He looked to his left, seeing Dragonite calmly laying Red on his two feet, freed from the ice.

"T-thanks Dragonite!" Red smiled.

"Yeah thanks!" Yellow smiled.

"Drag!" Dragonite smiled.

Dragonite's smile turned into an unfriendly gaze, looking at the Mask of Ice. The great dragon suddenly vanished, remerging over the Mask of Ice, face-to-face. The Mask of Ice calmly looked up with that grin of his. Dragonite gritted his teeth angrily, slamming a Thunder Punch to the Masked Man!

"GWAAAAGH!" Something screeched across the forest.

"What is that?" Yellow spotted the shadow, a giant bird it appeared.

Suddenly the shadow of the bird swiftly moved past the three! Dragonite's thunder punch was struck frozen by Ice Beam as he landed the punch! The Masked Man jumped back calmly, grinning at the frozen punch in the ground.

The Mask of Ice spoke. " _Articuno. Put him in his place... again…_ "

"GWAAAGH!" A blue beautiful bird sporting a blue plummage and a crest locked onto it's target from the alluring moon.

"Articuno!?" All the Pokedex holders shouted.

The Articuno spread it's blue sparkling wings before sky-diving into the Dragonite's stomach. The great dragon clearly felt that, gritting his teeth angrily. The Dragonite quickly raised his arms and grabbed the Articuno by the wings!

"We gotta help." Green said. "Scizor! Use…"

"Hariyama!" Hariyama slammed his entire body into Scizor.

The Scizor was sent rolling, it's fluttering wings covered in dirt.

"Granbull! Playrough!" Blue ordered.

"Granbull!" Granbull leaped.

The Granbull landed on Hariyama's head, beating his fists on to the Hariyama!

"Hari!?" Hariyama tried pulling off the Granbull with his huge hands but the Granbull held on tightly with his legs, beating his head down.

"Esp…" Espeon gritted his fangs, weakened by the attacks of Piloswine. "Esp?"

Espeon saw Piloswine again, charging head on.

"Pilo!" Piloswine ran.

"Esp!" Espeon looked startled.

"Pilo!" Piloswine ran past the startled Espeon.

"Esp?" Espeon looked confused.

"Scizor." Scizor clapped his claws, attracting noise to the Piloswine.

Green smiled. "Without any orders, Piloswine can't really see well with that fur covering his eyes. It charges head on by focusing on noises."

"Scizor." Scizor's metal-coated head sharpened.

"Pilo?" Piloswine noticed the attack didn't seem to have any effect, the target still standing strong up.

The Piloswine looked up through his fur-covered eyes, getting a good look at his target.

"Scizor." Scizor grinned.

"Pilo!?"

Piloswine was sent flying across the grassy dirt to the Mask of Ice's feet as Dragonite slammed Articuno to the ground.

" _Hmm…_ " The Mask of Ice looked at the spiral-eyed Piloswine and to the troubled Hariyama. He grabbed two Pokeballs in his hands. " _Return._ "

The Granbull fell on his bottom as the Hariyama and Piloswine beamed-backed to their Pokeballs. He looked to the Articuno, getting up from the ground.

 _"Mind Reader."_

"GWAAAGH!" The Articuno's eyes glowed a deep red, target the Dragonite.

"Drag?" Dragonite noticed a red-eye symbol appearing on his white belly.

"Oh no." Green said.

"What?" Yellow said.

"That Articuno has Sheer Cold! It'll one-hit KO any Pokemon at 100% accuracy combined with Mind Reader."

"Sheer…" The Mask of Ice spoke.

"Nite!" Dragonite stood up confidently, gritting his teeth angrily.

Before the Masked Man could even finish that sentence, Dragonite vanished instantly.

"Scizor?!" Scizor looked surprised.

"Was that… a priority move?" Green looked shocked, amazed at Dragonite's staggering speed.

"Dragonite!" The massive dragon angrily swooped from behind Articuno's back.

The Dragonite slammed a powerful Thunder Punch into Articuno's back as winds flew back from the impact!

"GWAAAGH!?" Articuno screeched in pain!

"Can Dragonite do that!?" Yellow got out her Pokedex.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned the Dragonite. "Dragonite the Dragon Pokemon. It is a kind-hearted Pokémon whose intelligence matches humans and is capable of circling the globe in just 16 hours. Across the sea it kindly leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land."

The Articuno wasn't attacking, it couldn't attacked at all! Dragonite vanished and reappeared, punching the Articuno in the jaw, to the stomach, to the wings, to the back again, the the jaw again! Each punch that impacted brought forth wind!

"GWAAAAGH!" Articuno screamed as Dragonite slammed a Thunder Punch into the gut!

Charizard gulped as he watched with his eyes-widened, surprised at Dragonite's extreme speed as the Dragonite slammed another to Articuno's head.

"T-that strength!?" Green braced himself against the impactful wind, having a hard time keeping balance.

"W-wow!" Red braced himself against the impactful winds as his left foot almost lost balance.

W-what's with those punches!" Blue kept her skirt down as she held tightly onto her hat, the wind blowing against her.

Yellow looked amazed, unable to keep her jaw closed as she held onto her straw hat, bracing against the impactful winds.

"What did Lance do to Dragonite?" Yellow looked puzzled.

The Dragonite punched so fast he looked like an orange blur moving all across Articuno's body. Articuno couldn't move on his own will, caught up in the scourge of punches.

Dragonite slammed a Thunder Punch into Articuno's face, sending the bird rolling into the skies!

" _Damn..._ " The Masked Man muttered.

"GWAAAGH!" Articuno recovered from the hit, flying straight back at the Dragonite!

"NIIITE!" Dragonite grabbed the recovered Articuno quickly by the head!

"GWAAGH!?" Articuno gawked at the body-locked.

Dragonite whirled the Articuno in the sky in circles, almost like he was circling the moon, throwing the Articuno to the ground!

"Seismic toss!" Red spoke, shocked.

Red, Green, Blue and Yellow all looked astonished, unable to keep their jaws closed as Articuno was sent smashing through the earth at an extreme speed, a massive fracture cracked across the ground!

"W-whoa..." Blue froze.

"I-insane." Red froze.

Green and Yellow just silently stood their, eyes wide opened, jaws dropping at Dragonite's amazing strength.

The Mask of Ice raised his Pokeball to the cracked fracture, seeing a blue feathered tail. " _Return!_ "

The Masked Man beamed the blue feathered tail, returning Articuno to it's Pokeball as the Pokedex Holders stepped forward.

"Well. You have nowhere else to go." Green looked as the Dragonite angrily emerged from behind the Mask of Ice.

" _Is that what you think…_ " The Mask of Ice spoke.

Dragonite slammed his Thunder Punch, decapitating the Mask of Ice!?

"Dr!?" Dragonite looked shocked.

"Dragonite!?" Yellow screamed.

"Wait." Green said. "It's just an ice clone."

" _Hahaha…_ " The decapitated Mask of Ice laughed. They could see his "head" melting into ice on the grass. " _I'm no longer here… but since you defeated me here… I guess I will do something pointless._ "

"Pointless?" Blue said.

" _Tell me Blue…_ " The Mask of Ice glared at the girl. " _I wonder what your friend Silver is doing at Vermillion…_ "

"Don't lay a finger on him." Blue glared at the decapitated ice clone.

" _Or what? You'll kill me?_ " The Masked Man chuckled at the thought. " _You are indeed a strong woman. You have strong control over your emotions, even after the day you reunited with your parents… that DNA Pokemon swooped in and took them, you remained strong… but what about Silver?_ "

"What... what do you mean?" Blue looked nervous at the question.

" _That boy is much easier to toy with… he shares the same anger and passion as his father, Giovanni._ " The Mask of Ice chuckled. " _But unlike him, he lacks an ambition to focus on… blindly wandering fools are so easy to toy with._ "

"Don't you dare…"

" _Then come to Vermillion City and stop me. There's a Diglett cave nearby in-between Viridian and Pewter City. It'll only take at least an hour. Or you can fly there. Whichever way is fine but I'll be there in a few days… so come prepared._ " The Mask of Ice said.

"This is obviously a trap!" Green said.

" _Yes… it is… but would you want to risk that Green?_ " He looked at him. "I wonder where your grandpa is right now?"

"What?" Green glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Hoopa?" Yellow gulped.

" _I'll admit, my old friend Oak put up quite a fight considering he was once the Pokemon Champion at one time…_ " The Mask of Ice. " _He looked so surprised and confused when he saw his old friend wearing this mask again. I wonder what he was thinking inside? And that little imp too? He didn't put up much of a fight really. No, he was a scared shriveled coward._ "

"Stop it!" Yellow shouted.

"You're definitely not Pryce!" Green said. "He not only got what he wanted but he wouldn't want to harm an old friend of his from his journeys!"

" _Ho ho ho… so did Agatha_. _Trap or no trap, you know where I'm heading…_ "

"Wait!" Green said.

Suddenly a green-brownish fox-like creature crawled up to the neck, carrying the Masked Man's Pokeballs and a small mic.

"Abra!?" Red and Yellow shouted.

"Abra!" Abra glowed purple.

"Drag!" Dragonite slammed his fist into the ice clone, destroying it into pieces.

It was too late, Abra teleported elsewhere. The four Pokedex holders looked worried, Green, Yellow and Blue looked particularly horrified.

Red spoke. "We need to get to Vermillion City. Now!"

"Yeah." Blue agreed.

"No." Green stopped.

"What?" They all looked at him.

"This is pretty much a trap." Green said. "And we are definitely going to go… but we need to come prepared. I'm heading to Viridian City to change up my team. You guys can go ahead if you want, I'll catch up."

"Were coming too!" Red said.

"Why?"

"It's quite possible that Masked Man might set up an ambush if we get separated. He has other goons under his watch too you know. Also Diglett cave isn't far away from Viridian, and I don't think you can fly yet. You just healed recently." Red said.

"I'm fine Red!" Green looked annoyed.

"No. No you aren't! Red shouted.

"What!?" Green looked surprised at Red's reaction.

"If you end up getting hurt while flying high up in the air, you would become dead weight." Red shouted.

"Red!" Blue shouted.

"No." Green sighed. "He's right to an extant. I can handle a few goons but if you really do feel the need to come, I'm not stopping you. And you Blue?"

"I agree with Red." Blue said. "Sticking together seems like the best option at the moment considering me and Yellow got ambushed by a bunch of goons with strong Pokemon. I'm going to contact Silver though."

"I guess I can't say goodbye to Uncle Wilton again." Yellow sighed. "Hey Dragonite! Dragonite?"

"Dragonite!" Dragonite took off into the skies.

"I guess he's looking for his missing trainer." Red watched as the Dragonite flew into the moonlight.

"Come on. Let's go." Green lead the way as he ran.

* * *

Viridian City, many lights beamed across the city surrounded by trees and wildlife. Around the City's pristine lake, Green lead his friends into the Viridian Gym. The Pokedex Holders entered the gym, noticing the flat grey surface and the many concrete beams. It was a relatively simple gym except for one thing. They noticed the damaged statues of Giovanni standing near the entrance.

"Giovanni." Red muttered.

"The leader of the real Team Rocket." Blue gulped.

"Yeah…" Yellow nodded.

"Yup." Green walked past the statue. "Didn't really had time to renovate… and…"

Suddenly a huge nine-tailed fox-like Pokemon leaped in the air, happily tackling Green.

"Oof!" Green fell on his bottom.

"Hey! I remember you!" Red recognized the Ninetales on top of Green. "You were a Vulpix when I and Green found you. We both tried to capture you but Green ultimately was the one."

"Alakazam! Exeggutor! Pidgeot! Golduck… Ora!" A fox-like bipedal creature holding two spoons, a giant palm tree holding many faces standing on two feet, a giant bird with a long red and yellow crest, a blue duck-like creature with a blue crest and a four armed wrestler-like creature stood before Green happily.

Green held two and one Pokeballs in seperate hands, clicking them opened.

"Arcanine! Rhy! Gourgeist!" Green released them into the gym. "I'm going to need you guys covering the gym for me. Alakazam, Golduck, Machamp. Your on my team now."

"Kazam! Golduck! Ora!" Alakzam smiled, Golduck gave a thumbs up and Machamp sized up his muscles happily.

"Oh yeah. Green has more than the usual six Pokemon." Yellow said.

"Yeah. That's the job of a Gym Leader for you." Red said.

"Take care of the gym guys." Green smiled at them. "I'm counting on you if any strange people come by. Now then…"

He turned to his friends

"Let's go to Vermillion City. We could also check up on Vermillion's Gym Leader by the way. If Brock and Misty are missing… and Sabrina's also missing, it's possible other Gym Leaders are being impacted the same way. Also… we should be careful. I don't know if that Masked Man is Pryce or not… but he is definitely one exceptional ice trainer, creating ice from his hands and even freezing the champion's Dragonite. We shouldn't take this lightly."

"Yeah. Let's go." Red nodded.

"Mhmm.." Blue and Yellow nodded as well.


	16. 2-9 Surge's Invitation!

**RGBY** \- Vol. 2 - Mask of Ice Summary \- A familiar foe is hunting them...  


2.9 - Surge's Invitation

* * *

"Trio! Trio! Trio!" Dugtrio moved through the cave. Several Digletts followed behind. "Diglett! Diglett! Diglett!"

As the Mole Pokemon moved outside of the cave along, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow stepped out looking at the light.

"That was faster than I thought. Really is a shortcut." Red smiled.- Story Stats

"Let's hurry to the Vermillion Gym!" Blue rushed out of the cave, seeing the city just nearby.

* * *

Vermillion City, the biggest port city in all of Kanto holding the prized SS Anne and SS Aqua. The city held many of Kanto's beautiful warm beaches, the sun shining brightly at this time of the day. Blue rushed into the Vermillion Gym without a second thought as Red, Green and Yellow followed.

"Wait Blue!" Green said. "I think Surge's gyms has…"

"Whoa!" Blue jumped back surprised.

An electric barrier popped out of nowhere between two metal pillars. Blue looked around noticing a lot of metal pillars all across the gym.

"What madman sets up all these kind of traps!" Blue looked annoyed.

"I am! Hahaha!" A large man of a muscular build sporting spiky blonde hair stepped in, wearing sunglasses and a big grin on his face, sporting green camo pants and a green tank-top.

Blue saw Surge stepped in as the electrical traps all shut down. Right next to him was Silver, looking normal and fine.

Silver spoke. "Hey guys. I…"

Blue quickly hugged him, feeling relieved as she smiled. "Your alright!"

"Uh… yeah." Silver looked a little surprised at Blue's startling reaction.

"Oh… what is this?" Surge eyed the two with a big grin on his face. "You two ah couple."

"Um… what?" Silver gulped.

"Hey you!" Blue glared at Surge's face.

"Yeah little miss? What…"

Blue raised her fingers, pinched Surge's cheeks, stretching his ears, poking his forehead repeatedly, eyeing Surge suspiciously.

"Wh… what are you doing?!" Surge spoke as Blue stretched his eyelids to get a closer look at his eyes.

"Seeing if your that sharp-teethed guy!" Blue said.

"Sharp-teethed guy? ERGH!" Surge gritted his teeth annoyed, shouting "GET OFF!"

Blue looked started by Surge's shouting, backing off immediately.

"Whoa! Sorry." Blue regained her balanced.

"What's she talking about? A sharp-teethed guy?" Silver said. "You didn't mentioned anything about that over the phone."

"Um... Silver?" Yellow said. "You might find some of the stuff hard to believe…"

* * *

"That's impossible!" Silver shouted, crossing his arms. "The real Mask of Ice is long dead! Pryce already succeeded his goal under that persona! He basically won if you think about it! He has nothing to obtain being the Mask of Ice!"

Green spoke. "That's why we think he's possibly a second Mask of Ice. A copycat mirroring the original Mask of Ice."

"A… second Mask of Ice?" Silver looked puzzled.

"Hmm… interesting…" Surge said. "Tell me something. Can he wield ice very well? Beam ice from his hands, his feet, create mist?"

"Uh… yeah." Green said. "He can create ice clones, form mist and illusions through ice somehow. How do you know this?"

"Hmm…" Surge thought about it. He spoke. "I don't know if you guys remember or if I even told you but I encountered the Mask of Ice myself, got the help of Morty, the Gym Leader of Mahogany Town."

"Yeah. I remember." Silver said. "You used Gold's personal belongings and Morty's psychic powers to see into the future."

"Yeah." Surge said. "This Mask of Ice sounds like a huge expert in manipulating ice. I'm going to guess through Ice-Type Pokemon no doubt."

"What are you saying?" Red said.

"If he's anything like the previous Mask of Ice I've encountered." Surge explained. "Than your culprit is someone who could master Ice-Type Pokemon! There's no way he can just beam ice on his own! There must be ice-type Pokemon underneath that cloak like the one Pryce used!"

"It does make a lot of sense." Blue said. "And unfortunately Pryce appears to be missing too… I don't think it's a coincidence the fact that the Mask of Ice appeared and Pryce disappeared."

"Are you saying it is Pryce?" Red said.

"No… rather..." Blue said. "I think someone's framing him!"

"Framing him!?" They all said.

"Makes a lot of sense." Surge bluntly spoke. "Pryce tried to fool everyone that he wasn't the Mask of Ice by appearing at the Gym Leader Tournament while his Pokemon created an Ice Clone of himself. I would assume the Mask of Ice, if he ever went public, would try to have Pryce framed for his actions."

"Well… who else can master Ice-types?" Green spoke.

"Um… well…" Yellow spoke up, a possible candidate came to mind. "The only ice-type master I know of in all of Kanto and Johto other than Pryce is… Lorelei of the Elite Four."

"Lorelei?" Red said. "I can't see her as the Mask of Ice… I think…"

"Maybe someone out of Kanto or Johto?" Green said. "The Hoenn region is closeby to the Sevii Isles."

"True…" Red gulped.

"It's definitely not her." Blue said.

"Why do you think?" Surge said.

"The Mask of Ice's fighting style is very different from Lorelei's." Blue explained. "Lorelei's consist of heavy range attacks, defense and speed. She's basically all out power outside of the defenses. This one uses deception and tricks."

"Hmm… someone like Koga or Agatha? They fit that category well…" Green said.

"Your wrong Blue." Surge bluntly spoke.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Actually… I agree with Surge." Silver added. "The original Mask of Ice's fighting style was very different from Pryce's fighting style at the Gym Leader Tournament which just added more to the belief that they were possibly two separate people. You don't think this Mask of Ice would do the same, master a different fighting style?"

"Now that you put it that way…" Blue said. "It could be Lorelei…"

"Still…" Red said. "We shouldn't discount Pryce as a possible candidate, even if he seems like he has no motive."

"True." Green said. "So what do we do in the mean time. The Mask of Ice says he would be here but it appears he hasn't shown up."

"Hahaha… that's easy!" Surge smiled. "You guys could participate in Vermillion City's festival tonight!"

"There's a festival in Vermillion City tonight?" Yellow said.

"Yup. It's a festival celebrating Vermillion's Anniversary, since it's founding on these beaches."

"That sounds like a great way to kill time!"Red smiled. "What should we do now though…"

Surge smiled widely. "I have an idea. We could battle again. Your Poliwrath vs my Electivire!"

"Electivire huh? It evolved from an Electrabuzz no doubt." Red grinned at the challenge. "But are you so sure about that? Last time my Poliwrath went up against your Electabuzz, it got defeated real badly!"

"Hehehe…" Surge grinned back. "All the more excited for his rematch! He's learn quite a few tricks up his sleeve since evolving into an Electivire."

"Ho ho. I like the idea. It's been a while since I've had a real battle. Maybe I should go all out." Red grinned.

"All out? I'm pumped and ready!"

"Mhmm… that sounds good and all." Blue interrupted. "But you can have your battle tomorrow. I could use a shower from all that traveling so were going to go find a hotel now."

"What but…!"

"That's a good idea." Surge sighed. "Hotels tend to run out fast here, Vermillion City being a popular tourist spot and all."

"Yup." Blue spoke. "Which is why we are going to look for a hotel right now!"

"Hehehe…" Red smiled nervously. "That's a good point."

"May I suggest a spot." Surge said.

"Uh… sure?" Blue said.

"You can go to the hotel northeast of Vermilion." Surge smiled. "It's also a spa resort for trainers and their Pokemon. It used to be a construction site taking too long at one time but now it's finished. They gave me and potentially three other friends for reservations, but I'm always busy ship-building, gadget-making and gym-renovating so you guys can have it since the reservations are going to expire next week. Hate for it to go to waste."

"Oh… um… thank you!" Blue said.

"Man. You've really changed a lot." Red smiled. "Whatever happened to your loyalty to Team Rocket?"

"Huh… that? That's long in the past kid. I don't do that anymore. I now own a ship-construction and travel company." Surge smiled, pointing his thumb to his chest. "You have nothing to worry kid."

* * *

A tall white building complex stood on top of a rocky hill surrounded by grass as the sun shined bright on the five friends at the hotsprings behind the hotel. The hotsprings was split into two sections by a large wooden fence, one for guys and the other for girls. Red, Green and Silver relaxed in the hotsprings with their fellow Pokemon on one side and Blue and Yellow did so on the other. Yawning, stretching or simply laying laying their head back with their eyes closed, their bodies soothed in the calm misty waters.

"I could use a break." Red laid out his arms against the stony-edge. "Reminds me of the time I was at the hot springs in Mt. Silver."

"The place where you came to heal your injured hands right?" Green spoke, his eyes closed.

"Yeah. Are you guys feeling great?" Red turned to his Pokemon.

"Pika…" Pikachu smiled pleasantly spreading his arms out on the side of the pool, his cheeks blushing as he wore a folded towel over his head.

"Poli! Venusauuur. Espeon!" Poliwrath, Venusaur and Espeon relaxed warmly in the pool.

"Snoooor…" Snorlax slept in the pool.

"Aero... aero…" Aerodactyl slept outside of the pool on the warm rocky-flat surface.

"What about you guys?" Green spoke.

"You relaxed guys?" Silver looked to his Pokemon.

"Kazam. Gold. Ora. Scizor. BZZZzzzZ." Green's Pokemon relaxed deep in the waters, each wearing a folded towel over their heads.

Like Aerodactyl, Charizard slept peacefully outside of the Pool. Then their were Silver's Pokemon. A blue crocodile, a dragon-like seahorse, a dark red-crested weasel bearing sharp claws, a big crow and a brown bear all peaceful relaxed in the hotpsrings, each wearing a folded towel over their heads.

"Ferali. Kngdrraaa. Weav. Craaww, Ursa…" Feraligatr, Kingdra, Weavile, Honchkrow and Ursaring all nodded happily.

"GYAAAARR!" A shiny red Gyarados roared happily to Silver on one giant end of the hotsprings.

"Seems like your Red Gyarados loves it the most Silver." Red smiled. "Reminds me of my Gyarados. I hope he and Misty are fine."

"I'm sure they are Red. I bet they're plotting their escape now." Silver said. "Even then. I don't think the Masked Man would dare hurt them, from what you explained, he considers them too valuable as hostages."

"Yeah…" Red sighed, the word 'hostages' didn't make him feel better to him. He shifted his head, looking at his relaxed Pokemon, then he spotted the tall wooden fence nearby. "What do you think the girls are doing?"

"I don't know." Green spoke. "Bathing naked like us in the hot springs."

"N.. naked?" Red and Silver blushed red at the idea.

Green looked at them oddly. "You guys must be in the hotsprings too long looking like that?"

"W…what!? Um… it's nothing!" Red looked nervous.

"Yeah... it's nothing." Silver looked elsewhere.

"Oookay." Green looked clueless.

Red quickly changed the subject. "Um… w… what do you think the girls are talking about?"

"I don't know. Girl stuff?" Green said.

"What's girl stuff?"

"Again. Don't know." Green said. "Perfume, make-up, that sort of stuff?"

"Wow Green." Silver sighed. "You have a lot to learn about women."

"Aren't… women into that sort of stuff?" Green found Silver's comments questionable.

"I mean yes… but they wouldn't talk about such stuff all the time!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the girl's area.

"I just found the perfect perfume from the shop in the hotel!" Blue looked excited as she rested her body deep in the waters of the hotspring.

"Um… yeah… that's great Blue but…" Yellow rested in the pool, looking bored. "Can we talk about something else other than perfume or makeup? I don't mean any offense but it can be a little boring…"

"Yeah. I guess so." Blue sighed. She looked to her Pokemon. "Are you guys alright?"

"Blast. Nido. Clefable! Wiggly! Gruff! Ditto." Blastoise, Nidoqueen, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Granbull and Ditto all relaxed well in the hotpsrings all wearing towels on the top of their heads.

"What about you guys?" Yellow smiled at her Pokemon.

"Chu!" ChuChu swam underwater as her snorkel and heart-shaped tail stuck out.

"Dodrio! Oma. Raticate! Free!" Dodrio, Omastar, Raticate and Butterfree all relaxed in the hotspring wearing towles on the top of their heads.

"Golem…" Golem snored encased in his rocky shell away from the hot springs water.

"He looks pretty peaceful inside." Yellow looked at Golem.

"Hey… " Blue spoke.

"Um… yes?" Yellow nervously spoke, noticing Blue wore an evil grin up-close to her.

"Is there anyone you really like?" Blue grinned.

"Uh… whaaat! No. No one at all!" Yellow quickly shifted her eyes elsewhere.

"Oh! There is someone!" Blue grinned further, taking the nervous eyes as a yes. "Is it Red?"

Yellow just sat there silent, her eyes looking to the water, keeping her mouth shut as her face grew redder and redder.

"Well?"

"Uh… well… um… I don't know about that! Red and are just close friends since kids." Yellow gulped. "I mean I look up to his personality, heroism and his love for Pokemon…"

"And the way he held you in his arms." Blue smiled. "Shirt. Less."

"Uh…" Yellow's face grew a cherry-red.

"It's like something out of a fairytale!" Blue smiled. "Not to mention Red must've really worked out! He showed off some decent muscle while holding you! Not too much muscle though. That would be gross of course."

"Uh…" Yellow's face became as red as a strawberry.

"You do love him!" Blue smiled. "I knew it was obviously more than just a little crush!"

"Wait?" Something just occurred to Yellow, her face turned normal. "What's the difference between love and a crush…"

Blue looked at her snickering.

"Uh!… I mean! Um! Just curious!" Yellow gulped nervously. "What is the difference between love and a crush hehehe?"

"You DEFINITELY love him!" Blue smiled widely.

"Please don't tell!" Yellow looked frightened. This was Blue after all.

"Girl! Of course I won't tell him! I always wanted to be someone's wing man! Or wing girl! Whatever." Blue smiled.

"Wing… girl?"

"Yup! You're going to tell him!" Blue pointed at her.

"Wwwwhaaat?!" Yellow's face froze at the idea.

"I mean Red could be the one but… see… there are so many ladies interested in the former Pokemon champion."

"Um…" Yellow gulped at the idea.

"Not to mention I think he has a crush on Misty you know."

"Is it really okay to talk about Misty… she's…"

Blue sighed. "I know. Missing. But you're still going to have to tell him sooner or later."

"I don't know. Misty was the one who gave me Omastar… isn't that kind of…"

"Nah. Your right." Blue said. "Which is why you should tell him after Misty is found. Does that put your mind at ease?"

"No! What am I supposed to say! Red! I like you!? That's just… I mean…"

"Wait!?" A voice shouted from the boy's side. It was Green's voice. "What was that!?"

"Heard what? Anything interesting girls?" Red shouted over the wooden fence.

"Eep!" Yellow gasped.

"No. Were just talking about this cute boy I saw!" Blue shouted back.

"Wait! What!?" Silver shouted from the other side.

"I got bored of him though." Blue shouted.

"Oh… um… good!" Silver spoke. "I mean keep searching Blue! You'll find the one!"

Blue sighed. "These fences aren't that good for keeping chatter out."

"Hmm?" Yellow noticed ChuChu standing to the wall.

"Chu!" ChuChu spoke to the wall.

"Pika!" Pika spoke from the other side.

"Awww… those two love-mousses are calling out to each other!" Blue smiled at the two.

"Chu!" ChuChu climbed up the wall.

"Huh…" Blue and Yellow looked at the ChuChu climbing over the wall.

Yellow's eyes widened in terror. "ChuChu!? That's the boy's side!"

* * *

The two girls each wore a towel cloth over their bodies, running into the boy's side of the hotsprings.

"Is this really a good idea!?" Yellow said.

"Would you rather have the boys return your Pikachu to the girl's side?" Blue said.

As they entered the boy's side, they saw a lot of mist cloaking the hotspring, and shadowy figures walking to where they were.

"Uh… what… what are you two doing?" Red walked to them, wearing a towel covering his lower body.

"Eep!" Yellow looked away blushing, her hands deep in her hair as the last thing she saw was Red's chest. She could hear Blue's words echoing in her head. "Shirt… less…"

"Uh… are… are you alright Yellow?" Red looked at Yellow, standing there frozen and red. "Do you need anything?"

"Nope! Nope! I'm fine! Where's ChuChu!" Yellow continue hiding her face.

"Playing with Red's Pikachu." Silver came over wearing a towel over his lower body. He spotted Blue standing there with a towel cloth covering her entire body from under her arms reaching almost to her knees. Silver quickly glanced elsewhere. "Um... I think you girls should put some clothes on before other... well... guys see you."

"Aw. What a gentlemen you are Silver!" Blue giggled. "But were fine."

"Why is Yellow's face red?" Green followed behind, wearing a towel over his lower body.

"Oh it's nothing." Blue smiled. "It must be the hotpsring and…"

"Ooooh." Green's eyes snapped. "I finally get it."

"Huh?" Yellow snapped out of it.

"You do?" Red turned to Green.

"I-I'm sorry?" Blue looked confused.

"Well now that explains a lot why her face turns red." Green spoke. "Yellow has a crush on..."

Blue gritted her teeth, clenching her hand into a fist, angrily punching Green in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Green angrily shouted, looking startled by Blue's punch. "What did you do that for!?"

"Snor? Aero? Char?" Snorlax, Aerodactyl and Charizard all opened their eyes upon Green's shouting.

* * *

Sun no longer shined on the Sunshine city. Instead the moon glowed brightly across the many stalls and shows displayed in a straight line. People happily walked across the streets holding food, smiling at loved ones, enjoying the games as the five friends walked across the streets wearing t-shirts, shorts or for Blue's case, a red flowered-towel as a skirt, the summer-style clothing they wore from Cerulean.

"Wow." Yellow smiled.

"Yeah." Green looked a little surprised. "I guess it's something to expect from the biggest port city of Kanto."

"The food looks delicious too…" Red looked at a man making ice-cream cones.

"Pika…" Pika drooled at all the food he could see.

"Chu…" ChuChu drooled at the food alongside her mate.

"You want some ChuChu?" Yellow smiled at the Pikachu couple.

"Pika! Chu!" Pika and ChuChu smiled, nodding their heads.

"Okay! Let's get some!"

A tower of ice-cream holding different flavors stood above the stalls. Pika and ChuChu walked across the festival holding the tall ice-cream cones in their little paws, the Pikachu couple taking a bite out of the first scoop.

"Pika! Chu!" Pika and ChuChu stood happily, their eyes sparkled, feeling the vanilla flavors exploding in their mouths.

"Wow. They really like ice cream." Red smiled.

"Yeah…" Yellow smiled.

"Hmm?" Blue noticed a little shop. She saw people shooting water out of guns shaped like Squirtle. "That looks fun. Hey Silver! Let's try it out!"

"What?" Silver felt his arm being pulled by Blue's grip.

"There they go. I guess it's just Red, Yellow and me." Green sighed with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and noticed Red and Yellow were missing. "Huh."

"Excuse me!" A woman shouted.

Green spotted a group of people holding recording devices and camera's rushed to Green.

"Yes?" Green looked at the crowd, looking a little uncomfortable at the camera's.

"Is it true Red was originally supposed to be the Viridian Gym Leader." One man held up a microphone.

"Is it true you knew what went down in Kalos! What exactly happened there!" Another man shouted.

"Is it true your dating Diantha, the Pokemon Champion!… Hey!" A woman shouted.

The news reporters looked puzzle as they found Green already leaving, ignoring their questions.

"Come back here!" The News Reporters chased after Green as he walked off into the busy crowd.

* * *

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" An alarm went off.

"Wow!" The host said. "You both have quite good aim!"

"Yeah." Blue smiled holding the Squirtle gun. "I happen to own a Blastoise and my friend here owns a Kingdra. Aiming water-type attacks with precise accuracy is kind of our thing!"

"Trainers huh? You two sure make a good couple!" The host smiled.

"Couple? Um.. No." Silver spoke. "Were nothing like that."

"Were just two very good friends." Blue grinned.

"Yeah." Silver calmly nodded.

"Okay than." The host grinned. "Which prize do you want?"

"Ooh!" Blue jumped excitedly, pointing at a small sky-blue turtle doll. "I'll take that Squirtle doll! Reminds me of my Blastoise when it was just a little Squirtle! He was my starter Pokemon!"

"I guess I'll take that Totodile doll." Silver pointed at a small sky-blue crocodile doll. "Reminds me of Feraligatr since he was a starter."

"You both own two water-type starters? Are you really sure your not a matching couple?" The host snickered.

"Yes." Silver looked annoyed.

"Thank you sir!" Blue held the Squirtle doll in her arms with a wide smile. The excited girl then spotted a cotton candy machine nearby. "Oh! Let's get some of that!"

"Um… sure!?" Silver felt his arm being pulled by Blue again as she ran to the cotton candy machine!

* * *

Pika and ChuChu, chased each other happily around the leg's of many adults and children, squeaking and smiling. Suddenly the two mouses's bumped into a short man.

"Oh dear! Look at you two adorable little Pikachu's!" The old man grabbed the two Pikachu's holding them in their arms.

"Pika? Chu?" Pika and ChuChu looked at the short bearded old man sporting a Top Hat and sunglasses in a black suit and tie.

"Ooooh! You two are just so adorable together!" The Old Man smiled.

"Hey look!" Yellow gasped in surprise, recognizing the old man next to Alakazam.

"Oh! I remember you!" Red smiled.

"Huh! It's you two!" The old man smiled, holding on to his cane.

"Kazam!" Alakazam smiled at the two.

"You're the Pokemon Fanclub Chairman of Vermillion City!" Yellow smiled.

"Pika!" Pika smiled, recognizing the old man.

"And you're that Alakazam I rescued back when you were a Kadabra!" Red smiled.

"Yes! I remember you two! You saved my cute little Abra from Team Rocket Red!" The Chairman pointed to Red. He then pointed to Yellow. "And you're the boy, I mean girl who saved Vermillion City from that dreaded dragon tamer, Lance!"

"Yeah…" Yellow could still remember Lance, striking terror and destruction into the city of Vermillion years ago.

"Although..." The Chairman continued. "I suppose I should let the past go since Lance and the rest of the Elite Four have changed their ways."

"How is Alakazam." Red said. "I know you like it when Pokemon are cute and small Chairman."

"Fine! Fine! Actually Alakazam's new psychic power has been a real boost to my life. Getting the toothbrush, the TV remote, cleaning and cooking at the same time!"

"Uh… your using Alakazam for house work?"

"Yes! I help too of course! Ain't that right Alakazam!" The Chairman smiled to Alakazam.

"Zam!" Alakzam smiled, nodding his head.

"Anyways. What are you two lovebirds doing?"

"L-lovebirds?" Red's faced blushed a slight pink, nervously smiling. "Oh um... were not a couple or anything."

"Y…yeah." Yellow added, her face also blushing a slight pink.

"Hmm…" The Man scanned the two up-close, noticing the two stuttering were also the trainers of Pika and ChuChu, that Yellow looked awfully a lot like ChuChu with that pink flower on her head. "Really?"

"Y…yeah…" They both stuttered.

"Okay!" He smiled, putting the two Pikachu's gently down on the ground. "That's fine! Personally I'd still ship these two Pikachus! Anyways, enjoy you two! I'm heading to the arm wrestling contest!"

"Arm wrestling contest?" Red smiled. "Sounds fun! Where do I sign up!"

"Anyone can join. You just use a Pokemon and arm wrestle a machine arm and get points by the time limit! It's just a few blocks away from here."

* * *

Red and Yellow walked through the crowd following the chairman, spotting the arm wrestling machine up-front. Red noticed Green and his Alakazam were there, up first at the machine.

"Hey Green!" Red smiled.

"Huh. Oh hey. Your doing the arm wrestling thing too?" Green commented, his hands deep into his pockets as he stood near Alakazam.

"Sure am!"

"Okay right after me I guess. Show what you got Alakazam!"

Alakazam nodded holding the machine's arm on a table.

"Start!" The host near them shouted.

"Kazam!" Alakazam's eyes and wrestling arm glowed blue with psychic energy. The Alakazam slammed the robot's arm into the table in less than 2 seconds!"

"Wow! Amazing!" The Host shouted in the microphone.

"Using moves are allowed?" Red said.

"Yup! Your up next kid!" The Chairman said.

"Hey guys!" Blue walked up the group, dragging Silver's arms.

"Oh man…" Silver looked exhausted. "It's hard… keeping up… with her…"

"Hey! Hey guys!" Another voice called out.

The group looked to the right, it was Jack! The swimmer from Cerulean.

"I see you heard about Vermilion's Festival too!" The Swimmer smiled.

"Yeah we did!" Red smiled back.

"What about the rest of you? Are you going to participate in this contest?" The Chairman asked.

"Sure!" Blue smiled, taking a Pokeball out of her bag.

With the click of a button, the Pokeball beam-opened Wigglytuff to the concrete floor!

"Wiggly!" Wigglytuff smiled.

"No." Silver sighed. "I think I'll take a break from these stalls."

"I think I'll sit this one out too." Yellow said.

"Okay." Red said. "Well than you guys can go do something else in the mean time."

"Well…" Yellow spoke. "I was thinking of checking out the petting zoo filled with smaller Pokemon."

"Hmm?" The Chairman jumped at the idea. "That sounds fantastic! I think I'll head there instead."

"You know… that actually sounds nice... and peaceful." Silver said.

"I think I'll come too." Jack walked forward. "I heard they have some Feebas there."

"Feebas!?" The Chairman looked puzzled. "Why would you want to see Feebas!? They're ugly and rancid looking!"

"Ugly… hehe…" Jack grinned. He could still remember a certain Gym Leader's son in Hoenn owning a long beautiful serpentine Pokemon. "You'd be surprised old man."

"Whatever! Let's go." The Chairman headed out.

"Okay! See ya there then. My turn!" Red beam-opened a Pokeball.

"Poliwrath!" Poliwrath flexed his muscle.

"Show'em what you got Poliwrath!"

"Poli!" Poliwrath nodded, placing his arm against the table, holding the robotic arm.

"Start!" The host shouted.

Poliwrath through sheer force alone, instantly slammed the arm down to the table.

"Wow!" The host shouted. "2 seconds as well! It appears we got two great trainers here! Youuuur tuuuuurn missy!"

"Alright!" Blue smiled.

"Wiggly!" Wigglytuff smiled.

* * *

"There are so many cute and adorable types of Pokemon discovered!" The chairman said. "Teddiursa! Ralts! Buneary! Lillipup! Espurr! Rockruff! All so cute and fluffy!"

"Uh-huh… can we talk something else other than cute Pokemon?" Jack sighed in boredom.

"Yeah… this is… kind of dragging on." Silver sighed.

"It's… alright?" Yellow smiled, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Um... well…" The Chairman try to think of a different subject, stroking his beard. "There's… um… well... Speaking of cute Pokemon! There's all sorts of adorable little bird Pokemon from the region of Unova!"

"Ugh…" Jack sighed.

"Hmm?" Yellow noticed something from an alleyway.

She stopped, her eyes focusing on something, no someone.

"H… Hoopa?" Her eyes widened.

"Hoopa…" Hoopa looked frightened, his eyes shaked constantly, and his rings...

The rings around Hoopa, looked shiny and clean with no marks o n them.

Yellow spoke. "His rings look... fixed."

"It can't be?" Silver spotted the Hoopa

"What can't be?" Jack looked at the alleyway.

"Oh! It's another one of Arceus's cute little creatures!" The Chairman frolicked to the shaken Hoopa.

"Um. Wait!" Yellow shouted. "Something doesn't look right about Hoo…"

A portal suddenly appeared, opening up behind Hoopa.

"Huh!?" The Chairman stopped.

A tall cloaked figure wearing an icy mask bearing fangs emerged from the portal gently grabbing the spooked Hoopa.

" _Salutations… Yellow and Silver…_ " The Masked Man grinned.

"You!" Silver gritted his teeth.

The Chairman fell on his bottom in fear, recognizing the mask.

"Y… your… that other Team Rocket Leader! From Johto!" The Chairman gulped.

"The Masked Man…" Jack shook in fear.

" _Poor little Hoopa…_ " The Mask of Ice backed into the portal.

"Hey! Come back here!" Yellow ran after the man.

"Wait!" Jack said.

"I'm going too!" Silver followed

"What!? Are you crazy!?"

The two jumped into the purple portal leaving the swimmer and chairman behind. Jack looked horrified while the Chairman got up, feeling relieved.

"Oh no! Oh no! OH NO!" Jack panicked. He stopped taking a deep breath. "Maybe they'll be alright!"

"Dude. They're fighting the Mask of Ice." The Chairman held onto his cane. "Those suckahs dead."

* * *

"Wh…where are we?" Silver looked around, bewildered of what surrounded them.

"I-I don't know." Yellow tried to remain calm and vigilant.

Everything looked so… distorted. The earth was dead, waterfalls? Rivers? The waterways flowed up or side-ways. Trees were held upside down, Yellow couldn't tell if they were standing upside down or not. The great beyond was a vast shady purple. The could see a hill forming into a cliffside, pouring endless water into a small pond of the massive floating island they stood on. To their other side, they could see a massive lake at another distance standing before a cliff-side, one that held no waterfall.

Yellow slowly walked towards the lake. She saw her own reflection, her blonde-hair and pony-tail, the pink flower, that same face... and two red piercing eyes staring above her.

"Huh!?" Yellow looked up.

There was nothing there.

" _Congratulations."_ A voice echoed nearby. _  
_

The two turned their attention to the Mask of Ice holding the shaking Hoopa, standing on top of a cliffside of a waterfall pouring into the small pond.

 _Your one step to saving poor little Hoopa…_ " The Mask of Ice said.

"Give him back! Now!" Yellow shouted angrily.

" _Or what? Your not much of a fighter… Yellow…_ "

"I will if it means saving my friend!" Yellow said.

" _Is that so… your going to defeat me._ "

"Your darn right we will!" Silver grabbed a Pokeball from his belt.

"Yes! Yes we will!" Yellow grabbed all of her Pokeballs, throwing them into the air.

"Chu! Raticate! Free! Dodrio! Golem! Oma!" All of Yellow's Pokemon were ready to battle, looking determined as ever, to save Hoopa.

"Go Feraligatr!" Silver beamed-opened a bipedal blue crocodile onto the field.

"Feraligatr!" Feraligatr roared.

" _Oh… You really do have me cornered. I guess nothing really will stop you from beating me._ " The Mask of Ice looked at those faces, those determined faces, with a grin. " _Those determined… faces… to save a friend in need of help. Yes… nothing can break than determination, spirit, passion…_ "

"Yeah… s-so… hand over Hoopa and no one will get hurt!" Yellow said.

"Maybe…" Silver said. "I still want answers you imposter."

"Like you said!" Yellow shouted. "Were determined to save Hoopa!"

"H.. h.. hoo... pa." Hoopa shivered, eyeing Yellow from the Mask of Ice's hands.

" _Yes… I guess nothing can really break determination… but…_ " The Mask of Ice glared at Omastar and Golem. " _I did forget to tell you… something. Those are Brock's and Misty's Pokemon… right?_ "

"Y-yeah? D-do you know where they are?" Yellow gulped.

"Oma?! Golem!?" Omastar and Golem looked shocked, wanting answers.

" _Of course. I'm the one who orchestrated there kidnapping_."

Yellow remained calm at his answer but her two Pokemon...

"OMA! GOLEM!" Omastar and Golem stared at the Mask of Ice with vengeful eyes.

"Don't listen to him!" Silver looked to Golem and Omastar. "He's done his research! The Mask of Ice likes to taunt his enemies!"

" _Yes… what Silver said is true and I do know where they are._ " The Mask of Ice explained. " _Oh dear. I guess your even more determined to beat answers out of me_."

"I don't know about a beating... but we will get answers out of you!" Yellow gritted her teeth, feeling an uneasy tension growing and growing as the Masked Man spoke.

" _Well than, I guess that means nothing will truly stop you from getting your hands on what I know?_ " The Mask of Ice sighed. " _Well… if nothing will stop you… I guess nothing will stop you from crushing your friends._ "

"W-what? Friends?" Yellow wondered what he meant by that.

"Come out…" The Mask of Ice spoke. "Gyarados. Steelix."

Yellow and Silver's feet suddenly shook against the earth shook.

"W-what is that!" Silver said.

"Oh no." Yellow looked afraid, horrified, as the two beasts erupted from earth and water.

"Chu!?" ChuChu looked worried and so did her other teammates.

A snake of diamond-hard steel erupted from the earth and a long serpentine dragon erupted from the waterfall! Each bearing the same whited berserking eyes of the Lanturn before!

"GYRRAAAARGH!" Gyarados roared angrily.

"STEEEEEEEEL!" Steelix roared angrily.

"No. Brock's Steelix… Misty's Gyarados!?" Yellow's body felt heavier, stepping back in horror.

The two great beasts looked at the puzzled duo and their Pokemon with great anger. Yellow could see a dark ghostly substance flowing into their eyes.

"They look sad… and angry." She stuttered.

"What did you do to them!?" Silver angrily shouted.

"You wanted answers? You get to me by doing that. You do that by defeating them." The Mask of Ice spoke. "What happened to that determination Yellow? You look… frightened…"

"Yellow?" Silver quickly turned to Yellow.

Her eyes shook with worrisome, her body froze in-place, hesitating to take action.

Yellow shouted, "Please! Do you recognize me!"

" _Why Yellow. All Pokemon are loving and friendly creatures._ _Are you frightened of such large scary-looking Pokemon._ " He said, his hand placed upon his chin thinking. " _No… Your not frightened of their big scary looks… your frightened… of hurting them? Aren't you Yellow?_ "

She backed away slowly, unable to command her Pokemon, shaking more and more.

"Yellow!" Silver shouted but Yellow couldn't hear his words. "Huh?" He looked to her Pokemon.

Her Pokemon looked nervous but determined to fight… everyone except for Golem and Omastar. Golem and Omastar were Brock's and Misty's Pokemon… and Steelix and Gyarados were their friends. They couldn't bear the thought of hurting them.

"Oh no… not her Pokemon too." Silver gritted his teeth.

"Oma! Oma!" Omastar slithered forward, trying to talk down to Gyarados.

"Golem!" Golem stepped forward, trying to talk down Steelix.

" _Steelix. Gyarados."_ Mask of Ice ordered. _"Destroy Yellow, Silver, their Pokemon. They mean nothing to you…_ "

"STEEEEEEEELL!" Steelix dived headfirst to Golem.

"GYRAAAARR!" Gyarados lifted it's tail.

"Golem!?" Golem moved out of the way as Steelix struck the earth near Golem.

"Oma!?" Omastar was sent flying by Gyarados's tail.

"Golem! Omastar!" Yellow cried out to them.

"Yellow!" Silver run up to her. "You need to fight! Your Pokemon are going to get hurt if they don't!"

"I… I…" Yellow looked at the two.

" _Oh… I'm not done…_ " The Mask of Ice lifted his arm.

"What!? Silver looked to the Masked Man shocked. "A mega bracelet!? Six of them!?"

" _I found an interesting little idea from Kalos… I couldn't help but add these Megastones to my collection…_ " The Mask of Ice revealed six mega bracelets strapped to his right arm. " _Gyarados. Steelix… MEGA EVOLVE!_ "

"GYRAAAAAR! STEEEEEEL!" Gyarados and Steelix roared violently as a corrupted purple energy poured into their bodies.

"Impossible!" Silver's eyes were shocked. "Mega Evolution only works if there is a bond!"

" _Your right Silver…_ " The Mask of Ice gazed at the two. " _Unless… you could find a way to force it out of them through years of experimentation and engineering…_ "

"What!?" Silver said.

"No… this-this can't be happening." Yellow froze.

Mega Steelix and Mega Gyarados eyed their violent gaze at the two. Silver looked at the steel snake and his floating shards of metal. He looked to the much larger Gyarados and his darker and more kingly-looking scales.

"Your going to pay for this!" Silver shouted.

* * *

"Whoo!" Blue smiled as Wigglytuff, as buff as a balloon, held her breath, slamming the robot arm less than 2 seconds.

"1 second! Amazing!" The host shouted.

"What?" Green said. "She just buffed Wigglytuff up before wrestling that arm."

"Weren't you the one who used psychic around Alakazam's arm." Blue smiled.

"He's got you there Green." Red nodded in agreement.

"That…" Green sighed. "Fair point."

"Tee! Hee!" Blue smiled.

"Hey guys! Yellow! Silver! There in trouble!" Jack yelled as the Chairman followed along.

"Trouble? What happened?" Red said.

"There was this portal thingy! We saw this golden imp thing! And they jumped into it! And! And!"

"Golden imp? You mean Hoopa! Where are they?" Red said.

"Oh. Their at this alleyway. You can follow us." Jack said.

The Chairman added. "Also they're fighting the Mask of Ice and Brock's Mega Steelix and Misty's Mega Gyarados."

"What?!" Blue looked angry. "WHY DIDN'T YOU START OFF WITH THAT!"

* * *

"Chu!" ChuChu ran away, barely dodging the Steelix's iron tail slamming to the earth!

Her Pokemon followed suit, dodging the chaos, awaiting orders from Yellow but she didn't respond. She just stood there in horror, terrified.

"Why… why is he doing this?" Yellow froze to her knees on the ground, confused and scared.

"Yellow! Get up!" Silver shouted at her.

Silver turned his head around, noticing Gyarados's violent eyes staring at him.

"GYYAARRGH!" Gyarados aimed his tail again.

"No you don't." Silver aimed his Pokeball at the ferocious beast.

The Pokeball flashed open, a giant red serpent emerged, crossing his red tail against Mega Gyarados's blue tail!

"GYYAAARGH!" A Red Gyarados swing the tail elsewhere, letting go.

"GYYAAARGH!" Mega Gyarados roared at the Red Gyarados.

"You coward!" Silver looked to the Mask of Ice... but he was no long there. "W-where is he?"

"Guys!" Red yelled.

"Huh?" Yellow looked behind her, seeing Red and Green shouting from the visible portal nearby alongside Poliwrath and Alakazam.

"Were coming in!" Green shouted.

Red and Green jumped into the chaotic world as their two Pokemon following. Blue quickly hurried with Wiggylttuff but...

"Yeah I…" Blue spoke, being cut off by the portal vanishing into thin air.

"Blue!" Red and Green yelled.

"What!? I can't get in!" Blue yelled from the other side from the alley.

"Wiggly!?" Wigglytuff cried.

"Oh dear." The Chairman spoke. "This doesn't look good."

"Our way out is gone." Green said.

"Nevermind that!" Red turned to Yellow and Silver. "Were here to help!"

"What is this place?" Green looked around as he ran. "Why does everything look so… distorted and empty?"

"Poli? Kazam." Poliwrath and Alakazam looked around.

"Huh!?" Red suddenly felt the ground shaking.

A massive wall of ice emerged between the four, separating Red, Green and Yellow, Silver on two different sides!

"Guys!" Green shouted.

"Were alright! You!?" Silver shouted.

"Yeah… " Red noticed someone from a distance on standing on top of this side's cliffside standing above the massive lake. "We found Hoopa. The Masked Man is here with us."

Poliwrath and Alakazam quickly took on their battle stances, preparing for whatever the Masked Man was about to unleash.

"Hehehe…" The Mask of Ice stared at them, rubbing his chin with one hand, holding Hoopa like a baby in the other.

The Masked man eyed Red and Green with excitement.

"Two challengers approaches…" The Masked Man muttered.

Red and Green eyed back at the Masked Man, looking furious.

"Let's battle." The Masked Man spoke, a bluish green-white Megastone shined through his clothes.


	17. 2-10 Gyarados and Steelix Gone Berserk!

**RGBY** \- Vol. 2 - Mask of Ice Summary \- A familiar foe is hunting them...  


2.10 - Gyarados and Steelix Gone Berserk!

* * *

11-year old Yellow ran after Green about to take off with Charizard, waiting for her.

"Yellow!" A voice yelled out.

Yellow stopped, seeing Brock and Misty smiling at her.

"Here." Brock took out a Pokeball. "This is my Graveller. You can take it along with you."

"And this is my Omanyte." Misty took out a Pokeball. "This'll be safer than just travelling with just three Pokemon by yourside."

"C'mon. We have to get going." Green called out to her.

"Um... Thank you so much, Brock and Misty!" Yellow smiled at the two Gym Leaders.

"Oma! Gra!" Omanyte and Graveller smiled upon Yellow through the Pokeballs.

* * *

"Whoa!" Yellow looked at Onix standing tall in the Pewter City gym with a smile on her face.

"Ooooniiix." Onix let out a calm roar, happily licking the girl like a dog.

"Eeeww! Gross!" Yellow giggled, her hat and clothes were now covered in slobber.

"I'm surprised you aren't scared." Brock smiled, crossing his arms. "Most people freak out when they see a giant rock snake for the first time."

"I just love Pokemon no matter what shape or size." Yellow smiled. "Even the tallest creatures can be gentle and friendly."

"Wow." Brock smiled. "You sound a lot like Red!"

"Heehee..." Yellow rubbed the back of her hand with a smile.

* * *

"Go! Gyarados!" Red threw a Pokeball into the river.

Gyarados flashed opened into the huge river as the children backed away holding shock and fear, everyone but the curious Yellow.

"It's huge!" One boy said.

"It looks scary!" Another girl spoke.

"Whoa." Yellow looked amazed.

"It's okay!" Red smiled. "Don't be scared of Gyarados. He's very friendly. Also..."

Red walked up to the little nine-year old girl holding Rattata in her arms. Red bent his knees to the ground. He could see Yellow's curious eyes meeting his.

"Listen to me please..." Red smiled. "Pokemon can be scary but they're basically kind, loving creatures."

Yellow stood there silently, listening to Red's words, watching that confident smile.

"If the owner is bad and trains his Pokemon to do bad things..." Red explained. "Then they'll grow up to be bad too. But if you care for them with a kind and gentle heart..."

"Rattata?" Rattata looked up to Red, holding that same curiosity Yellow has.

"Then they'll always be your friends. Do you understand?" Red smiled.

Yellow let out a warm smile. "I do."

"As long as you understand that, you're on the right side!" Red stood up, smiling back.

"GYAAARRGH!" Gyarados roared happily.

"Run away!" The children quickly ran away, all but Yellow who stood there smiling in amazement.

"Hee hee." Yellow smiled at the Gyarados.

"I think Gyarados likes you." Red smiled.

"I like him too." Yellow smiled.

"Gyyyyaaagh..." Gyarados let out a soft growl towards the little girl, his happy eyes reflecting the little girl's smile.

* * *

Yellow didn't let out a warm smile, her eyes were filled with terror, her body froze shutting away all the screaming and roaring towards her. Her eyes only stared at the Mega Steelix and Mega Gyarados. They didn't hold those gentle friendly eyes as they did before, they held violent whited ones that screech anger and sadness. Yellow just stood there, her eyes growing tears as the world slowly grew blurrier and quiet.

"Yellow! Yellow! Yellow!" Silver kept on shouting.

It was no use. Yellow just stood there, unsure of what to do, her body feeling heavier as her knees felt the rough surface, her eyes trembling before the two berserk Pokemon she called friends.

* * *

The Masked Man threw a Pokeball onto the shallow lake flashing opened! A large bipedal creature in shaggy white mixed with green spiky fur landed on the lake, it's feet freezing a spot of the lake near a dead tree sticking out of the lake. It's pale purple eyes locked on to the Poliwrath and Alakazam, grinning eager to battle.

"Abomaaaa…" Abomasnow let out a breath of icy cold frost.

"Mega evolve." The Masked Man spoke, clicking on one of the Mega Bracelets he had.

"Abomaaaa!" Abomasnow roared, freezing the entire lake as he was enveloped with a bright light.

"It's mega evolving." Green stated.

"Hmm..." Red continued analyzing the situation. He then looked to Hoopa, shaking in the Mask of Ice's arm. He thought to himself, "Will get you away from him Hoopa!"

"H-hoopa." Hoopa shuddered.

"Abomaaa!" The already large Abomasnow broke out of the light, grew even larger.

Red and Green could see icicles coated in green fur formed at it's back as the Frost Tree Pokemon grab the tree, breaking it into a literal Wood Hammer from his claws alone. Abomasnow grinned, holding the Wood Hammer in his left hand above his shoulder, as he taunted them with his right hand.

"Okay… we'll play along." Green said.

"Yeah." Red said.

"Attack!" Red and Green shouted, pointing towards the Mega Abomasnow.

"Poli! Kazam!" Poliwrath and Alakazam nodded.

The fighting and psychic type ran together across the ice, raising their fists and spoons at the same time towards the Mega Abomasnow.

"Abomaaa!" Mega Abomasnow raised his wooden mallet defensively sideways as the two pairs came close.

Mega Abomasnow blocked the attack, their fists and spoons crossing with his hammer as the weight of the blow caused the ice beneath to cracked slightly.

"Poli! Kazam!" The two backed off, running separately to the right and left around Abomasnow.

"Poli!" Poliwrath's right fist glowed brown.

Abomasnow reacted quickly! Swinging the mallet to Poliwrath, keeping a sizable distance, the mallet swinging in circles.

"Kazam!?" Alakazam looked shock as he charged up a brown ball of energy in one hand.

The mallet swung into Alakazam, the Psi Pokemon feeling the blow impacting his chest, gritting his teeth as he was sent flying a few feet away, rolling and tumbling on the ice.

"Kazam!" Alakazam quickly got up without hesitation as Poliwrath ran to the Abominable Pokemon.

"Poli!" Poliwrath got up close.

However Abomasnow's massive claws to the right stopped in his track, grabbing his torso!

"Poli!?" Poliwrath could feel the massive claws gripping onto his entire body!

"Aboma!" Abomasnow slammed the Poliwrath into the ice, cracking even further!

The Abomasnow quickly slid a bit back using the ice grinning, Alakazam's Focus Blast missing Mega Abomasnow easily.

"Interesting." Green studied the ridiculously large but incredibly mobile Abomasnow. He shouted, seeing Abomasnow on the move. "Alakazam! Move!"

"Kazam?" Alakazam looked to his trainer.

He turned his head back, to his surprise the massive-sized Pokemon slid to him fast, too fast, slamming his hammer into Alakazam's chest, the Psi Pokemon sent flying to the ice again.

"Kazam!" Alakazam's eyes glowed a psychic blue, levitating himself before he could hit the ground. He landed on his feet quickly, running up to the Abomasnow with a charged Focus Blast.

"Poli!" Poliwrath got up on his feet quickly, running to the Abomasnow at the same time.

"Hehehe… Aboma." Abomasnow grinned at the two attempting to attack on different sides again.

Red's Poliwrath and Green's Alakazam attacked at the same time but Mega Abomasnow was surprisingly swift, agile and responsive, slapping Alakazam's hand away with his claws, misdirecting the thrown Focus Blast elsewhere, striking near the cliffside the Masked Man stood on, silently watching ignoring the blast. Poliwrath attempted to slam his fist into Abomasnow but the Abomasnow easily slid back again, the punch narrowly missing the grinning Abomasnow!

"Aboma!" Abomasnow spun around, swinging his hammer as a great blizzard emerged from his shaggy fur.

"Poli! Kazam! " Poliwrath and Alakazam jumped back, keeping their distance away from the heavy frozen winds and that huge swinging mallet.

"Do you understand that Abomasnow's strategy Red?" Green spoke.

"Poli... Kazam... " Poliwrath and Alakazam stood, awaiting orders.

"Yeah." Red commented. "Abomasnow has high defenses but is very slow and his range isn't that good when it comes to physical attacks. Which is why Abomasnow is sliding and spinning on the ice for mobility. The huge mallet is to increase his physical attacking distance. Basically he has huge defenses, mobility and a larger range at the same time. Pretty ingenious actually."

" _You figured it out already?_ " The Mask of Ice commented. " _I suppose it's to expect from the Pokemon Champion and Viridian's Gym Leader._ "

Green smiled. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

" _Well than…_ " The Mask of Ice felt a burst of excitement churning through his body. He and Abomasnow waved their hand back and forth. " _Bring it on._ "

* * *

"Chu!" ChuChu frightened, quickly dashed away away from the Mega Steelix looming past her.

ChuChu kept looking up and forward, seeing the Mega Steelix just inches away from the ground as Mega Steelix dug it's head underneath a different floating island of rock nearby. Yellow gulped as the Steelix looked like it was flying from one island to another.

"GYRAAAARRGH!" Gyarados did the same as Mega Steelix, diving from the waterfall upside down into a vertical waterfall as Silver's Red Gyarados chased after it, diving into that very same water pathway.

"Wh…what should I do." Yellow spoke.

"Chu! Chu!" ChuChu shook the sleeves of her pants, wanting her to move now!

Her Pokemon either stood there or ran away from harm's way, sharing Yellow's worried, awaiting her commands. Golem and Omastar especially shared Yellow's frozen terrified look, watching their friends gone berserk, ignoring Butterfree's and Raticate's pleas to move as they constantly shook them.

"STEEEEEEEL!" Steelix emerged from the rocky island behind Yellow.

"Huh?" Yellow slowly turned around, seeing the snake's massive steel head up-close, showing off that berserk look in it's whited eyes, looking faint as a ghost as claws pressed against it.

"Ferali! Ursa!" Feraligatr and Ursaring gritted their teeth together, holding the mighty force of Steelix's giant head from crushing Yellow.

Yellow turned around finally noticing ChuChu trying to push her leg, wanting her to move away from the Steelix. She just stood their spooked still like Golem and Omastar staring at Steelix's violent crazed expression.

She spoke. "Why…D… don't you recognize me. It's me Yellow! Your friend Golem is worried about you!"

"STEEEEEEEL!" Steelix pushed back Feraligatr and Ursaring!

"Ferali! Ursa!" Feraligatr and Ursaring gritted their teeth as their feet felt the dirt being pushed back.

"Hydro Pump!" Silver ordered.

"Kngdraaaa!" Kingdra fired an explosive gushing beam of water to the Mega Steelix.

"STEEEEEEL!?" Mega Steelix violently shook his head in pain and confusion.

Feraligatr and Ursaring quickly hopped onboard Steelix's body, their fists striking hard against Steelix's steel-hard skin repeatedly as they ran up his body like a staircase much to Yellow's horror.

"What are you doing! That's Misty's and Red's friend right there!" Yellow shouted at Silver.

Silver only looked annoyed at Yellow's shouting. Suddenly he heard a roar from the waterfall.

"GYAAARRGH!" Mega Gyarados massive jaws held tightly on Silver's Red Gyarados, throwing him out of the waterfall!

Gyarados's huge body rolled and tumbled against the rocky dirt, slowing down at Yellow's feet. She looked horrified at Red Gyarados's injuries! Silver on the other hand, looked angry, looking to Yellow. The young man grabbed her by the arm, glaring into her worried eyes.

"Yellow!" Silver shouted at her. "I don't care about Brock and Misty right now! Nor do I give a crap about what happens to their Steelix and Gyarados!"

"W… what?" Yellow gulped at what he said.

"Oma? Golem?" Omastar and Golem's eyes shifted to Silver's words, puzzled.

"Look at them." Silver angrily waved his hand to them.

Yellow looked at their violent crazed expressions again, the forced mega evolution energy coursing into their bodies painfully. Red Gyarados lying there hurt in the process as the enraged Mega Steelix shook off Feraligatr and Ursaring. The crocodile and bear gritted their teeth, landing on the rocky surface tired.

"They've lost it Yellow!" Silver pointed to the two Mega Evolutions. "And we need to beat them down even if we hate it! The only thing I care about now is saving Hoopa! Getting answers from that copycat Masked Man! And making sure we and our Pokemon don't get hurt, preventing that crazed maniac from hurting anyone else ever again! If he gets away with this and wins!"

Yellow gulped, looking at Mega Steelix and Mega Gyarados roaring crazily, their eyes full of anger and sadness.

"Then not only will Steelix and Gyarados will end up further under his control! Brock and Misty will continue to be gone! Not only do we end up dead but our own Pokemon will end up hurt or worst! Under that madman's control!"

She looked frightened at what Silver said, at the idea of her Pokemon being taken away by that lunatic, ending up like Gyarados, Steelix and Lanturn. As Yellow was pondeirng this, a orange glow emerged over them

"Golem! Oma!" Golem and Omastar jumped, shielding Yellow and Silver from a beam of orange chaotic energy!

"GYAAAARGH!" Gyarados unleasehed Hyper Beam against the two, his searing rage coated in orange light.

"Golem!? Omastar!? Yellow shouted terrified.

"Oma… Gol…" Omastar and Golem stood up proudly, smiling, trying to ignore that powerful strike.

Golem in particular gave Yellow a thumbs up.

"O… Okay." Yellow spoke. She took a deep breath, standing up from her knees, wiping off the tears. "I… I'll fight them."

Silver looked at Yellow silently. He could still see she was showing that same worried expression but now their was also a sense of determination in those same eyes.

"Good. I need you on this." Silver calmly smiled.

Yellow and Silver looked around, seeing the Steelix shaking off the damage and regaining balance from the very floating island they stood on while Gyarados was recharging from that Hyper Beam previously.

"I'll go for Steelix. You'll go for Gyarados. Type-advantage." Silver said.

"I have an idea…" Yellow spoke, looking at Brock's Steelix and Misty's Gyarados… she then looked to her Z-ring. "Forgive me."

* * *

The Mask of Ice stood there gloating, chuckling, watching Red and Green standing there.

"What's so funny?" Green said.

" _You chased after me… but now… you're the ones who are trapped with me._ " The Masked Man sound delighted.

"Is that what you think?" Red said.

"You're the one who's trapped here with us." Green added.

" _Hmm?_ " The Masked Man glared at them.

"Hey Poliwrath." Red said.

"Poli?" Poliwrath turned to his trainer.

"The power weights. Take them off."

"Power weights?" The Mask of Ice sounded confused. "No power weights is going to…"

"Poli!" Poliwrath happily took the weights off of his legs. He held them high up in his hand, dropping it as the weights crashed into the earth, a tiny crater formed with dust surrounding it.

" _What!?_ "

"You sound surprise." Green said.

"Should've done more research." Red couldn't help but smile. "I get bored battling these days, so the power weights bring some challenge! Makes battles fun again but this isn't a regular battle."

He eyed the Masked Man with determination.

Red smiled. "You ready Green!"

"Seems like you've taken my advice on the weights." Green smiled back. "And of course I'm ready."

"Poli! Kazam!" Poliwrath slammed his right fist in his hand and Alakazam gripped onto his spoons tightly, both smiling at Abomasnow.

"Aboma…" Mega Abomasnow looked vigilant and on the defensive, not taking any of them lightly.

"Let's go!" Red and Green shouted.

"Poli! Kazam!" Poliwrath and Alakazam nodded.

The two Pokemon set off, dashing across the icy terrain, Alakazam charging up a Focus Blast with one hand while Poliwrath ran fast ahead of him, leaving a dust of ice behind him!

"Aboma!?" The Mega Abomasnow looked surprised at Poliwrath's outrageous speed.

As Poliwrath ran ahead, suddenly Alakazam vanished!

" _What!?_ " The Mask of Ice shouted.

"Kazam!" Alakazam teleported in front of Abomasnow!

Alakazam floated there in the air, a fully charged Focus Blast in his left hand up-close to Abomasnow!

"ABOMA!" Abomasnow didn't hesitate, quickly reacting, slapping Alakazam's blasting hand away as Alakazam launched the attack.

A drop of sweat slid against Abomasnow's face, glancing at the Focus Blast going past his shoulders, burning a slice of his fur.

"ABOMA!" Abomasnow pushed the top end of his hammer, slamming it into Alakzam.

"Kazam!" Alakazam was sent flying as he dropped his right spoon in the air.

"Poli!" Poliwrath jumped over Alakazam, grabbing the spoon!

The fighting frog up in the air slammed the psychic spoon into Abomasnow's left cheek, slapping him!

"Poli!" Poliwrath landed on his two feet with his other hand behind his back!

" _There fighting-styles... are in-sync!?_ " The Masked Man spoke. He looked to the trainers. " _Pokemon Masters indeed..._ "

Red and Green grinned as the battle raged on.

"Aboma!?" Abomasnow looked furious at this unexpected power and tricks they were hiding. He raised his hammer, glowing a grass-like green, attempting to slam the wood hammer into Poliwrath!

"Poli!" Poliwrath slapped the hammer away with just the spoon.

The fighting frog began fencing the spoon to the giant creature!

"Aboma!" Abomasnow slipped back and forth, slamming and using his hammer offensively and defensively, as Poliwrath attempted to jab the spoon into his body.

"Poli! Poli!" Poliwrath chuckled at the fact that Abomasnow was frightened by a spoon.

Abomasnow gritted his teeth, tired of that spoon in his way. The giant snow monster swung his hammer around in a circle with great force towards the Poliwrath.

"Ally Switch!" Green ordered, clenching his pointed hand into a fist.

"Kazam!" Poliwrath vanished, Alakazam popped into his place grabbing his spoon back in one hand and a fully charge focus blast in the other!

"Aboma!" Abomasnow gasped, his eyes in terror at the focus blast!

The Mega Abomasnow stopped his swinging hammer, slamming his right claw into the ground bringing up an icy wall! Abomasnow grinned under the shadow of the wall shielding him until he noticed more cracking below! The ice wall broke apart against Alakazam's Focus Blast, dividing the blast into two attacks as...

"Poli!" Poliwrath sky-uppercut the Abomasnow from below the ice!

Abomasnow gritted his teeth, his eyes looked startled, holding onto the mallet tightly, seeing the ice wall collapsed and Poliwrath's determined eyes to finish this as he felt Poliwrath's fist against his chin, being sent into the sky!

"Abma…" Abomasnow was sent flying, feeling a heavy breeze and floating rocks breaking into rubble against him!

"Kazam!" Alakazam teleported below Abomasnow close-up to his face mid-air with another fully charged Focus Blast!

Abomasnow only grinned widely at the Alakazam up-close, a frosty blizzard exploding from his shaggy fur!

"Kazam!?" Alakazam found his lower body and right arm slowly freezing, creeping up to his body and the focus-blast arm!

Green shouted. "Ally Switch!"

" _Ally Switch again with Poliwrath in that situation? Frozen in Ice?_ " The Mask of Ice questioned his decision.

"Hehehe Aboma…" Aboma gave a smirked at the slowly freezing Alakazam up-close.

A flash of psychic light popped in a split-second!

"... snow!?" Abomasnow found himself encased in ice! In Alakazam's original position!

Abomasnow looked up, gritting his teeth angrily in confusion, seeing Alakzam grinning up-close in Abomasnow's original position with a fully charged Focus Blast as the wooden mallet fell to the ground! They switched locations!

"Aboma!" The Ice-type broke out of the frozen state, sizing up his two arms, shattering the ice easily.

"Kazam!" Alakzam sent the Focus Blast flying down to Abomasnow up-close to his face!

Smoke exploded in the air as the Mask of Ice watched.

" _I got cocky..._ " The Masked Man spoke.

"Ab… o…ma…" Abomasnow was still awoke, his eyes twitching and his muscles wouldn't listen to what he wanted to do. His eyes opened fully wide in shock, spotting the circling Wood Hammer in air, as he was close to hitting the rocky earth!

"Poli!" Poliwrath dashed across the ice towards the fallen wooden mallet in his reach.

"Aboma?!" Abomasnow saw the Poliwrath grabbing the Wood Hammer.

"Po…liiiiii!" Poliwrath raised the hammer.

"Aboma…" Abomasnow weakly spoke.

"WRAAAATH!" Poliwrath batted the hammer into Abomasnow's gut!

"Aboma!" The spiral-eyed Mega Abomasnow was sent flying like a baseball, crashing into stone pillars and through the cliffs as he reverted back to his original form.

" _Hmm…_ " The Mask of Ice saw Abomasnow in his regular form flying right at him. " _Return._ "

The Abomasnow became enveloped in a blue flash of light, shrinking into the Pokeball.

The Mask of Ice clapped his hands slowly to the two victorious trainers. " _I've clearly overlooked some key areas..._ "

Red and Green stood there angrily silent, so did Poliwrath and Alakazam.

"Your going to jail." Green said.

" _How do you even know I'm the real one? I could be just an illusion or a clone like before._ "

"That's easy." Red spoke. "Your holding a mega bracelet! Only those with bonds can mega evolve and that Abomasnow looked like a good friend of yours."

" _Perhaps… but I also forced Mega Evolution on Gyarados and Steelix… if I can do that somehow through engineering and experimenting then I don't need to be here._ " The Mask of Ice explained.

"True… but let's be honest." Green said. "You don't strike me as the kind of idiot who would leave a powerful tool like the mega bracelet in the hands of a illusion now would you?"

The Mask of Ice stood there silent… He suddenly chuckled.

" _Okay… you got me. I'm right here._ " The Mask of Ice bowed before them. He held his head up high with that grin of his. " _But… did you already forgot about Yellow?_ "

Green just stood there but Red gulped.

" _You did?_ " The Mask of Ice scanned Red. " _… what kind of a friend forgets their friend's hour of need. You look like you were having so much fun, smiling, having a good time, finally finding an opponent that forces your Poliwrath to give up those Power Weight items… did you really forgot about that sweet little girl during that little battle you were having?_ "

"N… No…" Red's face trembled.

"Don't fall for it Red! He's taunting you!" Green said.

" _She's in quite a lot of danger… fighting Brock's Steelix and Misty's Gyarados… in their mega evolution forms._ "

"Brock! Misty! Where are they?!" Red shouted.

" _Brock and Misty? Now you care? You seemed to have also forgotten them in the passion of battle. It seems like you forgotten all your problems during the heat of the moment._ " The Mask of Ice. " _No. It seems like you already forgotten about them before that... reminiscing about the past in Viridian Forest, smiling, giggling, talking with those big warm smiles you wore on your faces. Then what happened? You just decide to go relax in a hot springs and have a little fun at the festival? It seems you already forgotten..."_

"Shut up!" Red shouted. "Tell us where they are! Now!"

 _"Tell you what… you could capture me. I assume Green… you aim to use Alakazam to catch me through teleport. A wise choice but you can also use teleport to go through that massive icy wall and assist your friends…"_

Green didn't like where this was going. Alakazam looked annoyed.

" _Aaah… but there's a problem!_ " The Mask of Ice petted the stuttering Hoopa in his arms. " _You can only teleport groups from one location to another one at a time. You can't teleport Red and Green to two different locations, at least not that easily._ "

"Maybe we can…" Green said.

" _Maybe?_ " The Mask of Ice muttered, holding a strange pink jar under his sleeve, looking at the shaken Hoopa. " _What if it fails? What if Red ends up being here on my side? Or lost in this strange realm? Yellow and Silver, knowing their friends would find a way to come to their rescue… only they don't?_ "

Red's eyes shook, a drop of sweat dripping against his skin.

" _It's one thing to stupidly forget someone's need of help but to know it and not be there?_ " The Mask of Ice eyed Red. " _That's like betraying in their hour of need…_ "

"I'm going to!" Green angrily walked forward.

Green could feel a hand gripping onto his arm, stopping him.

"No." Red spoke. "Our friends need us more."

"He has my grandpa Red!" Green shouted angrily.

"I know… but do you think Prof. Oak would want you to abandon your friends!"

Green gritted his teeth, his hate-filled eyes glaring at the Mask of Ice. He finally stopped and took a deep breath.

"Fine." Green sighed.

 _"Smart decision."_ The Mask of Ice held back the pink jar. He bowed again. " _Tell you what? I'll do something quite pointless…_ "

"Pointless?" Red said.

" _You want to find me, Prof. Oak, Misty, Brock and Hoopa right?_ " The Mask of Ice spoke. " _Come find me at the Sevii Isles. You'll find clues along the way… hehehe…_ "

The Mask of Ice backed away, holding the traumatized Hoopa, as a green portal grew from behind.

" _Come find me…_ " The Mask of Ice stepped back.

"A portal? Give us back Hoopa!" Red shouted.

"What is that?" Green noticed something behind the Mask of Ice.

It was a large figure, spherical and... twitchy…

"Never mind that!" Red said. "Come on Green! Let's help out Yellow and Silver!"

"Yeah." Green nodded."Huh?"

The two looked past the ice wall, seeing a blue thunderous lightning glowing across the distorted world.

"GYAAAAAARGH!?" A painful roar shrieked across the other side.

"What was that?" Red said.

Green looked to Alakazam. "Beam us up Alakzam!"

"Kazam!" Alakazam nodded.

The four vanished, dust on the ground being pushed back.

* * *

"I think we may be way over our heads…" Yellow spoke as Butterfree carried her away from Steelix's swinging tail!

"No. No we definitely got this!" Silver spoke as he gripped onto Honchkrow's talons.

"CHUUU!" ChuChu launched a thunderbolt to the violent Mega Gyarados

ChuChu quickly stopped, her body feeling tired as the Gyarados eyed her annoyingly.

"Hehe Chu?" ChuChu nervously smield at the angry Gyarados.

"GYAAAAAAARRGH!" Gyarados roared at the Pikachu, sending her flying off the ground.

"Chu!" ChuChu tried grabbing onto something, anything!

Mega Gyarados stopped roaring, scanning the battlefield as he noticed a stone-ball rolling on higher ground, towards the edge of a cliff!

"Golem!" Golem rolled off the cliff-edge, the withdrawn ball flying towards the Gyarados.

"GYRAAAGH!" Gyardos slammed his watery tail into Golem like a pinball.

"Golem!" Golem was sent crashing in-between a pair of trees.

Golem plopped out of the trees, seeing Omastar and Raticate moving ahead!

"Raticate!" Raticate jumped in the air.

"Oma!" Omastar fired a gushing pump of water!

The gushing water fired into the jumping Raticate, sending him flying even further to the Gyarados!

Silver didn't like the looks of the situation, Steelix and Gyarados popping in and out from the floating isles out of nowhere with raw power.

"STEEEEEEL!" Steelix popped out of the earth, his head extending to Silver and Yellow in the air!

Everytime the Steelix got closer and closer, his head looked like it grew bigger and bigger, surprising the two.

"Steelix! Please!" Yellow shouted.

"It's no use Yellow! Gyarados!" Silver shouted.

"GYRAAAGH!" A Red Gyarados popped out of the lake, entangling the extended Steelix.

"Fire!" Silver called out below.

"Ursa!" Usaring formed a ball of brown energy from his two hands, launching it into the Steelix!

"Draaa!" Kingdra fired a gushing pump of water from his snout!

"Ferali… GATR!" Feraligatr, unleashed a beam of torrential energy, Hydro Cannon!

"STEEEEL!?" The entangled Steelix started to collapse.

It's long body's shadow covered a strip of land as Pikachu and Dodrio quickly moved out of the way!

"Oh sh..." Silver saw Steelix's unconscious head coming right at him. "Honchkrow! Move! No…"

Steelix's head slammed into Honchkrow, the bird gawking in surprise, causing the two to fall to the ground.

"Return!" Silver returned Honchkrow to his Pokeball as he tumbled and rolled on the floor.

"Silver!" Yellow gasped.

"I'm.. errggh… alright." Silver gritted his teeth in pain, feeling his leg unable to move.

Silver looked to his right, shocked a bit, seeing the Mega Steelix lying there near him, it's eyes closed. Suddenly Mega Steelix reverted back to his original form!

"Good." Silver understood what that meant. "It fainted. That combined attack with the ultimate elemental move must've done a number on him."

Suddenly Silver could hear the earth cracking apart below him.

"Ah no." Silver could feel the stony island breaking apart, his Pokemon standing along with it.

"Silver!" Yellow yelled as the earth shook so terribly, that dust rose and covered the area.

"I'm alright!" Silver shouted through the dust. "The fall wasn't that far off. I'll get there once I get this Steelix off of me!"

Yellow could see the dust settling, spotting Silver gritting his teeth underneath Steelix's heavy metal body.

"Is he alright?" Yellow gulped.

"Ferali!" Feraligatr smiled at Yellow, slowly recharging from that Hyrdo cannon, as he gave a thumbs up!

Yellow could see Silver's other Pokemon, gathering around Silver, trying to push Steelix off of Silver. She could even see Kingdra bouncing on his tail, trying to tackle Steelix off Silver.

"Thank you…" Yellow felt some relief. She gulped and looked at the Mega Gyarados. "Sorry about this Misty, Red. Huh?"

"GYAAARRGH!" Mega Gyarados roared slamming his tail onto Butterfree!

"Freeee!" Butterfree was sent crashing by the hit.

"Hold on Butterfree!" Yellow held tightly to her Pokemon.

The two braced themselves, falling into the lake. Suddenly Butterfree popped out of the water easily with determined eyes while carrying Yellow.

"That… that was a close one." Yellow smiled a bit at Butterfree, that he was alright. "Good thing Butterfree's wings are water-proof. Huh?"

Her and Butterfree's eyes gasped, Gyarados's jaws opened wide, a beam of violent chaotic energy forming. Hyper Beam!

"GYAAAARGH!" Gyarados roared, firing the Hyper Beam!

The beam blasting through the dirt easily as it came closer and closer to the flying duo!

"Dodrio!" Dodrio reacted quickly as the beam slitted through the earth!

"GYAAAAARGH!" Gyarados's eyes glowed orange.

"Free!" Butterfree looked determine as ever, dodging the beam narrowly.

"Whoa!" Yellow gasped as Butterfree accidentally let her slipped.

"Free!?" Butterfree gasped

"Drio! Drio!" Dodrio quickly hopped into the fray.

"Oof!" Yellow landed on Dodrio's back. "Um... thanks Dodrio."

"Dodrio! Dodrio! Dodrio!" Each of their heads looked back, smiling at her.

Yellow couldn't help but smile at each of them. Suddenly those three heads turned to horror, moving towards the front quickly.

"What is... it!?" Yellow gulped, seeing the beam of orange chaotic energy chasing after them! She quickly turned her head up-front. "Step on it guys!"

"Dodrio!" The three heads nodded.

Gyarados continuously fired the chaotic energy as Dodrio tried to outrun the searing energy. They kept running and running, one of the heads looking back and forth worriedly as the Hyper Beam got closer and closer!

"Golem!" Golem rolled in, taking Gyarados's attack!

"Dodrio!?" Dodrio looked shocked at their fellow teammate.

"GOLEM!?" Golem screamed in pain, taking the searing attack.

"Golem!?" Yellow hopped off.

She quickly ran to the rock-type.

"Please be fine! Please be fine!" Yellow thought to herself, as she finally reached Golem. "Please! Don't ever do something reckless like that again!"

"Golem…" Golem smiled exhaustedly.

Yellow couldn't help but tearfully smile. "It's a good thing you're a rock-type otherwise that Hyper Beam might've… I don't want to think about it."

Golem continued smiling, tiredly lifted his arm, pointing to the Gyarados.

"What?" Yellow looked at the Gyarados, it stayed there standing still… it was recharging from Hyper Beam! "This is my chance! I have to take it! ChuChu! Remember that Z-move!"

"ChuChu!" The Pikachu nodded from a far distance.

"Okay!" Yellow took a stance as ChuChu did the exact same thing.

The two formed movements in synchronization, waving their arms and taking steps back and forth as Gyarados was recharging. ChuChu became enveloped with wild energy!

"Pika…" ChuChu gritted her teeth.

"Go!" Yellow shouted.

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" ChuChu ran with determination.

The electric mouse jumped on boulder after boulder to a cliff to a tree. Pikachu took one last jump, jumping up-close to Gyarados's head but something went wrong.

"GYAAARRGH!" Gyarados's mouth glowed a chaotic orange, it was fully recharged!

"Oh no!" Yellow looked horrified. She screamed out to her Pikachu. "ChuChu!"

"Pika!?" ChuChu gulped.

"GYAAAARGH!" Gyarados's eyed viciously to the little mouse.

"Raticate!" Raticate jumped out of nowhere slamming his fangs into his blue crest.

"GYAARRGH!?" Gyarados flinched, his mouth grew less and less orange.

"Pika!" ChuChu smiled mid-air.

"Raticate!" Raticate smiled back from Gyarados's crest.

"Pika!?" ChuChu smile was lost.

Gyarados swinging his tail, the attack only flinching his head area!

"Get out of there!" Yellow looked worried.

"Weavile!" Weavile jumped fast from where Silver was. "Weav!"

The red-crested weasel struck the Gyarado's tail, flinching that part of the body too!

"Weavile?" Yellow felt a sense of relief. "Let's do this!"

"Weav!" Weavile smiled and giving the energized ChuChu a thumbs up as he fell to island.

Silver shouted from down below, "DO IT!"

"Chu!" ChuChu nodded, gritting his teeth towards the fully flinched Gyarados.

 **Z!**

 _ **Catastro! Pika!.!.!**_

ChuChu formed into a giant blue ball of volting electricity, flying towards the Mega Gyarados, his whited berserking eyes reflecting against the blue electrifying light more and more as ChuChu got closer and closer.

"Pika! Pika! CHUUUU!" ChuChu slammed the giant blue ball of volting electricity striking into Gyarados's head.

"GYAAARGH!?" Gyarados screamed terribly as a volting electricty stormed through his entire body.

Every island lurking in the darkest corners were brightly lit up by a great roaring blue thunder shocking through the serpent across the distorted world.

"Is he..." Yellow stood, watching.

Mega Gyarados collapsed to the earth, covered in smoke and blue electricity.

"Oh... he's down." Yellow sighed. "Huh?"

Yellow could see a giant crow carrying Silver by the talons.

"Urgh." Silver grunted as Honchkrow gently placed him on the ground.

"Silver!" Yellow ran up to him as he landed on the ground with his feet.

Silver at first was able to remain standing in place, but suddenly his leg collapsed. Yellow quickly held him.

"Is your leg alright!" Yellow said.

"Not for a while it seems." Silver looked to the Mega Gyarados. "Is it… knocked out?"

"Yeah." Yellow looked at the Mega Gyarados reverting back to it's original state. "Steelix?"

"Same." Silver said.

"I hope they won't get angry at me." Yellow said.

"You mean Misty, Brock or Steelix and Gyarados."

"All of them!" Yellow answered.

"You guys!" Two familiar voices called out to them.

Yellow looked past Silver's shoulder.

"Red! Green!"

"Huh?" Silver turned around. "Hey guys."

"What happened to you?" Green noticed Silver's leg looked broken.

"Crashing Steelix." Silver answered. "But we beat them. Sorry Red about your Gyarados. I know he was on your team too for a long while."

"It's alright. Gyarados loves battling." Red smiled. "He'll wake up with a headache but he'll be fine. This isn't the first battle he's lost."

"Hey Yellow. Let me hold Silver. I'm stronger." Green said.

"Um. Sure." Yellow gently let go of Silver.

"Here. I got you." Green held Silver by the shoulder.

"Also… Yellow." Red said. "I'm glad your…"

Red quickly grew silent, surprised at Yellow tearfully hugging Red, her face buried in his 96 red shirt.

Yellow cried, tears hitting the dead soil below. "Those were my friends… I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright." Red smiled.

"Huh?" Yellow looked up.

"If you haven't done anything, these two would've gone a violent rampage and you and your Pokemon would've gotten hurt." Red explained. "Maybe they would've even fought each other. I know it hurts fighting friends, sometimes it feels like a betrayal even or they betray you. Believe it or not I've been through that before in the Sevii Isles. Questioning my abilities of a trainer being too reliant on the Pokedex, wondering if Prof. Oak thought I was no longer worthy of it, surprised at how the public can turn against you no matter who you are. It turned out to be a trick but if I didn't do anything and if you didn't do anything… I guess we wouldn't be standing here together."

"Um… thank you… Red." Yellow backed up, wiping off the tears from her eye.

"Well that was certainly entertaining." A familiar female voice came forward.

"Blue!?" They all turned, surprised.

"Yup. The portal somehow reappeared. I see you defeated Steelix and Gyarados but... what happened here?" Blue looked at the fallen Gyarados in one corner, and could even see the fallen Steelix on a cracked separate floating island. "We should head back and get Steelix and Gyarados some treatment."

"Yeah. We should do that." Green said.

Blue smiled, eyeing Yellow and Red. "Also… I wonder why out of all the people you chose Red to cry your problems over…"

"That… I mean…" Yellow blushed pink a bit. She took a deep breath. "I mean Red's a very caring and loyal friend to anyone so it's just natural that I come to him… "

"Yeah… sure it is." Blue winked her eye to Yellow.

"GYAAAARRGH!" Gyarados rose.

"STEEEEEEEL!" Steelix rose.

"I thought those two were knocked out!?" Red looked astonished.

"I was sure of it!" Silver shouted. "It must have something to do with how the Mask of Ice is controlling them!"

"Gol… Golem." Golem gulped.

"Oma…" Omastar gulped.

"Ergh… " Yellow gritted her teeth, wiping the last tear in her eye.

Yellow angrily walked forward to the two.

"Yellow! Wait!" Red shouted.

"IS THIS! IS THIS how you want things to end!" Yellow shouted at them. "OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"Gryrrgh… Steeel…" Gyarados and Steelix growled painfully at the girl.

"Is this really how you want things to end. You guys are already severely injured from battling, your not in a state to battle again but furthermore… it'd be very sad if this is how Golem and Omastar reunite with their friends! Fighting each other! They came all the way here for you! Worried about Brock, Misty, you two guys! Aren't you worried what happened to Brock and Misty as well?"

Gyarados and Steelix just stood there, silently watching Yellow.

"Gol…em…" Golem couldn't help hold back his tears.

"Oma…" Omastar wiped a tear off his yellow eyes.

"So please… can't we just hug and smile." Yellow gave a light smile, a tear dripping against her cheek.

"Gyrrrr… Steeeell..." Gyarados and Steelix looked at each other, their whitened eyes awoke.

"W… what are they doing?" Green shouted.

"They're going to hurt her!" Red saw the two serpentine creatures coiling around Yellow, Golem and Omastar.

"No… wait." Blue stopped Red. "I think… their just hugging…"

Yellow smiled with her eyes closed, hugging Gyarados and Steelix coiling up together with Golem and Omastar peacefully.

"Thank you." Yellow smiled. "Let's just… go to… sleeeep."

"Freeeee…" Butterfree flew over the group, spreading a greenish powder over them.

Red felt relieved, seeing the group huddling together, sleeping.

"She… she actually calmed them down…"

"I wonder if that forced Mega Evolution energy..." Silver spoke. "Causes them to become further violent beyond reason. That it's better to reason with them when they are in their regular states?"

"Who cares about that now!" Blue smiled. "Let's… let's just gather them. They look… pretty peaceful actually."

"Yeah…" Red smiled at the group, Gyarados, Steelix, Golem and Omastar sleeping together, with Yellow right in the middle, her arms and head laid gently against Gyarados's body.

* * *

"Okay! Ease them gently…" A worker said.

Everyone but Yellow saw the sleeping Gyarados hauled over to the large truck full of water.

"What's going to happen to them?" Blue noticed Steelix was placed into a separate truck.

Surge stood there watching the trucks carrying the Pokemon Assocation logo.

"Easy." Surge spoke. "There going to send them to a medical facility right here in Vermillion City. There going to see what's wrong with them and since we don't have their Pokeballs, we need to either find them or make replacements. Till then they're going to live in a large man-made habitat designed specifically for their ecosystems. So how's that little troublemaker Yellow?"

"Red's holding Yellow on her back." Blue pointed to Red.

Surge saw Yellow sleeping peacefully on Red's back as he held her smiling.

Blue continued. "She's sleeping right now and he's going to head out to the hotel soon."

"Hotel? Bah!" Surge said. "Green? Didn't you say something about going to the Sevii Isles."

"Yeah. You getting ready to set sail there?" Green asked.

"Yeah. I received reports that my old colleagues Koga and Sabrina, they've gone missing as well!"

"What!?" Blue looked surprised.

Green didn't.

"Yeah. Apparently Erika is at the Pokemon Association HQ right now and Blaine is missing. I have no clue where that old geezer went." Surge said. "Anyways you ready to go? Red can take Yellow to a room and lay her in a warm bed on the way in the S.S. Anne."

"A luxury cruiser as a form of travel?" Blue smiled. "That sounds fun. Ain't that right Green? Green?"

Green could remember what the Masked Man said, echoing in his thoughts. "W _hat kind of a friend forgets their friend's hour of need. You look like you were having so much fun, smiling, having a good time?"_

"Uh... Green?" Blue poked him in the shoulder.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah. Sure." Green said. "I could use a short break along the way. Gives me more time to plan."

"Okay than. Were going to the Sevii Isles." Surge smiled.

"I thought we were going to the hotel?" Red walked forward.

"Nope! Even better!" Blue smiled eagerly.

* * *

"Whoa." Red looked at the S.S. Anne. It looked far bigger than he remembered.

"Some remodeling has been done." Surge said. "Well anyways, come on now. You want your girlfriend here to get some rest right?"

Blue looked annoyed.

"G-girlfriend?!" Red gulped, feeling a chill down his spine. "It's… It's nothing like that!"

"Really?" Surge grinned. "That's not what Blue tells... ACK! Hey! What's that for!"

Blue angrily punched Surge in the shoulder.

"That's the last time I tell anyone about this." She muttered.

* * *

The S.S Anne stood at the pier, getting ready to take off as Green looked to the seas.

"Hey there!" Blue smiled.

"Where's Silver?" Green said.

"Resting his leg in one of the cabinets." Blue said. "He's... doing fine."

"You look worried about him." Green continue looking at the great seas.

"Y-yeah. He's a long-time friend that has always been there for me." Blue sighed. "He'll be fine."

"Are you telling me that. Or yourself?" Green said.

"Hmm? I-I guess myself." Blue chuckled at herself.

"Hey. The Mask of Ice." Green said.

"Yeah?" Blue looked to him.

"Does this Mask of Ice seem in anyway... a little different from the Mask of Ice you know?" Green said.

"Actually... yes." Blue said. "He does seem the same but thinking about it... he does seem a little bit more twisted and lacks... that concern for me and Silver."

"Concern?" Green looked to her. "What do you mean?"

"I guess..." Blue looked back it now. "The old Mask of Ice sort of saw himself as a father to the children he kidnapped. He did showed some kindness and concern to us. From how Silver explains it, Pryce even sounded puzzled that Silver wanted revenge for what he did to him before he tried taunting and twisting his thoughts."

"A father-figure? This Mask of Ice doesn't seem to have any of those features." Green said. "There's also something else that bothers me."

"Yeah Green?"

"Palkia cutting off Saffron City from the world. The Gym Leaders go missing. Prof. Oak kidnapped all the way to the Sevii Isles?" Green said. "Does this sound familiar to you?"

"Wait a minute! Your right!" Blue gasped. "Team Rocket blockading Saffron City from the world. The Gym Leaders of Kanto and Johto under siege by Team Rocket at the Gym Leader Tournament! And Prof. Oak and my parents were kidnapped by Giovanni and sent to the Sevii Isles."

"Yeah... this is all too familiar." Green said. "Well... similar."

"Do you think it's a message?" Blue said.

"I have no clue. I just don't think it's a coincidence that what's happening right now resembles Team Rocket's actions in the past."

Blue gulped at the thought, feeling uneasy at the thought.

"D-do you think." Blue spoke. "This Team Rocket, let's say it's Team Rocket, is trying to control all of Kanto again like Giovanni successfully did years ago?"

"Maybe." Green said, looking to the great ocean.

* * *

Red sat in a chair, looking at Yellow sleeping peacefully in bed while he held her straw hat.

"Is it Butterfree's Sleep Powder or did you use your psychic powers again?" Red spoke. "That battle must've really tired you out for you to sleep this long."

Yellow just laid there, sleeping, as tears fell on the cloth.

"I-I'm sorry for not saving Brock, Misty, Oak or Hoopa." Red quietly spoke, tears falling to the ground. "I know I said it was a good thing that you took down Gyarados and Steelix but honestly... I was afraid myself. That you and Silver get hurt and that I'd had to hurt Steelix and Gyarados. As much as I hate to admit this, that Masked Man was right. I was really enjoying that battle against him, it's been so long since I've gotten a good battle that I suddenly felt a passion for battling again right in the middle of something dangerous. What is wrong with me?!"

Red stood up, wiping the tears off his eyes, smiling at Yellow.

"Hey Yellow." Red placed her straw hat on the desk, smiling at a recent thought. "This one lady among the staff said you looked like this pretty girl from this one fairy tale. What was her name? Gurda? Gorda? I didn't really fully understand what was she saying, she had a thick accent but apparently from what she tells me it's a story about this girl who comes saves her long-lost childhood friend from this ice witch and she does so in a heroic fashion, never giving up. Thinking about it, it does remind me of you Yellow. You never give up on your friends. Well..."

Red took one last look at Yellow, sleeping peacefully in her bed.

"Cya. Yellow."

Red walked out the door, closing it. As the door shut-closed, Yellow grew a light smile.

* * *

An short old man sporting a blue jacket sitting in a electronic wheel chair watched from the crowd in a dark corner of Vermilion City.

"C'mon... Mamoswine. Were going to find our friends." He spoke.

A giant shadowy pig-nosed mammoth looked above behind the old man and his wheel chair as it snuffed frost out of it's nose, it's blue eyes piercing through the dark corner.

 **Volume 3 - The Sevii Isles** \- The plot deepens, things may not seem what they appear to be...

* * *

 **That's the end of Volume 2 - Mask of Ice to take a break before writing Vol. 3, which will possibly be the longest volume arc in this fanfic as it is covering the entire Sevii Isles, explaining it's importance to the Pokemon world but also answering a lot of questions laid out previously while creating new ones. There are also two other reasons why it's going to be a bit longer. One of those reasons is that I want to try to keep the chapters shorter than previously. The other is that Vol. 3 will feature a lot of characters. For starters, here's a hint in the work-in-progress title I had in mind for the first chapter... "Blaine chooses the impossible." I'm wondering if that'll even fit in the word count lol. So what did you think of Volume 2, did you liked it, what did you felt needed improvement on? I appreciate feedback, be it praise or constructive criticism. It will really help me for the editing stages later on. On a different note, I think I'll create an action-packed one-shot sometime later. You probably won't see the next Volume until November or December. I want to see what the Let's Go titles has in store for the Pokemon series and integrate some of that stuff in Vol. 3 and in the future.  
**


End file.
